The Port of Love
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Fish & Sea International sent Miss Caroline Forbes, in England, at the picturesque fishing village of Clovelly. When she meets Klaus Mikaelson, one of the fishermen on their boat company: an unpleasant, surly, and rude man, violent insults fly between them. But beneath this hostility, a fire burn … A fire of pure, hot, desire. Also starring Kalijah (E & K) & Kennett (K & B).
1. Clovelly, here I am!

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Summary:**

_Fish & Sea International, worldwide company, with its head office located in New York city, sent one of its commercial manager, Miss Caroline Forbes, in England, at the picturesque fishing village of Clovelly, with the mandate to reduce the number of employees, due to the global economic crisis. Caroline Forbes arrives on the site, at Clovelly village, high heels, red nail polish, and with her designer clothes on her, but immediately have the distinct impression of not feeling welcomed in the middle of the villagers, especially, when she meets Klaus Mikaelson one of the fishermen on their boat company: an unpleasant, surly, and rude man, without good manners toward her. Violent insults fly between them, and this hostility is preventing her from doing her job. But beneath this hostility, a fire burn … A fire of pure, hot, desire between them._

* * *

Chapter 1

"**Clovelly, here I am!"**

* * *

"_I'm sorry, I'm not sure that I've heard you correctly. I need to go where exactly?"_

_Caroline Forbes, Manager of the International department, at Fish & Sea Company, located in the downtown of New York city, asked her boss, while sitting straight as an "i" on her chair, with her manicured hands placed over her black pencil skirt, and her legs crossed in the purpose of showing her new **Louboutin** high heels shoes._

"_Clovelly village, my dear, in England." Mister Hollman answered her, while signing a pile of papers that were placed on his desktop._

"_Mister Hollman, I perfectly know where Clovelly is located, after all I am in charge of the International department, I'm just not exactly certain of the reasons you want to send me to this village located at the end of the world."_

"_My dear, Clovelly is far from being located at the end of the world. Six hours of commercial flight to London, and a short transfer to the village, is not what we could consider travelling to the end of the world." Caroline's boss answered her, while raising his head and staring at her, with a beginning of annoyance in his eyes. _

"_I'm perfectly aware of that fact, Sir...I mean, Mister Hollman, I'm just still dumfounded of the reasons my presence is necessary in one of our worldwide Ports?" Caroline insisted, while playing with one of her red fingernails._

_Mister Hollman closed his eyes for a few seconds, while taking deep breaths, before removing his glasses from the tip of his nose and dropping them on his desktop. He leaned his back on his chair, joining his hands together, almost as a prayer gesture, while staring into Caroline's eyes._

"_Miss Forbes, are you implying that I don't pay you an enough salary? I think that a six figures salary is more than generous for your present position." Mr. Hollman asked Caroline. _

"_What?" Caroline exclaimed, while blushing a hundred shades of red. "Of course not, Mister Hollman, you're more than generous, and I value my position at Fish & Sea. But I don't…" She added to him, before being interrupted._

"_Perfect! Then you will understand that if I say "Jump", you'll simply "Jump" without asking questions." He informed her, with a smirk on his face._

_Caroline lowered her head, while closing her fists in anger. That was the price to pay in our modern world for an intelligent, independent and professional woman to succeed._

"_Yes!" She responded to him, while raising her head and chin, showing that not one single man in the world could ever make her feel incompetent._

"_Perfect!" He replied to her, before adding. "Then you'll have no problem packing your luggage in a hurry. Your flight is schedule for Friday night; you'll arrive at Clovelly on Saturday morning. Your mandate will be to evaluate the staff at sea, and cut the half of the men effective on place. Do you have any other questions, Miss Forbes?"_

"_No, I don't have any more questions, Mister Hollman." Caroline answered him, while biting her bottom lip in anger._

"_Perfect! You can leave now, Miss Forbes." He added to her, while putting his glasses back on the tip of his nose, and lowering his eyes on the papers in hands._

_Caroline rose on her feet, before storming out of her boss's office, while closing her fists in anger and swinging her hips on her very expensive high heels._

* * *

"_Can you believe this?" Caroline asked her friend Bonnie, before kicking her **Louboutin **high heels on the floor, while taking a sitting place on the luxurious leather sofa of her friend, with a glass of red wine in her right hand. _

"_Hardly…" Bonnie replied to her friend, before pouring popcorn into a large bowl, and while holding her laughter. _

"_Can you imagine me, in the middle of nowhere, having a conversation with fishermen?" Caroline exclaimed, while taking a big gulp of her wine glass. _

"_Not to point out the obvious, Caroline, but these fishermen – Aren't they the major reason why Fish & Sea exist?" Bonnie asked her, while raising one of her eyebrows, before putting the bowl of Chips on the living room table, and sitting on the sofa near Caroline._

"_I hate fishermen! Erk…They smell like fish, and they chew tobacco and drink Whisky and beer, they are just disgusting!" Caroline exclaimed, while pulling her tongue out of her mouth, while making a funny face._

_Bonnie busted into laughter, while throwing popcorn at her friend. _

"_Well, isn't it logical that fishermen smell like fish after a hard day at work?" She asked her friend, while blinking an eye at her, before adding. "Why in hell did you take that job if you hated fish and all the shebang that comes with it?" _

"_Hello! Six figures salary at the age of twenty seven years old. That is the only reason why I am working at Sea and fish. I love money as you know it, and all it can give you in life. And, I don't hate fish for say, I am actually in love with the new Sushi restaurant that opens on the fifth avenue, it's simply divine." Caroline replied to her friend, while smiling heavenly. _

_Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling, while shaking her head and smirking. _

"_Darling, you love the lives of the rich and famous." _

"_I don't deny that." Caroline shrugged her shoulders._

"_So, how long will you be gone?" Her friend asked her. _

"_Two to three months?" Caroline answered Bonnie, while pouring more wine into her glass, coming from the expensive bottle that she had bought to celebrate …. No, not celebrate, more so, to mourn her soon departure from New York._

"_How long did you say?" Bonnie shouted at her, while spitting her wine and bursting into laughter. _

_Caroline raised one of her eyebrows, before narrowing her eyes at her friend._

"_What are you implying by this outburst of laughter?" Caroline asked her, while crossing her arms on her chest._

"_You, Caroline Forbes, the Diva of all Divas, are going to live two to three months in the middle of a fishermen village? You'll die after one day!" Bonnie laughed her sentence to explaining. _

"_Well, not everybody can be a dentist like you, with a private practice. Some of us need to listen to our boss to make a living, or just accept to be fired! I'm toast, aren't I?" Caroline asked her friend, while putting her head into her hands. _

"_No, no…Don't say that! You'll be fine…I'm sure there is plenty of stuff to do in Claveny?" Bonnie replied to her friend, while caressing her hair and trying to hold her laughter. _

"_**Clovelly**, the name of the village is **Clovelly**!" Caroline repeated to her friend, while shaking her head in annoyance. "And what will I do in Clovelly? There are obviously no Designers boutiques. I'm almost certain that they are wearing potato bags over heir heads." She exclaimed in laughter. _

"_Well…" Bonnie answered her, with a smirk on her face. "…You could go fishing!" _

"_Oh!" Caroline exclaimed, while reaching for the bowl of popcorn and throwing a bunch of them at her friend. "You're mean girl!" _

_Bonnie busted into laughter, while putting her arms above her upper body, to protect herself from the projectiles. _

"_Ok, ok, stop it…I'm sorry!" She screamed, while laughing. "Listen Care, I'll even go visit you if you insist!" _

_Caroline stopped her attack, while raising her chin up in the air._

"_Promise me that you will come to visit me? Please?" She begged her friend._

"_I promise, I will!" Bonnie answered her. "After all, I have a couple of days off coming in the next weeks; I need to see the paradise that you will be staying for the next months." _

"_Paradise, my beautiful ass..." Caroline replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting. _

"_Hey, Caroline, Look at it this way: Maybe you will meet a sexy fisherman and have a torrid affair with him?" Bonnie said to her friend, while blinking an eye at her. _

"_Erk …. Just that thought in my mind is repulsing me!" Caroline said, while shaking her head and grimacing. "I prefer my man well dressed, sophisticated and rich!" She replied to Bonnie, while bursting into laughter. _

"_Talking about sophisticated and rich man, how did Elijah took the news?" Bonnie asked her, while raising one of her eyebrows. _

_Caroline shrugged her shoulders, while blushing. _

"_We decided to take a break in our relationship. So, it's the perfect time to evade myself to Cofelly I guess." She replied to her friend._

* * *

"_Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus…." The men started to shout in the "Rose Garden" English pub of Clovelly, while hitting their fists on the wooden tables and on the bar counter, cheering for their favourite in what seems to be a battle of arm wrestling. "Yay!" They finally shouted their joy in screams for their favourite winner, before raising their beers, and applauding. _

_The said **Klaus** rose on his feet, before getting rid of his t-shirt, grabbing a bucket of water and ice, and pouring its content over his head, with the water sliding on his muscular chest, while shaking his army cut /golden hair, to get rid of the excess water. That man was not what you could call of a typical masculine beauty; he was tall, with blue eyes, well build, with muscular abs and arms, several tattoos on his arms, back and chest, with the addition of a large scar on his right cheek that gave him the look of a bad boy, for the pleasure of the ladies. _

"_One day, we'll find someone that will beat you, Klaus!" A man shouted, while pointing a finger at him. _

"_Yes, and one day, Jamie, you'll talk to me while being sobered! It's not going to happen!" Klaus responded, while triggering the general laughter in the pub. _

_Klaus smirked while grabbing his T-shirt, before drying his face with the piece of material in his hands._

"_Hey stranger, I thought that you could be thirsty after this manly battle." A redhead whispered in Klaus's left hear, while sliding a large glass of beer on the table, in front of the winner._

"_Give me a woman who thinks of the welfare of her man!" He exclaimed, while grabbing the ass of the redhead, making her giggle, before crashing his mouth on hers._

"_Hey, Klaus? I think you will get some tonight, mate?" Jamie shouted more, while bursting into laughter. _

"_Mate!" Klaus shouted to get the attention of the crowd, while raising his glass of beer in the air. "A man can only hope that God will grace him one day of the presence of such a beauty by his side for the entire night!" He added, while slapping the girl's behind with his left hand, kissing her on the cheek, before putting back his t-shirt and walking to reach the bar, where a middle age man was standing, his face empty of expressions, his sight lost in front of him. _

"_George." Klaus saluted him, while nodding his head. _

"_Klaus." George replied, while nodding his head back at Klaus and sipping his glass of Whisky._

"_Did you get any news?" Klaus asked him. _

"_They are sending somebody from the head office of New York." George answered Klaus, while passing a nervous hand on his reddish hair. _

"_It's bad?" Klaus asked more._

"_They want to cut the half effective of our staff." The foreman answered him. "But, please keep this to yourself, in this economy I don't want to alarm the men in advance." _

"_Damn it!" Klaus exclaimed, while hitting his fist in anger on the bar counter, before gulping the beer in his glass and lowering his head near George's. "Charles is too old to find another job, he'll have to sell his house and his wife is now getting sicker by the day."_

"_You think I don't know that already? I'm aware of how critical the situation is presenting itself, son." George responded, while gulping his glass of whisky._

"_When this American asshole will arrive from New York in his classy clothes, and his expensive cologne, I'll kick his ass so hard that he will ask for more!" Klaus mumbled angrily between his teeth, while closing his fists in anger. _

"_Mate, don't be a fool!" The foreman told him, while holding him immobile with a hand placed on Klaus's chest. "You're my best man on our boats, but that is not saying that you are safe from being laid off, nobody is!" _

_Klaus growled before pushing George away from him, reaching his table to grab his leather coat, passing near the bar counter, once again, before grabbing a bottle of whisky and heading toward the exit of the bar. _

"_Hey! What about our romantic night together?" The redhead girl screamed at Klaus._

"_It will be for another time, sweetheart!" Klaus screamed back at her, while waiving his left hand, before slamming the door behind him, closing his eyes and breathing the chilly night air of August, winter was getting close now. He opened the cap, before drinking from the bottle. _

"_Drinking won't change any of your problem you know." He heard a voice address itself to him. _

_Klaus turned his head, before seeing the crazy woman of the village. She was named **Esther** and known by all to be the unbalanced poor soul that ran the streets of Clovelly at night, in the spirit of a fortune-teller, for the few tourists who where enough fools to believe in her nonsense. _

"_Mind your own business Esther, and go see if I am not somewhere else." He responded to her. _

"_Your destiny is coming Klaus. She'll come, and she will change you – As you will in time, change her." She said, before passing beside him, raising her head to look at the night sky filled with clouds before disappearing into the night._

* * *

"_How is it that the boat returned so early?" Eric, the young sailor screamed to the men on the boat deck, which has just docked at the port of Clovelly._

"_The storm is intensifying, and the sea was not cooperating." Klaus screamed at the teenager, while throwing the rope at him, to tie it to the column. "Tie it solidly, or the rope will come off."_

_The young man nodded his head, before executing the order. _

"_Klaus, put your coat!" Charles, the oldest man on board, screamed, while handing a duffle coat to Klaus. _

"_I don't need it!" Klaus screamed at him, while dragging his army boots on the deck, his clothes soaked by the heavy rain that was now falling from the sky over the open deck. Not that it was bothering him much; his wool sweater and his ripped jeans had seen better days. "Get out of the boat, Charles, I'll take the buckets of fishes with the others, and I'll wait for the other boat to arrive." _

_The men on the deck bustled with the buckets of fishes, with the wind rising in intensity; it was now evidence that a strong storm would hit Clovelly very soon. _

"_Ok!" Charles screamed, while waving his hand at Klaus. "I'll go back home, to see Rosa…I'll need to close all the shutters, thank you, Klaus!" The older man said, while turning on himself, before suddenly holding his walking pace on the dock. "God, Marie, Jesus…I'll be damn! What do we have here?" The man exclaimed, while opening his eyes widely, and putting his hands on each side of his waist. _

_The men on the deck turned their sights to the same direction, and Klaus suddenly raised his head while noticing what Charles was looking at. _

_A taxi driver had dropped on the dock, what at first sight looked like a tourist passenger who was now standing under the pouring rain, with placed near her feet, several large luggages. It was a young woman, and she could not have been older than thirty years old. She was waving at their direction, like an angry seagull, gesturing and screaming from the top of her lungs, with her handbag placed on her head to protect her against the rain and the wind, a pair of high heels boots and a very short skirt. _

"_Oh, this must be the American classy lady that George talked to me about. She's coming from the head office of New York." Jamie shouted through the curtain of rain. _

_A spark of malice appeared in Klaus's eyes, with a smirk that could only imply no good. So it was a woman and not a man that the head office had sent to them. Way better! _

"_Sir George told me that he was in his way to pick the lady up and brought her to a room above the Rose Garden English pub." Jamie continued explaining, in front of a speechless and dumfounded crowd of fishermen. "I should go and tell this young lady to find a shelter till George's arrival."_

"_But we don't want to make Miss New York City wait, don't we?" Klaus asked, while jumping with both feet on the dock and passing a quick hand over his wet face. "At Clovelly Village, We have the best hospitality of the county, am I right, mates?" He screamed through the wind, with a devious smile on his face, while staring at the blonde Diva who was still waving at them. _

"_Klaus, whatever you're thinking of doing, son…Just don't do it!" Charles exclaimed, while putting a hand on Klaus's forearm to retain him. _

"_Jamie? Throw me a pack of your chewing tobacco. Roland? Give me the key to your truck and the key to the old fisherman house." Klaus screamed to the men. _

"_Mate, whatever you have in your head, we are all with you!" Jamie screamed before throwing the pack of tobacco to Klaus, soon followed by the set of keys, with the cheering of the all group. "Show her the good hospitality of Clovelly, Klaus!" They all screamed at him, while laughing. _

"_No, no, no, no!" Charles screamed to all of them, before adding. "Are you all out of your minds? We need to make a good impression to the head office, maybe we'll get a rise in salary after?"_

_A silence filled the air, while they all stared at each other. It was obvious that Charles was not aware of the reality. _

"_Don't worry Charles!" Klaus said to him, while grabbing one of his shoulders. "I'll treat the lady like a princess." He added, while walking toward Caroline's standing position, taking tobacco from the bag, before putting a handful in his mouth. "Ok baby, it's going to be you and me now, I'll take you in a ride that you will not soon forget…No one is playing with me and my fishermen."_

* * *

_Caroline jumped from one foot to the other, while trying to maintain her balance under the strong wind and pouring rain, her sight glued to the fishermen's boat in front of her eyes. _

"_Morons … They don't see me waving at them like a crazy fool, or what?" She said out loud, while gesturing with her right hand, while keeping in balance her beautiful **Louis Vuitton** bag over her head, which would be obviously ruined under this weather condition. "Hello! Somebody…I'm meeting with Mister George Chester!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. _

_And then she saw him! He was slowly…No, not slowly, an army of escargots would have walked way faster than him, it's like he was doing it in hope to make her blood boil._

"_I'm sorry…Yes, you over there, hello!" She shouted, while looking straight at him. But the fisherman seemed to ignore her even more. "Are you deaf or something?" _

_He finally arrived by her side, turned his head before locking his blue eyes with hers. Caroline felt a range of intense shivers hitting her, all at once, but she could also feel that he had also trembled in shock at the same moment their eyes had met. She opened her mouth, but without even being able to let out a single sound. The man was not even what she could call awesome. He was standing under the pouring rain, as if it was a perfect sunny day. He was tall, with a muscular body, short army hair, and very peculiar facial features: a square jaw, and a scar that was crossing his entire left cheek, his clothes ripped and he stank of fishy smell. _

"_What do you want, Princess?" He asked her. _

_What does she want? She thought to herself, while closing her fists in anger. She was standing under the pouring rain since at least fifteen minutes. She was tired, hungry and extremely wet, and her suede high heels boots would obviously be ruined, she thought to herself before lowering her head to look at them, while splashing in the puddle. And then it got way worst. The man spit pieces of chew tobacco, which fell on the dock and on her shoes. _

"_Oh!" She exclaimed, while opening her mouth in a speechless expression. How dare he?_

"_What? Did I hit your shoes, sweet pie? My bad…Well, look at it this way, Love…They'll clean themselves with this pouring rain falling over them." He said to her, while nodding his head and retaining a smile. _

"_Are you George Chester?" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while trying to keep her calm. _

"_No, my lady, I believe I'm not." Klaus answered her, while taking another handful of tobacco, before chewing with his mouth open, making Caroline closes her eyes in disgust, while counting up to ten, in her head. _

_This New York Diva, on her high heels expensive boots, was biting too easily his bait, thought Klaus, while enjoying every moment of her obvious suffering, and he would certainly give her the change for her money!_

"_Then do you know where I can find him?" She asked him, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture._

"_No, I don't, Princess." He replied to her, before adding. "Why?" _

"_Why?" She exclaimed. "Because I'm standing under the pouring rain, and I am supposed to meet with him. Do you even know who I am? Are you working for Fish & Sea?" _

"_I'm working firstly for my beautiful ass, sweet pie." He replied to her. "But, if it's George Chester that you're waiting for, he asked me to take care of you, so come with me, and I'll bring my Queen where she supposed to be." He added, before starting to walk again, his hands in his front pockets, while dragging his army boots in the puddle, leaving a mouth open – speechless, Caroline, behind him. _

"_Aren't you going to be a gentleman and help me with my luggage?" She screamed at him, while hitting her feet on the dock. _

"_I ain't a gentleman, Princess, I'm a fisherman!" He replied to her, while smirking of contentment._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_You have no idea how happy I am to have finally being able to post the first chapter of my first Alternate Universe story. _**

**_I hope you will enjoy it immensely. _**

**_Till next chapter, keep safe all!_**

**_Lovely Vero. _**


	2. Plan A

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 2

"**Plan A"**

* * *

_Caroline dragged – pulled – pushed her three large Luis Vuitton suitcases to reach the parked truck, located in the industrial parking lots near the dock, under the pouring rain, and without any help of that **gorilla** man that was now sitting comfortably on the driver seat, while lighting one of his cigarettes. Though, the term of a "**truck" **was largely exaggerated, sure, it had four tires, a steering wheel, and a torn in pieces / leather "bench" front seat, as for its exterior body, it was so rusted that it would be impossible for a human being to even see its real colour. All that considered, it was certainly not a truck, but more some kind of transportation._

_A wet cat, that is exactly the image that she was projecting at this present moment: Large drops of water were falling from the strands of her hair directly into her face, her mascara left racoon traces under her eyes, near her cheeks, with the rest of her makeup running down on her throat, and the addition of her soaking wet clothes and boots, without leaving the fact that she was shivering from the cold._

"_Hey!" She screamed from the top of her lungs to the fisherman, while hitting her closed fist in the window of the passenger door._

_Klaus raised his sigh, before turning his head to her direction, while slowly taking a puff of his cigarette, before nodding his head and waving his fingers at her as a "**hello"** hand gesture._

"_Hey!" He answered her, while raising his right boot on the seat, before continuing to smoke._

_**You got to be kidding me**, Caroline thought, while closing her fists in anger._

"_Could you give me a hand over here?" She screamed more, through the window._

"_I can barely hear you, sweetheart; with the rain and all…What are you saying?" Klaus shouted through the window, while enjoying every minute of his scam._

"_Could you give me a hand with my suitcases?" She shouted even louder at him._

"_Oh! I don't see why not, Love." He replied to her, before stretching his arms, cracking his head to the right, to the left, yawning a couple of times, before so slowly opening his driver door and take a few walking steps to reach Caroline's standing position, under the rain, his hands in his front jeans pockets, with his cigarette placed at the left corner of his mouth, while glancing, a quick second, at her luggage, strategically placed near the car trunk._

_Finally, she thought in her mind, that **gorilla **man, with the most outrageous rude manners that she had ever experienced in all her life, would have the decency to help her._

_Klaus entered the car key in the lock of the trunk, before opening the door with a shrill noise._

"_Here you go, now you can put your suitcases in the truck, darling." He said to her, while nodding his head, before walking toward his passenger door._

"_You're not going to help me put them in the trunk?" She asked him, in rage, while placing her hands on each side of her waist._

"_Well, you see, I know how independent American women are, and I do not want to disrespect you, my dear lady." Klaus said, smirking at her, while bending his upper body and making a reverence with his right hand, before taking his sitting place back in the truck._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while counting to ten, to calm herself down. Oh, how much she hated that man! At the first sight she had felt a disdain for him bigger than what she had ever felt for anyone else in her entire life. He was arrogant, rude, manner less, his clothes were dirty, and he smelled like fish! She hated the smell of fish - She hated fishermen - She hated him! She screamed in silence in her mind...But sexy - so sexy - sexy in hell, a small voice whispered to her conscience, to which she responded by biting her bottom lip to the point of cutting the delicate skin, with a drop of blood running on her chin. _

_She bended her upper body to pick up the luggage while carrying it inside the trunk, with Klaus who glanced at her in the interior mirror. She was not that bad, he thought to himself, while looking at her behind. After all, her ass was worth of his time for a few seconds. She had a body with beautiful feminine curves, and breasts that would fill his hands nicely. But, he hated blondes, and had always preferred brunettes and red heads, and plus, she was stubborn…Oh, so stubborn! He thought more, before smirking and seeing her struggling with the weight of her suitcases, while lifting them one by one, in the trunk. Maybe, after all, it would be harder for him, to make her realize that she needed to take the first plane back to New York._

"_Brutus! Be ready my boy!" He murmured, to what seems to be himself in the car, but while being answered with the sound of a growl as a response. _

_Caroline finally closed the trunk, before splashing her way back to the front of the truck, her red suede - high heels boots floating into a lake of water, snogging to find the door latch, with rainwater blurring her view, while, with the help of God, finally being able to open it._

_Klaus turned his head to his side window, while giggling with amusement... "Stubborn", that she was!_

_She threw her handbag on the front bench seat, while sliding herself on the torn leather, and closing the passenger door behind her, before breathing loudly, and passing a quick hand through her wet hair. _

"_Lovely day, isn't it?" Klaus said to her, while nodding his head, smiling, in false seriousness. _

_Caroline turned her head to stare at Klaus, with a wicked look in her eyes, while biting her lips, and closing her fists in anger, forbidding herself to not hit that man in the face. _

_And then, Caroline's heart simply jumped out of her chest. A monster, that seemed to come from behind the front bench seat, attacked her! The largest dog that she had ever seen in all her life jumped on her legs, while barking at her. _

"_Oh my God, what is this?" She screamed from the top of her lungs, while gesturing with her arms as a S.O.S. to the all community of Saints in heaven! "Get this monster away from me!" _

"_Brutus is not a monster, he's a sweet baby….Aren't you, Brutus?" Klaus said to the dog, while caressing the dog's back, before putting a hand over his mouth, to retain his laughter. _

"_It's not a baby, it's a cow!" She screamed more, before adding. "Get this dog away from me, now!" She continued, while feeling the dog drool rolling on her neck and designer clothes, its awful breathe in her face. _

"_Well, you see…" Klaus said, while taking another cigarette from his pack, in his jeans back pocket. "The problem is that you are sitting at Brutus's place in the truck…And the poor dog is accustomed to its comfort, I guess you'll have to share the space with him." He explained more to her, while nodding his head, at the moment Brutus decided to lay himself on Caroline's thighs, while drooling on one of her hand. _

"_What comfort? There is no comfort in this….This…Whatever you call this conveyance!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, before adding. "Oh my God, look at this!" She exclaimed, while raising her hand in anger, in front of Klaus's sight, to show him the sticky dog saliva on her hand. _

"_Oh…I'm so sorry." Klaus said, falsely sincere. "Bad, bad boy, Brutus, you don't know how to treat a classy American lady, who came to visit us, shame on you!" Klaus added, while hitting the dog's behind, under his growl of protestation and loud barking. "See, I think you just hurt his sensitive side." Klaus continued, while tilting his head._

_Caroline had suddenly the clear and perfect vision in her mind of a pointed object slowly entering the chest of that man and causing his painful death!_

"_Here." Klaus said, while stretching his hand behind the front bench seat, before reaching for a cloth and handing it to her. "Dry your hands with this." He added. _

_She looked at him suspiciously, while raising one of her eyebrows, but finally took the cloth from his hands._

"_Thank you." She murmured to him, while grabbing the fabric from his hand; her own slightly brushing against his, triggering an intense shiver on her skin, at his electric contact. _

_She took the cloth and started to wipe the drool from her hand, before wrinkling her nose, while shaking her head, and sticking her tongue._

"_This cloth smells like old fish!" She exclaimed, before opening her window and throwing it outside the car. _

"_Well, sweetheart..." Klaus started, while trying to not burst into laughter. "We're fishermen after all; we are not business men." He added to her, while starting the engine of the truck, and blinking an eye at her._

* * *

"_Isn't it cozy and lovely?" Klaus exclaimed, with Brutus at his heels, while pushing the door of the tiniest - dirtiest little fisherman house that she had ever saw in all her life, not that Caroline has seen a lot of them before this day. She dropped her suitcases at her feet, while standing under the arch door, with a speechless mouth expression plastered on her face. _

"_What, what, what…is this…" She mumbled almost incoherently, without even being able to make a coherent sentence. _

"_Well, this will be your new place, love." Klaus said to her, with the biggest smile on his face. "Ok, it's a bit peasant, I give you that, but, so charming at the same time, would you say? I think you'll feel right at home in here, doll." He mocked her even more. _

"_I won't stay in this dumb!" She screamed at him, while putting her hands on each side of her hips. "I demand to be brought to the nearest hotel!" She ordered him._

"_Well, it's a delicate manner, really…" He started explaining, while scratching his chin. "See, it's still the high season for fishing, and the fishermen who came from Ireland for the high season, and the good pay, are still at the only hotel of the village. You could ask one of them to liberate his room, but then you would not be the nice lady from New York anymore…And, I don't know how you could find another place to stay, except if you like camping, perhaps?" He added, while nodding his head, and trying to hide the smirk on his face._

"_Camping?" She exclaimed, while passing a quick hand through her hair. "You must be kidding me, right?" She asked him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Or, you could stay at Johnny's home with Brutus; they have a small trailer near the port." He said, before adding while lowering his head near hers, and murmuring. "Not the best hygiene place though…But, see…In here sweetheart, you won't be bothered with the noise…Though, sometimes at night you can even hear from afar the sound of the coyote under the full moon, and the bats are making their home in the cornice of the house. Aren't they the most adorable creatures alive?" He added, while shaking his head, and crossing his arms in front of his chest, while imitating her standing position._

"_Bats?" She asked in shock. _

_Caroline lost all her colours, while closing her eyes and counting loudly to ten, before dragging her feet toward the nearest chair that she could find, while sitting and creating a cloud of dust on the impact, before coughing her lungs out . _

"_**Oh baby!"** Klaus thought in his mind, while smirking. **"I have you where I wanted, and while eating in my hands now!" **_

"_Well, I could leave Brutus with you, for the night, if you want to feel safer?" He asked her, while lowering his sight to look at the dog, who barked at his saying._

_Caroline raised her eyes, while narrowing his sight, in anger, toward the fisherman. No way possible for her to know if he was truthful or not? Though, the smirk on his face made her doubt his truthfulness. But she was so tired, and her clothes were so wet, and she wanted to sleep, even if she had to sit on that chair and sleep on it. Later, much later, she would deal with this rude cave man, and would make sure that he would be the first on her layoff list._

"_Please, just go!" She asked him, before lowering her head in her hands, while gesturing with her hands toward the door._

"_Well, if this is what you're wishing." Klaus told her, while shrugging his shoulders and turning his back at her, before directing his walking steps toward the door. "Just one last thing that I need to tell you… There is a high risk that the water will turn brown for a day or two, the pipes have not been used for so long, if ever you wanted to take a bath…Sorry, there is no shower! And the toilet facility is actually located outside; if you run very fast you shouldn't meet any strange creature at night." He continued, while smiling, before nodding his head to her one last time, and slamming the door behind him. _

_Caroline raised her head, while reaching for her handbag, dropped on the floor, before throwing it on the door with all the strength she had left in her._

"_Go to hell!" She screamed._

* * *

_Klaus heard her scream and it made him smirk with contentment. He took a cigarette from his pack, lighted it, before taking a puff._

"_**Plan A** was a success, Brutus!" He said to the dog. "Come...I'll bring you back to Jamie. It won't be long now until **Miss Diva the Princess, "look at me, I'm the best"** will take her beautiful ass back to New York." He added, while whistling his way back to the truck._

* * *

_Thanks for your nice reviews guys, and for following my new story. You are all awesome!  
Till next chapter be happy and keep safe!  
Lovely Vero. _

_**As for the Guests reviewers:**_

_**VD:** Do not worry sweetie, Caroline will be fighting him back with all that she got in her. She was just tired from her flight to Europe. You'll see, you'll be cheering for her in no time. _

_**Guest anonymous about Elijah & Katherine:** You know what? You just gave me an idea, thanks! _

_**KxC:** Thanks sweetie, happy that you liked it. _

_**KC:** I'm sorry…blushing….I did not know that people were waiting for it. I don't have a lot of time with real life, work and everything, but I was able to post it way earlier that what I was expecting, if it is any consolation. _

_**Justine:** Electricity between them is the right term ;) – So happy that you liked it! _

_**Guests who told me I made her happy, and who said that he/she liked it:** Well…blushing again…thanks to both of you, doing my best._

**Ilovetvd: **Thanks! It's always encouraging to see readers so happy with only one chapter.

_**Anonymous from Germany who spoke about Seven Dates: **Thanks so much, I just listened to my inner voice who told me to write that story on a Saturday morning. Happy you like it so much. _

_**Nicole: **Thanks my dear! And here was your update ;) _


	3. This was not in the plan!

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 3

"**This was not in the plan!"**

* * *

"_For God sake, Klaus, what were you thinking?" George exclaimed, before rising on his feet from behind his desk, while gesturing nervously with his hands and arms. _

_Klaus stood in front of the foreman, with his hands on each side of his waist, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling. George reached his standing position, before pacing back and forth in front of his employee._

"_Do you know in what conditions I found Miss Forbes this Morning?" George continued, while openly scolding Klaus and pointing a finger to his chest. "She had fallen asleep on a chair, a chair I said, in an abandoned fisherman house, nonetheless. When I found her walking on the side of the country route, I was not even sure what strange female creature was standing in front of me, she was sneezing and coughing, because she had caught a cold. She hadn't eaten since more than twenty four hours, and she hadn't taken a shower since God knows when...And you know why?" George asked, while tilting his head and adding in a scream. "Simple! All of this because of you!"_

_Klaus lowered his head, his shoulders heaving with every jolt of laughter. She had fallen asleep on a chair? The image would stay in his memory for years to come, but why? It's not like he liked the woman ... Oh, no! She was just another feminist, career woman, with her fancy clothes and snobby attitude. Though, he had to admit that the time he had passed with, and while harassing her, had been fun._

"_And you have the audacity to laugh, young man?" George exclaimed, completely dumfounded._

_Klaus shrugged his shoulders, while passing a hand through his army cut hair._

"_What can I say, George, I showed her the best Clovelly hospitality possible." Klaus explained, with a smirk on his face._

"_You think it's funny? Don't you?" George asked him, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Well, now that you mention it, I'm actually very concerned for the welfare of Miss...What did you say her name was?" Klaus replied, while trying to hide his amusement._

"_I'm not sure that you'll still laugh the day she will lay you off for bad behaviour, son. I can back you up as much as I can, because you're my best man on board of my boats, but don't push your luck, Klaus!" George warned him._

"_What? Miss New York City doesn't have a sense of humour." Klaus asked him, while keeping smiling._

"_Let me tell you that this morning when she learned the joke you had put on her, she was not ready to put your name on her list of people to give Christmas presents, mate!" George responded in anger, while shaking his head. "I had to explain to her that you made a mistake that it was not intentional, and I will not even repeat the names that she called you between her teeth."_

_Klaus giggled, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Let see: Charming, sexy, awesome..." Klaus started the list, in a mocking tone of voice._

"_Try more: A gorilla man, a heartless and rude man, whose mother has not educated him." George listed himself. _

"_Well, at least for the last part, she had it right, that little one." Klaus replied, while losing his smile._

"_I'm sorry, son, I really am! I did not think before talking." George confessed, while noticing his blunder. "I know that your heart is at the right place, and that you want to help our team of men, but this is bigger than all of us. This economic crisis is affecting the all world, not just Clovelly."_

_Klaus gestured with his right hand, while shaking his head._

"_Forget about it." Klaus responded, while turning on himself and directing his walking steps toward the door of the office trailer._

"_Klaus…I'm warning you, son. This is not a time to be fooling around and create trouble, believe me!" George told him._

_Klaus turned on himself, while staring into George's eyes._

"_Where is she now?" Klaus asked him._

"_I brought Miss Caroline Forbes to her bedroom at the Rose Garden Pub. She'll be able to take a shower and eat a proper breakfast, while you'll be able to control yourself, and stay out of her way." George warned him. "I can't believe that you drove her to the old Wilson house. But, for this time I was able to calm her down, and have your back"_

"_I'm resourceful when I want to be, you should know that about me, George." Klaus said, in a mocking ton of voice._

"_Get out of here!" The foreman ordered, while waving his right hand at Klaus, and shaking his head in disbelief._

"_I'll go take my breakfast at the Rosen Garden for a change." Klaus screamed at him, while closing the door of the trailer._

"_Klaus don't be a fool! You hear me? Stay out of her way." George screamed from the top of his lungs._

* * *

"_Here, my beautiful lady, I brought you fresh clean towels." A young and beautiful English woman, with dark brown, long, and curly hair, said to Caroline, while handing the clean towels to her. _

_She was young, tall and beautiful, with what seems to be a strong personality and two red natural cheeks as a probable sign of her love of the outdoor life._

"_Thank you." Caroline replied to her, with a smile, while taking the towels from the woman's hands._

"_Usually several fishermen are sharing a common toilet facility and a shower, but we thought that it would be proper for you to have the only bedroom with a private bathroom." She explained more to Caroline._

"_Thank you again, I must be a messed?" Caroline asked, while passing a hand through her tangled hair._

"_No, you're actually very beautiful." The woman said with a smile, in all truthfulness. "But, where are my good manners." She added, before wiping her hands on her apron, and handing her right to Caroline. "My name is Katherine; I'm working with my boyfriend, Stefan, in this hotel - restaurant, and pub at night"_

"_It's nice to meet you, Katherine." Caroline said, while returning her smile and shaking her hand. "I'm Caroline Forbes, I was sent to the village by the Fish & Sea head office in New York." She presented herself. _

"_Oh, I know who you are. Pretty much everybody in the village knows who you are by now." She explained to Caroline, while titling her head, and putting her hands on each side of her hips._

"_But I just arrived yesterday, how can anybody know me?" Caroline asked Katherine, in surprise._

"_Small village life, my lady, there is not much to discuss in here, except the weather, the last gossips, and the new arrival of visitors in Clovelly." Katherine explained to her, while pushing a bedroom door and inviting her to enter with a hand gesture. "Do you have any suitcases?"_

"_I have several actually." Caroline explained to her, while entering in a small, rustic, but beautiful bedroom, before adding. "Mr. George will...Will..." She started, before sneezing loudly. "I'm sorry. I mean, Mr. George will bring my suitcases in a short while."_

"_Oh my...Bless you! You caught a cold! Klaus can be a bad boy when he wants to be let me tell you that." Katherine said, while smirking and opening one of the windows, to let into the room, the morning fresh air._

"_Klaus? Who's Klaus?" Caroline asked, while wiping her nose with a handkerchief._

"_Klaus? I believe you met him? He's the man who brought you to the Wilson fisherman house yesterday?" Katherine explained to her, while opening the duvet cover of the bed, to air the linen sheets. "I'm telling you, the pub was abuzz yesterday night, and the men could not believe that he had brought you there in all places. That house has been abandoned for years. But, don't be too mad at him. He's a good man; we dated when we were young."_

_Caroline opened her eyes widely, while shaking her head in disbelief. Which woman, with her right mind would date that gorilla man?_

"_And he is quite a catch, in the village. All the single women are hoping to date him." She explained, before bending her head near Caroline's and adding in a murmur, while blinking an eye. "I say date to be polite, but some of them could accept way less, or way more, depending the way you see it." She added, with a blink of an eye._

"_Did you? I mean ..." Caroline asked, while blushing. Since when was she blushing while talking about sex, thought Caroline, while rolling her eyes? _

"_Oh dear Lord, no, we were thirteen years old when we dated. It was a long time ago. But, he still protects me like a big brother." Katherine explained to Caroline, with a smile. "He's actually downstairs taking his breakfast at the bar." She added to Caroline, while putting a vase of fresh flowers on the bedside table, before turning and finding an empty room, with no Caroline in it._

* * *

"_Klaus, mate, you are our new hero!" Jamie shouted from a near table, while devouring his plate of eggs._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, Jamie?" Klaus responded to the fisherman, while biting full teeth into his baguette, with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes._

"_You surely play a good joke to the lady." Eric, the young sailor, exclaimed._

"_Still no idea what you're talking about." He said for the second time, with a smirk on his face._

"_Are you all good to sail today?" Eric asked Klaus._

"_The weather seems to have cleared up, and the wind seems to be at a good node." He answered Eric. "We'll leave after breakfast." He shouted to the fishermen who were taking their breakfast at the pub._

"_Here, here!" Klaus heard voices answering him. _

"_Or maybe I won't leave?" He murmured to himself, while rolling his eyes, and seeing a blond tornado coming toward his sitting position at the bar. _

"_You!" He heard Caroline say, while seeing her standing beside him, with her hands placed on each side of her waist. _

"_Do I know you?" He asked her, while smirking. _

"_Oh! Don't you dare play this game with me?" She said, while pointing a finger at him. "Klaus … Or, whatever your name is." Caroline addressed herself to him. _

"_Well, I believe you have the correct name." He responded, while keeping his stare in front of him. _

"_You did not even have the decency to name yourself to me yesterday!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. _

"_Well, you didn't ask for my name, Love." He answered her, while shrugging his shoulders. "And to be honest, you followed a perfect stranger willingly, without even knowing who I was, like a female cat in heat. I could have raped you easily in the truck if I had wanted to." He answered her before turning his head to stare into her eyes, while sipping his cup of coffee._

"_Oh…." Caroline exclaimed in shock, while feeling hot flushes and redness reaching her cheeks and a range of intense shivers hitting her entire body with the effect of his last sentence on her. "I knew that you where one of the fishermen, and you told me that you were send by Mr. George to bring me to someplace." She explained to him, while closing her fists in anger and sneezing several times._

"_Oh, God bless you, sweetheart, did you catch a cold?" Klaus asked, while mocking her openly._

"_Go to hell!" She replied to him, while blowing her nose in her handkerchief._

"_Already there with you by my side, my dear lady" He replied to her, while smirking and nodding his head. "You know, I could have told you that I was Santa Claus, and you would have followed me anyway. But, don't worry love." He said, while bending his head near hers and murmuring. "I have that effect on women; you're not different than the others, except that you dress like a New York fashion Diva. Though, today, my sweetheart, you look kind of neglected to me, you did not have time to shower I presume?" He added, while blinking an eye at her and impolitely burping in her face, before turning his head and sight in front of him._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while taking deep breaths and mentally counting to ten. How much she hated that man! A dictionary would not have the rather high amount of hateful words to describe him._

"_Don't you have any idea who I am and what I could do to you?" She asked, while murmuring near his right ear, before feeling hundred of fishermen eyes staring at them._

_Klaus turned his head while drowning his sight in hers, before saying:_

"_Oh I know who you are, doll. You're an insecure snobby feminist, who dress with expensive clothes, with one inch of makeup on her face to hide her true self, and who thinks that she is better than anybody else, while putting men at her feet, and wanting them to bend in front of her highness, like obedient slaves. Well, it ain't me, Love!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

_Caroline felt tears reaching her eyes, but with all the strength she had in her she raised her chin up high, in a confrontational gesture, while keeping her eyes locked with his. _

"_Better a snobby feminist Diva, than a chauvinistic pig with no manners, like you." She replied to him. _

"_Look at you, Doll. You're fighting me back, with your perfect manicured nails!" He replied to her, while giggling. "Ouch! You just hurt my feelings right here." He added, while putting a hand over his chest, near his heart, as a mocking gesture. _

"_If it is war that you want, it is war you'll get!" She murmured to him, while keeping her stare in his. "I'm here to do my job; I'm not here to be insulted by you. And if you think that I will take the first plane back to New York, you are sadly mistaken. If I was you, I would start to show me the kind of respect that I deserve, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, if you change your attitude toward me, if not, there could be professional retaliation from my part."_

"_Bring it to me, sweetheart, bring it. But, in the meantime, could you just stop talking. It's no enough that I have to see you, your voice is like a bad violin sound in my head, and you're disturbing my breakfast." Klaus replied to her, with an angry stare directed at her._

_A near cough sound, make them turned their heads together toward the intruder. _

"_Hello, Miss Forbes, I presume? My name is Charles; I'm one of the fishermen on the **Fish and Sea** boats." The oldest fisherman of the team addressed himself to Caroline, while holding his beret in his left hand, before handing his right hand to her. "On behalf of all the team, I wanted to welcome you into our village, and wish you a nice stay." _

_Caroline looked at the old man while softening her attitude and wiping her hands on her dirty clothes. _

"_Hi! It's nice to meet you, Charles." She responded, while shaking his hand, before passing a hand through her tangled hair. "I'm sorry to look so neglected this morning." She added, while angrily staring at Klaus, who rolled his eyes, while finishing his coffee. "I had quite a first bad night." _

"_Ahhhh …Nonsense, my beautiful lady, you look lovely." He replied, before nodding his head in all shyness, while smiling at her. "Don't be mad at Klaus, the poor fellow wanted to introduce you to one of our little joke, a trick that we play to the newest resident of Clovelly. And we knew that you would be with us for quite a while, so, if you are mad at him you should be mad at all of us." _

_Klaus turned his head toward Charles in surprise, while raising one of his eyebrows. What was he doing?_

"_If you say so…I should forgive you all, then." Caroline responded, very doubtful of Charles's truthfulness. _

"_Hi, lady Forbes…I'm Jamie." Jamie presented himself, while handing his hand. _

"_Hi!" She replied, while shaking his hand. _

"_Hi, I'm Eric." Eric, the young sailor, said himself._

"_Hi!" Caroline replied repeatedly for the entire group of fishermen that were present in the pub._

_George, the foreman, entered the pub, while directing his walking steps toward the bar counter. _

"_Ok, my men, finish your breakfast; a hard day of work is awaiting you." The foreman screamed to the assembly, while making them walk back to their tables, under their groan of protestation. "Miss Forbes, I'm sorry to be late, I was actually delayed with a mechanical problem on one of the boats." He explained to her. _

"_Not to worry." She responded with a smile on her face. _

"_I hope Klaus was respectful to you?" The foreman asked her, while glancing at Klaus, who shrugged his shoulders in annoyance. "Like I told you, he is actually one of the best men on the boats." _

"_He was, actually, a perfect gentleman." She started, while narrowing her sight on Klaus. "Mister Klaus presented his humble apologies to me and I could only accept them." She added, in a pernicious way._

"_Oh, you most be joking, lady?" Klaus mumbled in his teeth, while laughing, and shaking his head in disbelief. "I did not present any fucking apologies to you!" He said, while turning his head to look at her, with a threatening look in his eyes._

"_Oh, stop it, you!" She responded to him, while hitting his right arm with her closed fist. "Mr. Klaus is simply shy." She added, while shrugging her shoulders, and smirking. _

"_Shy?" George replied, while opening his eyes widely._

"_Don't you dare, sweetheart?" Klaus warned her in a murmur, while closing his fists in anger._

"_Yes, he even offered me to repair the water pipes, in the old Wilson fisherman house." She added, while smiling heavenly._

"_Well, it's very gracious of him." George responded, while seeing Klaus shaking his head in negation to him. "But, you won't need to stay in that house, Miss Forbes; you'll have a very comfortable place in the upstairs bedroom."_

"_Actually, I fell in love with this charming house. I would like to make it my home for the next three months." She replied to the foreman, while raising her chin and creating a dead silence in the dinning room. _

"_But, the Wilson Fisherman house is barely liveable?" George replied to her. _

"_Nothing that a little bit of tender, love and care wouldn't fix." She replied to him, while turning he sight toward Klaus, and smirking at him, to which he narrowed his sight back at her, while biting the inside of his cheeks in anger. "And because Mister Klaus offered so willingly and so nicely to help me fix the house, I feel that I can already call that house my home." She explained, before adding. "If you don't mind I will go pick up my toiletry bag in one of my suitcases, in your car, Mister George, and I will take the time to take a quick shower upstairs, before you could show me the facilities of your port." _

"_Surely, it would be my pleasure to show the port to you, Miss Forbes." George replied, while nodding his head to Caroline. She directed her walking steps toward the entrance door, before exiting the pub. _

"_You offered to fix the house?" George asked Klaus, while rolling his eyes in astonishment. _

"_Of course not!" Klaus responded to him, while throwing a couple of bills on the counter to pay his breakfast. "I think that Miss Forbes and I need to have a little chit chat of our own." Klaus added, while directing his walking steps toward the exit of the room._

_A second later, you could hear the creaking of chairs on the wooden floor, and a group of fishermen rushing toward the windows, before placing their faces in the glasses. _

"_What are you doing, gentlemen?" Katherine exclaimed, while arriving in the dinning room and placing her hands on each side of her waist. _

"_There's going to be a fight between Miss Forbes and Klaus, we wouldn't want to miss that." The young Eric exclaimed, with a smile on his face, before receiving a slap behind his head._

"_You couldn't keep your mouth close, Eric?" Jamie asked him. _

"_Ok, all of you, get away from the windows, now! Give them their privacy! Go – Go!" Katherine screamed while making them leave their voyeurism hiding place, before closing the plaid red curtains._

* * *

"_Hey, you!" Klaus screamed to Caroline, while accelerating his walking steps to reach her. _

_Caroline smiled with contentment, while turning on herself and crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_Yes, Mister Klaus, what can I do for you?" She asked him, while tilting her head to the right. _

_He approached Caroline, before bending his upper body near hers. _

"_Don't think that I don't know what you're doing, sweetheart." He said, while waving a finger at her._

"_Oh, and what am I doing exactly, Mister Klaus? Or maybe I should close my mouth to not bother you delicate ears with my violin voice?" She asked him._

"_Mm…." He mumbled, while narrowing his sight on her. "You want to play dirty like this, do you? Love … Why? You have the hot for me or something?" He asked, while mocking her. _

"_Oh…" She said, while closing her fists in anger, before putting her hands on each side of her waist. "When hell will freeze over, Mister Klaus … I would prefer to be thrown into the middle of the sea with no life jacket than being in your company for even one second!" _

"_It is as well. You're not my type of woman, doll!" He answered her. _

"_Right back at you, Mister Klaus!" She screamed at him. _

"_But yet, you want me to fix your new house." He responded to her. "I give you, not even a week, before you'll take your pretty ass back to New York!" _

"_Oh yes, you think so? You're on! Not only I will stay the three months of my mandate, but I'll make your life miserable!" She screamed more. _

"_You never close your pretty mouth?" He asked her, while shaking his head. _

"_I'll keep talking, and it is not you who …." She started, before being pulled, abruptly, into his arms. _

_Klaus grabbed Caroline by her upper arms, while pulling her forcefully on his chest, lowering his head near hers, before crashing his mouth on Caroline's, under her sounds of angry protestation. _

_She pushed her hands on his body, while trying to free herself from his barbaric embrace, before feeling his muscular abs under her fingers. That man was made of steel, she thought in the blur of her mind, while against her better judgment, sliding her hands on his muscles and keeping her lips tightly closed, with the pressure of his mouth on hers. _

_His pulpous lips were hard as a rock but soft as silk, and were pushing on hers to open. With all the strength she got left in her, she finally pushed him at arms length, before passing the back of her right hand on the length of her mouth, and spitting on the ground._

"_Don't you dare lay a hand over me again, or kiss me again!" She warned him, while pointing a finger at him, before passing a nervous hand through her hair. _

"_I don't take order from anyone, sweetheart, especially not from you!" He replied to her, before pulling her into his arms again, and crashing his mouth on hers for the second time. _

_She punched his chest with her closed fists, while feeling his left hand take a grip of her wrists, twisting her arms behind her back, while pushing his hand on her spine, making her hips enter in full contact with his pelvis. Well, apparently, not only his abs where made of steel, she thought, while opening her eyes widely in surprise! She squirmed to free herself, but he was holding her too strongly for her to be able to succeed. She opened her mouth to scream, but he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in the deepness of her mouth. She moaned with surprise, with a desire arising from her lower body parts, while tasting his mouth that had a mix of coffee and sugar, and his lip, the taste of honey and tobacco. _

_He twirled his delectable organ with hers, while groaning and devouring his lips even more, rubbing his free hands on her hips, waist, before raising it on her left breast, grabbing its roundness, and passing the tip of his thumb on its tip. She mumbled sounds of pleasure, which made him free her hands and arms. She encircled her arms around his neck, before passing the tip of her fingers on his jaw and left cheek skin, while feeling his hands caressing and grabbing her behind. Caroline to this point, was not even being able to take a breath of air into her lungs, or a conscious thought into her mind. _

_Suddenly he pushed her away from him, while passing the back of his right hand on the length of his own lips, before spitting on the ground. _

"_Well, I just made my point, Love." He said to a breathless Caroline. "It's unfortunate that you are not my type of woman. I usually don't put in my bed an icy feminist Diva, from New York; I love my woman real, sensual, hot and sexy. You don't fit either one of my standards." He added harshly, before nodding his head. "I wish you a nice day, Miss Forbes." He saluted her, before nodding his head and walking toward the port. _

_She stood in shocked for a few second, before bending her upper body, taking a few pebbles in her hands and throwing them at his distant vision. _

"_You can rot in hell!" She screamed._

* * *

_Thanks for reading my dear readers, and for you unconditional love for this story…Even with so little amount of chapters written.  
Lovely Vero. _

_**Answer to guests ****reviews**:_

_**Ilovetvd: **lol … Sweetie are you in my head? You gave me ideas that are already in the plan ;) But thanks for all them; it is showing me that I am on the right track._

**Guest: **Thanks! It makes me happy to know that you are enjoying this so much.

_**Justine: **Are you the same Justine in the French side of this site? If so: Hi sweetie! I received your nice message for the French part of SEVEN DATES, I appreciate your concern. And as for this review…lol…Don't worry she will fight back … It will be a real game between them. Thanks for your nice compliments._

_**KC: **You're welcome! I love putting smiles on people's faces, it is a pleasure. And yes, I will bring other TVD characters to the story, like you saw already in this chapter. Thanks for your kind words._

_**KxC: **Note to you: Don't read this story on the train … Or people will look at you while you're laughing … Ha ha ha … I did the same thing with Fifty shades of Grey in a plane, last June…WHAT WAS I THINKING? LOL…. Thanks for your nice review sweetie._

_**Nicole: **I bet you love it even more after this chapter, where it is heading I mean … lol …Thanks for your nice comments. _

_**Brazilian girl: **Hello sweetie! Don't worry your English is fine. Thank you for reading this story; even if it is not your language, it is awesome! Thanks for the nice review!_


	4. A hammer, a screwdriver and a blonde!

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 4

"**A hammer, a screwdriver and a blonde!"**

* * *

"_Care, slow down I can barely understand you, or catch a word of what you're screaming into my ears." Bonnie Bennett told her friend, while keeping her cell phone near her right ear and walking toward her medical office, located on the 12th floor of a high class building of the downtown New York._

"_And then, he literally burped in my face, in front of the all crowd of fishermen that were sitting in the dinning room in the Rose Garden Pub. He's the biggest jerk around, I swear to you, Bonnie that man he's a selfish pig, and he's a peasant and a jerk!" She shouted in the phone._

"_You already mentioned that." Bonnie told her, while pushing the revolving doors of her building._

"_What?" Caroline screamed, while pacing back and forth in her brand new abandoned house._

"_That he was a jerk." Bonnie said, while mocking Caroline openly._

"_Well, let me tell you a third time: He's a fucking jerk!" She screamed more._

"_Wow! I don't remember hearing you being so upset because of a man before." Bonnie told her, while entering the crowded elevator._

"_I'm not upset!" Caroline yelled, before sitting on a chair and passing a nervous hand through her hair. "I just can't stand him. He's arrogant, and rude, and ... Can you believe that he brought me to an abandoned house the first night?" Caroline added, before sneezing into her phone._

"_Bless you!" Bonnie said to her friend, before adding. "Did you catch a cold already? But, it's august there; the weather should be nice in this time of the year in England, no?"_

"_It is nice out here!" Caroline screamed more, while sniffing. "But not when a gorilla man left you standing under the pouring rain for almost an hour!" _

"_Oh, back to him again, as I can see." Bonnie replied, with a smile. "Is he handsome, sexy?" She asked while finding her way out of the crowded elevator, and taking her first walking steps into the corridor._

"_What does it have to do with anything?" Caroline asked her friend, while gesturing with her hands._

"_Am I talking to Caroline Forbes at the moment?" Bonnie asked, dumfounded. "Because, you always look at men's bodies, Care…Jerk or not, it makes no difference to you, it is your prerogative!" _

"_How should I know what he looks like? And, Bonnie, who do you think I am for God sake? You are making me feel like a shallow person, exactly like he makes me feel!" Caroline said to her friend, in anger._

"_Oh, so he is sexy." Bonnie replied to her, while giggling, and pushing the glass entrance door of her dental office, before nodding head to her secretary._

"_Good morning, Melissa." She saluted her receptionist._

"_Good morning, Miss Bennett." The petite brunette responded, while opening her eyes widely at the loud sound of Caroline's voice coming out of her boss's cell phone._

"_I never said that he was sexy!" Caroline was screaming her lungs out._

"_Miss Bennett, is it Caroline, your friend who left for England? How exciting...Tell me, Is she ecstatic about her experience?" Melissa asked, while joining her hands in excitement._

_Bonnie put her right hand on her cell phone, to silence the screams of Caroline._

"_She is not exactly ecstatic!" Bonnie responded to Melissa, while blinking an eye at her receptionist._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry to hear, what happened?" Melissa asked more._

"_For what I could gather: man problem." Bonnie explained rapidly to her employee, before directing her walking steps toward her office. "Could you prepare me a double espresso; I think I will need it." She added, while rolling her eyes, and showing to Melissa her cell phone._

"_Man problem?" Melissa exclaimed in shock, before adding to herself. "But, it's only her second day in England?"_

_Bonnie closed her office door, before throwing her handbag on the carpet floor, sitting on her leather chair and elevating her feet on the desktop, before putting her cell phone back to her ear._

"_...And then he had the audacity to kiss me, while rubbing his dirty hands all over my body!" Caroline screamed even louder._

_Bonnie straightened her body, while dropping her feet back on the carpet and opening her eyes and mouth widely._

"_Wow! What did you just say, he kissed you?" Bonnie asked her friend, in shock. _

"_And you were not even listening to me the all time. I'm suffering here, because of this pig, and you are not even the least interested?" Caroline mumbled to her. _

"_Oh believe me, Care. I just got very interested all of a sudden…Tell me for God sake! How was it? Was he like Clark Gable in Gone with the wind? You remember when he kissed Scarlett, forcefully and with passion?" Bonnie asked her, while holding her laughter._

"_You find this funny, don't you? My misery is now your sunshine moment of the day!" Caroline exclaimed, while pouting._

_Bonnie busted into laughter, before hearing a knock on the door, and seeing Melissa enter the office, while bringing her the double espresso. _

"_Here's your coffee, Miss Bennett." Melissa said, while handing a cup to her. _

"_Thank you!" Bonnie responded, while putting a hand on her cell phone, and nodding her head toward the desk to sign her receptionist to drop the cup on the desktop. _

"_So, how's the life in England for your friend?" Melissa asked again._

"_I'll tell you all the crisp details later." Bonnie answered her, while blinking an eye and giggling with her. _

"_Bonnie Bennett, I can hear you!" Caroline screamed into her phone, before adding. "Stop bringing my personal life to everyone!" _

"_Since when don't you want to be the focus of everybody around you?" Bonnie asked Caroline._

"_Since, my personal life should stay my personal life! And I don't want you to make fun of me with strangers." Caroline explained._

"_But she is barely a stranger, Care… It's Melissa, my receptionist. You've talked to her many times before." Bonnie responded, while sipping her coffee. _

"_I'm sorry, Bonnie." Caroline said, while closing her eyes and passing a hand through her tangled hair. "I'm just tired and confused, and away from my home." She added, with a sigh. _

"_Hey!" Bonnie said, while loosing her smile. "I've never heard you this stressed before, Care…Are you ok? Is it that man who's putting you in that state of mind?" _

"_Yes! No! Oh, I don't know…I'm just…It's just that the two last days have been hard…I did not sleep a lot…And I've started to meet people here…And, they are all nice, with the exception of that jerk….And, I don't know how I will do my job." Caroline confessed to her friend. _

"_I understand." Bonnie replied, while leaning her head on the back of her seat. "Could you take a day off resting, and go sightseeing?" _

"_I can't, because I have to put the house in order?" Caroline replied, while lowering her head and sneezing one more time._

"_What house? You told me that your company would arrange to have a bedroom facility in a hotel for you?" Bonnie replied, dumfounded. _

"_Yes, but **that jerk **implied that I could not be able to live the kind of life they are living in Clovelly. And I would never give him the satisfaction of being right…So…" She started explaining, before being cut by her friend. _

"_You are staying in the abandoned house! Oh my God, Care! What this man did to you?" Bonnie asked, with a twinkle in her eyes. _

"_Nothing…He has done nothing to me! I won't back down in front of that rude man that is all!" Caroline answered her friend. _

_A silence filled the air for a few seconds._

"_Bonnie are you still there?" Caroline asked her. _

"_Yes." She replied to Caroline, while flipping the pages of her date's organizer. "In ten days I could be there." _

"_What?" Caroline asked in surprise._

"_I'll come see you in ten days!" Bonnie answered her, while smirking._

"_What? Already…Oh my God! I would hug you if you were standing in front of me." Caroline exclaimed in happiness, while clapping her hands in excitement._

"_I will not stand here, and miss all the actions between you and the sexy fisherman!" Bonnie responded to her friend, while giggling. _

"_He's barely good looking, believe me!" Caroline replied, while rolling her eyes. "If you're making this trip only to see him, you'll be disappointed."_

"_I know you, Caroline, you're lying!" Bonnie replied to her friend, with a smirk on her face. "You've been asking for this kind of passion since ever!" _

"_I've never asked to meet a rude man in my entire life! I like my men sophisticated and elegant, not smelling like fish and while wearing ripped clothes on their back." Caroline replied to her friend. _

"_Then why aren't you with Elijah?" Bonnie asked her, while raising one of her eyebrows._

"_Because, we're on a break, Bonnie, it is as simple as that." Caroline replied to her. _

"_Then you won't mind us having a dinner date on Thursday night? He asked me if I received some news of you, by the way." Bonnie informed her. _

"_Enjoy yourself you two, and give him a kiss from me, would you Bonnie?" Caroline replied, before hanging on her._

"_What is going on with her?" Bonnie asked herself, while looking at her cell phone, completely dumfounded._

* * *

_Dressed with a jeans short, a pair of cowboy boots and a white t-shirt, with her hair in a pony tail and a blue scarf on her head to protect her from the dust, Caroline Forbes was coughing the several inches of dust, find all over the furniture, in the small Wilson's fisherman house. But, more stubborn than ever she had decided that she would show to Mister Klaus, who was the more stubborn of them both._

_She passed the back of her hand on her forehead while feeling drops of sweat running down on her face. It was a hot summer day in Clovelly, and that fact was not helping the numerous cleaning tasks of her day. _

_She lowered her head while closing her eyes and sighing several times, before feeling tears filling her eyes. Caroline shook her entire body, while raising her shoulders high to get a grip on herself. Caroline Forbes was a fighter not a looser. _

_A knock on the entrance door made her turn her head in surprise. She reached the door, before turning the handle, and standing in front of Katherine, the young woman that she had met at the Rose Garden Pub, while noticing behind her, ten curious and smiling women. _

"_Good day, Miss Forbes." Katherine said, while nodding her head to Caroline, before adding. "We all came as the welcoming party. We thought you could need a hand in cleaning this house." Katherine added, while showing her the bucket and cleaning products that she was holding in her hands, before pushing her out of the way, and entering the house, with the women on her heels, under the speechless expression of Caroline. _

"_Good day, Miss Forbes" _

"_What a beautiful day, Miss Forbes." _

"_Well, it's certainly a lovely afternoon, my lady." _

_Caroline stood immobile in the entrance of the house, while watching all the ladies passing in front of her eyes, carrying their buckets and cleaning products. The last of them, more fragile than the others, handed her right hand to her. _

"_How do you do, my dear? I'm Rosa, Charles's wife." Rosa presented herself to Caroline._

"_Hi." Caroline replied, before wiping her hands on her T-shirt and handing her right hand to her. "I'm Caroline, nice to meet you, Rosa." _

"_The pleasure is all mine, young lady." Rosa replied to her, while turning her head to Katherine. "Where do you need me, Katherine?" _

_Katherine reached Rosa's and Caroline's standing position, before sliding her right arm around her shoulders._

"_What about an easy task, like the one of cleaning the wooden wardrobe, Rosa?" Katherine asked the oldest woman. _

"_That will be my pleasure." The lady answered Katherine, before nodding her head to Caroline and directing her unsteady walking steps toward the opening alcove of the bedroom. _

_Katherine turned her sight toward Caroline before murmuring:_

"_She is battling cancer." _

"_What?" Caroline said, speechless, before adding while shaking her head. "She shouldn't be here." _

"_She wanted to be here. The women in Clovelly are strong and combative, there is no way that Rosa could accept to be put aside of the female community." Katherine explained to Caroline. "I'm not implying in any way that you are not strong." She added, while blushing, and grabbing Caroline's left forearm. _

"_It's ok, I understood what you meant." Caroline said to her, with a timid smile on her face._

"_Well, you certainly look different." Katherine said while crossing her arms in front of her chest and smirking._

"_Oh…" Caroline said, while blushing and lowering her sight on her shorts and t-shirt. "I realized that I did not bring the right wardrobe for my three months in Clovelly, this was the only thing that I could find in my suitcases that would fit the cleaning day requirement." _

"_Easily fix! I'll bring you to the village store this week. A couple of jeans, t-shirts and sweaters and you'll be all set." Katherine suggested to her. "I think that you need to fit the image in the middle of the fishermen, if you want their respect." _

"_I don't know why you're helping me?" Caroline asked her, while shrugging her shoulders. _

"_Well…" Katherine started, while shrugging her shoulders herself. "It's not because we are living in a small England village, in the middle of nowhere, that we, as women, are not fighting for our feminist rights, like you are. I think you must have worked you pretty ass off to be where you are, now in your career, Caroline." Katherine explained, before adding in a murmur near Caroline's left ear, while blinking an eye at her. "Plus, we want you to win against the war you're having with Klaus." _

"_I don't have any war with that man!" Caroline answered her, with her cheeks turning the one hundred shades of red._

"_Tell that to someone else than me. Come, we'll get going." Katherine responded to her, while smirking and elbowing Caroline on her right side. "With all of us here, the house will be liveable in no time." _

"_We brought you nice lace curtains to put in the window, Miss Forbes." An Irish woman, named Emma, told her, while showing Caroline the beautiful curtains in her hands._

"_I brought you something also." Katherine said to Caroline, while handing a bag to her._

_Caroline took the bag in her hands, before pulling from the inside an off-white, very delicate and feminine, lace blouse. _

"_I made it myself." Katherine said to her. "I thought that you could wear it to your welcoming party tomorrow night at the Rose Garden Pub, so I decided to offer you one of my humble creations." Katherine explained more to her, while blushing and adding. "If you have a skirt or a pair of jeans, it will look lovely with it…Take it as a housewarming gift." _

"_You did this?" Caroline asked, while standing amazed in front of Katherine's handmade creation._

"_I know it's not what you are used to wear in New York." Katherine replied, while blushing more._

"_Are you kidding? It's so beautiful, vintage, delicate, perfect…You would make a fortune if you would open a boutique in New York." Caroline replied to her. _

"_You really think so?" Katherine asked, in shock. _

"_Yes, I do, Katherine." Caroline honestly replied, before adding. "Thank you so much, for this and everything." Caroline said to her, while turning her head and looking at all the women at work in her new house. "I'll wear it proudly, but I wasn't aware of a welcoming party?" _

"_Well, now you are!" Katherine replied while sliding her arms around Caroline's waist and adding. "Come, sooner we start, sooner this house will be liveable!"_

* * *

_The unbearable sound of a fist striking repeatedly the wooden door made Caroline close her eyes and fists in anger. No need for her to wonder for a very long time who this could be. She sighed several times, while walking toward the entrance door and passing her right hand on her forehead, even with the evening breeze coming from the open windows; this day was probably one of the hottest of the all summer. She turned the handle, before closing her eyes one more time and opening the door._

"_Good evening, Mister Klaus." She said, while raising her chin in the air and inviting him to enter with a hand gesture. _

_Klaus raised his right hand to the right corner of his mouth, before taking his cigarette and taking another puff, sliding with rude manner, his sight on her bare legs, while raising it on her shorts, upward on her t-shirt that was now glued to her body like a second skin, due to the sweating, with her breasts offered at his view. _

_Oh damn! She though with anger directed entirely at herself, she had totally forgotten to put a bra this morning, before noticing the unbearable smirk appearing on his face. Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest, while keeping her sight in his before seeing him passed beside her, with his toolbox in his hands, and his left arm touching inadvertently her upper right arm and shoulder. Caroline took a few steps backward to avoid his touch, while forbidding herself to notice the hundred of shivers that had hit her all at once, at the simple contact of his skin, with the addition of the nice glow of spicy after shave smell that had made her head spin for a few seconds. _

_She narrowed her eyes in anger at him: not even a hello or a nod of his head to salute her. That man was a pig…But a damn sexy pig; she had no choice to admit to herself while sliding her sight on his bottom, looking at its roundness in a clean, black and tight pair of jeans, with a white, clean t-shirt, to dress his chest. _

_She took a few walking steps to reach his standing position in front of the sink, in the small kitchen, before taking the cigarette out from his mouth, and crashing it in an ashtray. _

"_If you don't mind, I would like for you to not smoke in my house!" She ordered him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and tilting her head, with a smirk of contentment on her lips. _

_He raised one of his eyebrows, before smirking himself, sliding his right hand in his jeans back pocket, reaching for his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, before lighting a new one, and taking a puff, while blinking an eye at her._

"_So, Princess I gathered that you've never smoke before, am I right?" He asked her, while enjoying taking several puffs, to make her blood pressure rise even higher than what it already is._

"_You're really a nuisance, Mister Klaus, you're waiting for the respect of others, but you are not willing to give yours, and for your information, I do smoke socially, sometimes." She replied, angrily, to him. _

"_Socially, you don't say, whatever that means, in your snobby world." He replied to her, before making round signs of smoke with his mouth, while leaning his back on the kitchen counter. "So, Princess, this is technically one of my day off, and if it was not for my boss ordering me to look at your water pipes, I would not be standing in front of you, and your wet t-shirt, while being forced to watch your lame attempt of seduction to lure me into your bed. I've told you before, I'm not interested!" He said to Caroline, while raising his toolbox on the kitchen counter, opening its cover, and searching for a hammer. _

"_Oh!" Caroline exclaimed, while putting her hands on each side of her waist, with anger smoke coming out of her ears. "You… You're …. You… I …. Oh!" She mumbled, almost incoherently, while pointing a finger at him. _

"_Ok, sweetheart, I'll lay myself on the floor, under the sink, in the kitchen cabinet, and if your pretty manicured hands would not mind holding the flashlight above my head and directing the light into the open sink, I would grandly appreciate it. Sooner I'm finish with this job, sooner I'll be out of here." He told Caroline, while handing the flashlight to her._

_Caroline pulled angrily the flashlight out of his hands, before sneezing loudly. _

"_Oh bless you, doll, you're still have this awful cold?" He mocked her openly, before lying on the kitchen floor, and entering his head under the sink. "Light, Princess?" _

_Unfortunately for Caroline, there was not enough room for her to manoeuvre on neither side of the kitchen counter, she needed to straddle his lying body, and lean herself above him and the open hole of the sink, which she did reluctantly. _

"_Do you see where the problem is?" She yelled at him, while directing the ray of light in the hole, when suddenly feeling his hands grab both of her bare calves, slowly raising his fingers on the back of her knees, before grabbing her thighs and pulling her forcefully toward the kitchen counter, making her moan in a mix of surprise and intense physical reaction while feeling the effect of his hands on her naked skin. **So this is what I would feel with his hands on my body?** Caroline thought to herself, while closing her eyes for a split second, while enjoying the effect of his skin on hers._

_**So this is what her skin would feel under my fingers**? Klaus thought to himself, before slowly raising them on her legs, while feeling the silkiness of her skin, all her nerves contracting under the ascension of his expert hands. But, what would it feel to have her naked body lying under his? He thought some more, for a split second, before shaking his head and this crazy idea away from his wild imagination. This woman was no interest to him, and it was her fault if he was sexually fantasying about her. Her damn fault and the fault of her white t-shirt! _

"_Stop dreaming, doll, and direct the light into my face and the pipes." He yelled, while making Caroline open her eyes and blush under his directives, before obeying his order. _

"_Do you see something now?" She asked him. _

"_Mm…Yap…I could do a repair for the time being and it would help for the few days that you will be in this house, but the pipes will need to be replaced in a near future." He yelled at her, with a mocking tone of voice. _

"_It is a few months!" She screamed back at him. _

"_I can hardly hear you, Love, what are you saying?" He replied, while holding his laughter._

"_I said it will be a few months that I will need to stay in this house, not a few days, and you perfectly know it. So, stop playing me for a fool, if it needs to be replaced, I'll pay for it." She informed him. _

"_Well, a man can dream, can he?" He replied to her, before adding. "Could you grab a screwdriver for me, doll?" _

"_Ok." She answered him, while reaching for one in the toolbox, before handing it to him, and holding the light above his head, to help him work under the sink for an extra ten minutes._

"_Could you open the cold faucets now, please?" He asked of her._

"_Wow!" She replied to him._

"_What is it now, Princess?" He asked her, while drowning his sight in Caroline's, who was bending his head in the kitchen counter hole. _

"_You said **please**, I had no idea that this word was in your vocabulary, Mister Klaus?" She replied to him, while smirking and openly mocking him._

"_You know, doll, when you let go of your snobby ways, and you dress with casual clothes like today, and act with less pretentious, you can almost be tolerable." He answered her, before adding. "Now, can you open the water, for me to check if it is working?"_

_Caroline frowned while closing her fists in anger, what an asshole that man! She turned several times the cold faucet, while hearing the strangest shrill noise coming from the pipes._

"_Is this noise normal?" She asked him, before opening her mouth in shock, while seeing a waterfall coming from the pipes, directly into Klaus's face. _

"_Fuck! Close the damn faucet, lady!" He screamed at her, while trying to get out of under the sink, before realizing that he was stuck with Caroline's body bending over his. _

"_I'm trying but the faucet seems to be stuck!" She screamed back at him, while turning the faucet in both directions of right and left, before finally being able to close it. "Ok, I got it!" _

_The water had started to fill the kitchen floor. She backed away from the kitchen counter, while wading in a small lake. _

"_Are you Ok?" She asked him, while bending her head and watching him rolling away from underneath the kitchen counter, before rising on his feet, with his clothes entirely soaked. Caroline put a hand over her mouth to hide her growing need to burst into laughter._

"_Oh! You find this funny, aren't you?" He yelled at her, while getting rid of his soaked t-shirt, before standing chest naked in front of her._

"_Well, Mister Klaus, there's a certain appeal in the karma effect, don't you think?" She answered him, while tilting her head to the left, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, with the biggest smirk on her face. "I can only hope that you won't catch a cold, it would be so unfortunate." _

"_You'll need new pipes." He mumbled angrily in his teeth, while closing his fists in anger, before gesturing a hand toward the sink._

"_I've told you that I would pay for it." She answered him, while blushing and trying to not take a look at his naked tattooed chest. "I'll get you a towel to dry your…yourself." She mumbled, while blushing and taking an unsteady step into the watery floor, before loosing her balance, and falling head first, before being rescued by two strong arms that pulled her toward a muscular chest. _

_She closed her eyes for a split second, while grabbing Klaus's forearms, and sighing to lower the palpitations of her heart. _

"_I got you, shh…." He murmured to calm her down, while sliding a hand around her waist, bringing her in full contact with his bare chest, with his fingers reaching for her back skin, under her t-shirt, while gently stroking in circles her softness offered to him, his chin resting on top of her head. _

_Ok, breathing was not helping the accelerated beats of her heart! Caroline thought, while reopening her eyes, and staring at his chest, while slowly raising her sight to stare into his eyes. Wrong move, she instinctively thought, before swallowing a nervous lump in her throat and drowning her eyes in his, feeling both of his hands slide on her bottom, while caressing her curves before sliding his hands in her jeans shorts pockets, making her close her eyes again and moan under the closeness of this moment between them._

"_You should be more careful, while swimming in murky water, Love. You never know who could catch you in his arms the next time." He murmured, his mouth touching her left ear, while slowly sliding his lips on her left cheek, without fully touching her, but with his soft breath caressing her skin, before reaching her mouth and murmuring in top of Caroline's lips. "Good night, Miss Forbes. I will order your pipes tomorrow." _

_A few seconds later, Caroline reopened her eyes, while hearing the sound of the front door being closed, before standing alone in the middle of her watery kitchen floor. _

_Once again that man had taken a pleasure at playing her for a fool! But now, she could taste a sour taste in her mouth, and it was called: REVENGE!_

* * *

_Thanks for reading this chapter my dear readers. This story is my feel good moment of the week, when I start writing it; I have the biggest smile on my face. I hope I am able to give you a moment of pure fun and pleasure, while reading it also.  
Lovely Vero. _

_**Answer to guests ****reviews**: I always respond by PM's to the reviews to all the members of this site, but with this story I've started to answer to guests this way, because you are EQUALLY important to me. _

_**Ilovetvd: **OMG you made me laugh! I swear the: Barbaric piggy Klaus put the biggest smile on my face. As for your other requests….Patience my dear, patience…It is coming soon. Thanks so much!_

_**KxC: **She will fight back!But it will always be one score for me, one score for you … lol …Because they are both stubborn and they are both fighters. Thanks so much for your nice review!_

_**Justine: **The passionate and erotic kiss….Blushing…Cough-cough…Thanks so much … lol … I try as much as possible to put by writing he intensity of the scene that I see in my head…Not always easy, but I managed. Merci ma chère Justine!_

_**KC: **I know that no one would predict that kiss so soon…I wanted to go into a completely different direction that I usually take. And after all it was more a kiss of power: Let me prove this to you, than anything else for now. Ha ha ha … Poor your brother, he must had been wondering what was happening to you. And I love you too sweetie. _

_**Brazilian girl: **I love Klaus this way too … Though he is not mean, far from it! He just wants to protect the village and the people who are living there, he just doing it in a rude way … lol …. Thanks sweetie!_

_**Nicole: **I told you that you would… lol …. Thanks a lot!_

_**El: **Thanks for the review sweetie, and of course I brought Katherine, she is one of my favourite characters in TVD…And now you need to guess who's coming in a short while? LOL_


	5. Plan B multiply by two!

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 5

**"Plan B multiply by two!"**

**Part 1**

* * *

_**They say that if you can't beat your enemy's camp, you should join it!**_

_Well, there was not a way in hell that Caroline Forbes would allow that gorilla man to pull her down every time they were breathing the same air in the same room. She needed to gain the staff respect, and it is not with his conniving evil plans to diminish her authority that she would be able to do her present job in hands. Plan "A" had unfortunately poorly failed, showing a cold but professional attitude toward him, had only brought his indifference and macho attitude. She obviously needed a plan "B", and what better plan to use than his own game of seduction against him, she thought while grinning._

_Caroline frantically pushed – pulled - raised one of her suitcases on the bed, before opening its content in front of her eyes, while kneeling and searching with rage in its inside._

_Silk tops – ¨No¨ she exclaimed._

_Sexy dresses – "No" she exclaimed more._

_High heels sandals – "No" she said a third time. _

_She tossed aside, one by one, what she was grabbing in her hands before continuing her search, while thinking that she must have been a fool to have packed so unnecessary and unpractical stuff._

_A pair of brown, old, and over used, high heels, ankle - army boots - "Yes" _

_A pair of Dolce Cabana washed out jeans – "Yes", she exclaimed, with the biggest smile on her face._

_Caroline rise on her feet, before bringing in her hands her new found treasures and directing her rapid walking steps toward the kitchen. She opened several drawers before grabbing a pair of scissor, closing her eyes for a moment and bringing the pair of expensive jeans near her right cheek, while caressing the softness of the fabric and sighing several times. After all, this pair of jeans was a five hundred dollars pair of Designer's._

"_Forgive me, my beautiful Dolce Cabana, forgive me...But..." She said out loud, while making a pause and closing her eyes. "...this needs to be a mean to an end!" She added, before biting her lips and cutting the hem of the fabric legs, while making several sporadically holes, before pulling on the fabric to create fringes and tearing the designer label in pieces._

"_Oh how much I can't stand you, Mister Klaus!" She mumbled angrily in her teeth. "You have no idea what is about to hit you." She added, with a wicked smile on her lips._

* * *

"_**Tonight: Welcoming party for Miss Caroline Forbes of Fish & Sea head office – New York."**_

_That was the inscription written with chalk on the outside blackboard of the Rose Garden Pub._

"_More, more, more, more..." The crowd of fishermen were screaming, hitting their closed fists on the tables and on the bar counter, while cheering and watching Jamie, one of their own, finish to gulp a pint of beer._

"_I'm after having another pint, or was it the first one, certainly not my last!" Jamie screamed while triggering the general laughter, before receiving a slap behind his head._

"_Is this a way to behave in public, while waiting for Miss Forbes to arrive?" Emma, the Irish wife of another fisherman, asked Jamie, while creating a dead silence in the pub._

"_No, my dear lady, I believe it's not." Jamie replied, while blushing, lowering his head and stomping from one foot to the other._

"_Men, they are not even able to drink properly under a real contest!" Emma exclaimed, before taking in her hands another pint of beer, and gulping its entire content, under the screaming, cheering and exclamations of the entire female crowd. _

"_Emma, Emma!" Klaus yelled to the woman, while entering in the Pub, in a tight black ripped pair of jeans, a grey Henley, long sleeves, T-shirt, several leather bracelets on his wrists, and a pair of army boots, while waving his right hand in her direction, with the biggest smirk on his face. "What are you doing to this poor Jamie, woman? He will be castrated in his pride now."_

_The Irish woman lowered the pitcher on the table under the applause and cheering sound of the crowd, before yelling back at Klaus:_

"_I made a promise to myself to educate the men of this village; they need to know that the women of Clovelly are as good as they are, and that they take the same as the men!" She screamed to the assembly, while making the women scream and cheer, even more. "Maybe you should learn a lesson or two, yourself, Klaus?" She mocked him._

"_What are you saying, Emma? I can't hear you." He responded to her, under the laughing sound of the fishermen, before directing his walking steps toward the bar counter._

"_Hey Trevor!" Klaus saluted the young man, that was standing behind the bar counter, while taking a sitting position on a stool. "Where are Stefan and Kat?"_

"_He went to pick up, Elena." Trevor replied to Klaus. "What can I serve you?"_

"_Marvellous! The bitch from London is back in town; my heart goes to your other brightest sister. Hit me with a whisky, I'll need something strong to help me endure tonight celebration." Klaus said, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling and grabbing from a near bowl a hand full of nuts._

"_Just watch your mouth, Mate, it is one of my twin sisters that you're talking about." Trevor answered him, while pouring the Whisky into a glass._

"_Ya, well. She is not my favourite of the two, obviously!" Klaus responded, while gulping his Whisky, before lowering his glass on the counter. "Hit me again!" Klaus asked Trevor, before feeling a hand on his left shoulder._

"_Mate, we never thought that you would show your pretty face tonight." Jamie giggled in his beard._

_Klaus smirked, before gulping his second glass, turning on his stool and facing the group of fishermen that were standing behind him._

"_Fellows, you have so little faith in your genius Master. I could never miss this celebration for anything in the world." He addressed himself to the fishermen group._

"_Do you have a plan "B", Mate" Eric, the young sailor asked Klaus._

"_A, B, C...All the letters of the alphabet." Klaus whispered, while grinning and raising his third glass of Whisky in the air. "If I have to drag this Diva myself to the airport, and out of the country, I'll do it!"_

"_What are you, gentlemen, plotting again?" Katherine asked, while standing behind the bar counter and dressing herself with an apron, before tying the knot behind her._

"_Well, if it is not our beautiful, Kat!" Jamie exclaimed, while blushing and nodding his head to Klaus._

"_Jamie, I perfectly know that Kat is standing behind me." Klaus said to Jamie, while mocking him and shaking his head, before turning on himself. "Hey gorgeous, hit me with a fourth one, could you, doll?"_

"_I think you had enough for now." Katherine answered him, while at the same time, waving her hands at the group of fishermen who were standing behind Klaus. "As for all of you, go back to your tables and to your wives. We are here to give a good impression to Miss Forbes, not the other way around." She added, while watching them returning to their tables, under their words of protestation. "You know what you are? You all are big babies!" Katherine exclaimed, before adding more to Klaus. "And you're the worst of them!"_

"_You know that I always pay you good and honest money for my drinks. So hit me again, sweetheart." Klaus asked again, while tilting his head and narrowing his eyes on Katherine. "I heard your adorable sister is in town?"_

"_Yes, she is, but don't even try to change the subject, I know you too well. What satanic plan are you concocting in this pretty head of yours, Klaus?" Katherine asked him, while leaning on her lower arms, placed on the counter. "Leave Miss Forbes alone, she is a nice and decent woman." She warned him, while raising one of her eyebrows._

"_Have we met the same woman?" Klaus responded, while raising one of his eyebrows, and trying to grab the bottle of Whisky from her hands, but without succeeding. "Do you realize why she is here, Kat? She will not play nice, believe me? Did you hear and see Rosa's state of health? If Charles loses his job, he'll lose the financial help he can get from the insurance."_

"_I'm aware of that, we are all aware of that fact, with the exception of maybe Charles himself. We'll find a way around this, Klaus. We won't let Charles and Rosa handle this alone...Worst to worst; we'll make the money collect for them. And if it was not Miss Forbes who would be the one send from New York to lay off the half of the staff effective, another person would be in here to do her dirty job. She has a soul...I saw it in her eyes, and if you would take two seconds you would see it too." She responded to him, before adding more. "And I think you complain way too much about her, you have a crush on her or what?" She mocked him openly._

"_Me? Having a crush on that snobby Diva from New York? It's like saying that I would have a crush on your snobby sister." Klaus busted into laughter. "Ah, Kat, Kat, Kat...Have you learn anything about me over the years? I like my women real, rough on the edges, natural looking. It's not like **Miss pretentious** would show up in a pair of ripped jeans, while drinking a pint of beer, smoking cigarettes, playing darts and letting me grab her ass all night."_

"_I think you are not giving her enough credit, you're judging a book by its cover, be careful of not being caught in you own game, mate." Katherine answered him, while smirking and pushing the bottle of Whisky toward him. "Here, if you want to be drunk, be drunk, she'll enjoy it even more!" She added to him, while blinking an eye at him, before facing a wooden shelf on the wall behind her and placing glasses._

"_I can't be drunk, sweetheart." Klaus whispered to himself, while smirking, and pushing the bottle away from temptation. "I need to put plan "B" into place."_

* * *

_Caroline stood at the foot of the bed, while watching her reflection in the old mirror placed on the opposite wall. She was barely recognizing herself: The pair of ripped jean was gluing on her lower body curves like a second skin, and the lace, handmade blouse, given as a gift by Katherine, showed off her cleavage. She had dried her hair naturally, leaving her blond curly hair falling freely on her shoulders. She wasn't wearing any makeup, or polish on her nails, except for a light pink gloss on her lips, but the two days in the fresh air of the England country had put natural pink colour on her cheeks. She had put her old high heels army boots in her feet. Overall she was looking like a bohemian country girl; overall she was looking like Mister Klaus's type of women. And it was exactly what she wanted, she thought while smirking to herself in the mirror._

_Operation, seduce your enemy – Plan "B" was officially launched._

* * *

"_Let me hold the door for you, Miss Forbes" George, the foreman, offered to Caroline, while holding the entrance door of the Rose Garden Pub, before opening his eyes widely at the sight of her ripped jeans._

"_Well, thank you, Mister George Chester, you're certainly very kind." She replied, while entering the noisy and festive dinning room of the Pub._

"_You are certainly looking very different tonight." He said out loud, while raising one of his eyebrows, before coughing, blushing, and bubbling his way out of his faux pas. "Oh pardon me, where are my manners…I mean…" _

"_Don't, please. I only thought that It would be better for me to "fit" the relax ambiance of the Pub, and be one of the crowd for a chance, and not the one who everybody are staring at." Caroline replied to him, with a smile on her face. "I'm actually honoured that they would invite me to a welcoming party."_

"_Oh gosh, I think it will have the opposite effect." George whispered to himself, while rolling his eyes._

"_Did you say something" Caroline responded, evasive, while scattering the room, in search of a certain someone._

"_I was saying that it was an honour to have you with us tonight, Miss Forbes." The foreman cough his way out of it, while getting rid of his jacket, and holding his hands to take hers. "Let me help you with your coat." _

"_Thank you." She replied, while pulling on her sleeves, and handing her coat to him. The summer rain had surprised them at sunset time. _

_George took both of their coats in his hands, before placing them on a coat rack. _

"_I let you find your way around." He saluted her, while nodding his head, before walking into the crowd. _

_Katherine came from a side door, near the bar, while carrying a box of bottle. _

"_You need help with that?" Caroline asked her, while grabbing the box with her. _

"_Oh, how nice of you, Caroline, thank you!" Katherine replied, while putting the box on the bar counter, before lowering her sight on Caroline. "Oh Good Lord, Jesus, what have you done to yourself?" She exclaimed, while opening her eyes widely._

"_What? You don't like?" Caroline replied, while blushing, and lowering her eyes on her outfit. _

"_Woman…Woman...Woman!" Katherine replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and lowering her head near Caroline's, before murmuring. "I can recognize a conniving woman a mile from here, when I see one, I should know I'm their Queen …He's going to flip when he will see you!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about?" Caroline replied, while smirking, shrugging her shoulders and blushing at the same time. _

"_Sure you don't, and I am the Queen of England!" She replied to Caroline, while pulling bottles from the cardboard box. "Be careful, sweetheart, there is a say: Who believes to take in its nets will be the one who will be…I love the blouse on you by the way…You're even sexier dressed this way, not that anything was wrong before...Now go mingled and kill him dead…I'll be watching from afar for sure! " Katherine added, while blinking an eye at her. _

"_There is no rush in attacking the enemy's camp." Caroline replied, while keeping smiling._

* * *

"_Klaus, are you interested in a game of arms wrestling? I believe you owe me a rematch, Mate!" Jamie screamed, while raising his glass of beer in the air. _

"_And crush your pride one more time, Jamie?" Klaus responded to him, standing with his back leaning at the bar counter, while triggering the crowd laughter._

"_You two are worst than children!" Rosa screamed, while holding the arm of her husband Charles, who suddenly turned his head toward the other side of the Pub while opening his eyes widely in a state of shock. _

"_Bloody hell, what we have here, can it really be Miss Forbes?" He exclaimed, while putting a hand on Eric's right shoulder._

_Eric turned his head, while swearing himself._

"_God shit, check this out, mates." He said himself, while hitting Jamie's chest, with a slap of his left hand. _

"_I'll be damn!" Jamie exclaimed, while swearing and hitting the good fellow beside him, and so…and so…Till Trevor was hit the last, and turn himself to slap Klaus's head._

"_Hey, watch your manners, Trevor!" Klaus exclaimed, while holding his head with his right hand. _

"_If I was you, Mate, I would turn around and take a good look at her." Trevor exclaimed, while nodding his head in direction of Caroline._

_Klaus turned on himself, while freezing all his movements before staring at the focus of everybody else. Miss Caroline Forbes was standing at the opposite side of the bar counter, or was it really Miss Forbes? No, that couldn't be the Diva from New York. That was instead the image of the perfect woman that he would gladly put in his bed, in a heartbeat. _

_He swallowed a lump in his throat while sliding his eyes from her high hells, army boots, swallowing again … higher to her ripped jean, and to her curved bottom… swallowing again…to the exquisite feminine blouse, with the most delightful cleavage a man could desire…her curly, long, blonde hair falling on her shoulders, like the wings of an angel. _

"_I believe the fish has taken the bait." Katherine murmured to Caroline, while nodding her head to the right, smiling and leaning her upper body on the bar counter. _

_Caroline turned her head, while feeling her eyes meeting with Klaus's. She held her breath for a few seconds, before feeling her heart suddenly skipping a beat or two. He finally raised one of his eyebrows, before blinking an eye at her. She raised her chin up, while nodding his head to him, as a salutation gesture. _

"_Oh whatever you're planning in this little head of yours, Love, I am waiting for you." Klaus murmured between his lips, while keeping his stare in hers. _

"_Oh this evening is getting more and more interesting by the minute." Katherine added, with a mocking tone of voice, while rinsing a glass in the sink. _

"_A moment of attention: Fellow friends and co-workers." They heard George Chester called. "I would like to thank you all for your presence in this welcoming party for Miss Caroline Forbes who will be present with us in Clovelly for the next three months. Miss Forbes has been sent by the head office of Fish and Sea in New York, please give her a well deserve welcoming applause." _

_Caroline was finally able to detached her eyes from Klaus's smoldering gaze, while turning her sight toward the foreman, under the welcoming applause of the crowd, feeling hundred of curious eyes staring at her. _

"_Thank you, it's actually a real honour to be here." She simply responded, while nodding her head. _

"_Caroline, let me present to you my brother Trevor." Katherine said._

_Caroline turned her head back to the bar counter, while handing her right hand to a handsome, young English man._

"_It is nice to meet you, my lady." Trevor responded, while shaking Caroline's hand and sliding a glass of beer in front of her. "This is offered to you with the compliments of Klaus." _

"_Well, how so thoughtful of him." Caroline replied, while taking the handle and raising her glass in direction of his sitting position, before nodding her head to Klaus, who rise his own glass in the air, while nodding his own head and smirking. _

"_Well, you should go thank him for his nice gesture." Katherine whispered, in a mocking tone of voice, while smiling._

"_Let him wait." Caroline replied, while taking a sip of her beer. _

"_I beg the difference; he's not a patient man, Caroline, he will surely come to you if you don't come to him. I believe that you captured his full attention for the night." Katherine added, while smirking, and blinking an eye at Caroline._

_Caroline turned her head, only to see Klaus's stare on her. _

"_Then, wish me good luck, I'm about to walk into the enemy's camp." She replied to Katherine, before taking her glass of beer in her right hand._

"_Dressed like you are tonight; I don't think you'll need good luck! Go kill him, girl!" Katherine responded, before seeing Caroline walk toward Klaus, while swaying her hips, under his observer gaze._

_Klaus turned his sight back in front of him, in an "**I'm not interested" **manner, while gulping his glass of beer and thinking that his Diva Queen was actually biting his bait. _

_Caroline approached him, before sliding her glass on the bar counter, while taking place on the stool placed at his side. _

"_Thank you for the drink, Klaus." She said to him, while sliding her left hand on the skin of his right forearm. He felt an electrical shiver hitting his entire body, created by both facts of her fingers touch on his bare skin and the way she had pronounced his name … A pure velvet sound in his ears. What kind of a game was she playing, now?_

"_It was my pleasure, Love; after all they could have combined your arrival party with your departure party, could you think so?" He mocked her openly, before gulping his glass of beer. _

_Caroline closed her eyes, while counting to ten…She needed to keep her cool, and play his game. _

"_Well, I'm actually very touched by their gesture." She simply replied, while drinking her glass. "Trevor, hit Klaus with another glass of beer would you, it will be my treat this time." _

"_Yes, my lady!" Trevor replied, while smirking at Klaus._

_Klaus raised one of his eyebrows, while turning his sight toward Caroline, before bending his head near hers, sliding his right hand on the edge of her stool, while caressing her bottom with the tip of his thumb, in an almost unnoticeable caress, his lips at a near inch of Caroline's. _

"_Are you trying to get me drunk to lure me into your bed again, Miss Forbes?" He murmured near her lips, with his breath caressing her cheeks. "I thought I told you that you were not my type, a change of clothes is obviously not doing the trick for me." _

_Caroline kept her stare in his, while smelling his breath on her, a mix of Whisky and pure honey._

"_Please call me Caroline; I think we have passed the stage of civility between us. After all you took care of my water pipes yesterday." She responded to him, in a mocking tone of voice, while passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lips, making him stare at her mouth. "And, tell me Klaus, are you in the habit of buying a drink to a woman that is not your type?" She added, while sliding her right cheek on his left, her lips murmuring near his left ear, almost touching his skin. _

_He closed his eyes, with the sound of a small growl coming from the deepness of his throat, while biting the inside of his right cheek, before turning his sight and head in front of him. She was playing with his last nerves. He reached for his pack of cigarettes, while lighting one, and trying to calm down his sexual hormone._

_**Tit for tat** Mister Klaus, Caroline thought in her mind, while enjoying this small victory._

"_You wouldn't be able to handle me in your bed, doll." He replied to her, while taking his first puff._

"_Who says that I want you there?" Caroline replied, while tilting her head to the right and smirking at him openly. "You have a too high opinion of yourself, and I usually don't let men who are finding me repulsive stand or sit beside me, count yourself lucky."_

_Klaus lowered his head near hers for a second time, before grabbing her chin with his left hand, while drowning his sight in hers._

"_Who said I am finding you repulsive? You have a few physical elements that I like." He whispered to her, his eyes locked with Caroline's, before lowering his sight on her deep cleavage and smirking. "And you obviously decided to show me what you had to offer today. Believe me; Love, if I wanted you, I would be somewhere else than standing beside you, I would find my way into your panties, in a blink of an eye, and you would be begging for more in no time, Caroline, without even knowing it." He whispered more, while seeing her blush, and hold her breath. _

_She felt the beats of her heart rising dangerously at the sound of his voice pronouncing her name. Why was that jerk having this effect on her? _

"_Are you going to be a gentleman for once in your life and offer me a cigarette, Klaus?" She came with a come back, to maintain a calm attitude in front of him. _

_Klaus stared at her with surprise, before taking a puff of his cigarette, and handing it to her while challenging her to put her lips where he had put his. Caroline took the cigarette in her shaking right hand before slowly sliding her lips on the tip of the cigarette and taking a puff from it, Klaus's eyes staring at her mouth like his own life depended on this simple gesture. _

"_Thank you." She said to him, while lowering her eyes and blushing._

"_It is always a pleasure, doll." He replied, while lighting another one for himself. _

_Caroline drank in one gulp the rest of her glass, before passing the back of her hand on her mouth, and rising on her feet. _

"_My taste in men is way more sophisticated than what you could ever give me, Klaus, so it's a good thing that I am not your type of woman then. I won't take more of your time. Thanks for the drink, and I wish you a nice evening." She replied to him, in an indifferent tone of voice, while nodding her head to him, turning on herself before being grabbed on her right forearm and pulled forcefully on Klaus's chest, with his right hand and arm wrapped around her waist, and his left hand in her hair. Caroline raised her sight to look into his eyes, while barely catching her breath, and feeling his lips touching the skin of her right ear, whispering in a soft voice. _

"_Let me give you what you always wanted to hear one day from a man's mouth, and that you will never hear from your sophisticated men of New York, Love: You're even prettier without the makeup, I like you that way, and you have the most beautiful eyes that I ever saw in my entire life. I could drown myself in them. Your hair is meant for my fingers to touch it, to slide them in your golden curls, while breathing their delicate perfume. Every time you're near me, my first thought is that all I want is the taste that your lips allow, because your mouth is what I want most underneath mine, I want to taste it, torture it, till you would beg me for mercy. The curves of your breasts are a constant reminder that my hands want to caress and kiss them while hearing your rapid heartbeats underneath your moaning of pleasure…You're my woman - my all – the love of my life." He said to her, while turning his head slowly, his cheek caressing hers, before drowning his sight in her teary eyes, noticing her rapid breathing, and the trembling of her hands placed on his forearms. "It is a shame that I am not your kind of man either, but you still have your sophisticated men to keep you warm in your bed." He murmured, in a mocking tone of voice, before letting go of his grip on her, taking his pack of cigarette left on the bar counter, nodding his head to Caroline, and walking toward a table of fishermen, while leaving a breathless and shaken Caroline behind him._

* * *

_Gracias – Merci – Thank you, to all my beautiful readers for all the love I received!  
I will need to update another story now, so, "maybe" I'll take more time to update the next chapter of this one, bare with me, other readers are as impatient as you all for the other story._

I want to dedicate this chapter to Nina – Laurene, who just turned 30 years old, a couple of days ago - Happy birthday again, sweetie. And Emma, my Irish cyber friend….This is for you two.

_**Answer to guests' reviews****:**  
(Guys, if you could put a fictive name or something it is easier for me to answer you this way, than to repeat guest 1, 3, 4… every time … LOL …thanks!)_

_**Guest:**Thanks for the word of encouragement, and yes the sparks are flying between them for sure...Blink any eye at you._

_**Guest2:**Sweetie, there were a lot of pigs in your review, you made me laugh... LOL ... They love to bite each other that way. Thanks for the review._

_**Guest3:**LOL...Caroline's revenge was a sweeter one, but he is coming with his own. Thank you for your review._

_**Guest4:**Ah...sweetie, no...Up to date, I don't plan to enter Damon, but you never know with me...Others characters are in the way though. Thanks for loving this story; it's really nice to hear._

_**Ilovetvd:** Well, sweetie...LOL...I have to say that on the week-end, I believe that some women (me included) don't always wear a bra...I don't think it's unusual to relax, and I think that Caroline was relaxing that day, she did not expect the women of Clovelly to come at her door, and after she forgot about it. Well, sometimes, you need as a writer to create fun moments like this one, LOL. You spend 25 minutes wondering how they were position in the kitchen...Poor you! My deepest apologies...LOL...Thanks for always putting a smile on my face with your colourful reviews._

_**KC:** Ha ha ha ... I kind of want them together now also, but I have a plan for each chapter in my head, and I won't budge or refuse to listen to my sixth sense. NEVER! Patience is a virtue; we need to go step by step in this story. Thank you for your review and noticing so many small details, it is nice for me to read you each time._

_**Guest4:**Thanks for the lovely story comment. You're a doll!_

_**KxC:**Was it enough tease coming from Caroline in this chapter? LOL As for what more can a Klaroline's fan ask? A lot sweetie and I hope to deliver to all of you. Thanks for your sweet comments and nice review._

_**Justine:**Bonjour à toi...Et merci, tu es bien gentille...J'adore de lire tes reviews, elles sont toujours super encourageante! Qui gagnera entre les deux? Il faut continuer à suivre l'histoire._

_**BrazilianGirl:**Very happy that you enjoy this story so much, thanks for your presence in the reviews. I'm doing my best for the updates sweetie; I have two other big stories running, a full time job, plus hours of travelling. So my goal is once a week. But, believe that I am always writing this story when I have five minutes in front of me._

_**Luna:** A barbaric pig? LOL...Yes, I guess you are right! But a sexy one...LOL...Thanks for following my stories, and your nice review, it is always putting a smile on my face._

_**Guest5:**Thanks so much for appreciating the dynamic of my story; I'm doing my best to make you all happy._


	6. Plan B multiply by two! Part 2

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 6

"**Plan B multiple by two!"**

**Part 2**

* * *

_Caroline closed her fists and eyes tightly, while taking profound breaths. **You're a perfect jerk, Klaus Mikaelson. You have no idea who I am, no idea of what I want to hear from a man.** She thought in her mind while reopening her eyes, before narrowing her sight on him._

_He was holding several darts in his hands and was centering his body in front of a rounded target board, at the opposite side wall of the bar counter. _

"_So, Miss Forbes…Oh pardon me, my lady…" He said, while shaking his head and bending his upper body, before making a reverence gesture with his right hand, and adding. "I've agreed to call you Caroline, did I? So Caroline, what do you think of playing a friendly game of darts? Or could it be too stressful for your beautiful manicured hands?" He asked her, with a loud mocking voice, while making the group of fishermen turn their heads in perfect synchronisation toward their exchange._

"_He called her by her first name?" Eric whispered in Jamie's ear, with wide open eyes._

"_It must be plan "B", mate." Jamie said, before turning his head toward Eric, while shrugging his shoulders and with a clueless feeling._

"_Well, as you can see, Mister Klaus." She replied, while showing him the back of her hands and moving her fingers in front of his sight, before walking to reach Klaus's standing position. "Oh pardon me, Mister Klaus….I've agreed to call you Klaus, did I?" Tit for tat for you she thought, while smiling, before adding. "As you can see, I have no manicured hands tonight." _

"_Oh, what is wrong, Love? You have forgotten all your polish bottles in New York?" He replied, while smirking and practicing several shots on the target._

"_Ohh…." Caroline heard the surprised sounds of the fishermen, in perfect synchronisation._

"_Well…" She replied, while standing by his side, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her chin raised in the air. "I'll need the help of a real gentleman, to teach me how to play this little game." She added, while beating her eyelashes._

"_Woo!" They heard the shocked exclamation of the crowd._

"_Klaus, you should show Miss Forbes how to play, and be a real gentleman to the lady." Jamie shouted under the crowd applause._

"_Yes, Klaus, you should show me how to play, please?" Caroline added, while tilting her head, with a mocking tone of voice._

_Katherine stood immobile behind the bar counter, while watching the scene, with the biggest smile showing on her face. George, the foreman, approached the stool in front of her, before taking a sitting position._

"_Maybe, I should intervene?" He said to himself, while scratching his head._

"_No, George, don't you dare. There is no reason for you to intervene; Miss Forbes is capable of standing on her own two feet. As strong women, we all are." She replied to him, while hitting him playfully with a towel._

"_Ok, ok, I'll watch then!" He answered Katherine, while elevating his right arm in front of his face, to protect himself against her shots._

"_That is more like it, mate." She replied._

"_You harassed the customers again, Kat?" Trevor asked his sister, to which she turned her head, and narrowed a mad gaze at him._

"_I will wash the glasses." He added, while lowering his head, blushing and disappearing._

"_Good idea!" She replied, with both of her hands placed on each side of her waist, before smirking, and turning her head back toward the main event._

"_So you want me to teach you how to play a game of darts, Love?" Klaus murmured to Caroline, with his breathe caressing her right ear, while sliding both of his hand on each side of her hips, before pulling her body in front of his, making her face the target board, his chest glued to her back, his right leg sliding between hers. "Open your legs." He murmured more, while making her startle. "Easy, doll … You're naughty mind is taking the best of you." He mocked her, in a low murmur, only perceivable to Caroline._

"_It's not my leg who's between yours." She replied to him, while turning her head and staring into his eyes._

"_I had no idea that it would shake you so much, Miss Forbes?" Klaus replied, in the lowest murmur possible, while making her blush. _

"_I should intervene!" George exclaimed, while passing a nervous hand through his hair._

"_Don't you dare, it's highly entertaining." Katherine replied in all seriousness, while making George rolls his eyes._

"_You know Miss Forbes, Klaus is always the winner in this game!" The young sailor, Eric, shouted from his sitting position._

"_Is he, now? But, you are full of surprises today, Klaus." Caroline replied, in a false, seductive, tone of voice, before adding. "Then I have the best instructor by my side to show me how to play this game."_

"_Well, I certainly wouldn't want to crush the pride of the lovely lady Caroline." Klaus said, while narrowing his sight on the target, under the complete silence of the room, before aiming, and throwing the dart in the exact center, under the cheer and exclamation of the crowd. "Let this be a lesson to you, I always win when I put my mind to it." He added in her ear, in a low whisper, before continuing in a louder voice, while putting a dart in Caroline's right hand, and giving it a swing with his own arm. "Now, keep your eyes on the target, aim for the middle circle." He instructed her, before adding. "And don't feel bad, doll, if you miss it."_

"_Can I have two darts to practice with?" Caroline asked him._

"_Ohh..." They heard the exclamations of surprise of the entire crowd, once more._

"_I believe the lady wants two more darts, Klaus." Katherine yelled from the bar, while triggering the laughter of the men and the cheering of the women._

"_Well, let me oblige to her demand then, I just hope the deception won't be too hard to take?" Klaus exclaimed, while handing two extra darts to Caroline, before putting a hand in front of his mouth, to hide his amusement._

_Caroline positioned herself in front of the target before aiming, fixating, throwing: Once – twice and a third time for the win, under the speechless – open mouth expression of the fishermen._

_Jamie approached the target, while bending his head and looking at the exact emplacement of the darts._

"_Three exact shots!" He exclaimed, in complete astonishment, under the cheering of the female crowd._

_Klaus shook his head in denial, while placing both of his hands on each side of his waist, narrowing his sight and fixating the target in disbelief, when Caroline approached him while swinging her behind from left to right, in a little winning dance._

"_Let this be a lesson to you, Klaus. I always win when I put my mind to it." She repeated his say, in his right ear, with a sarcastic smile showing on her lips, before walking toward the bar counter under the enthusiastic applauses._

_Klaus closed his fists and eyes in anger, while fuming the fire of hell._

"_Does that mean that you will launch plan C?" Eric asked Klaus, before being struck by a slap in the back of his head. "Hey, what is this for?" He exclaimed._

"_It's for opening your mouth, and not feeling the deep pain of your mate." Jamie told him, while shaking his head toward Klaus._

"_This thing, between her and me, it will end in blood!" Klaus mumbled angrily between his teeth._

* * *

"_You surely made us proud, Miss Forbes." Rosa said, while hugging Caroline, before passing her way._

"_Well, thank you Rosa." Caroline replied, while taking a sitting position on a bar stool._

"_This drink is offered by yours truly to celebrate your win!" Katherine said, while sliding a glass of beer in front of Caroline, showing a proud smile on her face, before asking. "Where did you learn to play darts like this?"_

"_My father, he used to bring me with him to a tavern after his work day. He was playing with his friends, when I was a little girl." Caroline explained, with a veil of sadness in front of her eyes._

"_Well, it was certainly a way to put Klaus in its place." Katherine replied, before losing her smile in an instant, her sight lost in front of her._

"_Are you ok, Katherine?" Caroline asked her, while turning her sight toward the entrance door._

"_Meet my twin sister: Elena, with my boyfriend, Stefan." Katherine replied to Caroline, while rolling her eyes and nodding her head toward the entrance door._

_Stefan and Elena approached the bar, but it is him who addressed himself the first to Caroline._

"_Caroline Forbes I presume, so nice to meet you, I'm Stefan." A tall and handsome man presented himself, while smiling, and shaking her hand._

"_It is nice to meet you also, Stefan." Caroline replied while shaking his hand and returning his smile._

"_Oh, where are my manners, this is Katherine's sister, Elena." Stefan added, while sliding a hand around Elena's waist, which such gesture did not pass unnoticed to Katherine._

"_Pleasure." Elena said reluctantly, while handing her manicured right hand to Caroline, before sliding her stare, from head to toes, on Caroline's clothing, with a disdain look on her face. _

"_Elena is actually a consultant for a fashion magazine in London." Stefan added, proudly, to Caroline._

"_You don't say." Caroline replied, while almost crushing the fingers of that snobby woman. "Well, I'm actually the head manager of the international department of Fish and Sea in New York city."_

"_You don't say." Elena replied sarcastically, while sliding her hand away from Caroline's. "I presume that is explaining what you're wearing, it must be the new "**In factor"** in the fashion industry of New York?"_

_Caroline blushed under the insult, while biting her lips… Bitch! She thought in her mind, without being able to answer her._

"_Stefan could you bring me a glass of white wine please? I'll try to find a decent table where to sit. Katherine, it is nice to see you again." She demanded and saluted her sister formally, at the same time, before leaving them._

"_Katherine?" Stefan repeated, while staring at his girlfriend._

"_Yes, Stefan, I heard her order, I'm not deaf." She replied, before waving a hand to sign him to rejoin her sister. "I'm sorry." She said to Caroline, the minute he had left their sides, while shaking her head. "My sister can be a hand full sometimes."_

"_She's lucky that I was not dressed in my regular clothes." Caroline mumbled angrily between her teeth. "Or I would have crushed her with pleasure…Oh, I'm sorry!" Caroline added, while closing her eyes and blushing. "I didn't mean any disrespect to your sister by it…It's just…"_

"_Don't worry about it; I know what you meant." Katherine replied to her, while smiling. "Let just say that there is bad blood between my sister and I…But, most of it was my fault."_

"_If ever you want to talk about it?" Caroline offered, with a timid smile._

"_Thank you." Katherine simply responded. _

"_Louis, hit us with a glorious Irish pub song would you? I'm sure Miss Forbes would like to hear a bit of folklore." Klaus screamed while walking toward the bar, before being cheered by the all crowd._

"_I will sing one Irish song only if Jamie is joining me with his harmonica." Louis screamed back at Klaus._

"_Count me in!" Jamie exclaimed, while pulling his harmonica from his shirt pocket._

"_I'll play the guitar." The young Eric exclaimed, under the scream of encouragement._

"_Bring me a set of spoons." A third fisherman said. _

"_Well then..." Jamie started, while bending his upper body in front of Caroline, in a reverence gesture. "My lady, let us welcome you into Clovelly with an Irish song...Hit us with your beautiful voice, Louis!"_

_**Down at the Garden Rose Pub in the Harbour,  
There by the port just outside Clovelly.  
Everyone shares in the songs and the laughter.  
Everyone there is so happy to be there and jolly.**_

"_Katherine? Could you slide me another bottle of beer, doll?" Klaus asked, before adding to Caroline. __"So, expert in darts games… You can count me officially intrigued in which other areas you're an expert at, Love."__ Klaus mocked Caroline, while bending his upper body on the bar counter, before catching the bottle on the counter and gulping the amber liquid._

"_Oh, I'm sure you would love to know, aren't you?" Caroline mocked openly, while avoiding to look at him, her arms crossed over her chest._

_**The fishermen relax with a few pints of beer****  
As they try not to talk about trade.****  
The poet won't write any verses tonight.****  
but he may sing a sweet serenade.**_

"_Well...It could be something that we have in common once again."__ Klaus added, while smirking at her._

"_I highly doubt it." Caroline replied, while keeping her stare in front of her and concentrating on the lyrics of the song, trying to not give that jerk the time of the day._

_**So pull up a chair and forget about life.  
It's a good thing to do now and then  
And if you like it here I have an idea  
Tomorrow let's all meet again.  
And drink pints of beer.**_

"_It could be of intimate nature?" Klaus murmured, while approaching his lips near her left ear, making Caroline closed her eyes, before being hit with a range a shivers, while feeling his breath on her cheek._

_She closed her fists in anger, while thinking that he was probably the biggest headstrong man she had ever met in her entire life, but she knew also for a fact, that she could be quite stubborn herself._

"_Seriously?" She answered him, while turning her head, and drowning her angry glare in his. "You do realize that I will never back down in front of you, Klaus?"_

"_Promise?" He asked, while mocking her again, blinking an eye, sliding outrageously his sight on her entire body, before grabbing his bottle of beer and walking__ to the opposite side of the bar, where George was sipping a cognac in his hands._

"_Please tell me that you are behaving with Miss Forbes?" George asked Klaus, while seeing him take a sitting position by his side._

"_I always behave well, George." Klaus replied, with a sarcastic smile on his face._

"_I've decided to make an inauguration of the new boat tomorrow." George announced._

"_Why? To celebrate the fact that half of the men will be without jobs before the summer end?" Klaus replied, while making a face and gulping his beer. _

"_Klaus, please, I … I just thought that it would be a nice gesture to name the boat "The Caroline" " George added._

_Klaus choked, while coughing the liquid in his throat._

"_Tell me you're joking?" He mumbled in fury between his teeth, while lowering his head near the foreman. _

_George turned his head while staring into Klaus's eyes._

"_Listen…It's my way of smoothing things up…Maybe, she'll feel more sensible to our cause after." The English foreman tried to explain himself._

"_She gives a fuck about the cause and our men loosing their jobs, George … But, you want to have a real celebration, let's have a real celebration!" Klaus lashed out, before raising on his legs, grabbing a chair near a table, and standing on it while whistling to get the crowd attention. _

"_What is he doing now?" Katherine said, while nodding her head to his direction to warn Caroline._

"_Fellow fishermen … Tomorrow we will be inaugurating the new fishing boat, graciously offered by our head office of New York, and as the lovely Miss Forbes probably knows it…The boat will be named after her lovely first name: "The Caroline"" He shouted in the dinning room, creating a dead silence, soon followed by a polite applause._

"_You knew about this?" Katherine said to Caroline, while bending her upper body on the bar counter, to murmur in her ears. _

"_No." Caroline replied angrily, between her teeth, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

_George raised on his legs, before reaching Klaus elevated position on the chair, raising his head to talk to him. _

"_Ok, thank you, Klaus, I'll take it from here." He mumbled angrily in his teeth._

"_No need, dear George. So, in the spirit of the inauguration, tomorrow morning at the Port, I thought that we should invite Miss Forbes to sail with us for the entire day. What do you say, Miss Forbes? Are you feeling up to it?" Klaus invited her, while narrowing his mad glare at her, under once again, the silence of the entire Pub._

"_He's testing you." Katherine warned her, while seeing everybody stare at Caroline._

_Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat, while scattering the dinning room. She always been sea sick since her childhood, but no way in hell she would make him diminished her authority in front of the fishermen._

"_I accept the invitation!" She shouted, while narrowing her stare in Klaus's, under the cheering and applauses. _

"_And you strike for the second time." Katherine said, while giggling behind the counter, before adding. "Going for a third win?" _

"_Maybe..." Caroline replied, while turning her head, smirking and blinking an eye to her new friend._

_Klaus jumped down from the chair, while smirking himself. _

"_What are you smiling for?" Jamie asked him. _

"_The fact that she won't last an hour on the boat, mate…Mark my word on this." He replied, while putting a friendly hand on Jamie's left shoulder. _

"_Klaus, you want to do a contest of drinking?" Eric screamed, triggering the cheering of the entire crowd, for a second time._

"_Why not, bring the bottles, Trevor." Klaus screamed, while reaching the bar counter and turning his sight toward Caroline. "You care to join me in a friendly competition, Miss Forbes." _

"_Ohh…." The entire crowd exclaimed in shock._

_Caroline sighed several times, before closing her eyes and reopened them a short moment after._

"_Don't do it, Caroline." Katherine warned her seriously, while shaking her head. "That man can drink the entire pub without even staggering on his feet." _

"_I can drink also, I'll be ok!" Caroline replied to her. _

"_Are you out of your mind?" George murmured near Klaus's left ear. "Stop this nonsense right now!" _

"_It's just a couple of friendly glasses, George, nothing for you to be concerned. It's only a nice gesture to make Miss Forbes feel welcome." Klaus answered him, while gulping the rest of his beer and keeping his stare in Caroline's, while waiting for her answer._

"_I accept!" Caroline screamed from the top of her lungs, while triggering the wild applauses of the women in the room._

"_I give up!" George exclaimed, in fury, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, adding at the attention of Klaus. "I'm telling you this, Klaus, if anything happens to Miss Forbes; it is me who will fire you and not her! I'm going out, I need air!" He busted before leaving the pub._

* * *

"_Look at her; she can't stand on her own two feet!" Katherine exclaimed, while pointing Caroline, who was clinging to Klaus's neck, to help her stand on her two legs._

"_Hey … hic …. You …." A drunken Caroline exclaimed, while experimenting hiccups. "Don't …hic…Talk like this … hick … to my baby!" _

"_You hear the lady, Kat." Klaus said, in mocking tone of voice, while pointing Caroline and forbidding himself to burst into laughter._

"_You're enjoying this, are you?" Katherine asked him. _

"_You have no idea how much." Klaus replied, while smiling heavenly._

"_If George sees in what state you had put her, he will have your head clinging to the boat anchor!" Katherine exclaimed some more. _

_Klaus raised Caroline's body on his left shoulder._

"_Are you comfortable, Love?" He asked her._

"_Mm…." Caroline mumbled, while swaying her head and arms backward, from left to right._

"_You have to cover for me, Kat, please? I'll bring her to her house, will put her in her bed, I'll behave, I swear to you…Fisherman honour." He swore, while putting a hand over his heart, before adding. "She'll be as good as new tomorrow morning." Klaus suggested, while tilting his head to the right and making sad puppy eyes. _

_Katherine narrowed her angry sight at him, with her arms crossed over her chest, before rolling her eyes on the ceiling. _

"_Go, before I change my mind!" She screamed, while showing the exit door with her right hand. "Bring her to safety!"_

* * *

_Outside, they were, all, placed in a row of onions, their heads turned toward the exit door of the Rose Garden Pub, Jamie, Eric and a couple of other celibates fishermen, while looking at Klaus getting out of the bar, carrying a drunk Miss Caroline Forbes on his right shoulder._

"_Not a single word from any of you." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while passing in front of all of them._

"_I can … hic….Almost…hic…Touch your… hic….Fanny with my…hic…Hands…" A drunken Caroline mumbled between her teeth, with a bunch of hiccups cutting her sentences, while giggling, her head placed upside down, behind his back, with her hands swaying from right to left, left to right, without being able to grab her target._

"_Who's still calling a bottom a fanny, these days?" The young Eric asked, dumfounded, while shrugging his shoulders and turning his head to look at Jamie._

"_Well, sailor, apparently, a very drunk Miss Forbes would call it that." Jamie answered him, while shrugging his shoulders. _

"_Shh…." Klaus warned, while passing in front of Jamie and waving a finger in front of Jamie's face, before turning his head to Roland._

"_I bet you need the key of my truck, Klaus?" Roland asked him, before throwing the key to him._

"_Thanks!" Klaus replied, while catching the key in his hands._

"_He's mad and I did not even mention plan D." Eric murmured in Jamie's ear, while watching Klaus walking toward Roland's truck._

_Klaus opened the passenger door of the truck, before grabbing Caroline's body and lowering her slowly on the seat, feeling her arms encircling tightly his neck a short moment after._

"_You want to …hic….Kiss me, handsome?" She mumbled more, while blowing a kiss in the air._

"_Nope, Love! I want to bring you back home, and forget that this night ever happened." Klaus responded, while detaching her arms from his neck, before slamming the passenger door, leaving Caroline with her drunken lamentations, while walking to the opposite door, taking his place in front of the steering wheel and starting the engine._

* * *

"_Klausy, Are you … hic… Going to take me … hic … In your arms and… hic … Pass me under the threshold, like... hic … We were married?" Caroline asked, while giggling no stop, her body repositioned on top of his right shoulder._

_Klaus smirked, while opening the front door of the Wilson fisherman house, passing the arch, before closing the door behind him, carrying Caroline toward the small bedroom, before dropping her body on the patchwork bedspread. He had to admit to himself that Caroline Forbes – Diva extraordinaire from New York, was actually a lot of fun drunk._

"_Here you go, my lady!" Klaus said, before adding. "Back, safe and sound, in your own home and bed, now, I'm leaving, good night."_

"_No…Don't leave me." She mumbled, while pouting and sliding her body on the bedspread, before standing on her knees and passing the lace blouse above her head, throwing it on the floor a second later, and standing in her white bra in front of him. "You don't want to play naughty boy with me?" She asked him, while passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her lips, before bringing a finger near her mouth, sucking on it, with her other hand sliding underneath his long sleeves t-shirt, caressing his firm stomach muscles._

"_Caroline!" He warned her, while grabbing both of her wrists. "Stop it!"_

"_I could play dirty nurse with you? I could check if all your members are in place?" She mumbled, while giggling, shaking her head, and almost losing her balance. "You find me repulsive as a woman, don't you? You don't like my lips, my breasts, or my bottom… You told me before." She continued, with a pout face._

"_Caroline, stop this!" He repeated, while raising one of his eyebrows, and letting go of his grip on her. "You're drunk and tired and you don't know what you're talking about, believe me you would regret it in the morning, doll."_

_Caroline grabbed forcefully his hands, before sliding them on her bra cups._

"_Oh, please Lord, have mercy on the jerk that I am." Klaus whispered, while closing his eyes and feeling her round perfect breasts under his hands. _

"_You don't like them?" She asked again, while approaching her face from his, her lips almost touching Klaus's._

"_There fine." He mumbled, nervously between his teeth, while trying to control his urge to kiss her, before raising his sight in Caroline's, feeling her shallow rapid breaths on his lips, the beating of her heart raising her breasts in regular tempo under his hands._

"_Kiss me..." She murmured, while closing her eyes and grabbing both of his forearms to keep her balance._

"_I want too." He replied, with the murmur of his lips placed in top of hers. "God as my witness, I want too so much."_

"_You do?" She responded, while trying to open her eyes widely, but without being able to do so, under the influence of the alcohol._

"_Yes." He replied, while smiling at her candour, before adding. "But even if I am technically the biggest jerk around, I would never abuse of a woman this way and more so in your present condition."_

"_But I want too kiss you…hic….Drunk or sober ... Is it because you find me ugly?" She continued mumbling._

_Klaus smirked, while sliding his hands on her waist, hips, before grabbing her bottom and bringing her staggering body closer to his chest._

"_Love, you most know, in this pretty head of yours, that you're anything but ugly to me." He confessed, before adding. "It wouldn't work between us ... There are ... Things that you don't know about me," He added to her, before losing his smile and continuing in all seriousness. "And you're too much of a girlfriend material...I don't need or want a girlfriend in my life."_

"_But do you need a kiss right now?" She asked Klaus, once again, more stubborn than ever._

"_Good grief, Caroline...You're the most freaking headstrong woman that I ever known in all my life, and even worst while being drunk." He responded, while smiling and finally lowering his mouth on hers, sweet kissing her lips, before closing his eyes, and caressing her bottom, tracing circles with the tip of his fingers. "Are you happy now?" He demanded, while detaching his lips from hers._

_Caroline stared at him with half opened eyes, while shaking her head in negation, sliding her lips on his, under his grunts of satisfaction. Klaus crushed his lips harder on hers, while tightening his arms around Caroline's waist, elevating her body in his arms, with her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. _

_He lowered his body on hers, while lying both of them on the bed, rubbing frantically his hands on her thighs, in a mix of grabbing and caressing, under her moan of pleasure, lowering his mouth on the offered silky skin of her neck, sliding his manly swollen lips on her cleavage, followed by the tip of his tongue between her breasts, raising his head a second later, at the loud sounds of Caroline snoring, her head resting on the pillow._

"_Only you, Caroline Forbes, would fall asleep in my arms in the middle of my kissing." He whispered to himself, while shaking his head in disbelief and smirking at the same time. "But thank you for stopping this, Love; you would have regretted it."_

* * *

_Caroline raised her head from the pillow, while feeling the most hurtful sharp pain known to man kind, hitting both of her temples. _

"_Oh I'm dying! This is what death feels like." She said out loud to herself, while grabbing her head with two hands, lowering her sight in shock on her half naked body, a second later._

_She was only wearing her bra and underwear; her clothes folded on an old wooden chair, near the bed. She had no reconnection of how she had returned home, or how she had even undressed herself? She turned her head toward a small side table near the iron bed, while seeing a glass of water, and two aspirins placed beside it, with a small note written on a piece of paper._

_**Take these, or you'll feel like crap later.**_

_**K.**_

* * *

_Love you all so much for the awesome reviews that I receive chapter after chapter, and I am thanking you all from the bottom of my heart._

_**Writer's clarification of the last chapter**_

_Guys, I saw/read that a lot of you were a bit dumfounded with the last chapter's paragraph. Klaus simply whispered in Caroline's ear what he knew instinctively that she wanted to hear from a man one day, but he also believes that she will never hear those sentences from her sophisticated men of New-York. He wanted to prove a point to her, while, without noticing it, being lost in his own game._

_**Responses to guests reviews:**_

_**Guest: **LOL, yes and no, I think they are both winning some valuable points in this game of power between the two, and during this process, they will both change a lot. Big thanks for the review._

_**HRR:**Hello sweetie, thanks for the review. Like I said to the above guest, he did and he did not, they are both winning valuable points these days ;)_

_**Guest who felt uncomfortable about the story:**Sweetie, if you really feel so uncomfortable while reading this story, please, I don't want you to make yourself sad about it. Find your happiness while reading another one; I perfectly understand that it is not the cup of tea of everybody. At the same time, if I have 99% of my readers who are enjoying it very much, and if I, as the writer, enjoy it also, I don't see myself changing the plot of this story to accommodate only one person's opinion. I think you don't understand the subtlety of the game between them, and you don't see that Caroline is absolutely not pathetic, neither is Klaus fully bad. It is the only words that I can give you to this point. Nevertheless, thank you for the review, and your honest point of view. _

_**Tauruskch:**Thank you for your nice words of encouragement, sweetie. And, I will try to make it even hotter than this ... LOL._

_**Brazilian girl:** Always a pleasure to read your reviews sweetie thanks so much! And you always make me think of the wonderful country of Brazil when I read you, which is great for me._

_**Justine:**Hello ma chère amie! S'il mérite ce qu'elle lui fait passer? Oh que oui! LOL Disons que c'est un quelqu'un d'autre que Trevor qui va le faire sortir de ses gonds…Là je suis bouche cousue! Pas un mot de plus! LOL … Merci pour ta continuelle présence, Justine._

_**Ilovetvd:**Let put to rest the talk of the bra, should we? LOL ... CIU because of ripping the pair of jeans ... I busted into laughter. Elijah is popping up in a few chapters and he will be a mix of a business man and relax / cool man. Thanks for your review sweetie. _

_**KC:**Ha ha ha ... Of course he fancies Caroline...But, it is more complicated than that...He knows why she is in the village, and he doesn't want the fall down from his main goal. He feels guilty, and you will understand way more in the future. LOL ... You need to calm down and listen to the fact that being together won't be as long as you would think (Blink an eye at you). And you're welcome for the rainbow part...But it is me who is thanking all of you for putting rainbows in my life with your unconditional love of this story._

_**Germangirl:**Hello sweetie, as for your question, I think I've answered it in my above writer's note. And I am so thankful that you are following my Seven Dates story and this story as well...you're a doll! Thanks for your presence in the review._

_**Luna:**Hello bella from Italy – Thanks sweetie, and yes you do want to slap him and kiss him at the same time...LOL...But that is the fun of it all. You are sad for the jeans aren't you? LOL ... I wouldn't mind too much about it ... But a Designer hand bag would be my death! LOL_

_**KxC:**No, no, no...I'm not teasing you sweetie...LOL...After all, there are just five chapters written, and already everybody wants them in bed...BAD GIRLS THAT YOU ALL ARE! LOL ...And yes, they will have sex sooner than later...You'll see...My lips are seal though. Thanks for your review doll!_

_**Rose of the Thorns:**No she is not loosing at all, sweetie...Look at him now, he is whispering in her ear in the time of a few days...Can you imagine in a month? I think that a couple of you have seen the story as an end to win something, when in fact there is nothing to win but falling in love! As for Klaus begging...LOL...It would be a bit out of character...But, I'll find my way around it. Thanks for the review sweetie._

_**Yari:**My biggest apologies, sweetie, to let you all hot and bothered...LOL...But, in a way that makes you want more, no? Thanks for your nice comments._

_**LilyThorn: **Thank you so much for your nice review and your words of encouragement, Yes, I wanted to write a fun fiction for a change, but there is one other element coming into the mix also…A surprise! And you noticed the Ed Sheeran part…Yay! You're the only one who did…I'm so proud of you…Let me give you a cookie! (Blink an eye at you)_

_**Last guest: **Thank you for your review, your love of this chapter and its ending. It is so nice to hear._


	7. The Love Boat

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 7

"**The Love Boat"**

* * *

_Ok, this shouldn't be so difficult after all, right? I've been walking all my life, since I was two years old. One foot in front of the other, I just need to keep the sunglasses on the tip of my nose. Who decided to make the sun shine at 7:30 am in the morning, anyway? Oh yes, God, of course, Caroline thought in her mind, before holding her head straight, with both of her hands placed on each side of her temples, pushing the entrance door of the Rose Garden Pub, and slowly dragging her feet toward the bar counter._

_Katherine came from the kitchen, while holding breakfast plates in her hands, before startling and holding her pace._

"_Caroline? How are you, my lady?" She asked, while sliding the plates on the counter, and approaching her. "Oh Lord! You don't look too good." She added, while shaking her head._

"_I feel worst than I look, believe me." Caroline answered her, while getting rid of her sunglasses and taking place on a bar stool, before holding her head in her hands._

"_You know what would put you back into shape? A good English breakfast, what do you say?" Katherine asked her._

_Caroline opened one eye to take a glimpse at the plates placed on the counter, before feeling nausea taking her stomach by surprise._

"_Oh no, I can't put a thing in my mouth for the time being." She replied to Katherine, with a disdain look, while pushing the plates with the tip of her fingers._

"_Give me a second, I'll go bring these plates to the customers, and I'll be right back." Katherine said to her, while grabbing the plates in her hands._

"_Take your time; I'll die lying on top of your counter in the meantime." Caroline replied, while dropping her forehead on the wooden counter. _

_Katherine rushed to give the order to a couple of customers, before coming back behind the counter and pouring an icy glass of water._

"_Take this at least; you need to hydrate yourself, with the amount of alcohol you drank last night." She said, while sliding the glass in front of Caroline sitting position. She opened her eyes and reached to grab the glass._

"_Thanks." Caroline replied, while gulping the water. It was actually the only substance that she could keep down on her stomach. "What happened to me yesterday night?" She asked._

_Katherine lowered her upper body on the counter, while smirking and tilting her head to the right._

"_Let just say that you wanted to prove a point to a certain someone." She announced, before asking. "What do you remember about last night?"_

"_Why would I do something stupid like that?" She shouted, before holding her head with her hands once more. "Ouch! I can't scream. I seriously need to stop screaming, it hurts." She added, while closing her eyes, and suddenly reopening them. "I remembered that I needed to be at the inauguration this morning and pass the day on the boat, and I remembered a game of darts, I won, aren't I?" She continued, while smiling proudly._

"_Yes, you surely did won, and the female community of Clovelly was very proud of you…and then….You lost the drinking contest." Katherine mocked her, while shaking her head in disapproval. _

"_Oh God, that is certainly explaining why I am feeling like crap this morning!" Caroline exclaimed, while covering her eyes with her right hand. "Oh!" She suddenly realized, removing the said hand from her eyes. "With whom did I have that contest?"_

_Katherine smirked, before rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders in a comic gesture._

"_Oh no, no, It's a nightmare!" Caroline shouted, while lowering her head and voice, before murmuring more to Katherine. "I woke up this morning wearing only my underwear."_

"_You don't say, lady. Tell me more; it is really mysterious and captivating?" Katherine replied, while mocking her more._

"_Two aspirins were placed beside a glass of water, with a note signed with a "K"." Caroline whispered, before adding. "Please, tell me that the letter "K" was meant for Katherine?"_

"_Good first initial, wrong person!" Katherine responded, while blinking an eye._

"_I was in my freaking underwear this morning; I have no recognition of what could have happened last night." Caroline panicked, while rubbing her hands nervously together._

"_Why is this so important to you? Would you have liked for something to happen between him and you?" Katherine asked, while showing the biggest smirk._

_Caroline frowned, while blushing and glaring at Katherine._

"_Did you understand the part of me in my underwear?" She repeated._

"_Listen…" Katherine said to Caroline, while turning on herself, pushing the swing doors of the kitchen, before coming back a few seconds later, while holding in her hands a pair of rain boots and a sweater, striped blue and white, like the sailors. "Take this, it's still August, but on the boat you'll freeze with the wind, especially on sea. And we need to go pick new clothes for you at the local store, very soon."_

"_Thank you for your help and all of this, you're very kind, Katherine." Caroline replied, while smiling to her, and getting rid of her own boots, before passing the rain boots over her ripped jeans that she had dressed herself this morning, with a fitted light grey t-shirt. _

"_Now, as for Klaus, he can be the biggest jerk in the all county of Clovelly, I'll give you that. But, I know a lot of his ladies…How may I put it …" Katherine said, while seeing Caroline rolling her eyes. "Intimate friends and he's not known as a man that would abuse a woman in the condition that you were yesterday night, when he carried you out of the pub." _

"_Carried? What you mean he carried me out?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock._

"_Ah, don't sweat it, Caroline, as we say in England: Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Katherine replied, while blinking an eye at her._

"_What?" Caroline asked, with wide open eyes, completely dumfounded._

"_It means enjoy a good thing when it is happening to you, lady. You had a fine specimen of a man who took care of you and brought you back to your bed, in all safety, you should definitely enjoy the moment." Katherine told her, while smirking and shrugging her shoulders, before adding. "We need to go to the inauguration now. It will start soon. I'm more worried about your safety on the boat to tell you the truth, than with Klaus." Katherine said, before untying her apron and hanging it on the wall._

* * *

"_And by this symbolic gesture, we christen this new fishing boat: **The Caroline**" George exclaimed, before pushing on the boat hull, the rope that was holding a bottle of champagne, while creating a shrilling noise of broken glass and loud applauses._

_Caroline frowned, while feeling a sharp pain hitting her temples with each exclamation, applause and cheering that she was hearing in her ears._

"_If you don't feel that you're up to it, don't push yourself to do this just to prove Klaus a point." Katherine whispered in Caroline's left ear, while bending her head near hers._

"_What are you talking about? That is exactly why I am doing this." Caroline responded, while shaking her head, shrugging her shoulders, and watching him standing on the dock boat: He was leaning his back carelessly on the exterior wall cabin, while smirking at her, smoking his cigarette, and nodding his head to Caroline as a salutation gesture._

"_So pretentious and arrogant, standing there like he knows everything." Caroline mumbled between her teeth, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting. "And the worst thing is that he knows things that I don't…Like…Let say…What happened last night."_

_Katherine turned her head while glancing at Caroline, before bursting into laughter._

"_I wonder which set of bed sheets are meant to be in the washing machine the first, yours or his." She whispered, while giggling and walking toward a small group of fishermen's wives. "Be careful on the boat, you hear me?" She screamed to Caroline, while waving at her._

"_What? Another English expression I suppose." Caroline screamed, while stamping her feet. "No bed sheets will ever be in my washing machine. I don't even have one, anyway." Caroline added more, while hearing Katherine laugh some more._

"_Miss Forbes?" She heard a voice calling, while turning her head in surprise._

"_Good morning, George." She replied, while blushing and nodding her head to the foreman. "It was a nice christening, and I appreciate the gesture of naming the new boat with my first name, but it was certainly not necessary." She thanked him, nevertheless._

"_Perhaps not necessary but still the nicest way that I could find to welcome you in our village, Miss Forbes." He answered her, while nodding his head in respect._

"_Then, it was highly appreciated." She replied, while smiling._

"_Miss Forbes, you are not obligated to leave with this boat, please you should reconsider." George begged Caroline, while shaking his head._

"_What kind of controller would I be if I did not spend at least one day on this boat, to see with my own eyes the men working aboard?" Caroline asked George, while getting rid of her sunglasses, before sliding the pair in her jeans pocket._

"_The kind of controller whom at the present moment isn't looking too good, to tell you the truth… Are you ok, Miss Forbes?" George asked her, while narrowing his suspicious sight on Klaus._

"_Yes, I've never been better, actually, thank you for your concerns." She replied, while lying to her teeth, with a plastered fake smile on her face._

_Jamie approached Klaus standing position on the boat dock, while nodding his head in direction of Caroline._

"_You think she'll make it." Jamie asked him, while smirking._

"_God as my witness, she'll throw up her entire stomach before even reaching the sea." Klaus mocked, while smiling heavenly. "Hopefully, she'll finally understand that she should go back from where she is coming from." He added, while throwing his cigarette away._

"_It's a good thing then..." Eric started. "Because, all things considered fellow, we only have twenty six letters of the alphabet as for the plan. And I am starting to like Miss Forbes." He added, while blushing, shrugging his shoulders, and nodding his head to the two dumfounded men who were standing by his side._

"_Go invite the young lady to aboard the boat instead of saying stupidities." Jamie responded, while slapping the back of Eric's head._

"_Hey, what have I done now?" Eric shouted, while holding his head with both of his hands, before walking toward the footbridge, in direction of Caroline._

* * *

"_All aboard - All aboard..." Eric screamed, as a folkloric gesture to the crowd gathered on the port quay, with the boat siren and the applauses as a background sound._

"_Move your pretty ass out of the way, Love." Klaus asked Caroline, passing his sweater above his head, while standing in front of her in a black tank top camisole, before throwing his sweater on the deck, and pulling on a rope, working all his arms muscles, with drops of sweats sliding from his head, to his neck and chest._

_Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat without being able to look away from his muscular body, his abs rolling on his stomach._

"_Are you appreciating the view, sweetheart?" He mocked Caroline, while blinking an eye at her, and going back to his many tasks at hands._

_Caroline stuck out her tongue at him, before turning her gaze toward Katherine and George who were waving their hands to her. She waved her hand as a goodbye gesture, before taking a sitting place on a near bench, closing her eyes, and raising her right hand on top of her mouth, while closing her eyes and swallowing. The boat was already beginning to move._

"_We need to talk." She whispered to him, while lowering her head between her legs._

"_You want to talk about what, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her, while dropping the rope at his feet. "You have something on your mind, doll?"_

"_You know about what." She mumbled angrily, between her teeth. "Don't play the fool with me. What happened last night?" _

"_Jamie, 40 knots North-East." Klaus shouted to the fisherman, while ignoring her say, before giving orders to the other men aboard._

"_Hear – hear, Captain." Jamie screamed from his standing position in front of the boat rudder, in the above deck cabin. "Wow, this baby is a Cadillac!" He exclaimed more, while enjoying the new toy in his hands._

_Klaus turned his head and lowered his sight on Caroline, before smirking and reaching her sitting position, while bending his upper body and head near hers._

"_You don't look too well, something wrong, Love?" He mocked her, openly, before adding. "Don't tell me that you're seasick? That would be so unfortunate, doll."_

"_Go away!" Caroline murmured, with jerky breaths, white as a ghost, while grabbing her head with two hands. "You are grinning with joy, I bet?"_

_Klaus straightened his body, while frowning, biting the inside of his cheek, putting both of his hands on each side of his waist, closing his eyes and sighing several times, before reopening them. He grabbed a hand full of her ponytail hair, straightening her head, in a firm grip, while holding it firmly in place. Damn her! Feeling any kind of regrets while seeing her sick was certainly not in his plan._

"_Chin up! Keeping your head up, while looking straight ahead, is the first preventative measure about sea sickness" Klaus ordered her, while grabbing he chin, and turning her head toward the Port at the horizon. "You'll need to focus at something stable located at a distance, and breathe normally."_

_Caroline focused her sight at the distant horizon, while trying to calm her jerky breaths, feeling his right hand at the lower base of her hair, his thumb caressing her neck._

_She finally calmed down, closed her eyes, before turning her head to take a look at him, but, he had already left her side. He was standing at the other side of the deck, while pulling some fishing nets with a few of the other fishermen. She sighed before feeling a wet nose caressing her hands, noticing Brutus sitting near her, with his head on her laps._

"_Great! All I have is you to keep me company now!" She murmured to the dog, while caressing the top of his head, under its ground of satisfaction._

* * *

"_A man overboard ... A man overboard..." Eric screamed, from the top of his lungs, while ringing frantically the bell of the boat. "Or I should say - Miss Forbes overboard…Miss Forbes overboard!" He screamed more._

_Klaus and Roland turned their heads toward the commotion, holding fish nets in their hands, before dropping them at their feet and rushing to the portside of the boat._

"_What are you screaming about, Mate?" Klaus addressed himself to Eric, while grabbing him by the shoulders._

"_Miss Forbes!" Eric exclaimed, while pointing with his finger._

_Klaus turned his head toward the water, before noticing a frail silhouette struggling into the waves of the sea. _

"_Stop the engine!" Klaus screamed, from the top of his lungs, to Jamie, who very rapidly stopped the engine of the boat, before rushing to the front of the boat._

"_Lord as my witness, what is she doing in the middle of the sea?" Jamie exclaimed, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, before glancing at Klaus, who was getting rid of his boots, pants and top in a matter of seconds._

"_We'll throw a life buoy." Eric exclaimed frantically._

"_She's too far and she's already struggling." Klaus repeated, before diving into the sea._

* * *

_Klaus carried Caroline Forbes in his arms for the second time in a twelve hours period, carefully laying her body on the sofa bed, in the below cabin of the boat._

"_I'm cold." She mumbled, while shivering; in a half awake state, while slowly drifting into an unconscious one._

"_No, no…You need to stay awake!" Klaus ordered her, while cupping her face in his hands. "Caroline, stay with me, you hear me!" He exclaimed._

"_Klaus!" Jamie screamed, while entering the cabin himself and throwing towels to Klaus._

"_Thanks!" Klaus responded to Jamie, before rapidly drying himself._

"_How is she?" Jamie asked._

_Klaus shook his head, before turning his glaze at his friend._

"_Start the engine full speed back to Clovelly Port, Jamie." He ordered his friend, while sitting near Caroline's laying position on the bench-bed. "I'm afraid she'll drift unconscious on us."_

"_Damn!" Jamie responded, while passing a nervous hand through his hair. "On my way to get back as quickly as possible...But, what was she thinking, Lord Jesus?"_

"_She mumbled something about trying to save the dog." Klaus responded, while shrugging his shoulders._

"_That explains why we find Brutus in the lifeboat, he must have fallen." Jamie added, to which Klaus nodded his head. "God, Klaus….George will have our heads for this."_

"_It will be my head; I don't want any of the men present on this boat to be mixed in this. I'll take full responsibility for this incident. Close the door behind you, Jamie!" Klaus ordered, to which Jamie nodded his head and added:_

"_She'll be fine, mate. She's a tough cookie that one. I'll try to have us back in an hour and a half."_

* * *

_Caroline shivered, while pulling the blanket nearer to her frozen body._

"_Why...am I... so cold?" She mumbled, almost incoherently, her sentence interspersed with deep breaths. "It is summer; the water...Shouldn't ... Be so cold…How's…How's the dog?"_

"_The dog is fine." He replied to her, before mumbling angrily between his teeth. "What were you thinking jumping into the sea, for God sake, woman?"_

_Klaus pulled the blanket away from Caroline's hands, before dropping it at the foot of the bench-bed._

"_What you're doing ... I'm so cold." She mumbled more, while trying to grab it back from his hands._

"_You need to get out of your wet clothes, or you'll catch hypothermia." Klaus said to her, while sliding her wet jeans away from her icy legs, before removing her socks, she had lost the rain boots in the sea. "It's England, Love, not the Caribbean; you'll freeze in the water in no time."_

_He raised her upper body in a sitting position, pulling her soaking wet sweater above her head, soon followed by her t-shirt, before throwing them on the floor._

"_I can't feel my legs." She shivered more, while chattering her teeth._

"_I'll keep you warm in a second." He whispered his mouth near her left ear, while unhooking her bra._

"_What are you doing?" She murmured in shock, while opening her eyes widely, trying to push him away from her body, with her shacking and icy hands._ _Klaus grabbed both of her hands, before blowing hot air on them._

"_Caroline, I need to get you out of these wet clothes or you'll catch pneumonia, sweetheart, and I saw my part of naked women in my life; it's not one more that will make a difference. You're as blue as a whale, and you're risking hypothermia if you keep these clothes on you, it's the only way." He explained to her._

"_What way." She murmured, while shaking all the bones in her body, her lips turning blue._

"_Body heat contact…" He whispered, while unhooking her bra, and letting the lace fabric fall on the cabin floor._

"_And which body will keep me warm?" She asked, while realizing his saying, fighting to keep her eyes opened._

"_Caroline, you need to stay awake, Love!" He exclaimed, before sliding her underwear on her blue legs, leaving her lying naked body on the bench-bed, her wet hair scattered on the pillow, while shivering of cold. "My body will keep you warm." He continued explaining, while swallowing a lump in his throat. God she was so beautiful, he thought to himself, for a split second while sliding his stare slowly on her exposed naked body, lying his own beside hers a second later, while grabbing the blanket at their feet to pull it on their bodies, before rubbing his hands on hers to reactivate her blood circulation. _

"_Please..." She begged, before blushing, wrapped in the warm of his arms, while feeling his hands rubbing every inch of her body. "Tell me that you're not fully undressed under the blanket. And, why aren't you freezing, you were in the water with me?"_

_Klaus smirked at her question, while enrolling his bare legs with hers, creating an unbearable friction of intense opposite: heat and cold. But wasn't it what they were? Complete opposite creating an unbearable, insatiable, chemistry between them?_

"_Would that make a difference, if I was fully naked or not, Love? I'm used to swim in cold icy water." He asked and explained at the same time, while feeling her skin warming up under his expert fingers. "You were less fussy and difficult yesterday night, Miss Forbes, mostly happy to please me, if I may add." He mocked her openly, while vigorously rubbing her arms, with constant up and down movements, pulling her closer while bringing his body in full frontal contact with his. Thank God, she thought, he was wearing a pair of underwear. As thin as this last barrier was between them, it was certainly making the biggest difference in her blurry mind, while forbidding her to act on her sexual instincts._

"_Tell me what happened between us yesterday night, when you brought me back home?" She asked him, while starting to feel blood circulate in her arms and legs, colours showing on her cheeks and lips, with an intense fire rising deep in herself, not able to keep her hands immobile, while caressing his abs, before blushing under her own uncontrollable impulsion to touch his manly skin._

"_A bit of what is presently happening between us, doll." He murmured, while drowning his sight in her, sliding one of his hands on the curve of her lower back, lowering them on her bottom, while feeling the softness of her feminine curves, brushing a strand of her hair behind her left ear with his other hand, before approaching his lips nearer hers. "You seem to feel warmer?" He whispered his mouth in top of Caroline's. _

"_Yes." She murmured, while closing her eyes and feeling his hot breath on her lips. "Thank you, I feel better now, we should...We should stop." She managed to say, while feeling his left hand rising on the curve of her hip, upward to the side of her breast. Caroline held her breath under the intense shiver of pleasure hitting her spine. "Klaus…" She whispered more, her lips touching his._

"_Mm..." He mumbled, before sweet kissing the left corner of her lips, in continuous little kisses, while sliding his own lips from one side of her mouth to the other._

"_We can't..." She whispered, while slowly losing the will to fight him back. _

"_Yes, we can, Love." He murmured, while straightening his body, before sliding his hands around Caroline waist, positioning her on his laps, her sensitive breasts glued to his chest, her hands grabbing his shoulders to help her keep her balance, in a lover's intimate embrace._

"_Someone could come inside?" She whispered more, while experiencing shortness of breath, before closing her eyes and feeling his lips slide on the right side of her neck._

"_Shh...There's only you and me, Caroline." He murmured, while pushing her pelvic in direct contact with his obvious physical desire for her, his hands sliding on the silkiness of her back, his lips nibbling on her ear lobe. "Tell me that you want this...Tell me that you want me, Love...Murmur my name on your lips." He asked her, in a low whisper, while sliding his hands on her breasts, cupping their roundness, before lowering his mouth and capturing the forbidding fruits with the softness of his full lips, with grunting sounds of pleasure._

"_Oh yes ... Yes ... I want you." She whispered, breathlessly, while bending her back, her hands sliding on his neck, upward in his short hair, pushing his head toward her chest, bringing his lips in a closer proximity of her breasts, before adding with a languorous sigh. "Klaus..."_

"_Oh, Caroline..." He murmured, while raising his lips on her neck, kissing the delicate line of her jaw, her cheeks, before capturing her mouth, and deepening his kiss while slowly sliding his tongue between her lips, tasting this secret cave of pleasure in a deeper, sensual way, while feeling her nails scratching his back, hearing her moans of pleasure under his lips._

_The discreet knock on the cabin door startled them both. They stared at each other for a few seconds, with rapid breaths, their lips still so close, and their hands still caressing their bodies in a slow, languorous motion._

"_Yes?" Klaus shouted, while turning his head toward the cabin door, before grabbing the blanket to cover Caroline's chest, and rising on his feet, his hands placed on each side of his waist._

"_Mate, we'll be arriving at the port in ten minutes." Jamie screamed through the door, with Eric by his side, who shouted himself. "Is … I mean how's Miss Forbes?" _

"_Good to know." Klaus shouted, while closing his eyes and passing a hand on his face, to get a grip on reality, before adding. "She's fine; tell us when we'll be berthing at the port."_

"_We'll do, Klaus, and were happy to hear that Miss Forbes is safe and sound. We were all worrying about her safety." Jamie replied, while shrugging his shoulders to a dumfounded Eric, before pushing the young man on the stairs, in front of him, to climb them to the above deck._

_Klaus turned his gaze toward Caroline, before grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a large T-shirt and handing them to her. _

"_You should get dressed; we'll arrive in Clovelly in a few minutes." He said to her, toneless, before adding. "We always bring another set of clothes with us, it's a bit large for you, but, you'll be covered for your arrival at the port." He added, before grabbing a pair of clean jeans for himself and pulling the fabric on his legs, while turning his back on Caroline. _

"_Klaus…We need…I mean what just happened…We need to talk about it …" She mumbled, while blushing, and dressing herself with the man t-shirt. _

"_No, we don't Caroline." He replied, while shaking his head and avoiding looking at her in the eyes. "We need to forget this, that's what we need to do." _

"_Of course…Fine then! Let it be this way, your way! You, acting like a primate, like always." She busted in anger, while pulling the sweatpants on her legs. _

_Klaus turned his sight on her, in astonishment, while shaking his head in disbelief. _

"_What now?" She asked him, while gesturing with her hands. _

"_I can't figure you out, Miss Forbes." He replied, while shaking his head and taking a few walking steps to reach her sitting position, his hands placed on each side of his waist, in a confrontational gesture._

"_Good, finally something that we can agree on. I can't figure you out either. But at least, I'm not a hypocrite, I'm not pretending …Oh, and go to hell!" She mumbled angrily between her teeth, while raising her chin, and locking her eyes with his._

"_As for the hypocrite part, Love, you're winning the contest hands down. You know what? Go back to your fancy New York city, where you won't be able to make trouble for innocent victims." Klaus busted into Caroline's face, while bending his head near hers. _

"_You're judging me very harshly, Mister Klaus Mikaelson. And you don't even know my ethical way of working. What did you think? That couple of kisses would tame me, and I would obey you?" She replied, sighing with anger, while lowering her sight on his lips and blushing a second later, before rising on he feet, and starting to walk toward the cabin door, before holding her pace, suddenly taken unaware by a nausea, grabbing a chair to keep her balance, feeling his hand sliding around her waist a second later, while pulling her in an embrace,, her back leaning on his chest, his mouth near her right ear. _

"_Hold your wild horses, woman. You need to sit and rest till we'll arrive to the port. You almost drown an hour ago." He whispered near her ear._

"_I wish I had. I would not be obligated to listen to you then!" She replied to him, while struggling to free herself from his solid grip, succeeding with all the strength left in her, staggering on her shaking legs toward the exit, and slamming the door in anger into his face. _

"_Damn stubborn woman!" He screamed, with anger, through the door._

* * *

"_Unacceptable!" George whispered with anger to Klaus, while pointing a finger to his chest._

_Klaus stood silent in front of the foreman, both of his hands placed on each side of his waist, while biting his lips in anger._

"_Miss Forbes could have drowned, worst, she could have died!" He busted, while pacing back and forth on the port dock. _

_Klaus raised his sight toward the footbridge of the boat, while seeing Caroline walking and reach the dock. _

"_Miss Forbes." George exclaimed, before removing his caps from his head, while keeping it in his hands, stumbling on his feet alternatively. "Please, accept my deepest apologies for this unfortunate incident; just know that I'll reprimand the all crew, and I'll bring some sanctions. This was simply unacceptable." _

"_Please, don't!" She responded, while shaking her head and avoiding Klaus gaze on her, before adding. "They were all very concerned about me. This incident was entirely my fault… I acted without thinking…And I slipped on the deck." She added, before closing her eyes, and sighing, before reopening them and adding. "If it was not for Mr. Mikaelson help, I would have drowned." _

"_Well, if you are so kind to forgive and forget I can't go against your will." George replied, while gazing in direction of Klaus, before murmuring to his intention. "You're beyond lucky this time, Klaus." _

"_What do we have here?" A voice addressed itself, making the entire crew turn their heads in surprise toward the intruder. _

"_I'll be damn!" Jamie exclaimed, while jumping on the footbridge. "Kol? What are you doing back in town, vermin?" He asked the young man, who was standing in front of the group, one of his feet elevated on his army bag placed on the dock, while resting his forearm on his knee, with a cap on his head, and a sarcastic smile on his lips. _

"_I was missing the old clovelly charm." Kol mocked, before saluting. "Klaus…How are you, mate?"_

"_It's funny, nobody was missing you here, Kol." Klaus replied, while closing his fists in anger, and approaching him, before adding, in front of a very interested and curious Caroline. "You could easily go back from where you're coming from." _

"_Nah….There seem to be too much action around here. Why would I do that? I think I'll stick around for while." Kol replied, while smirking, and reaching Klaus standing position, before adding, while turning his head toward Caroline and taking the edge or his cap to nod his head in a salutation gesture. "Good day to you my beautiful lady." _

_Klaus grabbed his left arm, while pulling him near his chest, before whispering near his left ear._

"_Leave her alone or I'll rip your head away from your neck!" _

_Kol free himself from Klaus's grip, before pulling on his shirt. _

"_I believe you have an opening for a new fisherman position for the rest of the season, George? Someone bailed on you?" Kol asked while staring at Caroline and blinking an eye at her, under the groaning sounds of disapproval of Klaus._

"_It is exact. One of my men became very sick…But, I'm not sure…" George started, before being cut by Caroline._

"_If we need a fisherman for the rest of the season, this young man seems to be eager enough to fill the position. Give him the job!" Caroline replied, while raising her chin, and staring into Kaus's eyes, with a devil smile on her lips, before passing beside their standing positions._

"_My lady..." Kol started, while bending his upper body in a reverence. "I'll be eternally grateful for your kindness." He said, while turning his head toward Klaus, before adding with the biggest smirk on his face. "Tit for tat, mate!"_

* * *

_Happy to see new readers aboard this story, it is always such a joy to exchange with you all. You have all my gratitude for your nice reviews, you are all awesome!_

_**Writer's note****:** Taking a break from this story, before having an army of mad reviewers send me PM's because I'm not writing the last chapter of SEVEN DATES, LOL. The last chapter being an heavy long one, I will take my time to write it, so be patient, I'll come back to this story after, and the good news is, that I will be able to put more time to it, because I'll have only two stories going at the same time, instead of three._

_**Responses to guests reviews:**_

_**First Guest**: Thanks so much for your enthusiasm sweetie, and your obvious love of this story._

_**Justine**: Coucou ma belle! Ah ce que tu m'as fait sourire, je te jure...Tu aimes les petits duels toi alors? LOL - Pour ce qui est de l'homme séduisant, bien, en voilà un justement qui a fait gonflé le pectoraux de notre monsieur muscles, LOL. Oui, mais là la retenue après ce chapitre, je ne te dis pas qu'elle commence à ne plus trop être présente, (clin d'œil). Merci ma chérie, pour tes beaux mots d'encouragement, tu es sans contredit un rayon de soleil._

_**Aplove**: Thanks for your nice comment, sweetie. And as for your wish of seeing Elijah, don't worry too much about it, he is one of my favorite character on TVD, I would not leave him away too long._

_**Germangirl:**Sweetie, your review made me blush. I am far from being at that stage. I still have a lot of work to do in front of me to maybe achieve it one day. But, knowing that a person is thinking this about me is making me work harder for all of you guys._

_**Second Guest:**Happy that you liked this chapter so much, sweetie. Well, I was debating in my head to put her in that state (being drunk) or not. I don't like seeing woman put in this position, but I think I was able to pass that scene as something sweet, and make Klaus tenderer toward her. Well, as you see now, he made a bit of fun, but he is getting wrap in this himself now. Greetings to you too!_

_**JJ2: **Good valid point! (Blinking an eye at you), but different circumstances. In chapter three (3), she was pushing him to his limits, and he reacted by kissing her to prove a point, not to abuse her while she is drunk, or taking advantage or her. There is a very thin line in here that I feel that some of the readers do not understand. Klaus is not a bad – violent man, in this story. He's acting as a jerk, I give you that, but in his mind it is for the good cause of getting rid or a nuisance that could put the half of the presence staff without work. In his head, he thinks that if he could succeed, I will gain time. I hope I was able to answer you. Take the story more lightly, without analyzing it too much, would be my suggestion to you, sweetie._

_**Sweettalk:** Happy that you're asking question. Yes! He wants to make a point to her. In his head, she should pack and go back to New York, and leave them alone. It is a macho way of acting, I give you that...But, if he was not like that, the fun of the story would not be there. As for your second question, like I explained in the past chapter, he was whispering what he knew that she would want to hear from a man someday, but will never hear from her sophisticated men of New York._

_**KxC:**Awww sweetie, I am with you on the lack of Klaroline scenes the past few weeks in TVD. I hope there is a valid reason for it. I am glad also that they are waiting...Though, after this chapter, maybe not for long, LOL. I will get to the Katherine, Stefan Elena story soon. Thanks for your nice reviews, always a joy to read you._

_**BFTS: **Hello sweetie! Aww... I love Hard of Dixie, one of my favorite shows of the moment. And you have a good point; it is somehow the same dynamic. Thanks for reading this story, and your nice review. As for preview goes, I was not posting any on TUMBLR of this specific story, because it is in my head to being able to update each week, though now I am obligated to take a break to finish another story, but, I will keep this in mind._

_**Braziliangirl:**Hello Brazil! Always a joy to read your comments, sweetie, you bring sunshine into my cold Montreal life. _

_**Luna: **You know, I'm kind of glad I stopped them in the last chapter and this one, there is a path that you need to follow as for two characters and their route to be intimate, and I had everything planned in my head already as what it would be, and I've never changed my mind. He'll change, give it time…It is a slow process. Thank you for your presence and nice review, sweetie._


	8. Plan: There's no more plan!

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 8

"**Plan: There's no more plan!"**

* * *

_Caroline walked the edge of the cliff, the softness of the grass under her bare feet, her golden hair flying freely in the wind, the skirts of her blue summery dress swivelling with the help of the soft breeze. She stopped her pace, while facing the sea, closing her eyes and raising her head to feel the warmth of the sun on her face._

_Her heart and soul were at peace, she felt loved and cherished. She was finally home and she couldn't be happier. She felt the soft touch of two hands sliding on each side of her hips, a soft breath caressing the lobe of her right ear. She smiled, while lowering her head, backward, on the man's chest, a smile of pure bliss on her lips._

"_I'm breathing again; you're back in my life, in my heart, in the subsoil of my soul." She heard the male voice murmur into her ear._

"_I'm back, and I will never leave you again." She replied, before hearing an incessant pounding noise in her ears._

* * *

_Caroline suddenly opened her eyes widely, while fixating a stain on the ceiling of her small bedroom, a hand placed on her chest to calm the fast beats of her heart, while breathing heavily. She turned her head toward the kitchen, while realizing that the pounding noise of her dream was actually knocks on the front door. _

_She straightened her upper body in a sitting position, before sliding her bare feet on the floor, while passing a hand through her tangled hair and remembering the morning, earlier events: The christening of the boat, her sea sickness, falling head first in the sea, the rescue of Klaus...The rescue of Klaus... Being naked in the cabin with Klaus...Being naked in the cabin with Klaus...Kissing Klaus...Kissing Klaus...Kissing Klaus. Caroline shook her head, before sighing several times, and rising on her feet, while directing her walking steps toward the entrance door, before opening it, and standing face to face with Katherine. _

"_Jesus, Lord! You don't look too good, my lady, I woke you up? When I had said to you: don't you dare jump in the sea, I meant it literally, you know?" Katherine said, while handing her a cauldron. "It's fish chowder." She explained more, before entering in the house and adding, while blinking an eye. "When life gives you lemons, you do lemonade, in Clovelly, life gives us fishes, and we do fish chowder."_

"_Oh..." Caroline exclaimed, dumfounded, while holding the heavy pot in her hands. "Well, thank you!" She added, before closing the entrance door with the help of her left foot._

"_You're the talk of the town, Caroline." Katherine exclaimed, her hands on each side of her waist._

"_Well, it's been that way since the frist day I arrived in Clovelly, it's certainly not one more dip in the sea that will increase my popularity." Caroline mumbled between her teeth, while rolling her eyes and dropping the cauldron on the kitchen counter, before turning to stare at Katherine, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest, with an amused expression on her face. "Or it did increase it." Caroline added, while sighing._

"_Aww, don't worry, sweetheart, it's nothing that you can't handle. One more gossip about Miss Forbes won't kill you." Katherine replied, while smirking and shrugging her shoulders, before sliding from the back pocket of her jeans, her pack of cigarettes, and taking a sitting position at the kitchen table. "You want a cigarette? Or, maybe you don't want me to smoke in the house?" _

_Caroline took one cigarette from Katherine's pack, before sitting on a chair, with her feet under her thighs. Katherine lighted up her own, before the one of her host._

"_So, it was an interesting way of bringing that sexy Klaus in your net, jumping overboard while waiting for him to rescue you." Katherine giggled her way through her sentence._

"_What? No! This is simply not true! Why would you think that?" Caroline exclaimed, outraged. "Do not tell me that the all village think that?"_

"_Ok, I won't then." Katherine mocked her, before adding with a smirk on her lips. "It seems completely none sense to me too, now that you mention it._

"_Blutus...The dog..." Caroline started, while gesturing with her hands and arms._

"_You mean Brutus?" Katherine asked, sliding a hand over her mouth while forbidding herself to burst into laughter._

"_Whatever the name of this huge animal is, it doesn't change anything. It fell overboard and I reacted impulsively, I simply jumped." Caroline explained._

"_Of course you did, Caroline, you were our true hero. Brutus is now eternally grateful to you." Katherine agreed, sarcastically, while nodding her head and adding. "And then you've waited patiently for Klaus to jump overboard to save you. I actually never thought of that tactic to catch a fish…I mean, a man." She mocked more, while raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while sighing and counting to ten, before reopening them, and smiling._

"_You're playing with me, aren't you?" She asked Katherine._

"_Well, yes…And I'm having a ball while doing it, to tell you the truth, lady." She replied to Caroline, while blinking an eye._

"_Oh, this is a nightmare." Caroline mumbled, while putting her head in her hands, before adding. "Since I arrived in Clovelly, I made mistakes after mistakes, and I don't seem to stop!"_

"_Caroline, you're putting too much emphasize over this, really." Katherine replied, while putting a friendly hand on Caroline left forearm. "Look at it this way: You're bringing a bright light, and wonderful entertainment, to a usually nice, but boring village life."_

_Caroline raised her head, while smiling timidly._

"_You would certainly not jump overboard like I did, I'm sure of this." Caroline replied to her._

"_Well, I did certainly worst to catch a man in my net." Katherine replied, with her sad sight lost in the emptiness of the room, before adding. "Though, I'm not saying that you were doing it in purpose to catch Klaus."_

"_Well, you're right; I was not luring that man into my net!" Caroline replied, while straightening her upper body on the chair and raising her chin, before titling the head and asking. "A man made you do worst? If you need to talk about it, I promise solemnly to not jump overboard." She added, humoristic, with a scout honour hand sign in front of her._

"_I did way worst than jumping overboard to lure a man that I wanted in my bed." Katherine replied to Caroline, while rising on her two feet, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and placing herself in front of the kitchen window, before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry; maybe I am too straight forward in my say, Caroline?"_

"_No, please. We all betrayed our own soul for a man at a moment of our life. Was it for Stefan? Is that explaining the drift between you and your sister?" Caroline asked her._

"_We've known each other since the childhood. Stefan had always been attracted to me; I was the bombshell of the school." Katherine said, while raising proudly her head and smiling._

"_I've no problem believing in that. You're gorgeous, Katherine." Caroline replied, while smiling with sincerity._

"_Obviously, being my twin, Elena was as gorgeous, but also the more serious type. Nevertheless, Stefan was in love with my sister and not me, and she was in love with him. She had dreams, and she wanted a career outside Clovelly, in reverse I was only the sexy, charming village girl, who had no ambition for herself, but the one of taking care of her parents' pub with her brother. Elena was not interested at ruining her chance of getting out of the village life for a boy, even if she had deep feelings for him. So, Stefan chose me, we began to date, and eventually, we were somehow happy." Katherine confessed, while shrugging her shoulders. "Elena was accepted at Queen Mary, University of England, she left Clovelly. I was left with a gloomy, unhappy man on my hands. At some point, she invited him to go visit her at the University, and I saw the change in him. Just knowing that he would see her again, a couple of months later had brought life back into his heart and soul. I was losing the man that I loved, and I did something that I shouldn't have done." She explained more._

"_What did you do?" Caroline asked her._

"_I'd stopped the birth control pills, and became pregnant, forbidding him to leave me and leave Clovelly to find his happiness with my sister." Katherine confessed, while shrugging her shoulders and adding. "Stefan being the honourable man that he is, stayed with me, but I lost the baby couple of months after the announcement."_

"_I'm sorry, Katherine." Caroline replied, while rising on her feet, from her sitting position on the chair, before approaching Katherine's own standing position and sliding a comforting arm around her shoulders._

"_Well, I don't see why you would be? Who tricks a man this way? A real unsecured bitch I supposed?" She said to Caroline, while feeling a tear running on her left cheek, before sweeping it away with the back of her hand, and raising her head proudly._

"_No, you're just a loving woman who was desperate to not lose the man she loves." Caroline replied, while taking her hands in hers. "You're a wonderful, strong woman, Katherine…You have spunk, and you are not easily dictated how to run your life."_

"_He still loves her you know?" Katherine replied, while turning her head and drowning her teary eyes in Caroline's. _

"_If he is not realizing the wonderful woman that you are, then he should go with your sister, and free you of this dependence you have over him. You deserve a man that will love you for you, Katherine. You are so not, second best." Caroline said, truthfully to the young woman. "And maybe one day, you'll meet that man….He'll come to you."_

_Katherine timidly smiled back at Caroline, as a thank you gesture._

"_You know what we need, Caroline? We need a night out of this village." Katherine exclaimed, while swirling on herself._

"_Gosh, what would I give for a night out of the village." Caroline exclaimed, while shaking her head, with her eyes closed._

"_May your deepest wish be granted, my lady…Done!" Katherine exclaimed, while tilting head, her hands on each side of her waist._

"_What?" Caroline asked, while reopening her eyes widely._

"_Couple of hours from here, there's a real nightclub. Come with me and Trevor, we'll have a blast." Katherine exclaimed, before taking Caroline's hand in hers and adding. "We'll forget all our problems and dance the night away."_

"_Wow! You're serious? Ok…Let's do this." Caroline exclaimed with joy and anticipation. _

_She needed to forget Clovelly for a couple of hours, she needed to put aside the awful job that she was obligated to do in the next months to the nice people of this village, and the main reason: she needed to forget Klaus!_

* * *

_The said night club was certainly not one of New York's best, but it was pretty decent, and the music seemed to come from the present hits list of dance, techno and high tech music. Caroline followed Katherine and Trevor inside. Katherine swung her behind on her high heels boots, while wearing a very tight black jeans and a golden top. _

_Caroline was wearing herself a thigh, black, tuxedo - pair of pants, with silver high heels sandals, and a long sleeves, see trough white blouse, while showing her low cleavage with a peek-a-boo pink lace bra, with the matching pink lace panties, not that anyone would ever saw them tonight, she thought to herself, while sighing and rolling her eyes on the ceiling at her most private thoughts. After all, she was here to have a good time with Katherine, and the chance of forgetting her problems for a couple of hours._

_They directed their walking steps toward the bar counter, under the loud floor vibrations of the speakers, and the large crowd of dancers on the dance floor. Trevor saluted the bartender with a nod of his head, before turning his sight at Caroline, and shouting:_

"_It's not New York finest night club, but it is certainly changing from the scenery of Clovelly and the Rose Garden Pub, my lady."_

_Caroline smiled back at him and Katherine before shouting herself._

"_Don't get me wrong, I love your Pub, but thank you for bringing me here, Trevor. It's kind of nice to be brought back to my usual life style and old self."_

"_What can I offer you both?" He screamed more._

"_Cosmopolitan." Caroline screamed._

"_Give me a Martini, with three olives, little brother." Katherine replied with a smile._

"_The order is coming right up, my beautiful ladies." Trevor shouted, with a reverence, before addressing the order to the bartender._

"_You want to dance?" Katherine asked Caroline, while shaking her hips, with both of her arms moving rhythmically above her head._

"_Sure." Caroline replied, smiling, while sliding her evening clutch bag on the bar counter, near Trevor._

_They reached the dancing floor, and started to dance on the worldwide hit **Gnangnam style**, while swirling and shaking their bodies suggestively, laughing and enjoying this moment of freedom, between girls._

"_Wooo! Bring it on, sexy lady!" Katherine screamed to Caroline, while seeing her shook her bottom on the beat of the music._

"_It's so awesome!" Caroline screamed, while smiling heavenly, before raising her long blond hair in a bun above her head, taking suddenly by surprised by the sudden heat on the dance floor._

"_Oh damn! Have mercy on your soul, girl!" Katherine exclaimed, suddenly holding her dancing pace, while standing immobile._

"_What is it?" Caroline asked, while continuing to dance and smiling._

"_If I was you, I would not turn around any time soon." Katherine murmured in Caroline's left ear, while showing wide open eyes directed behind their dancing position on the floor._

"_What? Why?" Caroline replied, still smiling, before turning her head and losing her smile in a blink of an eye._

_Klaus was standing at the other side of the dance floor, holding a bottle of beer in his right hand, while glaring at Caroline's standing position on the dance floor, with his sight fixated on herl, and certainly not in a gentlemanly manner. He was wearing a tight black jean, and a black man shirt, opened on his muscular chest. _

"_What is he doing here?" Caroline asked Katherine, while crossing her arms in front of her see through blouse, feeling the beats of her heart rose dangerously in her chest._

"_Well, it's a well known place in Clovelly, if you want to take time to escape, Caroline. He's probably in needs of female companionship." She explained to her, while shrugging her shoulders, and nodding her head in his direction._

"_What do you mean in needs of female companionship?" Caroline mumbled, suddenly dumfounded, while seeing Katherine raised one of her eyebrows, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and tilting her head. Caroline turned her own head back at Klaus's standing position, before seeing a brunette bombshell slide her arms around his waist and a blonde one sliding an arm under his, before raising her lips to be kissed by him. "Oh, right!" Caroline added, in anger, with a pout expression on her face._

"_Look at it this way, Caroline; he won't bother you tonight that seem to be a sure thing." Katherine mocked her, while blinking an eye._

"_Well, let him flirt with the all female population of this club, if he wants to, for what I care. For once, I'll be free of his unbearable presence!" Caroline shouted, madly, while turning on herself and directing her walking steps toward Trevor position at the bar._

_Trevor wrinkled his eyes, while handing both glasses to the ladies._

"_Is that Klaus?" He asked his sister, while seeing the focus of his attention nodding his head to him._

_Katherine shook her head, while trying to warn his brother to keep silent, with the added help of wide open eyes to not mention the name of Klaus in front of Caroline._

"_Oh right!" He murmured to his sister, while smiling foolishly to Caroline. "I'll go mingle a little bit, and salute him. Enjoy yourselves, my ladies." He added, while shrugging his shoulders in a dumfounded way to his sister._

_Caroline grabbed her glass from Trevor's hand, before drinking it in a snap._

"_Ok, slow down, lady!" Katherine warned her, before taking the glass from Caroline's hands._

"_Another one, please..." Caroline screamed at the bar tender._

"_What is going on with you? Is it Klaus? Are you jealous of seeing him with other women?" Katherine asked, dumfounded._

"_What? Pff…..No, of course not! I could care less about him." Caroline replied, while banging her fingers nails tips on the bar counter._

"_Right…" Katherine replied, while trying to maintain a serious expression on her face. "Caroline?" She called her._

"_What?" Caroline snapped, while turning her head toward Katherine and drowning her sight in hers, before closing her eyes and sighing several times. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Katherine…I don't know what is happening to me."_

"_Well whatever that man is shaking inside of you, just hold your peace for five minutes, lady." Katherine whispered near Caroline's left ear. _

"_Kat..." They heard a masculine voice addressed itself to her, making Caroline startled in surprise, while creating a range of shivers in her spine._

"_Klaus…" Katherine saluted, while raising her glass to him, before adding. "What is bringing you here, mate?"_

"_Oh you know me, alcohol, beautiful women, and the need to breathe away from Clovelly from time to time." He responded, while gulping his bottle of beer, before sliding his chest on Caroline's back, his lips in top of her right ear lobe, before whispering. "Miss Forbes, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your beautiful diva ass in this humble club?"_

_Caroline closed her eyes, while counting to ten and trying to forbid herself, to notice the intense heat that his chest was creating in her entire body, with the background images in her mind, of their earlier embrace in the cabin boat._

"_Mr. Klaus." She responded politely, without facing him, before adding. "As you I guess: alcohol, and the chance to meet men. It seems I did not have the chance to meet any interesting candidate in Clovelly." Caroline snapped at him, in a tit for tat manner, while turning on herself, raising her chin to stare into his eyes, in a confrontational gesture, under the amused expression of Katherine._

"_Mm…." Klaus mumbled, with a sour expression, while gulping more beer from his bottle, before biting the inside of his cheek and staring into Caroline's eyes. "Well, I would not detain you any longer in your hunt for the perfect man, doll." He said, while making a reverence to Caroline and adding. "Have a nice night, Kat."_

"_You too, Klaus…" Katherine replied, while watching him nod his head in respect to her, turning on himself, before walking toward the other side of the dancing floor. "Spill it! What happened between you two, lady? The electricity could have been cut with a knife." Katherine exclaimed to Caroline, with her hands placed on each side of her waist._

"_Nothing happened, Katherine." Caroline replied, annoyed by Klaus presence in the club, while cutting the conversation short with a hand gesture, before taking in her hands her second drink of the night, while gulping its pinkish colour content._

"_I'll be damn!" Katherine exclaimed, while waiving a finger in front of Caroline's nose. "Something really happened between the two of you, or you wouldn't react this way."_

"_Fine...Yes, something happened!" Caroline exclaimed, while finishing her second glass. "We kissed!" She added, while turning her sight at the dance floor, and seeing him dancing with the blond bombshell, who was gluing her body to him, like butter on a slice of bread._

"_Caroline are you attracted to Klaus?" Katherine asked more._

"_No...I mean, yes...I mean, no!" Caroline mumbled nervously, before closing her eyes and sighing several times. "He goes under my skin, seeping into my blood, it's toxic, and I hate it!"_

"_If this is your problem with him, my lady, it's nothing that could not be easily fixed." Katherine said, while grinning._

"_What do you mean?" Caroline asked in surprised, while turning her sight toward Katherine._

"_Simple..." Katherine started, while shrugging her shoulders. "Get him out of your system; once in for all, one time should do the trick."_

"_Get him out of my system?" Caroline asked, completely dumfounded for a few seconds, before opening her eyes widely at Katherine's suggestion. "No, no, no ... No, and did I mentioned no!"_

"_Think about it, Caroline. Once it will be done, he won't have this sexual power over you...You'll regain your own over him, lady, and you'll be able to do your job." Katherine explained to her, with the biggest smile on her face, before adding. "That's how it should be done. And believe me, it's not the bimbo that he's dancing with that interest him...It's you that he wants...Give him what he wants, and then regain your power."_

_Caroline glared at Katherine like she had four heads on her shoulders, while shaking her head in denial...This was simply the most ridiculous plan that she had ever heard in her life, she thought in her mind, while noticing the lips of the blond bombshell on Klaus's neck, suggestively rubbing her breasts on his chest, while dancing with him on the dance floor.._

_Caroline raised her hand on the front buttons of her blouse, before opening an additional one, showing a deeper cleavage on her bra._

_Ridiculous or not, Katherine was right, she needed to regain her woman power over this man, and there was no way around it but to seduce him. And get him out of her system once in for all!_

* * *

_**1:00 a.m. – Clovelly village – Wilson Fisherman House**_

_A powerful kick in the front door of the Wilson Fisherman House opened the path to its entrance, followed by a big slam noise of the same door crashing its wood on the wall, with Klaus passing under the threshold while carrying Caroline elevated in his arms, his hands under her bottom, with her legs tightly crossed around his waist and her hands around his neck and in his hair, with her mouth glued to his, in an intense exchanges of kisses._

_He carried her further more to the small bedroom, before pushing her back forcefully on the opposite wall, his mouth devouring every inch of hers, his muscular chest pushing on her sensitive breasts, while grabbing and rubbing her buttocks, like no other man before him, the friction of his pelvic pushing on hers, showing Caroline the intensity of his desire and creating a sexual need that only him could fulfill. His pulpous manly lips sliding on the right side of her neck, while sucking her tender skin between his mouth and teeth, before taking the last breaths out of her._

"_Repeat our agreement, Love." He ordered her, while pushing forcefully her arms and hands above her head, on the wall, her wrists held in a firm grip of his hands, while drowning his burning sight in hers, before sliding the tip of his tongue on the length of her bottom lips._

"_It's..." She whispered, while pouting loudly and closing her eyes, before trying to get a grip over herself, under his observer gaze. She finally reopened her eyes, while raising her chin. "It's only a one night stand between us, Klaus, no string attach. We'll take our pleasure with each other. And in the morning, all will be forgotten and behind us, deal?"_

"_I'll take my pleasure with you all night, and you'll scream my name while reaching yours, doll, that is what I call a deal." He replied, while freeing her hands from his grip, biting her left ear lobe, before making her sigh with pleasure._

"_You seem sure of yourself?" She managed to murmur, her hands in his short hair and neck, in a mix of caressing and grabbing._

"_What would you like me to do to you?" He whispered as a question, while raising both of his hands on her hips, higher on her chest, tearing abruptly the last buttons of her silk blouse, before offering to his sight her beautiful rounded breasts dressed in a pink lace bra, cupping them sensually, his thumbs circling the brownish aureoles though the fabric, before pushing the lace away from her skin to liberate her hard sensitive nipples to his touch, lowering his mouth to greedily capture one of her erected tips in his mouth, while rubbing her other breast with his right hand._

"_Klaus..." She murmured, lost in a pure bliss of erotic sensuality, her back bended backward on the wall, her head rolling from right to left, while pushing his nearer her chest._

"_Tell me…" He murmured more, while carrying her to the bed, dropping her gently on the bedspread, before quickly getting rid of his man shirt, before dropping it on the floor. He grabbed one of her leg, before sliding her silver high heel sandal off her left feet, kissing her ankle, and repeating the same gesture, with the other feet. _

"_Tell you what?" She whispered, while straightening her upper body in a sitting position, before getting rid of her silk blouse and bra, offered to his eyes, breasts naked, with her hands caressing her own chest._

"_Don't do that." Klaus warned her, with a darker, dangerous glance._

"_Do what?" Caroline asked, seductress, while sliding a finger between her lips, inside her mouth._

"_You know what, Caroline...Making me mad of desire for you." He confessed, while pulling on her legs, to bring her body nearer him, sliding her zipper down, and getting rid of her black pants in a blink of an eye, with his own joining them on the floor a short while after, before standing naked, and more than ready, in front of a blushing Caroline a second later._

"_Liking the view, Love?" He asked, with a smirk, before sliding his right knee between her legs, placing his body and muscular chest above hers, while letting his burning skin slowly touching hers, drowning his sight in Caroline's before sliding a strand of her hair behind her left ear. "What can I do to please you, doll? I do everything." He whispered as a question, while sliding his lips on the right side of her neck, his hands pushing the delicate lace fabric of her panties down her legs._

_Caroline blushed more, feeling her heart missing a beat, while sliding the softness of her hands on his abs, upward on his chest, backward on his back, her nails scratching his skin, while sliding her legs on the back of his, in a provocative caress, before approaching her lips of his right ear, and whispering in the lowest murmur:_

"_Surprise me."_

_Klaus raised his head, while breathing heavily, before smiling and drowning his sight in hers._

"_Oh...Love. I intend to offer you all kind of surprises tonight, but for now, I just need to be in you." He whispered to Caroline, before pushing his hard self deep inside of her heavenly wetness under her loud scream of pleasure._

"_Oh...Klaus..."_

* * *

_Cough – Cough …. I'm sorry; I was just finishing my icy glass of water! LOL _

_Hello my dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this unexpected turn of events. I don't think I'll receive any kind of claims over this chapter….LOL._

_Thank you again for your unconditional love of this story and your awesome presence in the reviews. Be patient with the updates, I have a busy life these days, but I always try my very best to update my stories when I can._

_**To the Guests reviewers: **_

_**Taurusksh: **Awww sweetie, you're too kind, big thanks! Kol is coming back in a couple of chapters…Still quite a few in front of us._

_**Justine: **Justine, ma chérie, j'ai bien peur que ce chapitre sera ta mort! LOL ... Il me faut un masque d'oxygène pour cette pauvre fille. LOL ... Toujours un plaisir de te lire. Dis, si je cause ta mort, tu ne me tiens pas responsable, ok? Merci du fond du coeur pour ta gentilesse._

_**HRR: **Yes, sweetie, you understood correctly...He is attracted to her, but he doesn't want her to do her job in Clovelly. Thank you for your review, it was nice to exchange with you. _

_**Guest: **Thanks for your nice review sweetie. Elijah and Bonnie are arriving in a couple of chapters._

_**Luna: **Luna, sweetie, I really don't want to kill you … LOL … I guess it kind of exploded in this chapter. Hope you liked it? Thanks for your nice review._

_**Ilovetvd: **Sweetie, Elijah won't go for Caroline…Don't worry….He'll have another interest pretty soon….LOL…Thanks for your nice review…You're an angel!_

_**Guest2: **Yes, sweetie, of course I brought Kol….LOL…I couldn't do without him in that story….You'll know why soon. Thanks for your nice review and presence._

_**Guest3: **)*%&$*&)(_(+_*(?*% ! I love you too, sweetie…I thought you would recognize you if I was writing this way….LOL…Thank you so much._

_**If I forgot someone, it is not intentional, thank you! **_


	9. Encounters

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 9

"**Encounters"**

* * *

_Caroline's hands grabbed the bars of the brass bed, her tangled hair scattered on the pillow, with golden strands wrapped around Klaus's fingers, her mouth opened in pure bliss of sexual pleasure, while feeling his right hand pulling her head forcefully backward, her back bended in a way to push her pelvis in a more intimate angle, with Klaus's lips devouring the forbidden fruits of her round and voluptuous breasts, in alternate movements between his hands and mouth, while rhythmically pushing his hard self deeper and deeper, faster and faster, inside of her delightful silky walls, with in between, the sounds of his heavy breaths and growling of contentment, the warmth of their bodies consuming their erotic imagination in ways that only two intimate lovers could create within this magical world of the senses._

_She, very so slowly, let her fingers caress the sweaty muscles of his back, while entering her nails deep into his manly skin, leaving small drops of blood on the open lover-wounds, tying her legs around his waist, elevating her hips to join his, before being entirely filled and stretched by him in a way that no other man had ever did before, passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip, in a secret call to feel his join hers, before feeling his mouth capturing her lips, raising her arms above her head, sliding his hands on her silky skin, interlacing his fingers with hers, raising his head and drowning his blazing eyes in Caroline's._

"_Am I hurting you? Tell me if I am being too rough with you. You're so strong and delicate at the same time, Love." He asked her in a low, sensual murmur, while leaving a trail of kisses on her face and neck, sliding his hands on her waist, lower on her back, before grabbing each side of her hips to change the angle of his movements in her._

"_Oh, no... Continue like that; yes...Push...there, just there." She whispered, while grabbing in her teeth the lobe of his left ear, making him grunt even louder._

"_Now, Love ... Now! Let go of yourself. I want to see you come for me." He mumbled, almost incoherently, before grabbing a hand full of her hair, his head buried in her neck, with the sound of his rhythmic heavy breaths, before burying himself strongly and entirely in her._

"_Yes, yes!" Caroline screamed, before reaching her sexual bliss, while both releasing the peak of their sexual tension._

* * *

_Caroline held her breath, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, her head on the pillow, her right hand underneath it, while facing the wall, her back turned at Klaus's laying position on the bed. What was she supposed to say now? It had been nice having sex with you? She inhaled the smell of his cigarette, before finally hearing him crash the remaining in an ash tray, feeling the bed move with his weight now placed behind her back, on the mattress. _

_She closed her eyes, sighing, before feeling his hand push the sheet down on her upper body, the fabric resting now below her thighs._

"_I want to look at you naked, Love. You're so beautiful." He murmured, his left hand sliding from the side curve of her left breast, to her waist, before resting on her hips._

"_I ... I don't know if... I mean, if you want to stay...I mean till morning...Or leave?" Caroline mumbled nervously, while blushing._

"_I make you nervous, my New York Diva?" He asked Caroline, while placing his head in the hollow of her left shoulder, before encircling her waist with his hands and arms. "I won't certainly leave you in the middle of the night. You think I can't cuddle after sex?"_

_Caroline blushed even more, before turning her body and head to face him._

"_You like to cuddle?" She asked with wide open eyes, while staring at him. "You don't seem the type."_

"_You don't know my type. Why don't you find out?" He asked her, while taking his lying position back on the bed._

_Caroline placed her head on Klaus's right shoulder, with her right arm and hand across his naked chest, while caressing with the tip of her fingers, the contours of his tattoos._

"_Where did you have them made, in England?" She asked him, in a murmur._

"_Different places in the world." He answered her, while caressing her hair, with his chin resting on top of her head, before lowering his mouth, and kissing her forehead. "There's a story and a country behind each one of them." He smirked._

_Caroline raised her upper body and head, while smiling and drowning her sight in his._

"_Tell me, I want to know." She asked him._

"_You really want to know, doll?" He said, while caressing her cheeks with the back of his right hand, before letting his right thumb caressing the fullness of her bottom lips._

"_Yes..." She murmured more, while nodding her head._

"_The red rose on my arm has been draw after my short, eventful visit to the military service." He smirked his way to his sentence._

"_You enrolled in the military service?" Caroline asked, with wide open eyes._

"_I said my short and eventful visit, Love." He repeated, with a blink of an eye._

"_You abandoned, I supposed?" She replied, while raising her chin in the air, shrugging her shoulders, before passing the tip of her fingers on his square, virile jaw line._

"_I was asked to leave, after punching in the face my superior officer. He was an asshole." Klaus simply responded, while capturing her hand in his, before kissing the tips of each finger._

"_He was or you were? Why am I not surprised by the way?" Caroline responded, sarcastically, while rolling her eyes on the ceiling._

"_I don't know? Why aren't you?" He asked her, before sliding his hands on her lower back, slowly bringing her body in top of his._

"_You're in the bad boys' category, Klaus Mikaelson, you live under one law: your own, and you disregard others." She stipulated, while nodding her head._

"_Mm...I don't see anything wrong with that. You have a very interesting analogy there, Miss Forbes, and yet…You just have been fucked by the same bad boy." He replied, while smirking and making her blush the one hundred shades of red, before narrowing his fiery sight in hers, and adding. "But something is even more surprising."_

"_What is more surprising, Mister Mikaelson?" She asked him, while crossing her hands on his chest, and resting her chin on them._

"_The fact that I only swore on my life, to only bring uncomplicated, sexy women in my bed, with no string attach. Yet, you were certainly not in that category. But, I finally realized that your uptight front was only a cover up, Miss Forbes, and that you're fitting perfectly the description of the kind of women that I love to have sex with." He replied, while slapping her bottom._

"_Hey! Don't you put your hand on me! And, technically, it's my bed." She madly replied, while pushing herself away from his hold, before being grabbed by her two wrists, turned on her back, while being prisoner of his own body lying in top of hers. "Let go of me, you jerk!" She screamed, while trying to squirm her way out of underneath him. "It's not because I had sex with you ONCE that you're entitled to call me one of your easy women."_

"_Easy? Who said you were easy, Love?" He asked her, while laughing, and lowering his head and lips near her neck, before kissing her skin. "You certainly are mine tonight though; did you forget our agreement, doll?"_

"_No, but maybe I'm not in the mood for round two!" She announced, while raising her chin, in a confrontational gesture, and pouting._

"_You certainly were in the mood before, while seducing me at the Club, with your low cleavage under my sight, your pulpous lips sliding on my neck, before pushing aside, disrespectfully if I may add, Roxie, the sweet girl that was dancing with me on the dance floor." He said, sarcastically, while titling his head to the right._

"_I was in the mood for sex, you're not too much of a stranger, and you were available, I took the opportunity." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders and avoiding looking at Klaus in the eyes._

"_Mm…Yes, but, you made me loose a great opportunity, with Roxie it would have been a night of wild sex, and with you it's basically only talk and cuddling. I still don't know if I made the right decision, Love. A man has normal physical needs after all." He added, while pushing her boundaries, and barely containing his heed to burst into laughter._

"_Oh! You're a pig! Let go of me!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, while kicking her legs and feet in all directions, but without being able to free herself from his grip._

"_That's more like it! That is what I like in you. Bring back the rebellious Caroline in my arms, the one that gives me the need to spank her, while putting her across my knees." He warned her._

"_What?" She screamed, dumfounded, while squirming even more. "Just try to put your hands on me, and I'll...I'll..." She added, in rage, while making Klaus burst into laughter._

"_Oh, but my hands were all over you already, Love." He whispered near her ear, before adding. "And I was in you... Deep in you ... Remember? I want to be there again."_

_Caroline closed her eyes, while sighing and becoming a rag doll in his arms. _

"_Don't ..." She whispered, while being free of his grip on her wrists and regaining used of her hands, closing her eyes, before sliding them on his chest, on his back, and finally in his hair._

"_I know you want me in you again. The night is young, Love...Please say it?" He murmured near her ear, while slowly positioning his hard self between her thighs._

"_Yes..." She murmured more, while feeling him pushing his way at the entrance of her walls, feeling the heat and wetness of her core intensifying._

"_Say it: I want you in me, Klaus...I want to hear it." He asked her, while leaving a trail of hot kisses on her neck._

_She rolled her head from right to left, while breathing heavily._

"_No..." She protested, while wishing, in the subsoil of her soul, the contrary._

"_Say it: I want you." He ordered her, once more, while feeling her reticence drop._

"_I want you in me, Klaus." She repeated, breathless._

"_Oh Love...This night, and till the morning, you're mine...All mine..." He murmured, before sliding himself deep inside of her, under her scream of pure sexual pleasure._

* * *

"_Well, talk about being dropped in the middle of nowhere...Maybe we should have told Caroline that we were coming." Bonnie exclaimed, while standing beside their suitcases, placed near her feet, a hand resting on the left side of her hips, before seeing the taxi leave her standing position, scattering the Port and sea offered to her sight, with her right hand placed on her forehead above her eyes as a visor._

"_It's actually not that bad, very picturesque and charming." The man, who accompanied her, responded, with a big smile plastered on her face._

"_Elijah, you would find something nice to say even if you would be dropped in a middle of the desert, with no water in hands." Bonnie mocked him._

"_True, I tend to find beauty everywhere my dear Bonnie." Elijah replied, while smirking, before adding. "And I have quite an attachment to the old England."_

"_I've forgotten about that. Wasn't it the mother's side of your family that was actually born here?" Bonnie asked, before seeing Elijah nods his head to her question. "Nevertheless, I can hardly imagine Caroline staying in here for several months." She added, while giggling._

"_She's more resourceful than you think, Bonnie." Elijah replied, while raising one of his eyebrows and scattering the small village in front of his view before spotting the village pub, rising the long sleeve of his greenish t-shirt, to look at his watch. "Ten thirty in the morning, I hope the pub will be open, stay here I'll go see if I can gather some information to Caroline whereabouts." He added in a mocking tone of voice, while blinking an eye._

"_Ok, I'll wait for you, right on this spot. Try to not take too much time; I could be attacked by a shark or something, in the meantime." Bonnie replied humorous, while blinking an eye herself, and sitting on the top of her luggage, her chin placed in top of her closed right fist, before watching Elijah walked toward the village pub, while whistling an old Irish song._

* * *

"_Hi, is there somebody here?" Elijah screamed, after pushing the wooden door and entering the Rose Garden Pub, while taking his first walking steps inside the bar/restaurant._

"_Here mate." Elijah heard a voice, before seeing a young man push the swinging doors of the back kitchen, while carrying a box in his hands._

"_Need a hand with that?" Elijah offered, while approaching the bar counter._

"_Very kind of you stranger, but I have everything under control." Trevor replied, while dropping the box on the bar counter, before wiping his hands on his apron and handing it to Elijah. "What can I do for you stranger? We are closed till lunch time, you just missed breakfast, but I can make a special if you're in need of good food to fill your stomach."_

_Elijah shook his hand, while nodding his head and smiling._

"_Elijah."_

"_I'm Trevor, nice to meet you Elijah, what is bringing you to Clovelly, stranger?" Trevor asked, while returning his smile._

"_I'm actually visiting someone who's staying in this village for a couple of months, maybe you know her? She's from the Head Office of Fish and Sea International Company?" Elijah started explaining, before raising his head and seeing another person pushing the swinging doors, while carrying several boxes in his/her hands._

"_You don't say, you're a visiting friend of Miss Forbes?" Trevor exclaimed, while smirking, before adding. "Of course, everybody knows the lovely Miss Forbes in the village." Trevor started, while taking a box from what seems to be a woman, with her long chestnut, curly hair falling on her shoulders, before turning her back at them. "Katherine?" Trevor called, while grabbing her left arm and turning her toward Elijah._

"_Oh, hello, I did not see you there." She said very candidly, while smiling to Elijah, and wiping her hands on her own apron._

_Elijah stood still, motionless and breathless, while drowning his sight in the dark brown ones of that magnificent woman who was standing in front of him._

"_Pardon me, I'm not acting this way usually, with such impoliteness but...You surprised me." Elijah mumbled, while sighing nervously._

_Katherine nodded her head to the stranger, while blushing under his insistent gaze, glancing rapidly at her brother, who shrugged his shoulders as surprised and dumfounded._

"_Hi, I'm Katherine...Katherine Gilbert." The beautiful brunette named herself, while handing her right hand to the stranger, before adding. "What is bringing you to Clovelly, Mate?"_

"_Elijah..." He responded, slowly sliding his fingers in her delicate, petite hand, before closing his own on hers, while being hit by a powerful shiver._

_Katherine froze all her movements, while drowning her sight in the one of the stranger, feeling an electrical shiver hitting her spin, pulling out her hand from his, the fire of hell burning her skin, before nervously sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear._

"_Elijah is from New York, and he is here to visit Miss Forbes, or did I understand you wrongly?" Trevor asked._

"_No, you did not." Elijah replied, while fixating Katherine and nodding his head to Trevor._

"_Oh...An American, I should have known." Katherine replied, while turning her back at him, rolling her eyes, before taking the bottles of alcohol, one by one, from the boxes, and showing a detached, but not felt, attitude. "Well, Miss Forbes is staying at the old Wilson Fisherman House."_

"_You have something against Americans, Miss Gilbert?" Elijah asked, with the biggest smirk on his face, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Not for say, mate." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders and blushing. "It's just that your all allure is quite different from the men around here. We are used to simple people and simple things in Clovelly. Maybe you won't feel as comfortable as you think while visiting your lady friend?" She replied, before turning to face him, raising her chin and sliding her sight on his expensive clothes, and expensive, classy watch at his wrist._

"_I'm actually half English." He replied to her, before taking a few walking steps to stand in front of her, with only the bar counter to separate them. "I adapt myself everywhere, Miss Gilbert." He added, before turning "Maybe we'll have the chance to meet again."_

"_Maybe…" She replied, while shrugging her shoulders with indifference, before feeling the beats of her heart rise dangerously in her chest._

"_There is more than a good chance that you will see us again, Mate." Trevor started explaining, before adding. "The Wilson Fisherman house is a very small place; only two rooms inside, with the toilet commodity outside the walls, placed in the garden, there is no way Miss Forbes could accommodate you ...But, we have comfortable bedrooms upstairs if you are interested to rent one, Elijah."_

"_Don't be stupider than Mrs. Givreson's cow, Trevor...I'm sure Miss Forbes and Mister Elijah would be more than willing to share a bed?" Katherine mumbled angrily between her teeth, while placing the bottles on the shelves behind the bar. What was wrong with her and her change of mood and temper? It was not her damn business if an old boyfriend of Caroline had been dropped from the sky to visit her, she was acting silly now!_

"_I guess I'll take you up on this offer, Trevor. I have not travelled alone however; another friend of Miss Forbes had been travelling with me. She's waiting with our luggage near the Port. We wanted to surprise our mutual friend with an impromptu visit, maybe, we should have announced ourselves. Would you be so kind to rent us two bedrooms?" Elijah asked the young man._

"_Certainly mate, it would be my pleasure. Let me officially welcome you to Clovelly! We are happy to have you with us. Friends of Miss Forbes are our friends." Trevor said enthusiastically, before adding. "And if you give me five minutes, I'll drive you to Miss Forbes house, myself." Trevor replied with a big smile, while taking in his right hand, two keys that were hanging on the key holder, placed on the wall, near the cash register. "Best bedrooms of the place. Breakfast is included with the price of the night. Will you and your lady friend be with us for long?"_

"_Ten days." Elijah replied, while keeping his sight on Katherine, who rolled her eyes on the ceiling at his mention._

"_I'll go upstairs to open the windows to ventilate the bedrooms; I'll be back in a short while." Trevor replied, while leaving his sister in the company of the visitor._

"_Trevor I could have certainly done that!" Katherine screamed, not amused, while seeing his brother closing the door, behind him, leaving her, unfortunately alone, in the company of the American friend of Caroline._

_She nervously rubbed her hands on her jeans, before continuing to place the bottles on the shelves, while ignoring Elijah's presence, before startling while feeling an intense heat ignited her skin, feeling his chest leaning on her back, and a warm breath caressing her ear lobe._

"_To answer your previous assumption: I am not in any intimate relationship with Miss Forbes at the moment, neither the woman who's accompanying me. As for Caroline, we were in the past, but we decided to stay friends."_

_Katherine blushed the hundred shades of red, while closing her eyes and sighing several times to calm her nerves._

"_It's certainly not my business, Mate. And I'm already spoken for, if you're in need of female companionship, there's actually a whorehouse near the port." She replied to Elijah, tit for tat, while taking a few steps on the right, pushing her body away from his. This man was too dangerous; she needed to avoid him in all causes._

"_Well, it's very kind of you to give me this information. As for your uninterested self, I could have sworn differently, Miss Gilbert, you gave me the impression of being single, my bad then." Elijah replied, while nodding his head in respect to her, before directing his walking steps to the entrance of the Pub. "I'll wait for your brother outside, good day, Katherine." He added, leaving a speechless – mouth open Katherine behind him._

* * *

"_Are you lost or in need of companionship, my lady?"_

_Bonnie heard a voice addressed itself to her, while making her startled with surprise, before rising on her two legs from her sitting position on the luggage, with a hand placed over her chest, to control the racing beats of her heart._

"_Oh, you startled me!" She exclaimed, while smiling timidly to the man who was standing in front of her, his back leaning on a cement column of the quay, while lighting a cigarette in his hands._

"_My bad, my lady, It was certainly not my intention to create such a stir of nervousness to a beauty such as yourself." The man replied, while smoking and smirking at the same time. "I'm Kol by the way."_

_Bonnie took a step back, while glancing at the distance village pub, hoping for the soon return of Elijah. The man was certainly one of the fishermen. He was in his late twenties, early thirties, tall, with brown hair, and an insistent stare of his dark and intense brown eyes directed at her. She blushed and coughed, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, to regain composure. That man in a time space of a minute was making her more uncomfortable, than any other men before him._

"_I'm visiting a friend in Clovelly, with my **male** companion." She replied to the stranger, while making emphasize on the **male part** of her sentence. "He...He went to the village pub for a few minutes."_

"_You don't say?" The man replied, while sliding his fiery sight on her body, taking more time than necessary on the curves of her hips, while smirking his way up to her breasts. "That's how it's done now these days? Role play of the frighten virgin I supposed?"_

"_I beg your pardon?" Bonnie exclaimed in shock, with an open mouth – speechless expression._

"_Sweetheart, don't be like that, I like all flavours. It makes no difference to me, if the merchandise is delivered. After all, I paid good money for it, and you're a bad girl that will do naughty things to me, aren't you?" The stranger named Kol said, while sliding both of his hands and arms around her waist, before pulling her forcefully in his arms. "A kiss for free to seal the deal could be appreciated, what do you say, Sophia?" _

"_Let go of me, or I'll scream…And who's Sophia?" Bonnie exclaimed, while putting her hands on the stranger's chest, feeling his muscles tense under her fingers, before pushing with all her strength and slapping him across the face._

"_Bloody hell, what is your problem woman?" Kol asked, while growling his frustration and rubbing his cheek with his right hand, before taking a few walking steps toward Bonnie._

"_Don't you dare approach me, you're a mad man." She screamed, while putting her closed fists in front of her chest. "How dare you say you like all flavours, and how dare you try to kiss me!"_

"_You want to fight with me now? I meant an American flavour, you foolish woman. I can hear by your accent that you are one!" Kol exclaimed, before adding. "What is wrong with you lady, if you don't like your job, don't offer your services."_

"_My services… I have no idea what is your problem, but I demand that you leave me alone." Bonnie exclaimed more._

"_You demand now, lady?" Kol asked, while raising his eyebrow in astonishment, before bursting into laughter. "You're a whore, if you can't do your job, don't come here offering your services."_

"_I'm a what?" Bonnie exclaimed, with an open mouth expression, before hearing a discreet cough behind them._

_They both turned their heads to see a woman, who was standing with a short leather skirt, fishnet pantyhose, high heels stilettos, and a very deep cleavage, her arms crossed over her chest, while chewing a gum, with an old luggage placed at her feet._

"_Are you Kol?" The woman asked him, while titling the head._

"_Oh, you got to be kidding me." The stranger mumbled between his teeth, while realizing his mistake, and rubbing his closed eyelids. "I'm guessing you're Sylvia."_

"_In the flesh … Dani told me that you would drive me to the … You know… the house." The girl explained to him, while smiling suggestively to him, shrugging her shoulders and chewing her gum more._

"_Yap, I'm your valiant servant." He replied to the woman, while staring at Bonnie, who had her arms tightly crossed over her chest, while glaring at him with disgust. He lowered his upper body in front of her, in a reverence gesture, before saying. "My bad, my sweet warrior lady, it was an unfortunate mistaken identity, maybe we'll meet again." He added, before blinking an eye at her, taking the luggage of the prostitute in his hand, before whistling his way toward an old truck parked nearby._

"_As for meeting you again: about never and in hell!" Bonnie mumbled angrily in her teeth, while seeing Elijah walked toward her with a man by his side. Finally it seemed they would leave the port and meet Caroline._

* * *

_Hello my dear readers! Giggling like a stupid fool…LOL … This chapter was the bomb for me, reasons being: Klaroline, Kalijah, and Kenneth …. That is the death of me! What a joy to write this story, you have no idea. My love for the English country side, and Ireland… and this three pairing is bringing all sort of stupid smiles on my face while writing it. If I am a fool, I want to die happy as one then. Much love to all of you and thanks for your awesome presence and reviews!_

_**Answers to guests reviews:**_

_**Angelvboo: **Sweetie, you're too sweet…Thanks so much for your kind words, it is a joy to know that readers are enjoying it so much. _

_**Guest: **LOL … Well, maybe it will end better than you think ;) Have faith sweetie._

_**Guest2: **Nope, there is no hope for them to forget that is for sure ;) About Elijah, you are right on the spot, sweetie. Thanks!_

_**Ilovetvd: **Hello sweetie! You know sometimes you need to have faith in the writer and the capacity of your own imagination. I always listen to my sixth sense about the scene I am writing, and if I don't put one, it is because I felt it was not necessary in the story. As for me being the Klaroline magic machine…LOL … Aww sweetie, thank you … I try…I go with my feelings on this. Big thanks for your continuous presence._

_**Luna: **Hello my dear Luna, like I said to Ilovetvd above, I go with my sixth sense…When I don't put a scene it is because for me, it has to flow to a WOW factor … And I think it is important to go with our feelings as a writer. Nevertheless, like you have seen now, I addressed it with Klaus. As for the SMUT, I think you will love this one ;) Big thanks sweetie! _

_**Justine: **JUSTINEEEEEEEEEE! Darling, comment vas-tu? Le masque d'oxygène est prêt si jamais tu en as besoin ... LOL ... Oui, oui, je sais ... Alors là, le JUSTE UNE NUIT, c'est n'importe quoi...On s'en doute bien...Mais bon...C'est le plaisir de la chose aussi, autant pour vous que pour moi. Écoute, je n'y crois pas tu sais à l'auteur exceptionnel, mais tu me fais plaisir en le disant, je crois juste que je fais de mon mieux et que d'écrire est un don que je dois améliorer de jour en jour, mais je remercie Dieu pour cela! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chaptire, car c'est un que j'ai les plus aimé écrire, je t'avoue...Merci ma chérie pour ta gentilesse._

_**Germangirl: **Hello my dear Germangirl, so happy that you liked it so much. And believe me when I say that I see all the scenes in my head also. As for SEVEN DATES, I know…I know…I'm trying, but I go slow…I have a busy life these days, but the last chapter will come eventually, don't worry. Thanks sweetie._


	10. The morning after

**REJOY! **

**The Port of Love is back my beautiful readers ;)**

* * *

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 10

"**The ****morning after"**

* * *

_**Did you say awkward?**_

_Caroline opened one eye, while blowing on a strand of hair that was falling in the middle of her face.__ It was morning; and the sunlight was now entering the small bedroom of the Wilson fisherman house. __She was lying flat and naked on her chest, her face back in the pillow; with both of her arms raised above her head and her legs widely opened on the mattress. The bed sheet fabric folded and falling freely on the invisible line of her waist, leaving to the sight the perfect silky and naked skin of her back._

_She tried to move but all her muscles were unresponsive to the order of her mind. What could have put her in this state of fatigue, and with all her muscles hurting so much? She raised her head above the pillow, before passing a hand through her tangled hair, sighing, and trying to remember the events of the previous night, before opening her eyes widely and freezing all her movement under a major state of shock._

"_Oh no...It can't be...It can't be...It can't be..." She mumbled, repeatedly, while shaking her head in denial, pushing her arms on the mattress in the yoga position of the Cobra. __When she used to be in a period of stress in her life, back in New York, yoga was always her way to handle the pressure._

_All the previous events passed like flash images of a black and white film in her head: Katherine and Trevor, the night club,__**Klaus**__, the seduction on the dance floor,__**Klaus**__, driving back to her home, __**Klaus**__, Having sex with…No, no, no!__ Oh damn it, yes:__**Klaus!**__She couldn't have been so stupid, she thought while closing her eyes and shaking her head. He is one of her company's employees. She came as their Head Office supervisor. Yes, she had been that stupid! She had sex with Klaus! That was probably the most stupid, crazy, dick kind of a move of all her life, she thought while strengthening her arms more; raising her head higher to calm herself down...Breathe Caroline, breathe, the Cobra posture is good for you, she thought in her mind._

"_Well that is certainly a position that we did not try yesterday night, Love." Klaus mocked, while leaning the right side of his body on the arch door, as naked as the day of his birth, with only the biggest smirk on his lips to dress himself up, while holding a cup of fresh coffee in his right hand._

_Caroline turned herself around while sitting on the mattress, her upper body as straight as an "i" on the bed._

"_You're naked?" She exclaimed, while covering her eyes with the help of her right hand._

"_You've studied biology 101 to come to that ascertainment, Miss Forbes...But, you're right, I'm naked in my entire splendour." Klaus mocked more, while sipping his cup of coffee. "And if I may add I'm quite happy with what God gave me as assets. And you were happy the all night as well." He added, grinning, while lowering his sight to check himself out._

"_Oh you must be kidding!" She mumbled, in shock, before taking a quick glimpse between her fingers. "Could you at least put something on you?" She asked, with jerky breaths._

"_You were less prudish yesterday night, Love." Klaus said, while dropping his cup of coffee on the chair, before lighting one cigarette and adding. "I woke up early; I made a pot of coffee if you are interested, you know where the kitchen is."_

"_Gizz…Still, as always, a real gentleman, aren't you?" Caroline sighed, while keeping her hand over her eyes._

"_Never said I was one, sweetheart … But I earn my lack while being a kill ass lover, would you say?" Klaus mocked her even more, while taking a puff of his cigarette and staring with fiery eyes at Caroline's naked breasts. _

_Caroline shook her head in disbelieve: Damn him, If only he could had been wrong in his say, she thought, while remembering, vividly, their sexual encounter of the previous night. _

"_Well, to this point, if you could for once in your life time act like one it would be grandly appreciated. I feel uncomfortable having this conversation with you undressed in front of me." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_Well, I don't see where the problem is? I certainly have no problem looking at your naked body at this moment." He replied, smirking, while making Caroline startled in surprise, remove her right hand from her eyes, lowering her sight on her naked and exposed at his view, chest, while screaming in shock, and reaching for the sheet placed on her legs, to raise the fabric on her breasts. "Oh my God … You could have said something!" She exclaimed, in rage. "You know that I am a bit hangover from yesterday night." _

"_Why? It's not like I did not saw your naked body already? And in all different angles if you remember, Love." He added, while smirking, and taking one more puff._

_Caroline blushed the one hundred shades of red, before turning her head to the right, avoiding, or more so, forbidding herself, to take any additional glimpses at his naked sight, while keeping the sheet tightly glued to her chest. _

"_Can you get dress, please?" She asked again, while sighing. "I need to start my day, as you need to start yours." _

"_What no cuddling under the blanket for us in the morning?" He asked, while bursting into laughter. "Well, doll, It would be a pleasure … It's not my habit to stay that long in the house of a chick after…You know….doing the act of a one night stand… But…" He squirmed his way through his sentence before adding while giggling. "You're kind of wearing my boxer on you." _

"_What?" She baffled, before turning her head to look straight at him. "No, I'm not!" she exclaimed, before seeing him cross his arms over his naked chest, tilting his head, raising one of his eyebrows, while addressing his most deviously smile._

_She raised the sheet away from her breasts, while picking underneath the white fabric, before closing her eyes. This was beyond a doubt the most embarrassing moment of her entire life, and this jerk had to be present to witness it. She took a big breath, before sliding her entire body underneath the sheet, while struggling her way out of his underwear. _

"_You know, I've seen a lot of things in my life, but a girl that wanted to wear my underwear was actually a first for me, Miss Forbes." He mocked, while putting a hand over his mouth, to stop his laughing. "You're a kinky woman, Love, and it was my pleasure to have this one night of wild, naughty sex with you."_

"_And of course, you couldn't have gone commando, wore your pants, and left me with my dignity and proud!" She busted in anger, while pulling on the black boxer, and sliding the cotton fabric on her legs._

"_Well I could have…" He laughed through his answer. "And believe me when I say that I am most of the time, a commando kind of man…" He added more, while making Caroline roll her eyes under the sheet. "But, I would not have the fun that I am having now." He finished, while holding his stomach, under the pressure of his laughter._

"_Well, here is your precious underwear!" She exclaimed, while letting her head come out from underneath the sheet, before throwing the boxer at him. _

"_Well…" Klaus responded, while catching the underwear in his hands. "Thank you my lady, it was certainly an unpredicted, nice sexual encounter between us." He added, while making a sarcastic reverence, before pulling his underwear on his legs, picking his shirt and pants on the floor, before dressing himself. _

"_Well, don't let the door hitting you on the nose, while leaving MY home!" She lashed out at him, while raising the sheet on her chest, and crossing her arms. _

"_Aww don't be angry, doll. All good things must come to an end." He smirked, while buttoning his shirt, before reaching the bed and lowering his upper body near Caroline's. _

_He put his hands around her waist, under the bed sheet, before raising her body in his arms, while drowning his sight in hers. _

"_A last kiss for souvenir and the long route back to the village." He mocked, before crashing his mouth on hers. _

_She squirmed, mumbled angry sounds under his lips, tried to push Klaus away, but it was a battle lost in advance. She finally let his tongue slide inside the moisture of her own mouth, while moaning with pleasure under his sensual assault._

"_Thank you, sweetheart, it was nice making business with you." He mocked, before dropping her naked body on the bed, and waving a hand at her, while laughing and getting out of the house, under her wild scream of anger. _

"_Bastard…Jerk …" She screamed, once more, while reaching for a pillow and throwing it at the wall in front of her sight. She jumped out of the bed while rising on her two legs, and grabbing a jean and a t-shirt. She dressed herself in a space time of a few minutes, before running after him, hoping that he hadn't left already. _

_She opened the door of the house, before letting out her anger: _

"_Never say a word of what have just happened between us, to anybody, you hear me!" Caroline lashed out, before frizzing all her movements, with a mouth open – speechless expression plastered on her face. _

_Trevor, her friend Bonnie from New York, and none other than Elijah were standing near Trevor's truck, with the same speechless expression on their face, with Klaus placed near his own truck while smirking and pulling a cigarette from his pack. _

"_I've just told these nice people who came to see you, from New York, that your water pipes were running smoothly now, Miss Forbes." Klaus shouted, while retaining his need to burst into laughter, nodding his head in respect to her, before opening the door of his truck, sitting on the driver seat, sliding the driver's window open, before starting the engine and screaming: "See in town, Trevor!" He then saluted, before leaving on grinding wheel. _

_Caroline watched his truck disappeared in the horizon, before turning her sight at Bonnie and Elijah._

"_Bonnie, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed, while reaching her standing position and taking her friend in her arms. _

_Bonnie hugged Caroline, before whispering in her ears: "Don't even try to make me believe that this was the plumber, I know very well who it was, and what you did with him. We'll discuss this later." _

"_Caroline, I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed in a louder voice, to confuse the two standing men, while kissing her friend on both cheeks, before pulling herself away from her friend's embrace. "I've wanted to surprise you, and come earlier and Elijah had free time in his schedule and he suggested accompanying me to England." _

"_Hey, Elijah…" Caroline saluted with her right hand, while timidly smiling to her ex-boyfriend, now only her friend._

"_Hey, Care … How are you, sweetie?" He asked, politely, while nodding his head to her._

"_I'm good, I'm good…" She repeated, before hugging him in her arms. "It's nice to see you too." She added, truthfully._

"_Like wise." He responded, while hugging her back in his arms, and adding. "Water pipes problem as I can see?" He mocked her, while blinking an eye at her, while making her blush the hundred shades of red. _

"_Yes …" She mumbled, while shaking her head to change the conversation, before suddenly realizing. "But, I can't accommodate both of you under this roof? It's a very small house." _

"_Can I stay?" Bonnie asked her, while joining both of her hands together._

"_Yes, you can … But, Elijah?" Caroline responded, dumfounded._

"_Don't worry, Caroline." Trevor replied, before adding. "Elijah has already the best bedroom reserved for him at the Rose Garden Pub." _

"_Thank you, Trevor." Caroline breathed a sight of relief at his say._

"_You are mostly welcome, my lady." Trevor replied, while smiling, and getting Bonnie's luggage out of the trunk. _

"_I'll go back with Trevor, while you two will catch up on your pipes story." Elijah mocked, while nodding his head, before opening the passenger door of the truck._

"_You don't mind?" Caroline asked him._

"_No, it will give me a chance to walk and visit the village." He responded to her, while taking his sitting place._

"_We'll see you tonight at the Pub." Trevor said to both women, before taking his sitting position in the truck, as well, waving at them, while starting the engine and driving away from their sights._

_Bonnie turned her sight toward, a blushed cheeks, Caroline._

"_You, young woman, you have a lot of explaining to do."_

"_And I am not in the mood to give them to you!" Caroline replied, while walking back to her home._

* * *

_**Sunset time**_

_Elijah entered the Rose Garden Pub while looking at the hour on his watch. He would have enough time to take a quick shower before meeting Bonnie and Caroline for dinner. _

"_Well, hey mate! Did you have a nice walk around the village?" Trevor asked Elijah, standing behind the counter, while smiling and nodding his head to him. "Can I offer you a beer?"_

"_No thanks. I'll take a quick shower first. It was actually very pleasant. You have a nice place to live, around her, Trevor." Elijah responded honestly to the young British man, before noticing the young woman standing in front of the bar. "Katherine?" He asked, while tilting his head at the view of the young woman who he had met not earlier than this morning. She was certainly showing another style at the moment, he thought, while looking at the expensive clothes she was wearing._

_The woman turned around, while smiling, and checking him out, from head to toes. _

"_No, not Katherine, Elena… I'm Katherine twin sister and therefore Trevor's." She responded, while smiling to Elijah in a seductive way, before presenting her right manicured hand to him. "And you are?" _

"_I am … A simple American Tourist." He replied to the look alike Katherine, while shaking her hand, only out of politeness, before turning on his heels. The woman was superficial and of no interest to him. _

"_You're an American … really?" Elena repeated, while holding him on his walking path to his upstairs bedroom. "Related to Miss….Mm…I don't remember the name of this insipid woman who came as a supervisor for the Fish and Sea Company." She mocked openly._

_Elijah turned on himself, before narrowing his sight on Katherine twin sister. _

"_The insipid woman is my friend, and her name is Caroline. Obviously, you and I, we won't be friends any time soon." He responded to her, before leaving her, red cheeks and speechless._

"_Could you for once in your life be tactful and nice with the customers, Elena?" Trevor warned her, while hitting his fist on the bar counter, before seeing her roll her eyes to the ceiling in indifference._

* * *

_Katherine entered the guests bedroom, while passing her head under the arch door and taking a last glimpse into the empty corridor, assuring herself that she was standing alone in the room, before closing the door behind her, standing still with her back leaning on its wood, her heart beats racing. _

_The last rays of the sunset were entering the room in a warm last goodbye of the day. She looked around in a nonchalant way, while dropping the set of fresh towels on the bed, slowly opening the luggage that was placed on the bedspread. She felt like a little girl that was opening the door of a forbidden hiding place. _

_Typical masculine stuffs were folded inside: a few pair of jeans, one nice pair of trousers, a few shirts, socks, several t-shirts, a few briefs. So he was a briefs kind of man, she thought, while taking the small black fabric in her hands, smirking, and biting her bottom lips at the same time. What was she doing? She thought more, while throwing the brief back into the luggage, closing its cover, and taking a few walking steps backward, with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, trying to forbid herself to snoop around in the private stuff of people. _

"_Katherine, you're acting like a teenager, this is crazy girl." She mumbled, between her teeth, while shaking her head, passing a quick, nervous hand through the long curls falling on her shoulders, before closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths. _

"_You find anything interesting inside my luggage?" She heard a masculine voice addressed itself to her. _

"_Oh my God, you've startled me!" She exclaimed, while turning on herself, opening her eyes widely, and looking at Elijah who was standing under the arch of the bedroom door, his arms crossed over his chest, the right side of his body leaning on the wall, with only a towel around his waist, and another one around his neck. "What are you doing here?" She added, in nervousness, her right hand place around her neck._

"_Well, I know that I am visiting a foreign country, but I still believe that I've paid good money to rent this bedroom, therefore I pretty much believe that I have the right to be in it." He mocked Katherine, while entering the room, and closing the door behind him, before leaning his back on the wood, like she had done not even five minutes ago._

"_Of course…" She mumbled nervously, while passing a quick hand through her hair. "I…I brought you fresh towels." She stammered her sentence to him. _

"_Wow!" Elijah exclaimed, while looking at the clean set of towels placed near his luggage on the bed. "Impeccable service, it's the second set of towels that you've brought me in a space time of a few hours." He mocked her, while placing a hand over his mouth, to hide his hilarity._

"_Well …" She blushed, before adding. "I wasn't sure if you had enough for your need." She tried to get herself out of this embarrassing moment between them. _

"_Mm…." Elijah mumbled the sound, while seeing one of his brief hanging from his closed luggage. He approached the suitcase, before opening its cover, and taking it in his hands. "Would it be ok for me to wear this pair?" He mocked her, while showing it to Katherine. "I see you took the time to help me decide what I should wear underneath my clothes tonight. Is this service included in the price of the bedroom also?" He asked, while letting drop his towel in front of her astonished – mouth open expression, before pulling the brief on his athletic legs, and standing in front of her. "So, how do I look?"_

"_Oh my God…You, you, you…" She mumbled, almost incoherently, while blushing intensively, and pointing a finger at him. "I … I can't …" She tried to finish her sentence, before reaching the door and opening it widely. _

"_Katherine?" He called her, while smirking. _

_She hold her pace, while keeping her right hand on the door handle, before turning on herself, facing him, and raising her chin in the air. _

"_I like you very much … I hope to see you more tonight." He simply said, while smiling and nodding his head, before seeing her storm outside the room and closing the door behind her._

* * *

_Bonnie reached the guard-rail, before drowning her sight in the beautiful sunset view in front of the port and breathing the fresh sea air. She watched the last waves hitting the shore, while smiling and appreciating this quiet moment, closing her eyes and mind of all her thoughts, before seeing the image of a stranger filling its emptiness. She reopened them, while wincing: "Go away you!" She thought while shaking her head to erase all trace of this jerk that had the pretension of discussing his sexual tendency at her arrival in the village, this morning. _

_After all this was her vacation, and she had took a moment alone, while Caroline had reached the pub to meet Elijah, to simply enjoy a walk on the dock._

"_Two times in a space time of a day, my beautiful lady. A man could not wish better fate for himself." She heard the voice of the stranger addressed itself to her. _

_Bonnie turned suddenly on herself, while putting a hand over her chest and sighing. _

"_What are you doing here?" She, without thinking first, asked him. _

"_Admiring the view of this beautiful sunset and admiring your beauty, my darling." Kol replied, while smirking, and making a reverence. _

_Bonnie swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. He was wearing a clean, but torn grey t-shirt, over a tight pair of dark jeans, with army boots dressing his feet, and a cap placed on his head. She took a walking step toward the path to the Rose Garden pub, while trying to escape from the presence of this unbearable man. _

"_Where are you going, sweetheart?" Kol asked, while smiling, and stopping her while placing his body in front of her path._

_She startled, while putting a hand in front of his sight. _

"_Get out of my way, let me pass, now, or I swear that I'll scream!" She ordered him, before adding. "There's a Pub near by, and a lot of people inside, it will only take a few minutes for them to come outside to rescue me."_

"_Hey! No need to freak out, beautiful." He answered her, while showing his open palms, in front of her sight, as a peace offering. "See, I'm not touching you. I just want to exchange a few words with you." He added, while taking a walking step to reach her standing position._

_Bonnie took a walking step backward, while raising her chin in the air as a confrontational gesture._

"_Let me go!" She told him._

"_Be careful don't walk backward toward the guard rail, there's a few reparations that should have been done in the port." He warned her, while nodding his head._

"_I can take care of myself, thank you!" She replied to him. _

"_Why are you so defensive with me?" He asked her, while shrugging his shoulders. "I've done nothing but being pleasant to you since our first meeting this morning." _

"_You … What" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock, while taking an additional walking step, backward. "You must be mistaken me for your … lady friend … What was her name, Sophia?" She added in disgust. _

"_Ah, don't be like that, sweetheart." Kol replied, smirking, before adding. "A man has needs you know." _

"_Well, go fulfil your needs with her." Bonnie exclaimed, while pointing a finger at an invisible point._

"_I'll be damn." Kol noticed, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You're actually jealous. Don't worry, my lady, there's plenty of me to go around." _

"_What? Are you freaking out of your mind. I don't even know you." Bonnie exclaimed more, while shaking her head in total astonishment. _

"_Oh but that could easily be fixed." He smiled through his sentence, before presenting his right hand to Bonnie. "I'm Kol? And you are?" He asked her. _

"_I'm none of your business…That is who I am." Bonnie replied, while taking a few more walking steps, before feeling the guard-rail hitting her back, hearing a thud, and loosing the stable ground underneath her feet a second later._

_The rusty guard-rail detached itself from its bolts, before falling freely on the cliff; with a loud noise of old iron. She felt herself falling backward, while screaming and trying to grab anything to forbid herself to fall into the emptiness. _

_Two strong arms grabbed her waist, while pulling her strongly into a hard as a rock chest, while taking a few steps away from the falling guard-rail._

"_Are you ok? I don't even know your name?" Kol asked Bonnie, while sighing loudly, his chin in top of her head, one hand around her waist, with his other caressing her hair, in rhythmic motion._

"_Bonnie…" She replied in a low whisper, while trying to catch her breath._

"_Ok, Bonnie… Tell me, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" Kol asked her, while sliding his hands around her face, before raising her chin._

"_I…I think I'm fine." She mumbled, while grabbing two full hands of his t-shirt to hold herself in a steady standing position on her trembling legs. _

"_Ok…" He whispered, while sliding a strand of her dark hair behind her left ear._

"_Thank you." She whispered more, still breathless, while drowning her sight in the one of the stranger._

"_You're welcome my lady." He responded, while holding her chin with his right hand, before taking Bonnie by surprise, lowering his head and crashing his mouth on hers. The kiss ended as quickly as it had started, leaving Bonnie speechless and panting in front of Kol. "More? Or I'll be accused of taking your delightful mouth against your will?" He asked her, while smirking, before slowly lowering his head, and capturing her mouth a second time. _

_The second kiss was sweeter, slower, and warmer. His mouth had lost his roughness; his lips tasting hers, teasing, and conquering. She felt all her resistance leaving her mind, and when he raised her arms on his muscular chest, it is willingly that she crossed them around his neck, under his growls of satisfaction. But, under a spark of lucidity, she detached her lips, while lowering her arms and closing her eyes to get a sense of reality. She pushed a gentle hand on his chest, while taking a last glimpse at him, before running toward the pub under Kol shortness of breaths._

"_I'll be damn! She likes me!" Kol exclaimed, proudly, before slowly walking toward the pub, his hands in his upfront jeans pockets with the biggest smile plastered on his face._

* * *

_Hello guys! First and foremost: Happy New Year to all of you and your love ones. I'm back into writing this fan fiction, now that I've finished SEVEN DATES. So, I'll be running between __**"The Port of Love"**__ and __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__ from now on. Two fictions will be enough to handle with my busy life. Bare with me for the time it will take to write my other fan fiction chapter while I am not writing this one._

_I'm so happy to see all your __**"following"**__ on this story, and I want to take time to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. _

_**Response of the last chapter to anonymous guests**__**: **_

_**Note: Guys, please, please, please, give yourself another fictive name than "guess", because it is very hard to answer to all of you afterward, thanks. **_

_**Guest: **__You mentioned that you loved the interaction between Katherine and Elijah…Thank you sweetie; it is a joy to incorporate them in this story._

_**Guest2: **__Upload you've said … Well … LOL … I took a bit longer than expected, I needed to finished two long chapters in my other Klaroline fic, and I wanted a time off with family and friends during the Holiday, I hope this chapter will make amend for the long wait._

_**Justine: **__Ma chérie, en tout premier lieu, je voulais te remettre également mes bons voeux pour la nouvelle année, et chaleureusement te remercier pour ta review laissée sur SEVEN DATES. Eh...Bien oui, les amis ils ont finalement débarqué chez elle ... LOL ..Comme quoi tu as la suite dans les idées quand même, ma grande ... LOL ... Merci pour ton encouragement et tes merveilleux compliments, cela fait chaud au coeur...Et te connaissant, tu vas literallement sauter au plafond de joie, avec ce chapitre également. _

_**Guest3: **__To the one who told me that it would be difficult for them to stay away from each other after their night of passion. Sweetie, you have no idea, LOL, I think that the next chapters will be delightful for me to write._

_**Ilovetvd: **__Hello sweetie, also so nice to see you back in the review. Thanks for the one you left me on SEVEN DATES. And yes, jealousy could be a lethal weapon. Nice to see that you were happy of the arrival of Bonnie and Elijah, so was I. _

_**Luna: **__Hello Kennett shipper! Well, I am becoming a hard shipper myself, LOL, so sad that they will never consider that pairing in TVD. Thanks for the sweet comments and review._

_**Brazillian girl: **__Sweetie, I hope your personal troubles are out of the way with the New Year. Thanks for your awesome presence in the review._

_**KxC: **__I don't know how you missed all these updates? LOL … but, never fear, sweetie, the story will never go anywhere. You don't have to decide which of the Original brothers you like the most; you can love them all in my fic ;) Thanks for you awesome review, always a pleasure to read you. _

_**Erm: **__Thank you for your nice comment, sweetie. Hope you did enjoy this chapter as well. _

_**Guest 4: **__Not only your 3 OTP's, mine too … LOL … Thanks! _

_**Anie: **__Thanks sweetie, for your very enthusiastic review … It had put a smile on my face for sure._

_**If I forgot someone, just know that it was not intentional. **_


	11. Bottoms up!

**I did not come empty handed … **

**Here's your DOUBLE dose of the sexy fisherman and ****"****his" blonde diva ;)**

* * *

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 11

"**Bottoms up!****"**

* * *

_Bonnie ran away from Kol, before storming, breathless, inside the Rose Garden Pub,__ while pushing the wooden entrance door on a loud squeaky noise, scattering the room and sneaking her walking steps between standing customers who where placed in her path. _

"_I see a new face around here? Could this be your friend from New York?" Katherine asked, while raising her chin in Bonnie's direction, before sliding on the bar counter, a glass of beer for Caroline and a glass of Coke for herself._

_Caroline who was standing on a high bar stool, turned her attention toward the entrance, while noticing the stormy entrance of her best friend. _

"_Yes, it's her." She responded to Katherine, while smiling and nodding her head._

_Bonnie turned her head in their direction, while seeing Caroline waving at her, before approaching them, grabbing the rounded edge of the bar counter, lowering her upper body and head and sighing loudly. _

"_I have only one thing to say." Bonnie started, while taking big breaths in the middle of her sentence. "Men are pigs!" _

"_Ahem…" Both Katherine and Caroline exclaimed, before banging their glasses together, while nodding their heads in respect of her sentence, and taking gulps of their respective drink._

"_No, let me rephrase this: They are not pigs, they are pig shit!" Bonnie exclaimed, while gesturing nervously with her hands._

"_Ahem…" Both Katherine and Caroline repeated, while drinking some more._

"_Bonnie, let me present to you my new friend, Katherine. She is running the Rose Garden Pub with her brother, Trevor that you've already met this morning." Caroline presented the female bartender to her friend. _

"_It's nice to meet you, Katherine." Bonnie said, while smiling and handing her right hand to the young woman. "You have a nice English pub here… I love it!" _

"_Like wise." Katherine responded, with a large smile, while shaking Bonnie's hand. "Can I offer you a beer, my dear lady?" _

"_Do you have anything stronger than that?" Bonnie asked._

"_Whisky? Vodka? Rum?" Katherine listed, while titling her head._

"_Any of them will be fine." Bonnie replied, while sighing. _

"_What is happening with you, Miss Bennett?" Caroline asked, while smirking and mocking her. "Whisky, Vodka, Rum? No dry Martini with one olive tonight?" _

"_I could seriously say the same thing to you, the new Miss Forbes, I am drinking beer now, while wearing a tight pair of ripped jeans and a low cleavage t-shirt with no bra, really?" Bonnie replied, mockingly, while wincing, and catching the small glass of Vodka thrown by Katherine in her hand, before drinking its content in one gulp. "Thank you, hit me again." She added, while grimacing on its dry taste, before passing the back of her right hand on her mouth._

_Katherine smirked to Caroline, while shrugging her shoulders and pouring more Vodka in Bonnie's glass._

"_So, Bonnie, tell me, is it an awesome English man, the reason of your drinking state of mind?" Katherine asked her, before blinking an eye at Caroline._

"_Not a man, a first class jerk!" Bonnie responded, before gulping straight up her second glass of Vodka._

_Caroline frowned, before smiling and asking:_

"_Don't tell me: The mysterious man of this morning?" _

"_What man?" Katherine asked, while smiling and raising both of her eyebrows with a wide interest. "Do tell, my new friend, I'm in serious need of entertainment in this village." She asked to a speechless Bonnie, before being answered by Caroline. _

"_Bonnie encountered a dark and handsome fisherman this morning, at her arrival, on the dock, and he apparently made a good impression on her, while mistaking her for a hooker." Caroline mocked her friend, while making Katherine burst into laughter. "Since then she can't hardly stop thinking or talking about him."_

"_What? Forbes that is nonsense! He certainly did not make any impression on me, not this morning and not ten minutes ago." Bonnie exclaimed, in disdain._

"_Was it Klaus?" Katherine asked, while honestly wondering the answer to this question._

"_No, I saw, this morning, the man that Caroline snatched into her bed, when I arrived at her house, it couldn't be him." Bonnie rolled her eyes, while smirking._

"_I did not snatch Klaus…I mean Mister Mikaelson, in my bed!" Caroline exclaimed, in shock, while turning her cheeks into all range of red. "I've told you, already, Bonnie; he was at my house because my water pipes broke again." Caroline told her friend, while hitting her closed fists on the counter, smoke coming out of her ears._

"_Complete denial!" Bonnie said, while shaking her head and rolling her eyes to Katherine. "When we arrived at her house she was practically naked in front of us, while standing under the threshold, and the said "Klaus" had a smile from ear to ear that meant clearly and literally: "I got laid last night…All of this in front of her ex-boyfriend, Elijah." _

"_Completely in denial, like you're saying." Katherine replied, while shaking her head and holding her laughter._

"_You…" Caroline exclaimed, while pointing a finger at her new friend. "You shouldn't even talk!" _

"_Moi?" Katherine replied in French, with an innocent look, while putting her hands over her heart and winking at Bonnie. "I only cleared the path toward what your body desired, since the first minute you've arrived in Clovelly. You were undressing each other every time you were standing in the same room together… I actually helped you get rid of this obsession you had over him, and I have helped him get rid of his obsession over you!" _

"_Remind me of sending you a Christmas card! My body desired nothing, and certainly not him!" Caroline replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before starting to pout. "It's you who pushed me to behave like a slot yesterday night. I practically threw myself in his arms on the dance floor!"_

"_Oh no, not practically…You did it literally!" Katherine mocked, while smirking. _

"_So it's true, then?" Bonnie asked Katherine, while smirking, and leaning her upper body, forward, on the bar counter. "They have a thing for each other?"_

"_A thing is putting it lightly." Katherine responded, with humour. "It's heat combustion, every time they meet."_

"_You got to be kidding me!" Caroline exploded, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, in a fury state of mind. "Both of you stop this nonsense right away!"_

"_Since she arrived here, she used to call me several times a day, and talk about him none stop!" Bonnie continued explaining to Katherine, while disregarding Caroline wishes. "Klaus did this… Klaus did that….Klaus kissed me."_

"_You don't say, Bonnie." Katherine replied, while shaking her head in mockery._

"_I swear if you don't stop, I'll leave!" Caroline exclaimed, in rage, while turning red as a ripe tomato._

_Katherine and Bonnie clap their hands together, as a high five gesture, before bursting into laughter._

"_Got you…" They both exclaimed together, while pointing fingers at her._

"_It's really not funny." Caroline responded, with a glimpse of a smile showing on her lips._

"_Oh come on, Care…Relax!" Bonnie said, while nudging her in the side ribs. "Tell me, since when are you so uptight for a man? You were so careless in New York." _

"_Was he a good shot in bed at least?" Katherine asked, while blinking an eye at Caroline._

"_What, you did not try yourself?" Bonnie asked her, in a sarcastic tone of voice._

"_Nah…We dated when we were about 15 years old….A few kisses and nothing more…Though, I remember that he was really good at it." Katherine answered, while smirking some more. _

_Caroline kept quiet, while avoiding to look at both of her friends. _

"_So silent…Don't tell me he got under your skin, Caroline? It's a one night thing, remember? It was meant to get him out of your system." Katherine explained, while raising one of her eyebrows and giving a quick worried glance at Bonnie. "Caroline? Lady? Snap out of it! Don't fall for him! Klaus is not known, around here, as the relationship man…You'll get hurt if you go on that route." _

"_What? No! Of course not… I'm not falling for him!" Caroline responded, while blushing and shaking her head. "Can we change the subject, now?"_

"_She is falling for him!" They both agreed, while crossing their arms in front of their chests, and shaking their heads, in total shock._

"_She is falling for whom?" They heard a male voice asking._

"_Hey, Elijah…" Caroline exclaimed, while turning her head and smiling at him. "Good, you're here that will change the conversation."_

"_And what conversation is that? Hey Care!" Elijah replied, while lowering his head near Caroline's and sweet kissing her forehead. "Bonnie!" He saluted after, before kissing her cheeks. _

"_Elijah, did you met Katherine, she is Trevor's sister?" Bonnie asked, while smiling and pointing Katherine to him. _

_Katherine swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, while lowering her head in shyness, before keeping herself busy while placing some glasses on a shelf._

"_We've met." Elijah simply replied, while narrowing his eyes on the brunette, before adding seductively. "Good evening, Katherine."_

Katherine raised her sight, while smiling timidly to him and responding casually.

"_Good evening, mate." _

_Caroline turned her head and exchanged a rapid glance with Bonnie, while shrugging her shoulders at the noticeable change of reaction in Katherine._

"_So, you have met each other then?" Caroline asked, carefully._

"_We're old friends, now, aren't we Katherine?" Elijah replied, smirking and staring at the bartender, while making her blush. _

"_I wouldn't go that far, I'm simply always polite to my new costumers, Mister Elijah." She replied to him, while raising her chin in the air. "What can I get you?"_

"_You're being modest, and a beer would be fine." Elijah replied, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, before adding. "Fresh towels two times a day was certainly an added bonus." He mocked her, in front of the wide open eyes of Bonnie and Caroline._

"_Well, you're a friend of Miss Forbes, whom I have a lot respect for; I only thought that an extra bonus of fresh towels would be appreciated." She replied, tit for tat, while sliding the glass of beer in front of Elijah's standing position. . _

"_Indeed it was, __**"Kat"**__." He replied, while keeping the pace of their verbal joust. "But, you certainly did more than that." _

_Katherine raised her head, while noticing the appellation of her nick name, before startling, blushing, and shaking her head to warn him to not go there._

_Now, who's keeping the pace, my beautiful brunette? Elijah thought, while smirking._

"_She did?' Both Caroline and Bonnie asked, dumfounded._

"_Well, tell us more?" Caroline added._

"_Katherine was kind enough to advice me of what I should wear tonight, to be presentable in front of my lady friends." He responded, before nodding his head, and sliding his hands in front of his body, while showing to them a black tight pair of jeans, and a black long sleeve t-shirt, with a few buttons opened on his muscular chest. "Do you approve Katherine's choice?" _

"_Oh, well…That was indeed very nice of her." Caroline replied while smiling to Bonnie, before adding. "And you look very handsome if I may add." _

_Katherine turned to face the back wall, while closing her eyes, counting to ten and sighing with relief…Devil man! She almost had a heart attack while thinking that he would talk about the underwear incident._

"_All the credit goes to the delightful Miss Katherine." Elijah added, while staring at her back. _

"_Elijah, mate." Elijah heard Trevor calling, while approaching his sister standing position, behind the counter. "And of course, we can't forget the delightful, Bonnie." _

"_Trevor!" Elijah saluted, with a big smile, while shaking his hand. _

"_Hi, Trevor!" Bonnie responded, while smiling._

"_What am I? Chopped leaver?" Caroline mocked._

"_Ah! Caroline, you could never be forgotten, you're the star of Clovelly, now." Trevor mocked, before lowering his upper body on the counter and kissing Caroline on both cheeks. _

"_Katherine, you're brother is a charmer." Caroline giggled. _

"_Tell me about it." Katherine responded, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Now, go mingle, customers are in need to be served at the other end of the counter."_

"_Yes, boss, as you wished boss." Trevor replied, while nodding his head to his sister and winking at Caroline. "Elijah, mate … Come, I'll present you to a few of the fishermen and to George, the foreman." _

"_Oh, please do, Trevor." Caroline replied, while pushing Elijah toward the group of men and George who were waving at them, from the other side of the room. "I wanted to present them to you, but Trevor beat me to it." _

"_Fair enough, I'll grab a dinner table for us in the meantime." Elijah responded, slowly stepping away from the counter, before turning his head and sight, one last time, toward Katherine. "I hope you'll bring our menus to our table later, Katherine?" He added, while winking at her. _

_Bonnie watched, while opening her eyes widely, before turning her head toward Caroline, who shrugged her shoulders in ignorance of what was happening between these two. _

"_So…. Miss "Kat", what was this all about?" Bonnie asked, while smirking, and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "A little bit of flirting between you and Elijah?"_

"_What? Of course not … I have a boyfriend, Bonnie. I don't know what you're implying, but you're in the wrong." Katherine replied, invasive, while shaking her head and rinsing some glasses in the sink. "All of your friends are quite charming, Caroline. I just do my best to accommodate them during their stay in Clovelly. " She added, while glancing rapidly in her direction, and redirecting the conversation._

"_Thanks, Katherine, you're a champ." Caroline replied, while smiling to her._

"_Oh, please forgive me. I wasn't implying anything, Katherine. I had no idea you were in a committed relationship. Though, it shouldn't surprise me, you're very beautiful." Bonnie responded, while blushing in awkwardness._

"_Ah don't worry my lady; it's all in good fun tonight!" Katherine replied, with a truthful smile._

"_Where's this boyfriend of yours, by the way?" Caroline asked, while scattering the Pub._

"_Oh … He … He went to see a movie with my sister." Katherine replied, with a hand gesture of dismissal. _

_Bonnie frowned in surprise, while looking at Caroline._

"_Katherine has a twin sister, named Elena." Caroline simply explained, while shaking her head to Bonnie, as a gesture to not go further into the discussion._

"_You don't say? Well I can't wait to meet her." Bonnie replied, politely, without adding an additional sound. Obviously something fishy was up with Katherine's boyfriend and her twin sister. She would ask the glory details to Caroline later. _

"_I still can't figure out why Elijah came along with you, though?" Caroline said, while shaking her head, dumfounded. _

"_It makes you uncomfortable?" Bonnie asked, while startling at her remark, under a glimpse of attention from Katherine. _

"_No it doesn't, of course not, Bonnie." Caroline replied, while putting a hand on her friend forearm. "You are both my friends. But, you were planning to come and see me, he certainly wasn't." _

"_Maybe he was bored, and had free time ahead of himself from his work load." Bonnie replied, while shrugging her shoulders. "He told me something about a calling to come to England." _

"_A calling…That seems odd? What kind of a calling would bring someone to Clovelly?" Katherine mocked. "Don't get me wrong it is my birth place, and I love dearly the people of this picturesque village. But I kind of envy you girls. I've never travelled in the world before, and New York seems like a no reachable place and a big dream to me." _

"_What? No, don't think like that!" Caroline exclaimed, while shaking her head, before adding. "Now that you know, both of us, you'll come and visit in the Big Apple City." _

"_And then you'll see that no one is talking to no one in New York, no gossip, no interaction, you only walk rapidly on the sidewalks." Bonnie added, while giggling._

"_Well that should be new and interesting to see." Katherine replied, while serving a beer to a customer who was standing near them. "I'm so used to know everyone and everything in this village, gossips and all."_

"_There you are my lady!" They all heard a male voice addressed itself to Bonnie._

_Bonnie startled hard, before putting a hand over her chest, while recognizing the voice and turning her body around to face her interlocutor, over the speechless expression of both Katherine and Caroline. _

"_Now why did you run away from me?" He asked more, before placing both of his hands and arms on each side of her body, trapping her between the counter and his too close muscular chest. _

"_The point was to get away from you!" Bonnie replied, angrily, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture. _

"_Kol is your mystery man?" Katherine said, while pointing a finger toward the young man, before bursting into laughter._

"_See, Katherine knows me, I'm not dangerous!" Kol said, while shaking his head, before lowering his body nearer Bonnie's. "Can we get to know each other now?"_

"_You know him?" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock to Katherine. _

"_Yes, I know him. And no worries, Bonnie, he's not dangerous. But you were right for one thing: he's a low life jerk!" Katherine replied, while smirking, and nodding her head. "Now let go of Bonnie, Kol!" _

"_Just a minute…" Kol addressed himself to Katherine, before adding to Bonnie. "Oh come on my chocolate ice cream, between us, it is love at first sight, but you don't know it yet." He mocked more. "And, I'm not a jerk, Kat!" He replied, pointing an accusatory finger at the bar tender, while keeping his prisoner in the space of his arms. "Caroline, my good friend, how are you, my beauty?" He added, while nodding his head at her and making Bonnie roll her eyes. _

"_We barely know each other, Kol." Caroline replied, while tilting her head and smirking, before adding, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And with the authority of being one of your supervisors, let go of my friend."_

* * *

"_So, Elijah, what is bringing you to Clovelly?" George the foreman, asked Elijah, while drinking his Whisky._

"_Well, I'll say a mix of sight seeing the beautiful nature of England and visiting my friend, Caroline, with our common friend, Bonnie." Elijah replied, politely, while gulping his beer and suddenly raising his head at the near commotion. _

"_Klaus just entered!" Eric, the young sailor exclaimed to all the fishermen, while pointing in the man direction._

"_Oh you mean the village plumber." Elijah added, while smirking openly._

"_What did you just call him, mate? The plumber…" Jamie asked, while slapping Elijah's left shoulder, before triggering a burst of laughter around him. "Stranger, my American friend, I don't know you well, but you are certainly funny!" He added to Elijah._

"_I am just calling the man what he called himself while storming out of Miss Caroline Forbes's house, earlier, this morning." Elijah replied, while shrugging his shoulders, in such an innocent act._

"_What did you just say? He was at Miss Caroline's fisherman house this morning?" Eric, Jamie and many other fishermen asked simultaneously, while being all ears and approaching Elijah's standing position. _

"_Gentlemen … Could you, please, behave yourselves, and show some restraint, for God sake!" George exclaimed, while scattering the fishermen group with wide opened eyes._

"_Yes, boss…" They all responded, while lowering their heads, under the smirking face of Elijah._

* * *

"_Oh but it's so much fun having Bonnie near me this way, Caroline!" Kol finally answered her, while raising his right arm and caressing Bonnie's left cheek with the tip of his fingers._

"_Let go of her, or I'll hang you on the ceiling by your balls!" They heard a strong, English man voice, order him, creating a dead silence in the pub._

"_Oh Jesus Lord, have mercy on our pour souls." Katherine murmured, mockingly, to a motionless, frozen Caroline, while lowering her upper body on the counter. "I believe your lover just entered the pub, my lady. You think that his main goal is to impress you with his gallantry?"_

"_Gallantry? You must be talking about somebody else, obviously!" Caroline whispered back, while rolling her eyes, to Katherine, while triggering her laughter._

"_Look who's here, If it isn't my good friend, Klaus!" Kol exclaimed, before finally liberating Bonnie, of his arms imprisonment, while making her sighed with relief. "Now, now, don't be like that; mate. There are plenty of women for each one of us in this village. Maybe you should seek attention elsewhere. Oh but wait! You can't. You basically already slept with all of them." Kol added, with the biggest smirk on his face, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Klaus took a few walking steps to reach the little group position, near the bar, making Caroline close her eyes, while feeling his presence behind her back._

"_Tell me Kol, is this a chapter of your new upcoming biography that you've just told us?" Klaus responded, while crossing his arms in front of his muscular chest. "Because, you see, I think it is, I remember, the chapter was named…" He stopped, while pointing a finger to the ceiling. "How I became the only and solemn customer of a whores house." Klaus smirked trough his sentence._

"_Bastard!" Kol exclaimed, in anger, while rushing toward his enemy, his closed right fist in position, before being held immobile by Trevor, who grabbed both of his arms._

"_That's enough!" Trevor exclaimed, while trying to retain Kol's rage._

"_Come at me, mate!" Klaus busted at him, while hitting his chest, with his closed fists. _

"_With great pleasure…" Kol replied, while trying to liberate himself from Trevor's grip. "Trevor, let go of me!" He shouted. _

_A shrill noise of a whistle rang into the customer's ears present in the pub, making them freeze all their movements._

_Katherine climbed over the bar counter, before standing in front of the assembly, with both of her hands placed on each side of her waist, her chin raised in the air. _

"_Listen, peasants!" Katherine yelled, in anger. "If ever one of you, assholes…" she added, while pointing her fingers at all of them. "…is cut in a fight, and there is damage in mine and Trevor's pub, I swear that you'll be responsible for all the damage cost, am I clear?" _

"_Yes, my lady…" She heard all the fishermen respond to her warning, while lowering their heads between their shoulders. _

"_Now get back to your tables, and act like decent human beings." She yelled more, before jumping away from the counter._

_Trevor liberated Kol from his grip, while pushing him away from the counter. _

"_This will be settled in another place and time." Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while pointing a finger at Klaus's chest._

"_I'm looking forward to it, mate." Klaus responded, while returning a devious smile. _

"_Oh my …." Bonnie mumbled motionless and in a state of shock._

"_Bonnie, are you ok?" Caroline and Katherine asked together._

"_It is even more entertaining than Jersey Shore!" She added, with a wide open mouth, speechless expression._

"_What is it?" Katherine asked, while smirking._

"_It's a reality show that used to be popular back home." Caroline replied, while laughing to Bonnie's comment._

"_Well, don't worry too much, Bonnie." Katherine said, mockingly to her, while rubbing her right arm, placed on the counter. "This was a slow night, actually." _

"_You don't say?" Bonnie replied, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "I think I'll go find refuge near Elijah, now." She added, while blinking an eye at both, Katherine and Caroline, before walking toward her friend's standing position at the other side of the bar counter._

* * *

"_I can assure you that this kind of behaviour is not usual to this Pub and the residents of Clovelly." George mumbled, with embarrassment, to a smiling Elijah._

_Elijah took of few gulps of his beer, his right elbow placed on the bar counter, while staring at Katherine._

"_I'm always amused, fascinated and interested at the same time to see a strong, passionate, woman like Katherine, imposing her law in a men's world." Elijah replied, while smirking._

"_Well, it's certainly something that we don't see everyday. Can I ask you why this is such a fascination to you, Elijah?" George replied, curious._

"_I just wonder what kind of a man will impose his law on her." Elijah replied, while blinking an eye, to a mouth open – speechless George._

* * *

"_Oh come on, Katherine, don't give me this mad look, sweetheart." Klaus said, while pouting, and approaching the bar, with his puppy sad eyes expression, before sliding his hands on the counter and standing beside Caroline's sitting position._

"_You do this kind of attitude one more time and I swear I'll kick your ass out of this pub myself." Katherine warned him, while pointing an accusatory finger at him._

"_I hear you, Captain!" Klaus responded, while saluting her with a hand pointed at his forehead. _

"_Gosh, I hate you when you're so damn cute." Katherine rolled her eyes, before adding to Caroline. "You'll be safe if I leave you with this jerk around?" _

"_Worst to worst, I'll hang him by his ball on the ceiling." Caroline replied, while smirking back at Katherine and throwing peanuts in her mouth._

"_Behave you two!" Katherine replied, while laughing, and walking pass them to serve other customers at the other side of the bar. _

"_Well, was this actually humour, Love?" Klaus smirked, while sliding his sight on her entire body. "I guess you're in a good mood tonight." _

"_I was until you've entered this pub, Klaus." Caroline replied, while turning her head and smirking back at him._

_Klaus lowered his head near hers, before murmuring in Caroline's ear._

"_No bra? No wonder Kol was watching you closely tonight." He mocked more, with a slight jealous tone in his voice._

_Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling, before sighing loudly and crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Not that this is any of your business, but, Kol was not watching me earlier, he was watching my friend Bonnie." She explained to him._

"_You don't say." He replied while sliding his right arm and hand on the counter, to pick up some peanuts in a near bowl, before brushing the bare skin of his arm on Caroline's, while creating shivers of intense pleasure in her spine. Caroline's mind wanted to forget their "single" sexual encounter, but her body had a mind of its own, apparently. _

"_Don't you have anywhere else to go mingle?" She asked him, while sighing in nervousness._

"_Well, you see, doll." He started explaining, while lowering his head near hers, his warm breath caressing her left cheek. Caroline closed her eyes, while feeling her heartbeats rising dangerously in her chest. "If we don't want anybody to discover our little…" He stopped, before coughing, and adding. "One night stand, we need to keep the charade going. And I need to keep bothering your pretty ass, while you need to keep pushing me away….Just for appearances of course." _

_Caroline turned her head to face him, her lips at a near inch of his, her sight drown into the one of Klaus, while rising her chin, smirking and replying:_

"_You know what, Klaus? You're right!" She replied to him, while hitting her closed right fist on the counter, before screaming. "Trevor, can I have another beer?" _

"_Sure thing, my lady." Trevor replied, while pouring the amber liquid from the pressure pump, into a clean glass._

"_See, I'm always right!" Klaus smirked, while gesturing to Trevor to bring an additional glass, to him, as well._

"_Here you go, Caroline." Trevor said, while sliding the glass in front of her._

"_Thank you, Trevor." Caroline replied, before raising the glass in the air, turning her body on the stool and spilling all its content on Klaus's head._

"_Bloody Hell!" Klaus exclaimed, while shaking his hair, under the exclamation of surprise and laughter of the entire assembly. "Why did you do this, Caroline?" _

"_Why? Easy, I did it for all appearances, obviously, Mister Mikaelson." She responded in a low murmur, while smirking, before stepping away from her sitting position and walking toward Bonnie's standing position._

_Klaus shook his wet hair some more, before turning his body and sight toward the bar counter._

"_Here's your beer, mate." Trevor said, while giggling._

"_Not in the mood for it, anymore." Klaus responded, in anger._

"_What did you do, now?" Katherine asked him, her arms crossed over her chest, while reaching Klaus's standing position._

"_Me? Nothing! It's her who spilled the glass of beer on my head!" Klaus exclaimed, completely dumfounded. _

_Katherine titled her head, while smirking._

"_I swear! She went crazy on me all of a sudden." Klaus replied to her silence. "And what are you smirking about, Kat?" _

"_You…" She replied, while smiling, and lowering her forearms on the counter. "I've never seen you so upset for a woman before." _

"_Upset? I'm not upset, Kat … I'm bothered… It is not the same thing!" He replied, while shaking his head. _

"_You – like – her, you like her, a lot!" She added, while winking an eye at him. _

"_You know better, Katherine…You know that I will never fall in love. And you know why." He said, in a sudden change of voice tone._

_Katherine lost her smile, while nodding her head in approval. _

"_I know…" She simply replied, before adding. "Caroline will have her hands full the next weeks: work and the visit of her lady friend and her ex-boyfriend will keep her busy." _

"_What did you just say?" Klaus asked, while raising his head to her._

"_I said she'll be busy with her work." She repeated, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_No, after…What you've said about her lady friend…And…Ex-boyfriend?" He repeated, while turning his sight toward Elijah's standing position at the other side of the bar counter._

* * *

"_Caroline?" George called, before reaching Caroline's and Bonnie's standing position at the bar. "We've encounter a small problem for the fishermen evaluation day, at the office, tomorrow." He explained to Caroline, while shaking his head in defeat._

"_What kind of problems did we encountered, George?" Caroline asked, in surprise, while glancing rapidly at Bonnie._

"_A water pipe broke, and the furniture in the office, are now floating in water." George explained, while shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes to the ceiling._

"_I've already pushed the date of this evaluation to the extended limit." Caroline replied, while sighing and crossing her arms in front of her chest, before adding. "I was asked to send back this report, to the head office in New York, the minute I had arrived in Clovelly." _

"_I know, and I also know why you've pushed it, and believe me, I am grateful for your help." George replied to her._

"_You could make a good amount of the evaluations in the Pub?" Katherine said, while sliding herself in the middle of the conversation. "You have already a good amount of fishermen who's staying in the upstairs bedrooms."_

"_It seems to be a good idea." Bonnie approved, while shrugging her shoulders. _

"_This is not a bad idea, actually." George thought, himself, while rubbing his chin. "And for the others, you could make house calls. I'll give you the addresses and you'll make the evaluation in the comfort of their homes." _

"_Is it any bother to you or Trevor, Katherine?" Caroline asked her._

"_Nah… Don't worry about it, my lady, it'll be our pleasure to accommodate you." Katherine replied, while smiling. _

"_Than, it is settled, tomorrow, you'll make the evaluation of the fishermen staff." George replied to Caroline._

_Caroline smiled, timidly, while nodding her head in approval, and suddenly realizing that one of the house call would be at __**Mr. Klaus Mikaelson **__residence._

* * *

"_I think this could be of help?" Elijah smirked, while handing a kitchen towel to Klaus. _

_Klaus narrowed his sight on Elijah, while nodding his head as a thank you gesture, before taking the towel from his hands and drying his hair, face, and chest, with it. _

"_You're used to water, with your kind of plumber expertise; this shouldn't be a problem for you." Elijah added, while retaining his laughter. "Or am I mistaking?"_

"_Cut to the crap, mate." Klaus warned him, while putting his hands on the counter and turning his head to face Elijah. "What do you want?"_

"_Caroline is my friend, I don't want her to suffer." Elijah warned Klaus. "And she seemed to have some kind of a crush on you." _

"_Friends? Really? I've heard otherwise." Klaus replied, while smirking. "And why is this any of your business?"_

"_Our past relationship is certainly none of yours." Elijah added. "But how a man will threat Caroline in the future, is mine" He added. "Do we understand each other?" _

_Klaus frowned and winced, while closing his fists in anger._

"_I'm not one who's known to take order from strangers or anyone as a matter of facts." Klaus responded._

"_Me either." Elijah replied, while sliding a hand on Klaus's left shoulder, before lowering his head near his, and murmuring in his left ear. "Then we finally have something in common."_

* * *

"_So?" Klaus asked, while watching Caroline push the exit door of the Rose Garden Pub, before ignoring him and starting to walk toward George's car, his back leaning on the outside wall of the establishment, with a cigarette placed in the corner of his mouth. "Elijah? He is your ex- boyfriend?"_

_Caroline turned on herself, while sighing and raising her chin in the air, before crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_It's not of your concern. What is it to you, anyway?" Caroline asked him, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_I am just making light conversation, Love." He replied to her, while reaching her standing position, and offering a cigarette to Caroline._

"_No, thank you." She replied, politely. _

"_You were together a long time?" He asked more, while raising one of his eyebrows._

"_Seriously?" She asked him, while shaking her head. "Are we still in high school? Did we go study or something? It's not because I had sex with you ONCE, that you are entitled to know everything in my life, Klaus." _

"_You seem bothered by this simple question, Love?" Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Do you still, sometimes, think about him?"_

"_This is none of your business!" She replied to him, while trying to enter the key, with her shaking hand, in the lock of the driver's door. "But, no … I don't think about him in that way, anymore." _

"_I'm just curious, Love." Klaus murmured, while leaning his body near hers, his hands sliding slowly on each side of her hips, higher, around her waist, his chest touching Caroline's back. "Was he a good lover in bed?"_

_Caroline closed her eyes, while feeling electric shivers hitting her entire body all at once._

"_Mister Mikaelson, if I was you, I would put my act together. Tomorrow, you'll have your evaluation that will allow me to judge of your professional capacities aboard the ships of the company." She warned, dryly, before facing him. "I suggest to you, to start behaving yourself, and dressing accordingly for this interview." _

_Klaus frowned and winced in anger at the same time, before detaching himself from Caroline._

"_Now, if you would excuse me, I'll go find my friend Bonnie, who left the pub to take a walk." She added, while opening the door, sitting inside, closing it, and starting the engine, before leaving him standing, alone, in front of the Rose Garden Pub._

* * *

_Hello guys! So I thought, what can I do to make my readers truly happy? What about a double update! Two chapters for the price of one ;) _

_I hope you will truly enjoy both of them; the interaction between the characters was such a joy to write in this chapter, and in the next one, the sexiness will certainly be the death of you all. _

_**Response of the last chapter to anonymous guests**__**: **_

_**Tauruskch: **__I'm actually worrying for your heart, sweetie...LOL...Because when you will see both updates, you'll go crazy on me…. LOL … Joking, of course. Thank you so much for your unconditional love of this story, it is so nice to read your comments each – single – time._

_**Anie: **__Thanks for your sweet reviews, you're a doll, and for encouraging me with the pairing of Bonnie and Kol. _

_**Viki: **__I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the one to come. I've tried to turn the table on Klaus on this one. And yes, he is cocky (winking). Thanks for your nice review, sweetie._

_**Justinnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeee: **__J'aime l'effet du nom français au milieu des appelations anglaises. Dis? J'espère ne pas t'avoir tué avec ces deux chapitres back to back? LOL. Cela y est ... Justine a donné son dernier souffle! Non, s'il te plait, car recevoir tes reviews est à chaque fois comme un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Tu es vraiment gentille et très encourageante, ne change pas! _

_**Ilovetvd: **__Thanks for your nice review sweetie, and when is Klaus sweet in my fic? LOL Mm…Good, very good question…Soon, I hope (winking)._

_**Cat: **__Thanks for your review, it was really nice of you, sweetie._

_**Katie: **__I hope you liked the jealousy of Klaus over Caroline, with Elijah? Your wish was my command. Thanks for the review. _

_**If I forgot someone, you are in my thoughts. **_


	12. Troublemakers

Chapter inspired by the song _**Troublemaker**_ from Olly Murs (go listen to it on Youtube!)  
And the wonderful, unique talent of Ed Sheeran and the song: _**Kiss me**_

* * *

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 12

"**Troublemakers****"**

* * *

_**The troublemaker of the streets**_

_Bonnie stormed outside the pub, while closing her eyes and taking big breaths of the fresh air of the night, before walking rapidly along the quiet streets of Clovelly. This village had certainly many qualifiers, but quiet was not one of them. She reached for a cigarette, in the back pocket of her jeans, stolen from Caroline's handbag, while opening the small matchbook with the Rose Garden Pub logo printed on its top. She tried to light up a few of them, with her trembling hands, but without succeeding. It was not a habit of her to smoke, but up to date, these vacations were anything but relaxing._

_She finally saw a lighter being presented in front of her eyes; she raised her sight before facing a smirked face that she was, now, getting accustom to see repeatedly. _

"_This could help, perhaps?" _

_Bonnie sighed, before lowering her head and cigarette near the lighter, sucking up air to lighting it up, before nodding her head as a thank you gesture._

"_You never give up, don't you?" _

"_The real question, my lady is: Do you want me to give up?" Kol answered, smiling, while tilting his head and lighting one cigarette for himself._

_Bonnie raised her head and chin, while narrowing her sight at him, before starting to walk again. _

"_You're a head strong woman, aren't you, Bonnie?" Kol added, while walking on her heels. _

"_Coming from you, it's a little bit weak for a comment, don't you think?" Bonnie rolled her eyes, while smoking her cigarette to calm herself down, and taking a quick glimpse at Kol, who was strolling beside her. "You know there is no need for you to follow my every step. The answer will still be: "no", regardless of you own stubbornness!" _

"_A gentleman needs to keep his lady protected from the creatures of the night, at all causes." Kol replied._

"_Are you for real … You, a gentleman?" Bonnie busted into laughter, before adding. "And as for protection against the creatures of the night, who's going to protect me from you?" _

"_Tell me something, is the idea of a short, enjoyable, love affair between us is making you so uncomfortable and nervous, Bonnie?" Kol asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "How old are you? Are you still a virgin? Is this the reason why you are so afraid of a simple fling between us?" _

_Bonnie stopped her walking track, before turning quickly to face him, while pointing a finger at him. _

"_You!" She exclaimed, with all of the anger boiling inside of her, while stomping her feet on the street pavement. "Is there any way that you could just disappear from my sight, and not come back until I'll leave this village."_

"_Lady, what are you doing to my poor heart?" Kol replied, while theatrically placing his right hand on his chest, with a false pouting expression on his face. _

_Bonnie shook her head, while placing both of her hands on each side of her wait, closing her eyes and sighing loudly. _

"_I know … I usually have this effect on women." Kol smirked._

_She lowered her upper body, her hands placed on her knees, before suddenly bursting into incontrollable laughter._

"_Now, that is more like it … I love to hear your laugh and see your beautiful smile, you don't smile enough, Bonnie." He added, while looking at her with a truthful smile on his face._

"_You're unbelievable, you know that?" She replied, while straightening her body, shaking her head, and starting to walk, in a much slower pace this time around. "But, let me be clear on something, firstly: I am twenty nine years old, and not a virgin, and I believe in real relationship, not in one night stand, secondly: I believe in not thrusting stranger, thirdly: I will never sleep with you." She added, while waiving a forbidden finger in front of his nose._

"_Well that is certainly a shame. And as for the: "I will never sleep with you" part, I believe it is way too early in the game for you to make such a big assumption." Kol replied, while turning his head, before winking at her._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes at the starry night, before facing him. He suddenly threw his cigarette on the pavement street, while taking, slow, calculated, walking steps to reach her standing position. She startled in surprise, while staring into the deepness of his dark eyes, taking backward steps to get away from him, suddenly feeling her back hitting the wall of bricks of an old house. _

_Kol reached her, before grabbing her own cigarette from her right hand._

"_May I?" He asked her, before throwing the cigarette butt on the pavement street. "Now, my scare, prudish, good girl, Bonnie..." He started, while placing both of his forearms on each side of her head, on the brick wall, before playing with strands of her hair, enrolling their silkiness around his fingers. "How much longer will you deprave yourself of living your life and enjoying the care free, sexy, playful girl that is hiding deep inside of you?" He asked her._

_Bonnie's breathing quicken, with her chest rising in an up and down sequence, rapidly sliding her right hand on his chest, as a barrier to forbid Kol to lower his head nearer hers. _

"_Don't!" She warned him, while passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her upper lips._

"_Stop sliding your tongue on your lips that way then, because at this present moment the only thing that comes into my mind is kissing you and having sex with you." Kol confessed honestly, while pushing his chest on her hand._

"_Ok, listen!" Bonnie mumbled, finding herself empty handed of good arguments to tell him. "I'm here in vacation, I'll be gone of Clovelly in two weeks. Why don't you seek … companionship with … "She suggested, while coughing and adding. "Sylvia … Sophia … Whatever her name was, I'm sure she'll be more than willing to give you what you are looking for … For…" She continued, before coughing some more. "…A very good price." _

_Kol pushed his head backward, before bursting into laughter._

"_Aww Bonnie, aren't you a refreshing little thing." He responded, before lowering his head near hers, his lips touching the lobe of her left ear. "Why are you so afraid?" _

_Bonnie closed her eyes, while feeling electrifying shivers of desire and fear hitting her spine._

"_Because…." She whispered, while biting her bottom lip. "You're a troublemaker." _

"_You don't even know the half of it." He murmured to her, before smirking, and adding. "Go back into the Pub to meet your friends. I don't want you alone in the streets at night." _

_Bonnie took several deep breaths, to calm herself down, before reopening her eyes. She was standing alone; Kol had disappeared into the darkness of the night._

* * *

_**The troublemaker of the pub**_

_Katherine stepped silently into the upstairs corridor of the Rose Garden rented bedrooms, closing the lanterns and switching on all the pilot lights. She smiled while listening to the loud snoring sounds coming from the closed doors of the fishermen's rooms who had boarded from Ireland for the fishing season. _

_She froze all her movements and her walking path, while noticing a male shadow hidden in the dark, which suddenly walked toward her. _

"_It wasn't my intention to startle you, Katherine." She recognized the low whisper of Elijah._

"_Well, you did scare me." She mumbled, while putting a hand over her chest. "What are you doing up at this late hour?" _

"_I'm sorry. Maybe it should be me asking you that question?" Elijah replied, while taking slow, silent and calculated walking steps to reach her standing position. "Waiting to help me choose what I should wear to sleep?" He mocked her, before adding. "Rest assure I don't wear anything." _

"_Oh … Well…" Katherine mumbled, in a low murmur, while blushing, and raising her chin to him. "Nice to know, and actually, either I or Trevor does a night round to verify if all the doors are locked and everything is secured for the night." _

"_It makes sense." Elijah responded, smiling, while nodding his head, leaning the right side of his body on the wall and crossing his arms in front of his muscular chest, before slowly sliding his sight from her head to toes. "Do you wear dresses sometimes?" He suddenly asked her. "It would certainly show your sexy legs." _

"_And this is securing the minds of our customers." She added, before hiding her shaking hands in her jeans back pockets, while ignoring his personal question. _

"_Mm…Of course, obviously, these tall, big, strong fishermen need protection from you." Elijah mocked, while smirking. "You did not answer my question?" He reminded her. _

"_I did not see the pertinence of your question." She whispered back, while blushing. _

"_Do you still want to know why I wasn't able to sleep, Katherine?" He asked again._

"_I will let you prepare for the night, good night, mister Elijah." She replied, while passing beside his close proximity, into the narrow corridor._

"_You're afraid, Katherine." He murmured to her. _

_Katherine hold her walking pace, while closing her eyes and sighing several times, before turning on herself and facing him. _

"_And of what exactly am I afraid of, mate?" She asked him, while raising one of her eyebrows, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, in a protection mechanism._

"_You're afraid of me … You're afraid of us …. Of hearing me say that the reason that I was unable to sleep was because I couldn't stop thinking about doing this …" He explained, before surprising Katherine by grabbing her left forearm, pulling her in a manly embrace, while sliding a strong arm around her waist, and crashing his mouth on hers. _

_Katherine stayed motionless in his arms, while keeping her eyes open for a few seconds, feeling the hardness of his mouth on hers, before slowly closing her eyelids, her hands raising on his muscular chest, feeling his nibbling on her trembling lips._

_He very suddenly detached his mouth from hers, while breathing heavily and keeping his eyes closed, his forehead touching hers, his right hand caressing her lower back, and his left buried in her curly and silky hair. _

"_I wanted to do this since the first time I lay my eyes on you." He murmured to her. _

"_This is wrong of you!" Katherine mumbled, nervously, while gently pushing herself away from his embrace. "I demand that you present your apology to me. I am in a committed relationship, Mister Elijah. I don't know how American men are behaving in your country, but here, in England, there's a thing called "respect" between men and women. I'm friend with Caroline, and because of that reason, I will let this slide for this single time, but don't ever try this on me again." She warned him, while pointing a finger at him, before adding. "I don't need a troublemaker in my life!"_

_Elijah raise his open palms in front of Katherine, in a gesture to calm her down._

"_My bad, Katherine…" He simply responded, while nodding his head to her, before adding. "I present my apology for putting you in this state of troublesome and nervousness around me…But, I can't apologize for kissing you. And if you would be honest with yourself, you would admit that you wanted me to kiss you." _

"_I'm not nervous around you! And as for the kiss … " She replied to him, while not being able to finish her sentence, shaking her head, and crossing her shaking arms and hands in front of her chest. This man was way too dangerous for her. _

"_Oh yes you are!" He smirked, adding. "You've been nervous like this since the first time we lay our eyes on each other. We are attracted to each other, and you know it." _

"_I don't know what you're talking about. And you should stop this right now; my boyfriend would certainly not appreciate your insinuations."_

"_Your boyfriend … You mean the one who seems to be absent of your life since the arrival of your twin sister in town?" Elijah asked, while knowing perfectly the answer. "You're a beautiful, passionate woman, Katherine, don't waste yourself on a man that can't appreciate what you have to offer." He added, before passing beside her, opening his bedroom door, nodding his head one last time and leaving her alone, in shock and panting in the upstairs corridor._

* * *

_**In the lair of the troublemaker's house **_

_At sunset … At the end of a very long day, Caroline slowed George borrowed car, in front of the old __century English house that was standing proudly and in all its glory of brick walls, with majestic Ivy leafs, in front of her eyes. She parked the car and stopped the engine, before lowering her upper body and head under the windshield, while sitting in the car with an open mouth – speechless expression plastered on her face._

_She finally grabbed her Louis Vuitton briefcase, before sliding her right hand inside the side pocket, grabbing her notebook to verify the address written on one of the pages: __**Klaus Mikaelson,**__**237, Anchor Street**__. It was the right address! She sighted, before taking a quick glimpse at herself in the interior mirror. The very strict hair bun in top of her head, her black frame glasses placed in the tip of her nose, her strict - button up to her neck, white blouse, her long – under the knee pencil skirt, with a makeup less face and only a trace of a light lipstick on her lips …The only feminine pleasure she had granted herself was her Chanel black high heels, and it was probably the only thing that would not make her look like a nun at the present moment. It was one thing to look less gorgeous than her usual self, but it was another to not wear at least one single feminine accessory to make her feel better about this all charade._

_She opened the driver's door, before stepping out of the car, while taking her briefcase in one hand, and closing the door with the other. She sighed, while straightening her upper body, raising her chin and her glasses on top of her nose, an__d taking her first steps to cross the pavement street. __**She can do this! **__She thought in her head, she was a career woman, send by her boss in a foreign country, to take care of a reorganisation of the personnel effective on their boats … Klaus Mikaelson was only one more employee to see on her long list, and she needed to evaluate him today. She just needed to just put aside their sexual encounter of one night. A car arrived at high speed while honking and startling her from her thoughts, pushing her to speed up her walking pace. _

"_Hey! Could you slow down a little bit, there are pedestrian in this village!" She screamed, while gesturing with her right arm. "European jerks!" She added, while lowering her head to take a last glimpse at her ensemble, before starting to walk again and being abruptly stopped on her path, with the heel of her right shoe stock between two pavements. "Oh no! Please, please, please!" She exclaimed, in shock, while turning slowly her ankle to liberate the expensive shoe from its imprisonment, before hearing the awful noise of a heel which breaks. _

"_You got to be kidding me!" She said to herself, while holding her expensive shoe, heel less, in her hand, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Well, this won't certainly stop me." She said to herself, while taking off her other shoe, sticking the pair under her left arm, before walking bear feet on the stones path that was leading toward the entrance of this charming English house. _

_She knocked several times at the door, without hearing a voice or sound in return. She finally pushed the bell button, before hearing a harmonious carillon sound in her ears._

_The door slowly opened on itself, making her startled in surprise. Caroline carefully passed her head, under the threshold, while taking a quick glimpse inside. _

"_Oh, you feel beyond stupid, don't you, Caroline Forbes? Now, make a mature woman out of yourself." She mumbled, between her teeth, in a low murmur, while pushing open the door on its arch, before entering and screaming. "Mister Mikaelson, are you in the house?"_

"_Make yourself at home, Miss Forbes." A well known English voice addressed itself to her, from upstairs. "I'll be with you in a very short moment." _

_She closed the door behind her, while slowly dropping her ripped pair of shoes on the entrance, black and white, tiles floor, taking a few walking steps into a narrow corridor, decorated with tasteful tapestry walls, to finally finding her way inside a very cozy and warm living room, a few seconds later. She scattered the room, while dropping her briefcase on a near wooden table. The woodwork on the arch door, the elegant fire mantle, the comfortable living room leather set furniture, the velvet and lace curtains in front of the windows, were everything but what Caroline was expecting to see as Klaus taste for a home. She slowly passed the tip of her fingers on the wood richness of the fire mantle. _

"_You're late, Miss Forbes, I believe we had a professional appointment scheduled ten minutes ago." Klaus said, while leaning the left side of his body on the arch door and crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Caroline startled at the near sound of his voice, while turning on herself, with a hand placed over her chest to calm her rising heartbeats._

"_I don't like to be kept waiting, Miss Forbes." He added, in a polish tone of voice, before adding in a humorous sentence. "I'm a busy fisherman."_

_Caroline stood still for a few seconds, while sliding her sight on his impeccable apparel: greyish pair of trouser, with a chocolate colour men shirt, his sleeves rolled on his muscular forearms, and loosen up grey tie. She never imagined that he could even own a single tie? But more, she never imagined that he could ever look sophisticated like this?_

"_Do I look professional?" He asked her, while smirking. "I truly hope that I fit your criteria for an interview?" _

"_Well…" She responded, while blushing and swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "I'm not here to address your clothing taste, Mister Mikaelson, I'm here to conduct a review of your professional experiences as a fisherman aboard the ships of the company." She responded, while raising her chin in the air. _

"_Mm…So you're here to fire me then?" He asked her, while taking slow, calculated steps toward her standing position. _

_Caroline took a few walking steps backward, before hitting the wall behind her back, her open palms placed on the tapestry._

"_I think you are misunderstanding me, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, with short, jerky breaths. "I am not here, in "your" house, in the purpose of firing you, but more as an evaluator of your performance."_

"_What kind of performance are you talking about, Miss Forbes?" He asked her, while taking an additional step in her direction. She stumbled on an arm chair, while trying to get away from his nearer presence, before contouring the furniture. "Do I make you nervous, Miss Forbes?" Klaus mocked her, while slowly pulling on one end of its tie, slowly sliding the piece of fabric away from his shirt neck, before dropping it on the back of the arm chair and opening a few buttons of his shirt, on his muscular chest. "I hope you don't mind me getting comfortable. I see you already made yourself comfortable?" He implied, while looking at her bare feet, and smirking._

"_You're not making me nervous, Mister Mikaelson, and after all, you're standing in your own home. I'm just trying to grab my briefcase for me to start evaluating you." She replied, while blushing and taking refuge at the other side of the room, taking place at the wooden table, while turning her back at him. "As for my bare feet, please excuse my lack of respect in your home, but the heel of my shoe broke." _

"_Do I need to get undressed for you to start evaluating me?" He asked Caroline, while taking her by surprise with his question._

"_If you could keep this professional, and as a serious manner, Mister Mikaelson, it would be grandly appreciated." Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_I love the way you pronounce my family name, Miss Forbes." He added. _

_Caroline closed her eyes, while counting slowly to ten. She knew that he would manage to make this interview hell on earth for her, but never anticipated to this extend. _

"_So…" She ignored him, while taking a file from her briefcase and starting to read its content. "As I can see and read in your file, you've been employed by the Fish & Sea Company since four years and a half is this information correct?" She asked him._

"_It sounds like you're making love to it." He added, while reaching the fire mantle, taking a box of matches in his hands, before lighting the pile of woods inside._

"_I beg your pardon?" She asked, while shaking her head, dumfounded._

"_The way you pronounce my family name…It's like you're making love to it….And to me." He repeated, while lighting some candles, placed on the mantle as well. "I hope you won't mind the softer ambiance. Night is closing its curtains on us." He added, while smirking, and approaching the windows to close the curtains. "Accurate, Miss Forbes, I've been in the company for about four years, 6 months and four days to be more exact." He added._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while repeating that she could do this … She could do this!_

"_And what were your prior professional activities before this period of employment?" She asked him, while raising her atrocious glasses in top of her nose. _

"_I was a male striper in a London bar." He replied, while openly lying to her, and smirking deviously. "Would you care for a glass of red wine, Miss Forbes?" He asked her, while grabbing a bottle on a console table._

_Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling, while biting the inside of her cheeks. Bastard!_

"_Male striper, London bar." She wrote maliciously on the paper. "For how long were you having that job?" She asked more, while smirking herself. "And no, Mister Mikaelson, I can't drink, I am working at the present moment. Red wine, surprising? I thought you were more a beer kind of guy?" _

"_Oh, let me see, Miss Forbes. For a good two years, if my memory serves me correctly." He replied, in a mocking tone of voice, while pouring wine in two glasses. "Do you need me to show you my professional skills in that area of expertise as well?" _

"_Oh, it won't be necessary, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, while turning on herself for a quick second, before showing him a toothpaste smile. _

"_But I could show you my attribute, if needed?" He suggested, while returning a spotless smile, and sliding her glass of wine on the table, before lowering his head near hers, and murmuring his lips near glued to her left ear. "But, what am I saying, Miss Forbes, you've already seen my attribute in that area of expertise." He added, sarcastically, before walking back to the fire mantle._

_Caroline blushed the all range of red, before sighing and passing to the next question._

"_Is this present home always been your address the past four years, Mister Mikaelson?" She asked him._

"_Translation: What a low life jerk fisherman, like me, is doing in this lovely house?" He replied her._

"_I would never imply this? I have manners." Caroline replied, truthfully, while raising her head from the papers. "This house could easily be a family heritage that you cherish very much."_

_Klaus winced and frowned, while taking a quick glimpse at Caroline's back, before lowering his head and gulping his glass of wine. _

"_Can we pass to the next question, Miss Forbes?" He demanded. _

"_Would you be willing to cut your weekly hours in half, Mister Mikaelson?" She asked him, while keeping her eyes on the file, and swallowing a lump of nervousness in her throat._

"_So, that is your plan, Miss Forbes." He asked her, before adding. "You want to cut hours to save a list of targeted fishermen from being fired and unemployed?"_

"_Mister Mikaelson, if you could answer the question, please." She asked once more._

"_The glasses and the button up blouse are not stopping me from having the naughtiest sexual fantasy about you, Miss Forbes. This has actually the contrary effect; it is intensifying my naughty mind." Klaus confessed, while narrowing his fiery sight on her back, before adding. "You remind me of a sexy librarian."_

_Caroline pushed, in anger, her chair, on a shrilling noise, before rising on her legs, closing Klaus's file and sliding it in her briefcase._

"_Since you do not want to cooperate in a professional and adult manner, Mister Mikaelson…" She started, before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

"_Are you going to beat me with singlestick for my bad behaviour, Miss Forbes?" He mocked her, while slowly walking toward her standing position. "Because I want you to know that I would have nothing against it, and would freely participate in this foreplay game."_

"_I wish you a good evening, Mister Mikaelson" She replied, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture. "I'll give your employee file to George, your supervisor, while hoping that he will be able to handle your bad attitude and have better luck than me. As for my part, I don't have time to deal with a troublemaker, like yourself." She added._

"_Do you now that since you've entered my living room, my only thought was to make love to you in front of the fire mantle, with the flames illuminating your naked body, Love?" He very slowly and suggestively murmured, while standing motionless for a few moment, at a near inch of her back, his rhythmic, jerky breaths blowing at the base of her neck, before opening one by one the remaining buttons of his man shirt, dropping the fabric at their feet a few seconds later. "Can we just get to the real reason of your presence in my home, Caroline?" _

_Caroline closed her eyes, while feeling the rising of her heartbeats, the shivers of anticipation, before dropping her briefcase back on the table, lowering her head, closing her eyes, and grabbing the rounded edge of the said table, with both of her hands. _

"_Klaus…Don't…We said: one single time." She murmured, breathless, while closing her eyes, lost in a mix of intense emotions, from fear, to sexual arousal, to the anticipation of feeling his hands touching her trembling body, one more time._

"_Call it a recall." He whispered more to her. "You want this as much as I want this." _

_He came nearer her, while sliding his naked, muscular chest on her back. His right hand grabbed her glasses before dropping the pair on the table, then, he very so slowly lowered both of his hands on her legs, in top of the silk fabric of her skirt, before grabbing its hem, sliding the fabric erotically, upward on her legs, thighs, completely up on her hips, his finger, now, playing with the delicate black lace of her panties._

_Caroline kept her eyes closed, while panting loudly, her head resting on the hollow of his left shoulder, her hands slowly sliding on his forearms, in top of his hands, while directing them toward the intense fire inside of her thighs._

"_You're such a hot, naughty girl…" He murmured more, while sliding one of his hands between her thigh, his experts fingers under the lace of her panties, gently striking her warm and humid core, while rising the other one in her hair, sliding it in her bun to release her golden curls on her shoulders. ""My" hot, naughty girl…"_

"_Yes…" She responded, while sliding her hands on her blouse, rubbing the roundness of her breasts in top of the white fabric, in anticipation to feel Klaus's hands on her bare skin. "…I'm yours" She added, in a low murmur._

_Klaus, abruptly, turned her around in his arms, before sliding his hands on her lower back, while, suggestively, pulling the zipper of her skirt down, his fiery sight lost in Caroline's, his forehead touching hers, before taking a step backward, away from her shaking body._

"_Undress yourself for me, Love." He whispered, as an order._

_She raised her head, while looking straight into his sparkling eyes of desire for her, before raising her right hand to her mouth, while passing nervously the tip of her fingers on the length of her bottom lip._

_She pushed her skirt slowly on her legs, the fabric falling freely and silently on the antic rug, while standing bare feet, panties, and with her button up blouse in front of his sight._

"_God, you're beautiful!" He whispered, while closing his eyes, sighing several times, to calm himself down, before reopening them, and sliding his sight on her skin, with the candles light illuminating the brightness and silkiness of her legs. _

_Caroline raised her hands, suggestively, to the base of her neck, into her hair, while slowly passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lips. All coherent thoughts of how wrong this really was, gone, vanished, from her present state of mind. _

"_So, Miss Forbes…Tell me…" Klaus murmured, with the most seductive smile, before passing his own tongue on his upper lip. "Why should I hire your services for this present job of satisfying my every desire?" _

"_Well…" She whispered back, while smirking, before slowly opening the range of buttons of her blouse. "First come to mind the fact that you loved my librarian, naughty look." She responded, while letting the blouse fall at her feet, on top of her skirt, before standing in her sexy underwear in front of Klaus._

"_Keep going, Miss Forbes." He ordered her. _

"_There is also the fact that you love my blonde hair." She whispered more._

"_I actually prefer brunettes, Love…" He mocked her. "But, I'll make an exception."_

_Caroline slowly walked toward his standing position, while raising her sight and drowning her eyes in Klaus's, sliding her hands, upward, on the length of his arms, suddenly going down on the manly skin of his muscular chest, lowering her head before sliding the tip of her tongue on the contour of one of his tattoo. _

_Klaus grunted his satisfaction, raising his left hand in her hair, while grabbing a hand full of her curls, and pushing her head nearer his skin, with his right hand sliding on her lower back, under the elastic of her tiny, lace panties, before rubbing this tender, erotic part of her body._

"_What else…" He sighed, the sound of his sentence._

_She raised her head, while sliding her lips on the base of his neck, higher to the lobe of his left ear, before biting tenderly this sensitive skin part._

_Klaus pushed her panties down on her legs, before unhooking the straps of her bra, sliding them on her arms, under her loud and jerky breathes of sexual arousal. _

"_You love the feeling of my hands and lips on your skin." She added, in a murmur, while very slowly opening the leather belt of his trousers, sliding the zipper down, before pushing his pants and underwear downward on the rug, slowly encircling and rubbing his hard length in her hand._

"_You're hired, Miss Forbes." Klaus growled, while crashing his demanding mouth on hers, grabbing her bottom with two hands full, rising her in his arms, her legs encircling tightly his waist, before bringing her, urgently, to the table._

_Klaus rushed and sat Caroline on the wooden table, with his mouth devouring her lips, his tongue lost in a playful game with hers. He, abruptly, pushed her legs opened, before sliding all of his hard length in a powerful, good push, between her trembling thighs, deep inside her warm, narrow, and silky walls of pure heaven._

_Caroline moaned loudly, while lying her upper body on the table, bending her back and elevating her pelvis to give him a better access to her core, now set on fire, under his powerful thrusting movements, his open palm hands placed on each side of her arms, on the table, with his head bending on top of her breasts. Caroline bitten her lips, while sliding her hands in his tangled, sex hair, pushing his head and lips toward her breasts, engorged with desire._

"_You'll be the death of me, woman." He mumbled, in a low murmur, between caresses of his lips on her breasts, while accelerating his movements, even more._

_Caroline opened her mouth, before screaming his name and reaching the peak of their sexual encounter, followed by his own release of intense pleasure._

"_Oh Klaus…" She whispered, while feeling his upper body resting, motionless on hers, before moving her lips, soundless for the words: __**I love you**__. _

_She suddenly opened her eyes widely, under a speechless, dumfounded expression. _

_**What?**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading this double update my dear readers._

_I guess the one night stand deal did not last very long (winking)._

_Oh my, my, Caroline …. What were those words?_

Writer's note**:_ I received already a review that did not understand why Caroline said I love you to Klaus? _**

_She did not say I love you to Klaus, she mimicked the words on her lips - BIG DIFFERENCE! _

_Guys, give credit to the writer, please, I know what I am doing ;) _


	13. Rise and shine, sleepy head!

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 13

"**Rise and shine, sleepy head!****"**

* * *

_The coolness of the sheets on her hot skin…_

_The soft rays of the moonlight entering the bedroom…_

_The sweet touch of warm lips caressing the roundness of her right shoulder, in almost unperceivable caresses, in the after glow of lovemaking…_

_The light wind coming from the opened window, in a fresh breeze into her tangled hair…_

_The wandering hands, slowly caressing the curves of her hips, before encircling her waist … _

_Her heavy eyelids, slowly drifting into peaceful dreams… _

_The delightful smile on her lips … Yes, Caroline Forbes was in heaven … And Klaus Mikaelson had a lot to do with it!_

* * *

_The continuous beep sound of the alarm clock echoing in Caroline's ears made her startle, before slowly coming out of the deep fog of her sleepy mind, raising one eyelid to vaguely see the annoyance of this electronic device placed on a charming old table that acted as nightstand. She pushed the sheet away from her head, before tightening her right arm and hand to reach the snooze button, sighing with relief when only the silence filled the room. She smiled heavenly, while repositioning her head on the fluffy pillow, and sighing with delight, before opening her eyes widely and wondering with urgency: __**Where the hell am I? **_

_And then … It all came back to her… As a painful flash memory of last night events._

* * *

"_You'll be the death of me, woman." He mumbled, in a low murmur, between caresses of his lips on her breasts, while accelerating his movements, even more._

_Caroline opened her mouth, before screaming his name and reaching the peak of their sexual encounter, followed by his own release of intense pleasure._

"_Oh Klaus…" She whispered, while feeling his upper body resting, motionless on hers, before moving her lips, soundless for the words: _

_**I love you.**_

* * *

"_No, no, no, no!" She exclaimed, in shock, while remembering the awkwardness of those little three words that came from nowhere. "What if he saw me mouthed those words?" She grabbed strands of her hair with two hands full, while sitting alone, and straight as an "I", in the unknown bed … Well, unknown was maybe a bit of a stretch, she thought while rolling her eyes, and scattering Klaus's bedroom. No he couldn't have heard her; she had mouthed the words and not pronounced them to him. Thank Lord Jesus for small mercy! _

_The English charm of the decoration was as present in the bedroom as it was in the rest of the house: A brass bed with a soft, white duvet cover thrown at its feet, placed near the window, itself dressed with hand made lace curtains, and two vintage, not identical, bed side tables, plus a large wooden wardrobe, with two large mirror doors, and finally his and hers chest of drawers were completing the charming appeal._

_Caroline had slept, yet an additional time, with Klaus Mikaelson, and if this fact was not enough a shame to her, she had in top of everything, lost her sanity, while fantasying in the sexual act that she was in love with him._

_The Rambo operation had officially launched itself: Caroline Forbes would get out of this house before dying of shame while finding herself nose to nose with Klaus._

_She jumped, naked, away from the bed, while turning her head in all direction in a frantic search for her set of clothes that she had been wearing the previous day. The said clothes were actually fold and placed on a near chair. She walked on her tip toes toward the chair, before grabbing her underwear…At least she was not wearing his boxer this time, she thought while rolling her eyes one more. She dressed herself as quietly as possible. Wherever he was, she hoped he would stay there for the time that she would find her way out of his house._

_Her shoes … Where were her shoes? Oh yes, they had broke on the street pavements, and she had dropped them on the entrance floor. Her briefcase …. Where was her briefcase? From her memory it should be in the living room. She, slowly, silently, and very carefully, went down the stairs, before holding her pace when a creaking of the wood occurred. She closed her eyes, before reopening her left, and breathing a sigh of relief when she did not hear an additional sound in the house. She continued her descent, before entering the living room and grabbing her briefcase and continuing to walk silently toward the entrance, bending her upper body to grab her shoes on the floor, before slowly turning the handle. _

"_I've made a fresh pot of coffee, Love." She heard the sentence that came from the back of the house, while jumping into the air at the sound of Klaus's voice. "What? Leaving so soon, my cinnamon bun?" Klaus's voice addressed itself more to her. "Far end of the corridor, you'll find the kitchen." _

_She closed her eyes in defeat, while sighing, leaning her forehead on the door, and closing her fists in anger. How in hell would she be able to face him now? She finally raised her head and chin, while reopening her eyes, turning on herself, and courageously taking the first walking steps toward the kitchen._

* * *

"_Thank you again for having me let stay the night at the pub." Bonnie thanked Katherine, once more, while following her into the staircase that were leading them to the pub dinning room for breakfast time._

"_It was not even a problem, my lady." Katherine replied, while pushing the door and entering the Rose Garden Pub, with Bonnie on her heels. "Caroline didn't even call you?" _

"_Nope, I did not receive a single call or text message, or breathe of life coming from her." Bonnie replied, while sighing and shrugging her shoulders, before taking a sitting position on a bar stool. "I just hoped that she is safe and sound." _

"_Mm…It's very peculiar and strange indeed." Katherine mocked openly, while smirking and passing her apron above her head. "But don't worry, after all, it's Clovelly, nothing happens in Clovelly …And it is not the full moon yet, no need to be scare of all the creatures of the night." Katherine added, while turning on herself, losing suddenly her smile, closing her eyes and biting her lips in sudden nervousness. She should be more careful and hold her mouth firmly shut sometimes…_

"_What are you not telling me?" Bonnie asked her, while smiling. "You mean she could have been chased by an awesome Dracula?" _

_Katherine turned to face her new friend, while tying her apron, before lowering her upper body on the counter._

"_She had the interviews during the entire day of yesterday; her last one was scheduled at Klaus Mikaelson's house." She murmured near Bonnie's ear, while winking at her. _

"_Oh - my - God … I had completely forgotten about that." Bonnie exclaimed, in an open mouth expression, while shaking her head in astonishment. "The little sneaky one ….. But isn't it completely unprofessional of her? Mixing business and pleasure that way?" Bonnie mocked, while smirking, and blinking an eye back at Katherine. "You think she stayed the all night at Klaus's home?" _

"_Where else would Caroline be?" Katherine replied, with a smile plastered on her lips, while sliding a glass of orange juice in front of Bonnie. "They are not done with each other. It was probably an Encore Presentation." Katherine shrugged her shoulders in amusement._

"_Oh, you're a bad girl, Katherine!" Bonnie laughed, while taking a sip of her orange class. _

"_Hey! Katherine? Can a famished, young, and awesome man, like me, be served a breakfast plate, in this Pub?" They heard a male voice calling from a couple of bar stools away from their own positions. _

_Bonnie turned her head to the left, before rolling her eyes to the ceiling at the intruder: Kol! _

"_Oh right! You're there. I should have known I was hearing the shrill sound of a seagull in my ears." Katherine replied, in a mocking tone of voice, while blinking an eye at Bonnie and grabbing a pot of coffee, before walking toward Kol's sitting position and pouring him a cup._

"_Oh! Is this supposed to be funny, Katherine?" Kol asked, while tilting his head to her, with his most seductive smile._

"_Get to the point, Mate, what do you want to eat?" Katherine asked him._

"_But, you should know that I'm a man who's always getting to the point, darling." Kol responded, while blinking an eye at the brunette. "I'll take the turn over eggs, with toasts and sausages." _

"_Coming right up…" Katherine replied, while directing her walking steps back to Bonnie, before lowering her head near hers. "You'll be ok if I leave you alone with him, while I'm giving the order to the chef?" _

_Bonnie raised her sight in Katherine's, before glancing rapidly toward Kol and shrugging her shoulders._

"_It's like he's not even there!" She announced to her new friend._

"_Ok, then … What would you like?" Katherine asked more._

"_Toasts and a jar of jelly on the side would be divine. Thanks you." Bonnie ordered, with a smile._

"_It's coming in a short while, my lady." Katherine replied to her, while pushing the swinging doors._

* * *

_Kol sipped his cup of coffee while scattering the pages of the daily newspaper opened in front of his eyes, on the counter, between mouths full of his breakfast._

_Bonnie glared at him from the corner of her eyes, while sipping her own coffee and noticing that he was literally ignoring her presence. Well that was fine by her, she thought, while raising her chin in the air and grimacing at the same time, her coffee needed, obviously, sugar. She looked around to find some, and finally noticed that the sugar bags were placed in front of Kol, in a small basket. _

_Kol grabbed the basket, while keeping his sight on the newspaper, before sliding it on the counter, with a good push of his hand, in front of Bonnie's eyes._

"_Too kind…" Bonnie snapped at him, while grabbing a small bag of sugar in her hands, pouring its content in her cup of coffee, before glaring some more in his direction again. "Good morning!" She slipped the words out of her mouth, without even being able to retain them. _

_He kept quiet, while fixating the newspaper and chewing his food. _

"_What after being unpleasant, you've suddenly decided to be impolite?" She asked, while turning the spoon in her cup, with the loudness shrill noise._

"_Oh I'm sorry…" Kol replied, while turning his head toward Bonnie. "Are you talking to me, my lady?" He added, while smirking._

"_Ya, right, real funny … You're right, you know… I shouldn't even say hello to you, considering…" She replied, while sipping her sugared coffee. _

"_Well, you can't blame me for being extra careful with your sensitivity." He added, while getting back at his newspaper. _

"_What are you implying by that? What sensitivity?" She replied, while biting Kol's bait. "I only thought that it was courteous to simply say good morning in a public place, it is common sense to greet people in the morning, you know?" _

"_What sensitivity?" Kol mocked, before turning himself on his bar stool, while passing a paper napkin on the corners of his mouth before imitating Bonnie's voice. "Oh you're a stranger and an English one if I may add. Somebody, help me! This fisherman is going to attack me! I don't talk to stranger, I'm a pure and sensible dove, a virgin unicorn … Don't talk to me, don't touch ne, and don't you dare kiss me, or breathe the same air as me. You'll need to stay away from me or I'll scream my head off!" _

"_Oh, this is so funny!" Bonnie narrowed a fiery pair of eyes on Kol, while closing her fists in anger._

"_And that is about as accurate I can be!" Kol finished, while turning himself back in front of the counter, before going back to his food plate and his reading. _

_Bonnie closed her eyes, while taking big breaths to calm herself down. Asshole! She was certainly not acting that way? Was she? _

"_In and out, sweetheart… You need to take deep breaths to calm yourself down." He mumbled, between his teeth, while mocking her, and giggling with pure joy. _

"_You!" She finally exploded, while pointing a finger at him. "You know what you are? Well, you're the biggest jerk I've ever met in all my life. You're full of yourself…" She started enumerated, while showing a finger. _

"_Nah…I wouldn't say it like that, more like: I just know that I'm just handsomer than ordinary men." Kol readjusted firing back at her. _

"_You're arrogant!" Bonnie added to the list, while waiving a second finger to the list. _

"_Really, you think?" Kol thought, while frowning, raising his eyes to the ceiling and crossing his arms over his chest. "I think I simply have an I.Q. superior of the average human being, no need to feel treated by it though darling." _

"_And you're pushy!" She busted more to his face, with a third finger._

"_Now, now, I don't think so. Being persistent doesn't mean being pushy. It simply means that I am holding on to obtain what I want." He explained, before adding. "You need to understand the difference." _

"_And what do you want?" Bonnie asked, while gesturing, in anger, with her arms. _

"_You…" He answered her, while turning his head and locking his eyes with hers. _

_She sighed, loudly, several times, while keeping her sight in his, before lowering her head, and busting into laugher, her right hand placed over her eyes. _

"_I give up, needless to say that I don't have the necessary strength to go against you." She mumbled, between laughter._

_Kol smiled, while grabbing his cup of coffee and approaching Bonnie's position at the bar, before taking a sitting place beside her._

"_You know, Bonnie. I believe you were missing the idea of me chasing after you, already." He smiled through his sentence._

"_Oh! You think so?" Bonnie replied, while turning her head and smiling herself._

"_Not even five minutes in the same dining room and you needed to talk to me. It's saying a lot about your own obsession." Kol added, while lowering his head near Bonnie's and winking at her. _

"_I won't even dignify this with an answer." She responded, while smirking. _

"_That is because you know that I'm right." He answered, with the biggest smirk on his lips. "Can I take you to dinner tonight? Legit invitation, I swear." Kol asked, while showing his opened palms. "I'll keep my hands in my pockets the all time, and won't touch you, except if you're asking." _

_Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, while lowering her sight and blushing. _

"_I take that as a maybe…" Kol responded. _

"_Maybe…" Bonnie replied. _

"_Is this man bothering you by any chance?" They both heard Elijah ask, while approaching their sitting positions, before kissing the forehead of Bonnie._

"_No, he's more of a distraction." Bonnie replied, while smiling back at Elijah. "Did you sleep well?" _

"_I slept like a baby." Elijah replied, while stretching his arms above his head. "Where's Caroline?"_

"I couldn't say." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders.

"_What? She had pipes problems, again? I hope Mr. Klaus, the plumber, was available." Elijah mocked, while taking a sip of Bonnie's coffee, making Kol burst into laughter in his own cup._

"_I'm sorry, Mate, I couldn't help myself. I don't believe we've been formerly introduce." Kol said, while handing his right hand to him. "I'm Kol."_

_Elijah narrowed his sight on Kol for a brief instant, while studying him very carefully, before handing his hand to the English man. _

"_Elijah." He replied, before adding. "And as for me, no introduction was necessary. You seemed to be one of the troublemakers in this town, if I take into consideration last night event." _

"_Ahhh … My reputation is following me, as I can see. Maybe it takes one to know one?" Kol replied, with a hint of humour, while shaking Elijah's hand. "Don't believe everything that is said on me, most of it is totally fiction." He added to Elijah._

"_Then you'll need to show me otherwise." Elijah replied, with a devious smile, before adding. "And threat my present friend with respect." _

_Bonnie discreetly cough, while rubbing nervously her hands together._

"_Where's the owner of this charming pub?" Elijah added, as a diversion. _

"_Which of the two are you talking about?" Kol asked, with a smile plastered on his face, while knowing perfectly the answer to that question._

"_She's in the pantry." Bonnie replied, while nodding her head in that direction. _

_Elijah nodded his own before leaving Bonnie in the company of Kol._

"_It was nice to meet you, American man!" Kol busted, with a hand gesture._

_Bonnie turned her head, while making a face to him. _

"_What? I'm making new friends…Like I did with you." Kol responded, in laughter._

"_We aren't friends, Kol." She replied, while smiling and shaking her head._

"_You got that right, my dear Bonnie; I want much, much more than friendship with you." Kol smiled through his sentence. "So, are we on for tonight?" He added, while turning his head toward her, and smirking some more._

* * *

_Caroline passed slowly her head under the kitchen arch door, while scattering the charming room, and at the present time, and first sight, empty of Klaus's presence. She finally took her first walking steps inside, while dropping her briefcase and shoes on a bench, near a bay window. _

"_Did you sleep well, doll?" She heard a voice, murmuring near her right ear, his warm breath caressing her cheek. _

_She startled hard, with a hand placed over her chest, while turning on herself, and facing Klaus, before slowly lowering her sight on his naked chest, and the casually knotted towel on his hips._

"_Do you have something against dressing yourself in the morning?" Caroline asked him, while blushing, and raising her chin to drown her sight in his._

"_I just took a shower. And, do you have something against seeing me half naked in the morning, Love?" Klaus asked her, lowering his head near hers and kissing Caroline on both cheeks, while taking her by surprise, before turning his back and placing a pan on the front burner of the stove. "It's not like you did not enjoy our second "rendez-vous" last night? You've seemed to enjoy my nakedness even more than the first time, if I may add, though I need to thank you for not wearing my underwear this time." He mocked her, while giggling with pleasure, before adding. "What do you want for breakfast, sweetheart?"_

_Caroline rolled her eyes, while sighing. He was probably….No, not probably! "Certainly" the most annoying man on the planet, but, she thought while biting her bottom lip and sliding her eyes on his naked, muscular, back, lower on his waist, lower where the towel was leaning on his hips…Damn him! He looked so sexy this morning._

_Focus, Caroline … Focus! She thought more, while closing her eyes, and realizing that he had not mentioned her three mouthed words of last night. That was good, very good indeed!_

"_Well." She responded, while raising her chin in the air, and passing her hands on her skirt. "I would like to thank you for your kind hospitality, Mister Mikaelson, and advice you to meet with George for your evaluation." _

"_What? You're leaving so early, Love? But the package deal included an all inclusive with breakfast." He mocked, while breaking eggs in the pan. _

"_You will not let it go?" She asked him, while putting both of her hands on each side of her waist. _

_Klaus reached for a spatula hooked on the wall and bottles of seasonings placed on a near wooden shelf. _

"_Why is this bothering so much, Miss Forbes?" He asked her, while glaring at her. "Is it the fact that you have literally thrown yourself into my arms for the second time around, and in the middle of your professional tasks if I may add?" _

"_I beg your pardon, Mister Mikaelson!?" Caroline exclaimed in shock, and fury, before adding. "I did not throw myself at you, you tricked me into…. Into…."_

_Klaus lowered his head backward, busting into loud laughter, and dropping the spatula on the kitchen counter, turning on himself, before taking, slow, calculated, walking steps to reach Caroline, while narrowing his fiery sight on her. _

_Caroline startled, before taking backward steps herself, and suddenly reaching the wall behind her back, the beating of her heart accelerating rapidly, under his intense gaze, before putting her open palms on the tapestry, and raising her chin at him. _

_Klaus reached her, before lowering his naked chest near her trembling body, both hands placed on each side of her head, with his forehead touching hers._

"_Tell me more, Miss Forbes, what did I tricked you of doing …" He mocked her, openly._

"_I'm not easily intimidated, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, while keeping her sight in his._

"_You don't say?" He replied. "Did I trick you when your hands caressed my chest languorously?" He added, while slowly lowering his hands on her arms, in a soft caress._

"_Stop this…" Caroline asked him, while closing her fists in anger._

"_Or, did I trick you to slide your delightful mouth on my skin all night?" He added, while sliding his head and mouth near Caroline's left ear, his lips caressing her lobe._

"_Please…" She asked more, while closing her eyes. _

"_Or did I trick you to hold in your hands …." He started, while smiling maliciously, before being cut in the middle of his sentence._

"_Stop this! I beg you; don't you have an ounce of self respect?" She asked him, while pushing him away from her, with both hands placed on his naked chest._

"_Self respect, Love, is starting by accepting our strength and weakness, and our actions dictated by them." Klaus explained to her, before adding. "I take what I want; when I want. I am not hiding my needs behind a load of bullshit excuses." _

_Caroline blushed when she noticed the bath towel falling freely at his feet on the kitchen floor. _

"_I think I've dropped something on the floor, Miss Forbes?" He smirked, with enjoyment over her shyness._

_She raised her head and rosy cheeks at him, while trying to keep her sight above his shoulders, before bending herself to grab the body towel on the tiles, approaching Klaus's standing position while very so slowly sliding the two panels on his hips, her fingers brushing his manly skin, before knotting the fabric, and taking a step backward to her initial position. _

"_I'm not ashamed of myself…" She finally responded, while standing straight in front of him. "I'm not ashamed of my actions, or to have slept with you, but this shouldn't have happened a second time, Klaus."_

_Klaus turned on himself, before taking the pane in his hands and sliding the eggs in two plates. _

"_I won't use this little secret against you, Love … For now." He replied to her, before adding. "You should take this little error of yours, as an Encore Presentation." _

"_What do you mean?" She asked, while loosing all her colours._

"_You know when you go to see a Bon Jovi show, and he's coming back for an Encore Presentation. That what we did, we did an Encore Presentation, while having sex a second time." He smirked through his sentence._

"_Not that part, the part about you not spilling the secret for now?" Caroline asked, while stumbling her feet on the floor._

_Klaus turned on himself, before frowning, approaching her standing position and sliding his hands on each side of his hips, in top of the bath towel. _

_I'm just hoping for the damn towel to stay in place this time. Caroline though, while rolling her eyes._

"_Cutting the hours of the fishermen on boats is not going to help the situation in this economy." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while staring into her eyes. "I'll do whatever I need to assure them a longer time at their present job." _

"_Are you threatening me? And what I will do or not, in my present position, is not of your concerns, Klaus." Caroline replied, while turning on herself and reaching for her briefcase and pair of shoes left on the bench. _

"_If Charles looses his job, Rosa won't have the health benefits to threat her health properly, are you that heartless?" Klaus attacked her, even more, while grabbing her left arm to turn her around, before adding. "Most of the fishermen have the hardest time to reach the end of the month with their mediocre salaries." _

_Caroline turned on herself, before facing him, with the same repressed rage._

"_You think I don't know that? You think I have no feelings inside of me regarding this situation?" She shouted to his face, while pointing a finger to her own chest. "I've been trying to find a freaking solution to this problem since I've falling in love with this village and with the nice people of Clovelly." She explained, with tears in her eyes. "I'm doing my best to find a solution, and if you would not have your head so stuck in your ass, you would know it, Mister "I know everything" Mikaelson! I wish you a nice day!" She added, while storming out of the kitchen, with a big slam noise of the door. _

"_Damn her!" Klaus busted, in an excess of anger, before pushing with his closed fists, both of the breakfast plates on the tiles floor._

* * *

_Katherine raised her arms above her head, while trying to push the enormous box on a shelf._

"_Let me help you with that." She heard a deep, masculine voice, murmured near her right ear, before sliding his hands, upward, on her arms, his chest leaning on her back, while helping her push the box on the shelf. _

"_Thank you." She murmured, while closing her eyes and waiting for Elijah to push himself away from her shaking body._

_He let his hands and arms slowly slide on hers, before holding her hips on both sides to help her regain her balance._

"_I'm … I'm ok, now." She added, before passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lips. "You can let go of me." _

"_That is something that I have the most trouble doing, if you did not notice already." Elijah murmured, his lips touching the lobe of her right ear. _

"_But it is certainly something that a real gentleman would do." Katherine replied, breathless, in a last attempt to push him away. _

_Elijah smiled through her sentence, before slowly moving a few steps away from her. _

"_You think I am a gentleman?" He asked her, while smiling and taking a walking step to finally face Katherine, in the small space of the pantry. _

"_I …" Katherine started, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. This man was making her way too nervous for her own good. "I could not pass such a judgement, Mister Elijah. After all; you're one of my customers." _

"_Very political answer, Katherine …. Yes, but since my arrival you thought of me in some other way, did you?" Elijah asked her, while sliding his hands back on her hips, pulling her into his arms, before drowning his sight in hers._

"_I did not think of you in any way, Mister Elijah, please let me go free?" She asked again, while grabbing his forearms with her shaking hands. "It's making me uncomfortable." _

"_In your bed last night, you did not even think about our kiss?" He asked, more, his lips murmuring the words near her forehead. _

"_I thought we had a silent pact about forgetting this incident." Katherine whispered, while closing her eyes._

"_I've already told you that I have the most trouble doing that … Forgetting about you." He murmured, while sliding his head in her curls. "You smell divinely….What is it?" He added, while breathing the smell in her hair. _

"_It's … I use a lavender shampoo." She responded, nervously, while closing her eyes and feeling his head sliding in the hollow of her left shoulder, his lips in the base of her neck. "I … It is quite expensive but I splurge myself with this gift sometimes."_

"_Mm…" He mumbled the sound of pleasure, while leaving a trail of kisses on the left side of her neck. "This scent is everywhere on you." He added, while encircling her waist with his two hands, feeling her arms encircling his neck, her hands sliding in his tick, dark hair._

"_I use a lavender soap also." She whispered, while moaning sounds of pleasure._

"_Don't stop using them; I love this scent on you." He murmured more, sliding his hands under her t-shirt, feeling the softness and silkiness of her skin._

"_No." She whispered, in a last attempt to regain consciousness, while shaking her head._

"_Katherine…You're so beautiful." He murmured, while kissing her jaw line._

"_No." She repeated, firmly this time, while pushing him away from her. "This has to stop!" _

"_I'm sorry…" Elijah replied, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, before adding. "It's just that …"_

"_Katherine?" They both heard a voice calling, before both turning their heads toward the opened pantry door._

"_Stefan?" Katherine replied, in shock, to the young man who was standing under the arch door._

* * *

_Thanks for reading this chapter, guys. It is always a real joy to update this story because of the great pairing of the three couples. I admit that I had a bit of trouble getting back to it after last week episode of TVD, (cough-cough-Kol-death) but once I came back to Clovelly, it was smiles all over my face. I hope it will bring joy to all of you, also._

_Ok, guys, now as for a certain amount of the previous reviews: I think some of you freaked out, because of the: Caroline mouthing the three little words at the end of the last chapter. There was no need to be afraid of this pre-admission of love. I say pre-admission, because it is a process, she did not say it out loud, she only mouthed the words. And she will be in an exploration within herself to discover why, because to this point, she is infatuated - attracted to Klaus, but not in love, YET! So, you can all relax, smile, and relax again …. LOL …While giving a little bit of credit to the writer, and most of all, remembering that this fiction is on a lighter note, mixed with good humour. I know a lot of you are probably reading a lot of drama fictions, but this one should not be taken as one. Thanks for reading this 101 explanation … LOL. _

_**Response to anonymous reviews**__**:**_

_**Guys, don't forget to give yourself a nickname in the reviews, it is easier than to see "Guest" repeated all the time, thanks. **_

_**Guest: **__Who mentioned the too early declaration of love, I think I've explained it long and large above … LOL … Now, as for the put him as his place mention… I am with it and against it, at the same time. It's after all a lighter theme fiction, with a lot of humour in it, not a dramatic one, therefore, I don't feel the need to go on a battle field with the main characters … I love their little fights, while slowly, but surely, starting to feel strong emotions toward each other. I hope you'll see my point of view, and won't take this fiction on a too serious level. Thanks for the review._

_**Dee: **__Ha ha ha … Why no? It wasn't that bad … I think a lot of you literally panicked about this little slip of words in Caroline's mouth. For being able to take another step in the story, I need to, eventually, make them fall for each other, there is a process … And this process is both funny and delicious at the same time. Thanks for the funny review, sweetie._

_**Guest2: **__Thanks for the Hotness comment, sweetie, I appreciate that you've enjoyed it so much._

_**Viki: **__Did Klaus saw it? Did Klaus saw her mouthing those words; he certainly did not mention it in this chapter ;) Only time will tell. People don't give enough credit to his character in this story. I personally think that he is a good man; with a trouble past and life…He's only protecting his heart and his village. And, sweetie, never worry about the length of the reviews you're writing, I love reading them. Look at me now, writing an essay … LOL … Thanks a lot! _

_**Sissi Martin: **__Sweetie, I think I forgot to answer you by PM on the site? Not sure anymore …. Anyway, thanks for your review, and no, it wasn't a dream … LOL … But it was certainly a sexual fantasy ;) _

_**Guest: **__Who said: Oh wow! Well… Thank you … LOL … Wow it was indeed._

_**Justineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e: **__La seule et unique! Il ne peut y en avoir deux ;) ... LOL ... Comment vas-tu chérie? Tu sais, et cela sans aucune prétention de ma part ... Depuis quelques années je passe des moments difficiles dans ma vie privée, et le fait de pouvoir remettre ne serais-ce qu'un peu de joie ou de bonheur par mon écriture à des lectrices me fait oublier tout le reste. Donc, je te remercie du fond du coeur pour être si gentille, et si vrai dans tes reviews, cela me touche grandement. Je suis contente que tu apprécies les deux autres couples, je sais que tu es totalement Klaroline, mais te voir apprécier l'ensemble et encore un plus grand plaisir pour moi. _

_**Ilovetvd: **__So happy that you are loving all three pairing in the story, I think I am able to balance them very well. Caroline is falling for him for sure, and him for her, but love is not quite there yet, it will come slowly. And that will be the joy of this story. Thanks for your awesome presence in the reviews, sweetie._

_**Guest: **__Who told me that she/he was a huge fan of the show, and loved the story, thank you so much, always a joy to have new readers aboard. _

_**Minnie: **__Thank you so much for liking my story and finding it different, it is very nice to hear._

_**Guest: **__Who thought that Klaus was mocking Caroline, you have to understand that they are both playing the cat and mouse game with each other … She is certainly not a saint in all of this, the difference with Klaus, he gives a damn about other opinions. Thanks for the review, sweetie. _


	14. Breakfast menu

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 14

"**Breakfast menu****"**

* * *

_**Previously on: The Port of Love**_

…

"_I use a lavender soap also." She whispered, while moaning sounds of pleasure._

"_Don't stop using them; I love this scent on you." He murmured more, sliding his hands under her t-shirt, feeling the softness and silkiness of her skin._

"_No." She whispered, in a last attempt to regain consciousness, while shaking her head._

"_Katherine…You're so beautiful." He murmured, while kissing her jaw line._

"_No." She repeated, firmly this time, while pushing him away from her. "This has to stop!" _

"_I'm sorry…" Elijah replied, while passing a nervous hand through his hair, before adding. "It's just that …"_

"_Katherine?" They both heard a voice calling, before both turning their heads toward the opened pantry door._

"_Stefan?" Katherine replied, in shock, to the young man who was standing under the arch door._

* * *

"_Stefan…What are you doing here?" Katerine said, while rubbing her hands nervously on her jeans._

"_Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" Stefan asked her, while taking a few walking steps into the small pantry space, before reaching Katherine's standing position and slowly lowering his head to kiss her lips. "I'm meeting Elena for breakfast." He finally replied to her question._

_Elijah frowned, while biting the inside of his cheeks, before turning his sight away from their embrace._

"_Of course not… You don't need any reason." Katherine replied, while slowly pushing herself away from her boyfriend's arms and glancing rapidly in direction of Elijah. "I … I was actually placing some boxes on the above shelf, and Elijah was kind enough to give me a helping hand." She explained, while blushing._

"_Elijah?" Stefan repeated the name, while narrowing his sight on the handsome man, who was standing in close quarter with his girlfriend, not even five minutes ago._

"_I'm sorry, where are my manners." Katherine mumbled nervously, before pointing her right hand toward Elijah. "Elijah is one of Caroline Forbes's friend from New York, the other one being her friend Bonnie, they are visiting Clovelly for the next few weeks, and therefore staying at the Rose Garden pub." She explained, before raising her sight in Elijah's. "Elijah, this is Stefan, my boyfriend."_

"_Pleased to meet you, mate." Stefan said, in a neutral tone of voice while handing his right hand._

"_Same here" Elijah replied, in the same tone, before shaking Stefan's hand._

"_Well, thank you for giving a helping hand to my __**girlfriend **__it was certainly appreciated, is it not, Katherine?" Stefan said, before sliding a hand and arm around her waist, while making a lot of emphasize on the __**"girlfriend"**__ reference. _

"_Yes, of course." Katherine replied, while lowering her blushed cheeks._

"_I'll let you handle the rest of the work by yourselves, then." Elijah said, with a smile, before nodding his head in respect to both of them, and turning on his heels._

"_Elijah?" Stefan called, one last time._

"_Yes?" Elijah asked._

"_I hope you'll have a nice stay in Clovelly, and that you will cherish these souvenirs when you'll go back to New York." Stefan said, as an implied message._

_Elijah raised his sight in Stefan's, because smirking, and nodding his head._

"_I'm sure I will." Elijah replied, before saluting one last time. "Katherine." _

_She nodded her head in return, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, before seeing Elijah pass the threshold and leaving their sights. _

"_I'll continue to place the boxes on the shelves." She mumbled nervously, while turning her back at Stefan. "You can go meet, Elena, I am sure she is waiting __**impatiently**__ for you." She snapped at him._

"_What is going on between you and that man?" Stefan asked to her, abruptly, his sight fixated at her back. _

_Katherine startled, before closing her eyes, while sighing and counting to ten. _

"_Why are you ignoring me since Elena came back to the village?" She asked Stefan, while sliding a small box on a shelf._

_Stefan startled at Katherine's insinuation, before smiling sarcastically at her implied question and shaking his head in disbelief._

"_That is totally your style, Kat, you ask a question while avoid answering mine." He replied, with a made tone in his voice._

"_Nothing is going on with me and Eli… and this man … He's just one of the many customers of this pub. Can I say the same about you and my sister? Is there something going on with you two that I should know of?" Katherine asked, while turning on herself, before facing Stefan, both of her hands placed on each side of her waist. "You've been passing all your time with her since she had arrived, and literally avoiding me, Stefan." _

"_This is ridiculous and ludicrous, how can you even imply this?" Stefan mumbled, while blushing and gesturing with his arms and hands, before lowering his head. "I'm passing time with her, because you're not able to see your own sister." _

"_Yes, you're right, how can I even imply that you could be interested in her?" She replied, sarcastically, before walking beside him, and leaving the pantry._

* * *

_Elijah pushed the kitchen swinging doors, before pacing back and forth, stopping, and suddenly grabbing the edge of the counter, while staring at both Kol and Bonnie, that were still sitting on their bar stools with speechless expressions on their faces._

"_What do you know about Stefan? I mean Katherine's boyfriend?" He asked Kol, without any warning from his part and under the surprised expression of Bonnie._

"_Mate, are we friends now?" Kol asked Elijah, while turning his head toward Bonnie, before winking at her. "Darling, I think your friend wants to be my friend. It can only be a good omen for our future relationship." _

"_I seriously doubt it, and we don't have a relationship, Kol." Bonnie replied, while rolling her eyes at him, before adding. "Now that you are standing behind the counter, Elijah, could you refill me some coffee?" She asked him, while presenting her cup, tilting her head and pouting. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"_

_Elijah took the cup from her hands, before grabbing the coffee pot placed on the counter behind him, pouring the liquid, while snapping fingers in front of Kol's face to wake him up._

"_Oh right … Stefan." Kol nodded his head, before suddenly smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. "But, wait a minute, American boy…Why do you want to know anything about Stefan? I'll be damn; you have a thing for Kat, don't you?" _

_Elijah sighed in annoyance, while sliding the refill cup in front of Bonnie's sitting position, before lowering his upper body near Kol, who stepped back taken by surprise._

"_Ok, mate, no need to get physical with me now, there's like a safe perimeter that I like for men to not cross." Kol said, with hands gesture, before adding while turning his head toward Bonnie. "But you can cross that perimeter any time you want, sweetheart." _

"_Stefan?" Elijah demanded, with an ordering tone of voice._

"_Right … Not much to say actually, Kat and Stefan have known each other since they were kids. They started going out end of high school, she became pregnant couple of years ago, but unfortunately she had lost the baby." _

"_Oh my God, that is so sad." Bonnie exclaimed in shock, while turning her head toward Kol._

"_She also has a twin sister, named Elena, but you can't compare the two, it's like comparing the light of the day, and the darkness of the night." Kol explained, while shrugging his shoulders._

"_I haven't met her yet." Bonnie told Elijah, while shaking her head_

"_You didn't miss much." Kol replied, while rolling his eyes. "The girl is Cruella De vil – London style version." _

"_I unfortunately have." Elijah replied himself, while crossing his arms across his chest. "Not a pleasant experience."_

"_And look what the devil brought to us." Kol exclaimed, while nodding his head in direction of the pub entrance. _

_Bonnie and Elijah turned their heads toward the entrance door, before seeing Katherine's twin sister entering the Rose Garden Pub, while swaying her hips on her high heels designer shoes. _

"_My, my … if it isn't Kol? What is bringing your bum face around here?" Elena asked, while reaching their positions and sliding her Chanel bag on the bar counter, before pulling her gloves down her hands._

""_**Bitchy**__", it's been so long!" Kol exclaimed, joyfully, while titling his head and smiling sarcastically to the young woman. "Did you miss me?" _

"_Not even the least." She replied to him, slyly._

"_Oh my poor heart, I'm crashed now." Kol replied, while putting his right open palm hand over his chest. "But, I'll survive." He informed her, while winking at Bonnie, who lowered her head in her coffee cup to retain her need to burst into laughter. "Is it already the winter season starting in early August, Elena?" He finally added, while lowering his sight on Elena's gloves._

"_It's not like I'm expecting you to know anything about fashion." She rolled her eyes, before glaring at the woman who was sitting alongside Kol. "Hi, are you a tourist visiting this charming Clovelly village, or simply the poor girl who had the unfortunate misfortune to be attracted in Kol's net? I'm Elena Gilbert." She addressed herself to Bonnie, before handing her manicured right hand._

"_Neither, I'm visiting a friend." Bonnie replied, politely, while nodding her head and shaking her hand. "I've met your sister, Katerine, she is a very nice woman."_

"_You're visiting a Friend? Is she one of your friends?" Elena demanded, before finally raising her, long, black lashes at Elijah, while ignoring the mention of her sister Katherine. "Mister … Let me remember … Elijah, am I right?"_

"_There was no need for you to remember my name, Miss Gilbert, for my short stay in Clovelly, I would like to stay incognito, nothing personal of course." Elijah replied to her, while narrowing his sight on her, with the most devious smile plastered on his lips._

_Kol and Bonnie buried their heads between their shoulders, while giggling in silence._

"_We'll… I'll surely try to remember your request for the next time we'll meet, Mister Elijah" She replied, coldly, before grabbing her Chanel handbag placed on the counter. "And especially, do not spend my precious time to be polite to simple peasants of your kind." She added, before turning on her heels, toward a remote table._

"_And the American man score against the ice Queen!" Kol whispered, to both Elijah and Bonnie. "Mate, you're my new hero." _

"_Wow! I have the hardest time to believe that she is actually related to Katherine." Bonnie added, while shaking her head in disbelief, before sipping her coffee._

_Stefan suddenly strolled beside them in direction of Elena's table, while nodding his head to Kol._

"_Kol" He saluted, while raising his sight for a short moment at Elijah._

"_Stefan." Kol replied, while nodding himself. "See…." Kol murmured, near Bonnie's ear. "I am a man of integrity, when I set my beautiful brown eyes on a woman, I don't play with two at the same time." _

"_Are you kidding me?" Bonnie replied, while turning her head toward him and staring into Kol's eyes. _

"_Oh come on, Bonnie, I'm not that bad, what will it take for you to accept a single date with me?" He asked, while showing his sad puppy face._

"_Could you give me a hand in here?" Bonnie asked Elijah, while raising her sight at him._

"_Nope … You're all alone on that one." Elijah responded, while smirking at his friend and crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Thanks a whole lot!" Bonnie replied, while seeing Katherine pushed her way through the kitchen swinging doors._

"_You need to be on the other side of the counter." She addressed herself to Elijah, while pointing a hand, and staring at Stefan's and her sister's sitting position in the dining room._

"_Are you ok?" Elijah asked her, while scrutinizing her facial expression._

"_I'm fine." She added, while pushing him gently out of her way._

"_Are you finished with your breakfast, Bonnie?" She asked, evasive, while grabbing Bonnie's plate._

"_Yes, thank you, Katherine. It was delicious." Bonnie replied, while shrugging her shoulders at Elijah, who was now standing beside her, his sight fixated on Katherine._

"_You're not ok, Katherine." Elijah insisted._

"_Then, I'll be ok, Elijah." She replied to him, while occupying her time behind the counter._

"_Mate, why don't you walk with me toward the port? We're leaving in about an hour for a two days period at sea. I'll make you visit the boat." Kol suggested to Elijah, _

"_You're leaving?" Bonnie asked, surprised._

"_Oh, little cauliflower, you're missing me already, how sweet." Kol replied, while winking and lowering his head to kiss Bonnie's left cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." He added, before sliding Euros bills on the counter to pay his due. "Thanks Kat!" _

"_Ohhhh…." Bonnie complained, while blushing and rubbing the skin of her cheek, to erase any trace of his kiss._

"_Be safe on the boat, Kol." Kat added, while giggling at Bonnie's gesture._

"_Will do" Kol responded, before grabbing his army bag and approaching Elijah's standing position. "Coming mate?" Kol asked him._

"_And why not?" Elijah replied, while blinking an eye at Bonnie before lowering his head near hers. "I'll take good care of your boyfriend." He murmured, with the biggest smile on his lips, before raising his sight in Katherine's and adding. "We'll talk later." _

"_Really? You're mocking me?" Bonnie exclaimed, while shaking her head at him. "I'll get you for this, Elijah!" She added, while pointing an accusatory finger. _

_Both men walked toward the entrance of the Pub, before seeing tornado Caroline stormed inside the Rose Garden pub. _

"_Where are Katherine and Bonnie?" She asked both men, while stomping on her feet, and rubbing her hands nervously. _

"_Well, hello to you too my dear friend. Did you sleep well?" Elijah mocked. _

"_Hi, Elijah" Caroline replied, while rising rapidly on her tip toes to kiss his cheeks. _

"_Can I have kisses too?" Kol asked, enthusiastically, while smiling heavenly._

"_No, Kol … You can't!" She responded, with a sharp tone of voice_

"_Not my lucky day with women as I can see." Kol responded, while shrugging his shoulders and holding the door open for Elijah._

"_They both are at the bar." Elijah responded, before sweet kissing Caroline's forehead and following Kol outside._

"_Oh, thank God…Good!" She said, before walking toward her friend's sitting position._

"_Finally… Care, where were you? I was worrying sick about you!" Bonnie exclaimed, while turning on her stool._

"_Hey, Lady Caroline, we were wondering when you would show up?" Katherine exclaimed herself, with a sarcastic smile._

"_Hey! You're hurting me, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked, while feeling the hands of Caroline pull her hair, and dragging her behind the bar counter. _

"_What is going on with you?" Katherine asked, dumfounded, before being grabbed by her right forearm and pushed into the kitchen. _

"_There!" Caroline ordered, before pushing both women in the pantry, before closing the door behind them. _

"_If you would at least turn the light on, we wouldn't be forced to listen to you while standing in the dark." Katherine asked._

"_Oh right!" Caroline replied, before sliding her hand on the wall to find the light switch. "There!" She added, before pacing back and forth in the small space._

"_What is it with me and this pantry today?" Katherine mumbled to herself, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and shaking her head._

"_I don't know; but you could tell us about your secret "rendez-vous" with Elijah, perhaps?" Bonnie mocked, while smirking._

"_What? I was not having any kind of secret "rendez-vous" with you friend Elijah inside this pantry, Bonnie." Katherine replied to Bonnie. _

"_You can say whatever you want, Katherine." Bonnie replied, with a twisted smile at the corner of her lips. "What's up with you?" She suddenly asked Caroline, while seeing her friend biting her nails. _

"_I've mouthed the word: __**"I love you"**__ to Klaus." Caroline confessed, while biting her bottom lip and cutting their conversation short._

"_What?" Both Katherine and Bonnie exclaimed, in shock, before turning their heads simultaneously to stare at Caroline. "Are you crazy?" They added, in perfect timing._

"_Why would you do something like that?" Katherine asked, while gesturing with her arms._

"_Care, is that true?" Bonnie asked her jaw left on the floor. "Are you having any kind of feelings for Klaus?"_

"_I don't know what happened, it kind of came out, out of nowhere, at that moment." Caroline replied to Katherine, while shrugging her shoulders, before turning to face Bonnie. "No, it's not true, Bonnie; of course I don't have those kinds of feelings for him!" _

"_So you were with him the all time, last night, then?" Katherine asked her, while smirking before adding proudly to Bonnie. "I've told you so."_

"_Yes, he was the last one on my list of evaluation." Caroline explained, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair. _

"_Oh I bet you evaluated him, alright." Katherine added, while making Bonnie burst into laughter._

"_Seriously? That is your answer to me." Caroline replied, while putting her head in her hands. "I'm a nervous wreck since last night and I can't breathe at the moment. This man is literally pulling all the strength out of me."_

"_Ok, Caroline, calm down." Katherine responded, before grabbing a paper bag on a shelf and handing it to her. "Here, take that, my lady, and breathe in and out in the bag." _

"_It's going to be ok, Care." Bonnie told her. "Isn't it?" Bonnie asked Katherine, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Yes!" Katherine responded, in a firm voice. "Where is the strong Caroline Forbes that I've met recently and learned to truly respect in a short amount of time?"_

"_She's here!" Caroline replied, while pulling the bag away from her mouth. "I don't know what possessed me to mouth those words."_

"_Maybe after sharing a strong sexual connection with him, you simply mixed the feelings." Katherine suggested. _

"_Yes, Caroline, listen to Katherine, It could simply be that?" Bonnie added._

"_He's good in the sack, no?" Katherine asked, while raising one eyebrow._

"_You're not asking me that question, aren't you?" Caroline asked Katherine, while shaking her head in disbelief._

"_I'm not asking you for any details, I'm just suggesting that you were just taking into a twirl of intense physical emotions while being in his arms." Katherine explained. "And that is explaining why you mouthed those words afterward."_

"_It sounds legit." Bonnie added, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Did he hear you? Did he saw you murmur those words?" Katherine asked some more. _

"_No, if he had he would have mocked me forever." Caroline replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and rolling her eyes._

"_I highly doubt it. It's not like he'd ever heard those words murmured to him before." Katherine replied, while opening the pantry door. "I need to go back to the dinning room." She added, with Caroline and Bonnie on her heels, before pushing the swinging doors._

"_What do you mean you highly doubt it?" Caroline asked her, surprised, while grabbing her left arm. "And why are you saying that it's not like he has ever heard those words before?"_

"_What is it matters to you, Caroline?" Katherine asked. "You both need to stop what you're doing, or one of you is going to seriously get hurt." Katherine added, while starting the coffee machine to make a fresh pot. "Or at least you need to put a label on what exactly you are doing, or soon enough the words you mouthed will become reality, and truth be told, I don't think you're ready to handle all of Klaus." _

"_I'll go upstairs to pick up my handbag." Bonnie said, while smiling timidly to both girls, before leaving them to their conversation._

"_So, I'm the bad guy in this, then?" She whispered, while taking a seat on a bar stool, and lowering her head, shamelessly._

"_No, neither of you are, my lady." Katherine replied, while grabbing both of her hands in hers. "Look at me." She asked softly. "I think you're avoiding the fact that you're starting to fall hard for the man, and I think he's not realizing his own feelings for you. And this situation could turn good or bad depending how you will both handle it." She explained, before adding. "And, I feel responsible, because it's me who pushed you toward Klaus. I want neither of you to be hurt." _

"_No, Katherine, you're not responsible. What happened between me and Klaus would have happened either way." Caroline replied, while shaking her head._

"_So, you're finally admitting that you are attracted to him, and starting to develop feelings for him, then?" Katherine smirked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Those feelings being whatever you want to call them, and are not necessary what you've mouthed to him." _

_Caroline blushed, before shrugging her shoulders, no need to hide it to Katherine anymore._

"_Fine" She mumbled between her teeth. "But, he's still getting on my last nerves, Katherine." She added, while rolling her eyes. "And he refuses to see that I am doing my very best to save the fishermen's jobs. Either ways, this thing between us can't happen again … It's ethically wrong." _

"_Well, talking about him, look who the devil brought to us?" Katherine responded, while smirking and nodding her head in direction of the entrance door. _

"_He's here, isn't he?" Caroline asked, while sighing and grabbing with both hands, the coffee cup that Katherine had put in front of her eyes._

"_Yap" Katherine responded. _

"_Katherine" Klaus greeted, while reaching Caroline's sitting position at the bar and dropping his army bag at his feet._

"_Klaus" She greeted him, while nodding her head. "What can I do for you, Mate, breakfast?" _

"_Wrap me an eggs sandwich, I'll take it aboard the boat." He responded, before taking his sitting position beside Caroline. "We're leaving at sea for two days." He added._

"_Coming right up" She responded, before winking at Caroline, and entering the kitchen._

"_You've burned your eggs in the pan this morning?" Caroline mocked, while sipping her coffee. "And could you do me a big favour? Just go overboard, head first into the sea."_

"_Ah… Love, do you always have this sharp tongue so early in the morning?" He asked her, while tilting his head, before adding. "Or is it for my ears only?" He added, sharply. "And don't forget, doll, going overboard is clearly more your style." He mocked, with the biggest smirk on his face._

"_Actually, my sharp tongue has always been for you ears only." She responded, while smiling perniciously into her cup. "As for my wish of you going overboard, a girl can dream, can she?"_

"_I…" He started, while growling, before lowering his head near hers, his left hand placed on the bar counter in front of Caroline, and his right behind her back, on the edge of her stool. "Look at me, Caroline, please?" He demanded._

"_I don't want to." She responded, while pouting._

"_I am trying to apologize to you." He whispered._

_She turned her head slowly, at a near inch of his, while lowering her sight on his beautiful, full lips. He was wearing a torn pair of jeans, army boots, and a grey, Henley, long sleeve t-shirt… This man was obviously too sexy for her own good._

"_What?" She asked, while swallowing a lump of nervousness in her throat._

"_It bothered me the way you left my house this morning….And … I wanted for you to know that I wouldn't expose our … Whatever we call "this" that we have going on between us … to the world." He whispered to her, with cut sentences, his blue eyes drown in the ones of Caroline. "I was upset and mad, and when I feel this way, I sometimes react like a jerk, but I am not one, Caroline… I wouldn't do that to you."_

_Caroline hold her breath for a short moment, while noticing the truthfulness in his eyes._

"_Thank you….I mean… for reassuring me that you are not, totally, a jerk." She simply responded, while feeling the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest. He was standing in a too near proximity and triggering a range of delightful shivers in her spine. "But, needless to say that "this thing" between us, was a mistake and it needs to be part of the past, so we can stop dwelling on it." She explained, with shortness of breaths. "From now on, it will be essentially a __**professional relationship**__ between us, Mister Klaus." She added, while turning her head back to the counter, and grabbing the coffee cup with her shaking hands. "I've acted idiotically, and outside my professional and ethical value. For that I'm truly sorry."_

"_Your palms are sweaty, your hands are shaking, you heartbeats are rising, and you're biting your lips, all of those are really disturbing to me, Miss Forbes." Klaus murmured, slowly and softly, into her ear, with his warm breath caressing her skin. "If you want this __**"professional relationship"**__ to work between us, you need to stop seducing me and sending me mixed messages." _

_Caroline lowered her coffee cup on the bar counter, while closing her eyes and fists, before counting to ten, to calm herself down._

"_Try to not miss me too much, while I'm gone, Love." She heard him murmur more, while feeling his lips slowly caress her earlobe._

_She reopened her eyes, only to see the entrance door being closed on its arch._

_Katherine reappeared from the kitchen, while holding a paper bag in her hands and scattering the dinning room in every direction._

"_Where is he?" Katherine asked._

"_Give me that." Caroline told her, while grabbing the bag, and rising on her legs, before storming out of the Pub._

"_Caroline, don't forget what I've told you!" Katherine yelled to her, without receiving any answer from her part. "Jesus, Marie, Lord, these two are going to drive us crazy!"_

* * *

_Klaus walked slowly toward the port by passing through the Rose Garden' parking while whistling, smirking and holding his army bag on his right shoulder._

"_Five, four, three, two, one…. Come at me, sweetheart." He counted, while reaching the quay, before hearing the delightful and beautiful sound of her voice._

"_Klaus Mikaelson, hold your wild horses right this minute!" Caroline yelled at him, while running after him. _

"_Yes, Love?" He asked, before turning on himself and facing her. "Oh, pardon me … I meant: Yes, __**Miss Forbes**__ … I completely forgot about our "__**professional relationship" **__status… Shortness of memory, I presume." _

"_Oh you think you're funny, don't you?" She asked him, while titling her head, with smoke coming out of her ears. "You forgot your damn sandwich." She said, while throwing the mashed paper bag in his left hand. _

"_You should say what is left of that said sandwich." He said, while looking at the crushed paper bag, before pulling out the eggs sandwich from its inside and biting full teeth into it. "Mm…that is good!" He added, while talking with his mouth open._

"_Could you act with some decency for once in your life?" She asked him, while stomping her feet on the dock, with her closed fists on each side of her waist._

"_What has your beautiful bottom in a twist, Miss Forbes?" He asked, while biting more into his food._

_Caroline closed her eyes, while sighing loudly._

"_I am not in any shape or form, seducing you or sending you mixed messages. This is the end of whatever this was between us." She busted at him, while pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Do you understand me?"_

"_Crystal!" He responded, while nodding his head._

"_Really, you're agreeing, just like that?" She asked, while raising a suspicious eyebrow at him._

"_Sure." He said, while smirking, before adding. "How sweet and romantic it is, Love … Oh, my bad again, I mean __**"Miss Forbes"**__, to bring me a sandwich in a paper bag, while having an audience of fishermen that are standing right behind my back, on the deck boat, with their eyes on you. What were you saying about a __**"professional relationship"**__ again?"_

_Caroline lost all her colours, before hiding herself in front of Klaus's chest, and slowly sliding her head on his right shoulder to take a peak at all the fishermen that were watching them from the deck boat, including Elijah and Kol, with their arms crossed in front of their chests._

"_You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked him, while rapidly hiding her head in front of his chest._

"_What are you doing now?" Klaus asked her, while lowering his head to look at Caroline and retaining his need to burst into laughter. "They know it's you, Caroline."_

"_You did this in purpose!" She added, while frowning._

"_I did this in purpose, seriously? It's you who ran after me, like an obedient wife would run after his husband. It's not entirely my fault, "__**Miss Forbes"**__, if you have the hot for me." Klaus responded, before throwing the paper bag into a trash can. "Now, you want to give a kiss to your fisherman hubby before he boards the boat for a few days?" He mocked her._

"_On your deathbed" She responded, while raising her chin and fiery eyes to him._

"_Ok, Miss Forbes… I have a plan to preserve your professional ethical virtue." _

"_Whatever it is, I want nothing to do with it." She added._

"_I'll turn you this way…" He started explaining, while turning her body around. "Then give a little push on your back …" He added, while pushing her to walk away from him. _

"_What is he doing?" Kol asked Elijah, while both standing on the boat deck, beside the group of fishermen, who where also watching the scene._

"_Your guess is as good as mine." Elijah answered him, while narrowing his sight on them. _

"_What are you doing?" Caroline asked Klaus, while trying to turn her head to look at him._

_The sharp noise of Klaus's right hand slapping her behind echoed into the quietness of the morning waves._

"_Ohhhh…." Kol exclaimed in vocal synchronisation with the other fishermen exclamations. "That must have hurt." He added, before bursting into laugher. _

"_Not as much as what will follow." Elijah smirked, while placing a hand over his mouth._

_Caroline stood motionless for a few seconds, with her mouth opened, while sliding a hand on her behind, where she could feel the redness and sensitivity of her skin. She growled, before turning on herself, raising her right hand and slapping Klaus's left cheek with all the strenght she got in her._

"_Ouch!" Kol exclaimed more, while closing one of his eyes. _

"_I've told you." Elijah added, with the biggest smirk on his lips. "That's my girl, Caroline." _

"_There, I bet that is what you had in mind." She responded to Klaus, before turning on her heels and walking away from him. _

_Klaus raised his right hand on his cheek, while rubbing the redness of his skin, before bursting into laughter…She was a fighter that one._

"_Don't miss me too much, Miss Forbes." He yelled._

"_Go to hell!" She replied, harshly to him._

_But, she was definitely smiling while walking back to the Rose Garden Pub…_

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter my faithful readers. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it … Clovelly village is like my sweet escape._

_**Chapter 15: "Merry-go-around"**__ is on its way in a very short period of time, I'd been working on it, while working on this one, give me a couple of days, and it will be updated as well. _

_**Response to the anonymous reviews**__**:**_

_**Ilovetvd: **__Ha ha ha … Yes sweetie, Klaus is falling for her, hard … Very hard, and so is she … Kat is worrying about them for reasons that are about to be revealed in further chapers. As for more tender moments between Klaus and Caroline: Next chapter will be a big one that is a promise. Thanks for your awesome presence in the review._

_**Viki: **__Hello sweetie - Ah! Finally … Someone who sees Klaus as a good man! Finally! Yes, he is a good man … He's just afraid of letting himself go at loving someone. What do I think about the upcoming Spin-Off? Well, truthfully, Joseph Morgan deserves this chance, he is an awesome actor, and as for Klaroline? Mm … It could go either way … They could do crossover between the two series, or it could also be the end, though, I highly doubt it. Thanks for your nice review._

_**Hallie: **__Thanks sweetie, very nice of you to encourage me with writing._

_**Mademoiselle Justine: **__Bon, bon … Toi aussi tu veux Klaus, et encore quoi? Tu prends un numéro et tu fais la ligne ok, et en arrière de moi en plus! Ha ha ha ... Je blague, chérie ... Tu sais en fait, et aussi surprenant que cela va paraitre, moi, mon préféré c'est Elijah ... Bien oui quoi, étant plus âgée, il me faut l'ainé des frères ... LOL. Je t'embrasse et te remercie pour tes reviews qui m'apporte toujours tant de soleil! _

_**Germangirl: **__Sweetie, it's been long. Yes, Klaus has a secret, but he is not the only one … Patience, you all soon know. Sometimes, I wonder myself where my ideas are coming from? LOL …Thanks for your so nice review … Much love._


	15. Merry-go-round

Song inspiration for this chapter: **_Olly Murs - Dance with me tonight_** (Youtube)

* * *

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 15

**"Merry-go-round"**

* * *

_"Did you stock enough liquors bottles in the cabinets?" Katherine asked Trevor, while sliding clean glasses on a shelf._

_"It's all done, sis." Trevor replied, while carrying an empty cardboard box toward the kitchen. "May I say that you look beautiful tonight?" He added, while passing near Katherine's standing position and kissing her right cheek._

_"Thanks, bro." She answered, while blushing and before asking. "Could you take care of the boxes and get them outside the pub, in the backyard?"_

_"I'm on my way, boss." He replied, while winking at Katherine, before pushing the kitchen swinging doors. _

**_"BAND NIGHT"_**_ at the Rose Garden Pub was a repetitive annual event hosted in the month of August. A summer gathering for the village residents to enjoy themselves, while eating good foods, drinking good beer, and enjoying good music._

_The dinning room had been decorated for this special occasion: numerous colourful balloons and paper coils suspended to the ceiling, beautiful tablecloths placed on each table with candles and eyelets flowers in small vases, and in addition, placed in the middle of the room, a small stage, with a microphone on its feet, and sounds equipment for tonight' band. _

_Katherine stopped in front of the mirror, placed on the wall, just under the bar shelves, before nervously sliding a couple of curls behind her ears and pulling the sleeves down on her upper arms. She was wearing a lovely bohemian, nude shoulders, lace blouse, one of her own creation, with a pair of tight black jeans, and black, high heels boots. She had taken time to curl her beautiful, long, brown hair, with hot rolls, with the finishing touch of big loops earrings, black mascara and a touch of red lipstick. Stefan wouldn't once again, be present at this village event; he had left the pub for the evening with her sister Elena. And she was wondering now, why she had put so much effort to be so presentable tonight? She suddenly raised her sight in the mirror before startling hard at Elijah's smile reflection…She had the answer of her question in front of her eyes._

_"You're breathtaking tonight." He whispered, while standing behind the counter, his eyes fixated on Katherine' reflection in the mirror, before slowly sliding his fiery sight on her bare golden shoulders._

_"You've scared me; I did not hear you approached." She said to him, while blushing and turning on herself._

_"I'm a bit early for the celebration, as I can see." He responded, with a big smile addressed only to her intention. _

_He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, with a black man shirt opened on a white t-shirt, with resting on his delightful pelvis bone a leather belt, and a pair of black boots. His hair was still wet from the shower, and a subtle beard was covering his jaw bones structure, making Katherine swallow a nervous lump in her throat. Elijah was really sexy tonight._

_"No, no sense … It's never too early when you're a customer of this pub. What can I serve you, mate." Katherine asked him. _

_"Two glasses of white wine." He asked her, while leaning his upper body on the bar counter._

_"Two?" She said, surprised, while raising one of her eyebrows. _

_"Two being: one glass of wine for me and one for you." He informed Katherine._

_"I can't, Elijah, my work shift is starting in fifteen minutes." She responded to him, while opening the wine fridge and uncorking the bottle, before pouring the yellowish alcohol in a wine glass._

_"But, it is still your free time at this present moment, no?" He asked more, while glancing rapidly at his watch, walking slowly toward Katherine's position behind the bar counter, grabbing a glass of wine on a near shelf, and pouring some more into a glass, before handing the glass to her, and taking his own in his other hand._

_"To us" He toasted, while banging his glass with hers._

_"There is no "us", Elijah, and you perfectly know it." She responded, before raising the glass of wine to her lips, while drowning her sight in his. _

_"And you perfectly know that you're lying to yourself; there is an "us". We can't continue to go merry-go-round much longer." Elijah said, while lowering his head near Katherine's, before softly murmuring into her left ear. "Or why would you wear this sexy thing?" He added, while slowly caressing her upper arms, upward on her bare shoulders, before sliding his fingers in her lustrous curls._

_"Elijah…" She murmured, under a shortness of breaths. "You…. You need to stop!" _

_"Why would I do such a thing?" He whispered more, while sweet kissing Katherine's forehead._

_"You" She yelled, suddenly._

_"Katherine, if this is not what you really want, I'll stop no need to get upset." Elijah said, surprised, while taking a step back from their embrace._

_"No…Not you…him…" She responded, before pointing a finger toward the door that was leading to the upstairs bedrooms. "Kol" She yelled some more. _

_Kol froze all his movements, while frowning._

_"Hi Kat….Bye Kat…" He mumbled to her, his head buried between his shoulders, while slowly pushing the door._

_"Stop right there! Where are you going?" She asked the young man, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and raising her chin in the air._

_"Elijah … Nice to see you mate!" Kol greeted, while subtly changing the conversation. "Could you keep Kat busy for a few minutes?"_

_"Kol…What are you doing?" Elijah saluted, while nodding his head and smirking, before leaning his back on the bar counter. "And...Nope, I can't do that." He finally replied to him._

_"You are going upstairs to see Bonnie, aren't you?" Katherine demanded an answer._

_"Kat, for God sake, can you grant me this favour? I've been at sea for two days; can a man catch a break and see his girl?" He begged, with his right hand placed over his chest. "And look, I'm bringing Bonnie flowers." He added, while showing the small bouquet in his hands, with his most spotless smile. _

_"A, she is not your girl, B, You took the eyelets from one of the vases placed on the tables?" Katherine added, dumfounded, under the obvious amusement of Elijah._

_"Well … Technically yes, but isn't it the gesture that counts?" He asked, while tilting his head, and winking at her._

_Katherine turned her head to stare at Elijah._

_"Don't look at me, it's your call." Elijah responded, while smiling and shaking his head._

_"Five minutes." She warned Kol, while pointing a finger at him. _

_"Yes, my lady" Kol replied, while nodding his head and leading his walking steps to the stairs._

_"Can you believe this?" Katherine asked Elijah, while not being able to hold a smile, before grabbing her glass of wine on the counter and drinking its content in a single gulp._

_"I find him refreshing in his unique approach." Elijah replied._

_"Well, I have my eyes on him." Katherine replied, while putting her glass in the sink._

_"Is he the only one you got your eyes on, Katherine?" Elijah asked, with a seductive smile, while making her blush._

_"Hey Kat … Are we too early?" They heard some voices yell, before both turning their heads toward the entrance door and seeing a group of fishermen taking their sitting places at a table._

_"No, you're not; you're actually just on time!" She yelled back, before adding. "Do you want to start with a round of beers?" _

_"Please, sweetheart." One of them responded._

_"Coming right up…" She responded, before grabbing glasses on a shelf, and raising her blushed cheeks to look at Elijah' eyes. "Thank you for the glass of wine." _

_"You're welcome, beautiful." Elijah replied, while returning her smile._

* * *

_Trevor threw the cardboard boxes outside, near the backyard wall, while whistling a popular English song, before shaking his hands to get rid of the dust._

_"Hello Trevor" He heard a feminine voice addressed itself to him, before standing motionless for a few seconds with his eyes closed…He simply knew to who that voice was belonging to._

_"It's been quite a long time." The voice addressed more._

_He turned on himself, before slowly raising his sight in the one of the young woman who was standing, her arms crossed in front of her chest._

_"Rebekah" He murmured, while shaking his head in shock. "What are you doing here?"_

_"What, not even a "hello" or "How have you been, Rebekah"?" She asked, slyly, while raising her chin._

_Trevor shook his head, while trying to grasp the idea that Rebekah was actually standing in front of his sight at this present moment, with her long, blond hair, shining with the reflection of the sunset._

_"You need to leave." He ordered her, while closing his fists in anger._

_"Or what, you'll throw me away like one of those cardboard boxes, while I become useless to you?" She asked, with a mad tone of voice._

_"We have decided that you would never come back to Clovelly?" Trevor busted at her, while closing his fists in anger._

_"No … You've decided that I could never come back here…You and only you Trevor!" She lashed out at him._

_"What do you want, Rebekah? Why are you even here?" He asked more._

_"Call it nostalgia." She mocked him._

_"You better leave." He replied to her, while passing a nervous hand through his hair._

_"Tyler wants to come back." She confessed._

_"Your brother can't come back, not after what happened." Trevor responded, while shaking his head._

_"Take this as a head start, Trevor." Rebekah replied to him. "He wants vengeance for him and his pack." She added, before turning on herself, and leaving Trevor breathless in the middle of the backyard._

* * *

_Bonnie had finally decided to remain her entire stay in one of the upstairs bedroom of the Rose Garden pub, with the tumultuous relationship between her friend and Klaus, she couldn't imagine coming nose to nose with them at Caroline's fisherman house._

_Katherine had informed her that tonight should be a fun night at the pub. A music band would be present, good food and a gathering of the entire village. _

_She looked one last time at her reflection in the door mirror. She was wearing a silver tank top, with a fitted black pair of pants, and silver ballerina. She had pulled her hair in a pony tail, and a light pink gloss on her lips was her finishing touch for the evening. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, before hearing the discreet knocks on her bedroom door. She opened the door panel, before rolling her eyes, and trying to pushing it back._

_"Oh come on, Bonnie." Kol exclaimed, while sliding his right foot in the door. "I was away for two all days at sea; you can't close the door on my face now?"_

_"Oh believe me, I can." She responded to him, while pushing the door on his foot. _

_"Did you miss me, at least just a little bit?" He pouted, with a sad face._

_"You were gone? I did not notice…bye!" She added, while pushing some more._

_"Oh, baby, come on. Look I brought you flowers." He added, while passing the bouquet between the door and the arch._

_"Funny, it looks exactly like the bouquets I've helped Katherine put into vases on each table of the dining room." Bonnie replied, while frowning._

_"Well…" Kol replied, while coughing and blushing. "It's the gesture that counts, and plus I had no time to make a visit to the florist, the boat got back to the Clovelly port only a couple of hours ago. I rushed to change and come directly to see you, my little cauliflower."_

_Bonnie rolled her eyes, while grabbing the small bouquet from his hands and throwing it on her bed. _

_"Now that is not very nice." Kol said, while tilting his head._

_"What do you want, Kol?" She asked._

_"I want to date you." He responded, in a serious tone of voice, while loosing his well known smirk, before drowning his sight in Bonnie's. _

_"Well, it's not possible." She confessed. "I'm leaving in two weeks, and I don't want to get attach to a foreign man." _

_"But, you actually thought about getting attach to me?" Kol responded, while rolling up the left corner of his lips. _

_"What?" Bonnie asked, while blushing. "No, I … I did not think about you, or that, in any form or shape." _

_"Oh, you so did!" Kol responded while turning on his heels, before whistling his way back to the stairs. "See you downstairs, Bonnie." He added joyfully._

_Bonnie opened her bedroom door widely before passing her head underneath the threshold to look at him._

_"Whatever you have in your head now, it's still no." She yelled at him. "I won't go on a date with you."_

_"You thought about falling for me." He yelled back, while turning on himself and pointing a finger at her. "Not easily discouraged, Bonnie … You should know that about me."_

* * *

_Katherine whistled with admiration while turning her head toward Caroline' entrance in the pub, before seeing her walk to reach hers, Elijah's, Bonnie's, and Kol's positions at the bar._

_"Wow! You're the bomb tonight, lady." Katherine exclaimed, with a big smile on her lips, while tasking behind the bar counter._

_"Is it all for me?" Kol mocked, while smirking._

_"Stop it." Caroline replied, while blushing, kissing Bonnie and Elijah on the cheeks. "And no, it is not for you, Kol." She added, while rolling her eyes._

_"A man can only dream." He added, while winking at Bonnie, who was sipping a glass of red wine._

_"You're very beautiful tonight, Care." Elijah told her. "Who's the lucky man?" He added, while winking at Kol._

_"Do we need to ask?" Kol giggled in his glass of beer. "By the way Caroline, I can assure you that everybody came back safe and sound from the fishing trip." He added, before lowering his head near hers, and whispering. "If ever you wonder if "you know who" was back in one piece." _

_ Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest, before narrowing a mad glare at Kol._

_"I'm stepping away from the angry blond woman." He said, while taking a backward walking step. "If ever my body is discovered in the sea tonight, you'll know who murdered me." He added, before triggering the general laughter._

_"How do you even endure him?" Caroline asked Bonnie, while smirking and shaking her head. _

_"I don't actually." Bonnie responded, while raising her sight in Kol's, who was smiling at her, with a set of fiery eyes._

_"Don't worry Caroline, me and Bonnie; it's essentially a game of merry-go-round." Kol responded, while making Bonnie blush._

_"Well, it can be for your friend's eyes only, my lady, and you would still look particularly beautiful tonight." Katherine added, while sliding a glass of beer on the counter to a customer. _

_Caroline was wearing a pair of skinny dark pink jeans, with high heels black boots and a black velvet bustier top, with short sleeves, her hair styled in a loose bun, with loose blond curls framing her face, and a set of golden pendant earrings. _

_"Thank you Katherine. It was actually all for you and your kind invitation to this special event." Caroline replied, while making a reverence and twirling several times on herself, suddenly losing her balance, falling backward, before being grabbed on her hips by two strong, masculine hands._

_"Careful, Miss Forbes, you could easily fall into the arms of a stranger. You're lucky I was there to catch you this time." A deep English tone of voice murmured near her right ear, creating a range of delightful shivers in her spine._

_Caroline closed her eyes for a split second, while leaning her back on Klaus's muscular chest, and smelling the intense musk scent of his aftershave. If she was honest with herself she would admit that the last two days had been a torture without seeing him. She suddenly reopened her eyes, and turned her head to find herself staring into his blue eyes._

_"Well, maybe the arms of a stranger would be a safer option for me at the moment?" She replied to him, before regaining her balance, and turning her head toward the bar to see four pair of eyes fixated on them. "Well, thank you Mister Mikaelson, for catching me before I could have fall." She thanked him, as a cover of her true feelings._

_"It's seems it's our thing, Miss Forbes, me catching you, before you could fall." Klaus replied, while smirking and reaching the bar._

_"Ouch, it's back to Mister Mikaelson, now?" Kol whispered to Elijah, while giggling and gulping his beer._

_ "Klaus" Katherine greeted, while blinking an eye at Caroline. "What can I serve you, Mate?" She asked, while leaning her upper body on the bar counter to hear his response over the crowd noise._

_"Hey Kat, Whisky please, can I offer you a drink, Miss Forbes?" He asked Caroline, before turning his head toward Bonnie and greeting her. "Hi." _

_"Hi" Bonnie replied, surprised, before turning her head toward her friend and silently mouthing her next sentence to her friend. "He said "Hi" to me?" _

_ Caroline put a finger over her lips while showing her friend to stay quiet._

_"Kol, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Klaus asked the young man, while frowning. "Like I don't know, out of this pub would be nice." He grinned, sarcastically, at him. _

_"You know me, mate; I wouldn't miss the chance to be in your charming company." Kol mocked, while returning his devious smile._

_"Elijah, isn't it?" Klaus asked, while handing his right hand to him._

_"Yes, that is right." Elijah replied, while shaking Klaus's hand._

_"Miss Forbes a drink?" Klaus repeated, while waiting for her answer. _

_"I'm not in the habit of accepting drinks from employees, Mister Klaus." She replied, while placing herself beside him, before sliding her clutch bag on the bar counter, and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And should I get a protection for my behind while staying in your too close proximity?"_

_"We'll it depends, Miss Forbes." He answered her, before adding in a mocking tone of voice. "Is you skin still sensitive?" _

_Katherine raised her sight on them, while smiling and shaking her head at Elijah, before putting a glass of Whisky in front of Klaus' eyes, titling her head and asking:_

_"Let me see what is changed about you. You've put after shave and you look mighty handsome tonight. Tell me, who's the lucky girl, Mate?"_

_"You, always you, Kat, you know it, already." Klaus repeated, while winking at her. "As for you, Miss Forbes it's 7:42 in the evening. You're officially free of your job duties, so you can accept my invitation for a drink, without crossing your professional ethical line." He added, while turning his head, and drowning his sight in hers. _

_"Fine, then." Caroline replied, while shrugging her shoulders, and raising her chin at Katherine'. "Give me a: Sex on the beach." _

_Klaus leaned his head backwards, before bursting into loud laughter, soon followed by Elijah' and Kol'._

_"Ah….Miss Forbes, you will never cease to amaze me." Klaus replied, while smirking and shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Ok, Care, now you're playing with fire." Elijah said, while reaching Caroline's position, lowering his head near hers, before sliding a hand on her left shoulder. "Listen to me; you're not naming this drink if you want to keep a professional relationship with a man." _

_"But, I am more than willing to buy you one if you want?" Kol proposed, while winking at Caroline._

_"See, that is so chauvinist of all of you." Bonnie replied, while pointing a finger at the men and laughing herself. "It's only a name given to a drink, and you're all over yourselves like it means getting the authorization to get laid." _

_"No, no, no…Obviously, you do not understand the secret message code between a man and a woman, my cauliflower…It means exactly that we'll get laid." Kol replied, while shaking a finger in front of Bonnie's eyes. "And don't be jealous, sweetheart; I only have eyes for you."_

_""Go away, you!" Bonnie replied, while grabbing his finger, under the general laughter._

_ "I'm sorry, Bonnie, I have to agree with my "none" friend, Kol, present in here." Elijah replied. "It is in fact an open invitation to get intimate with a man." Elijah mocked more, while giggling._

_"You're none friend? What? I'm crushed, mate…I seriously thought that you and I were kind of close, now?" Kol replied to Elijah, with a hand placed over his chest._

_"Kat, I'll buy two "Sex on the beach" for them, they seem to have a thing going on." Bonnie yelled at Katherine, who had just finished preparing Caroline's drink, before sliding the glass on the counter in front of her sight._

_"Jealousy" Both, Kol and Elijah mocked, while hitting their closed fists. _

_"I will not even respond to those stupid fools!" Katherine yelled back to Bonnie, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and giggling._

_"Hey, hey, hey" The three men yelled, while pointing a hand at Katherine._

_"Who are you calling stupid fools, woman?" Klaus yelled some more. "We have our man pride to protect in here."_

_Bonnie, Kol, Elijah and Katherine continued their false bickering, in the middle of laughter, while Klaus turned slowly his sight in the one of Caroline._

_"Cheers, Miss Forbes." He murmured to her, while raising his glass._

_"Cheers, Mister Klaus." She replied, while banging her glass with his. "Thanks for the drink." _

_"You're welcome; it was the least I could do after spanking your beautiful behind in front of an audience." He smirked, while responding to her. _

_"Or after I slapped your cheeks in front of an audience." She smirked back, while tilting her head._

_"You missed me?" He asked her._

_"Were you gone?" She responded, tit for tat._

_"You know… You're particularly gorgeous tonight." He complimented her, honestly, while sliding languorously his sight, from her head to her toes. "A gallant date tonight, perhaps?" He asked, before gulping his glass of Whisky._

_Caroline blushed at his question before lowering her head and taking a sip of her exotic drink._

_"I'm just having some fun with my friends, Mister Klaus." She replied to him, while biting her bottom lip and glaring rapidly at his choice of clothes: his tight pair of dark blue jeans; his opened buttons - white Henley, long sleeves t-shirt; his sleeveless, brown, leather vest, the several layers of leather necklaces and wristbands on each of his wrists … She swallowed a lump in her throat, that man was too sexy for her own damn good, and she had slept, not once, but twice with him … Be careful, Forbes … She thought to herself … three is a charm. _

_"Am I one of your friends, Miss Forbes?" He asked her, while slowly lowering his head at a closed proximity of hers._

_"No, you're not." She replied, while keeping her eyes lost in his. "And, you're looking particularly handsome yourself, a gallant date tonight, perhaps?" She added, while raising one of her eyebrows._

_"Maybe it's because I am more than a friend to you? Did you ever think about that?" He continued asking, while slowly sliding his left hand around her waist, down on the invisible line between her hips and bottom. "You like what you see, Miss Forbes?"_

_"Your hand is on my ass, Mister Klaus." She responded to him, while narrowing her sight on him._

_"You don't say, Miss Forbes." He responded, falsely dumbfounded "And you think this is a problem, why?" He asked more, while pulling her in a nearer proximity of his chest, before murmuring in her left ear. "Look around, everybody is laughing, drinking, enjoying themselves, nobody is even looking at us." _

_Caroline turned her sight into the crowded pub, while noticing that he was right, everybody was, for once, minding their own business._

_"Still…Somebody could see us?" She murmured, before grabbing his forearms, with both of her hands, to keep her balance. She felt dizzy, all of a sudden, in the middle of this embrace._

_"Words of advice, Love." He whispered more, while grabbing two hands full of her bottom. "You don't need to drink; I'm obviously able to make you loose your entire mind, just by being near you." _

_Caroline raised her sight in Klaus', while feeling the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest; she pushed herself away from his arms before gulping her entire drink. _

_"I'll take my chance with the alcohol instead." She replied to him. _

_"You know I have something prepared for you." Kol murmured, in Bonnie's ear, while leaning his head near hers._

_"Oh, no, please… Don't do anything stupid." She begged him. "There are actually people in this pub." _

_"I've told you; Bonnie, I don't give up easily." Kol responded to her._

_Katherine turned on herself, while feeling Trevor passing beside her standing position, behind the bar counter._

_"Hey, are you ok?" She asked him, while grabbing his left forearm. _

_ "I'm fine." He responded, while avoiding looking at his sister in the eyes._

_"Trevor? You're not…Talk to me, what is going on?" She asked him more._

_"Nothing, Kat, I swear I am fine!" He added, before kissing her forehead, and directing his walking steps toward the other side of the bar._

* * *

_Jimmy, one of the boys band suddenly walked toward the stage, before grabbing the microphone and calling:_

**_"Ladies and gentlemen, we got a special treat for you tonight; I'm going to call my friend Kol up here to sing to you ladies. Kol, let's go man!"_**_ The artist said in the microphone, under the loud applause, before seeing Kol reaching the stage. _

_"You got to be kidding me, this moron can sing?" Klaus exclaimed, while raising a hand in Kol's direction, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, and shaking his head, in disbelief. _

_"Well, maybe we are missing talent skills of our own?" Elijah giggled in his glass of beer, while elbowing Klaus. "Though, I really thought that during your days at work, under numerous amounts of sinks, you were humming a couple of melodies." He added, while smirking._

_"Really…The plumber joke again, American man?" Klaus replied, before turning an angry stare at Elijah, while making him giggle even more. _

**_"Hi, my name is Kol nice to meet you all."_**_ He addressed himself to the assembly, after taking the microphone from Jimmy's hand, before making a charming reverence. _

_"Oh, for God sake, Kol, no need to present yourself, everybody knows your monkey face around here!" Klaus shouted, while scattering the room with a hand gesture, before triggering general laughter in the assembly._

_"I beg your pardon, mister __**"The plumber"**__ they know me as Kol, but not as __**"Kol, the singer"**__, big, huge, difference!" He responded, while lowering his microphone and pointing an accusatory finger at Klaus, before raising his shirt collar in an Elvis style. _

_ "It's not me who said it this time." Elijah mumbled to Klaus, while shaking his head and bursting into laughter. _

_"Oh, kill me now; put an end to my suffering!" Klaus said, while rolling his eyes._

_"Oh come on, Klaus! Give the guy a chance would you?" Katherine said to him, before shouting: "We want to hear Kol sing, don't we ladies?" Katherine asked the assembly, under the enthusiastic response, applause and cheers of all the women present in the pub. _

_ "Thank you, sweetheart." Kol exclaimed, while blowing a kiss in direction of Katherine, before starting to sing:_

**_"My name is Kol, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby, Look around there's a whole pretty ladies… But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah." _**_He started singing, while narrowing his sight at Bonnie and directing his walking pace toward her sitting position at the bar._

_"You got to be kidding me?" Bonnie exclaimed, while turning her head in urgency toward Caroline. "Please, tell me that he is not serenading me?" _

_Caroline lowered her head, before putting a hand over her mouth, to hold her urgent need to burst into laughter._

_"It's too cute to even put words on it." She whispered to Bonnie, while winking at Katherine, who was lowering her upper arms on the counter, while laughing with Caroline._

_"No, no, no, it's not cute at all, I'm dying here, Caroline, help me!" Bonnie begged her, while grabbing one of her forearms, and noticing the entire crowd' eyes fixated on her. "Everybody is looking at me." _

_"Well, that is pretty much the point of Kol's plan, Bonnie." Katherine replied, while smirking. _

**_"I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, on the floor up and close getting lost in it, I won't give up without a fight." _**_Kol continued singing, while approaching Bonnie's position._

_"Oh please, go away!" Bonnie murmured while burying her face in her hands. _

**_"I just wanna, ooohhhhh oh, Bonnie, I just want you to dance with me tonight….So come on, ooohhhhh oh baby, I just want to have a date with you tonight."_**_ He continued, while singing near her ears._

_"You won't go away, aren't you?" She asked him, while raising her head, before opening a single eye to look at him._

**_"We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now, loosen up and let you hands go down, down, go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes….yeah." _**_Kol sang more, while smiling to her, heavenly.__** "I feel the music moving through your body; looking at you I can tell you want me…" **_

_"In your dream" Bonnie replied, while rolling her eyes, before crossing her arms in front of her chest._

**_"….don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah….When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care…" _**_He added into the melody._

_"I really don't care." Bonnie added, while shaking her head._

**_"…I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night right…" _**

_"Clap you hands everybody!" Katherine shouted, joyfully, to the assembly. _

_"Woooo…." Caroline exclaimed, while raising her arms above her head, before clapping her hands together, on the exact tempo of the music._

_"No, no, no … No clapping hands!" Bonnie asked her friends, while shaking her head, and blushing the all rage of red. "Oh my God, I'm dying!"_

**_"Ooooooh oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight …So come on, oooooh oh Bonnie, I just want you to dance with me tonight."_**_ Kol continued, while not giving up._

_"Maybe we should go hum the melody at your friend's side. You know to keep the beat, while moving our arms, clapping our fingers or something?" Elijah asked Klaus, while nodding his head._

_"You're joking, right mate?" Klaus replied, while turning his head toward Caroline's friend, in total astonishment._

_"Awww man….your face is so priceless." Elijah replied, while shaking his head and bursting into laughter. "Come on Klaus, clap your hands. Help cheer your friend, he's a real good sport and it seems that he has more chance than you to win the girl to this point." _

_"Continue this way, and I'll kill you in your sleep!" Klaus replied, while frowning. _

_"Where is your lovely sense of humor and I would love to see you try." Elijah replied, while laughing some more. _

**_"Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back… to dance with me tonight, one more time, one more time, come on now."_**_ Kol continued singing, while handing his right hand to Bonnie._

_"You won't give up? Aren't you?" Bonnie asked._

_Kol pushed the microphone down, in front of his chest, before murmuring:_

_"Nope…Give in, Bonnie!"_

_Bonnie smirked, before handing her right hand to Kol, and stepping down of the bar stool, before dancing with Kol under the continuation of the music band and his singing voice._

_"Way!" The entire assembly screamed with wild applause and exclamation of cheer, when Kol finally won the girl. _

**_"Do your thing, everybody sing, I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah, I just wanna, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight…"_**

_"Everybody, everybody come on now!" Trevor added, while joining his sister behind the bar, before cheering and clapping in his hands._

_"See, he won the girl!" Elijah murmured, sarcastically, near Klaus's left ear._

_"This moron did not win the girl; he won a dance, big difference." Klaus mumbled, angrily between his teeth, while raising a hand toward Kol' and Bonnie' dancing position._

_"Hey, whatever you say, man, but, for what I can see, he is holding Bonnie in his arms." Elijah giggled, while shrugging his shoulders, before turning his head toward Katherine's standing position behind the counter, who noticed his sudden stare, before blushing and turning her sight away from Elijah's insistent glare._

_So, you were watching every of my move, beautiful Katherine? Elijah thought, while smiling heavenly. _

**_"Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night I just want you to dance with me tonight…So come on, just close your eyes…We can dance all through the night …I just want you to dance with me tonight!"_**_ Kol finished the song, while making a smiling Bonnie, turn, swirl in his arms, in an up-beat rock and roll move, before lowering her upper body in his arms, his face and lips at a near inch of hers. "So, are you finally going to say yes to a date with me, Bonnie?" He asked her, while hearing the wild applause. _

_Bonnie blushed, while being pulled back into a standing position beside Kol's one, both of them cheered by the enthusiastic crowd in the Rose Garden pub. _

_Jimmy, the band leader, approached their standing position, before taking the microphone from Kol's hand._

**_"Give a good round of applause for Kol and…?"_**_ The artist asked, before putting the microphone under Bonnie's mouth._

_"Bonnie." She replied, shyly._

**_"Well, a good round of applause for Kol and Bonnie!"_**_ Jimmy added._

_Kol bended his upper body and head near Bonnie' before asking:_

_"So?"_

_"Ok, ok … One single date." She responded, while showing a single finger in front of his sight._

**_"Woooo… I score!"_**_ He screamed into the microphone. _

* * *

_Katherine closed the switch lights above the bar counter, slowly walking toward the pub entrance door, turning the "close" sign toward the window glass, while locking the door, with a few additional steps to reach the window, before closing her eyes and rolling her head 360 to relax all her muscles. The night had been a real success, and under the circumstances, insecurities and stress of an uncertain future for the fishermen of this village, it was considered a good thing._

_It was passed 3:00 a.m. in the morning, and she was standing alone, in the dark, while looking at the stars in the night sky through the window. She closed her eyes, before feeling two hands slowly sliding on her upper arm, higher on her shoulders, the tip of fingers triggering shivers and goosebumps in Katherine' entire body. _

_"Elijah…" She murmured, while feelings his strong hands massage the nerves' nodes in her neck. _

_"You're tired." He whispered back, while sliding his hands downward the length of her arms, before grabbing her hips and pulling her toward his chest, in the comfort of his embrace, his arms encircling her waist tightly, before adding. "I should call this moment: my heaven." _

_"Elijah …" She whispered more, while lowering her head on his chest, her eyes kept closed, her mouth half opened. "You need to stop."_

_"Why would I stop, when we, both, want this to happen? I love the way you whisper my name…It triggers all my need for you, even more." He murmured, while sliding his head in the hollow of her right shoulder, kissing with his soft lips her trembling skin. "Oh God, you're so beautiful, baby."_

_"I'm too tired to push you away." She murmured, under her sudden shortness of breathes._

_"Then, don't… Let me love you." He whispered more, while sliding his lips higher on her neck, before nibbling on her earlobe. _

_"Elijah…Please…We can't do this…" She pleaded to him._

_He slowly turned her body around in his arms, before grabbing her chin in his right hand to raise her sight in his._

_"Yes, we can." He responded, before slowly caressing the softness of her lips with the tip of his thumb. "Kiss me Katherine; I've waited all night for this." He requested, before lowering his head and kissing the left corner of her mouth, his lips sliding a range of sweet kisses along hers, before finally crushing his all mouth on Katherine's._

_Katherine moaned her pleasure, while sliding her hands upward, on his muscular chest, crossing her arms around his neck, before grabbing two full hands of his tangled hair, her mouth searching his, like a lost soul in the desert who finally finds water._

_"Mm…" Elijah growled his intense satisfaction, while devouring her mouth and sliding his hands on her hips, a little lower on her bottom, elevating Katherine in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, before carrying her toward one of the tables, in a sitting position, lowering his upper body to lay himself in top of her. _

_Katherine felt his hands lowering the fabric of her blouse on her chest, with his lips slowly sliding from her neckline to the roundness of her breasts, dressed with a strapless lace bra. _

_"Elijah …" She mumbled while sliding her hands in his hair, pushing his head and mouth in a nearer proximity of her bare skin. "Why me…" _

_"God, I can't believe you have to ask that question, woman?" He whispered, breathless, before raising his head and staring into her eyes. "You're every man desire, Katherine." _

_"Every man desire, only for a night I suppose?" She asked more, with her chest rising under her jerky breaths._

_"No… Not only for a night." Elijah replied, while slowly detaching himself of their embrace, before straightening his body in a standing position. _

_Katherine swallowed a lump in her throat, before straightening herself in a sitting position, while raising the fabric of her blouse on her chest. _

_"Why are you diminishing yourself this way?" Elijah asked her, while raising her chin in his right hand._

_"You're a business man from New York, with designer clothes. I'm just an ordinary girl who's running her parents' pub in a small village of England." She listed the reasons, while shrugging her shoulders. _

_"Katherine … You're much more than that … And you think that what I do in New York is all there is to know about me?" Elijah exclaimed, dumfounded, while passing a nervous hand through his hair._

_"No … I don't know … I'm just not prepared for whatever this is … And you'll go back to England soon…And I don't want…. I …" She mumbled almost incoherently, before feeling tears fill her eyes. "You should be attracted to girls like Caroline or my sister, not me… It makes no sense to me why you are."_

_"Katherine, look at me?" He asked her, while cupping her face in his hands, and sweet kissing her forehead. "I've been with Caroline, and it didn't work because we had, basically, no chemistry between us … We were friends, and we're still are…and as for your sister, I'm sorry to say, but she is far from being the woman I want in my life." _

_"You'll go back to America … And I'll stay here… Plus, I'm with Stefan." She tried to convinced herself._

_"You perfectly know that your relationship with Stefan is in the past now. You deserve more than what that man has to offer to you." He replied to her, before adding. "I don't know where this is going either… I just know that I've never felt before, what I am feeling when I am near you. There is no way of knowing what tomorrow will bring, Katherine….You need to take a chance with destiny." _

_Katherine glanced at Elijah for a short moment, before rising on her legs, and passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair, slowly directing her walking steps toward the staircase. _

_"Katherine… You deserve more … You deserve a man that could treat you like you're the most treasurable part of his life." Elijah said to her._

_She turned herself toward him one last time, while blushing and leaving him standing in the dark, in the middle of the empty dining room._

* * *

_In the middle of the night, Caroline was pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen window, while biting her nails, looking at her watch alternatively with sliding the curtains to look into the darkness of the night at every chance she got. _

_She has changed her clothes for a black sweat pants, her hair now falling freely on her shoulders, with a white tang top. The discreet knocks on the door made her jump out of her body. Her chest rising up and down, rapidly, with each beat of her tormented heart. She sighed loudly, while closing her eyes and turning the handle, slowly opening the door, before raising her sight in the one of Klaus, that was standing with his right forearm placed over his head on the arch. _

_"Were you waiting for me, Miss Forbes?" He asked, with his mouth twisted at its left corner, as a grin, while passing under the threshold, and pushing the door close with a good push of his right foot, before narrowing his fiery sight on her and slowly reaching her standing position. _

_"It's kind of late for a courteous visit, Mister Klaus." She responded, while raising her chin and sliding her shaking hands in her pants' back pockets, taking slow backward walking steps away from his imposing presence._

_"Is this meant as a message that you were not waiting for me to show up at your door, Miss Forbes? I surely don't believe you. Where is your ethical, professional way of behaving these days?" He mocked, while smirking, shaking his head, and slowly getting rid of his sleeveless leather vest, dropping it on a kitchen chair a second later, passing his Henley t-shit above his head, before throwing it on the floor. _

_"Klaus, what are you doing?" She mumbled, breathless, before hitting the wall behind her back, her opened palms placed beside her body, on each side of her hips._

_"I'm just answering your silent call in the night, to be in my arms, Love." He responded, while sliding his upper body on her trembling chest, his lips finding the softness of her skin in the right side of her neck, his hands sliding on each side of her waist, down on her hips, below on her thighs, before grabbing her behind and rising her in his arms, her legs crossed on his waist, while making Caroline keep her balance with her arms placed around his neck. _

_"Did you miss me, Miss Forbes?" He smirked, while carrying her to the small alcove bedroom, toward the iron bed. "Did you count the hours while I was gone…The minute…The second? I bet you were bored out of your mind without me?" He asked her, in a murmur, his lips on her earlobe._

_"This was not our initial agreement, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, falsely outraged, while grabbing his hair, and moaning with pleasure, his hands rubbing his bottom like no other man before him. _

_"Change of plan, Miss Forbes." He replied, before dropping Caroline on the bedspread. "I think we need to put an amendment to our previous contract." _

_"My lawyer is unfortunately not available at this late hour of the night, to make any changes in our initial agreement." She replied to him, while rising on her knees, her tank top finding his rightful place near his t-shit on the floor, before standing topless in front of his sight. _

_"That is more like it, Love." Klaus responded, under his jerky breaths, his fiery sight slowly sliding on her naked breasts, before bringing Caroline toward his muscular chest, with a strong pull of one of his arm around her waist, his left hand cupping her breasts, slowly caressing her roundness. "I guess we'll need to make changes to the contract ourselves then, what do you suggest, Miss Forbes?" Klaus asked, while sweet kissing her lips between each word of his sentence, his hands, now, caressing her back, before sliding them under the elastic of her pants and panties, pushing the fabric on her thighs._

_"What do you have in mind, Mister Mikaelson?" She murmured to him, while biting his right earlobe, under his loud panting sounds, before sliding her hands on his naked chest, circling its tattoos, lower on his belt, lower, on the predominant and obvious physical admission of his desire for Caroline._

_"No, no, no … Miss Forbes" He warned, in a mocking tone of voice, while grabbing her wrist, and shaking a finger in front of Caroline's eyes. "You can't touch before agreeing to the new contract between us." He announced, while pushing her on the bed, before pulling her pants and underwear down her legs._

_"I highly protest Mister Mikaelson, you've been touching me no stop since your arrival in my home" She pouted, while biting her bottom lip before sliding the tip of her tongue on its length , her blond curly hair scattered on the bedspread._

_"Caroline…" He murmured, motionless, while slowly glancing at her naked body for a few seconds, his chest rising with each of his breaths. "Stop licking your lips like that… I have bad thoughts coming into my mind when you do that, Love." He warned her, while opening his belt buckle, lowering the zipper of his jeans, letting the rest of his clothes fall into the floor, before reaching for the bedroom light, and turning it off._

_"Stop getting undress in front of my sight, Mister Mikaelson, I have bad thoughts coming into my mind when you do that." Caroline murmured, while drowning her sight in his, in the, now, darkness of the small bedroom, before feeling the weight of Klaus on the mattress, sliding his naked body in top of hers, his upper arms placed on each side of Caroline's head, placing strands of her hair behind her ears._

_"You're beautiful, Caroline." He whispered, before lowering his head, and slowly kissing her lips._

_"You're not too bad yourself." She responded, before returning his kiss, sliding her hands on his back. "What are we doing, Klaus?" She asked him, suddenly concerned._

_"I don't know…" He replied, truthfully, before kissing her forehead. _

_"We always fight with each other, I'm technically your boss and you're my employee … We don't see eye to eye with anything…" She enumerated._

_"But, do you like when you're in my arms?" He asked her._

_"Yes…" She whispered._

_"Do you like when I kiss you?" He asked some more, before sweet kissing her lips._

_"Oh yes…" She whispered more._

_ "Do you like when I make love to you?" He growled, before so slowly sliding his hard self, inside her burning core. _

_"Klaus…" She moaned his name, before raising her pelvis to meet his profound thrusting. "Yes…" She finally whispered._

_"Then we'll figure something out." He whispered some more, before crashing his mouth on Caroline. _

* * *

_Thank you for reading this second update, my dear readers._

_After 40 pages of new chapters, I'll take a break of this story and go back to my other ones (__**Sweet Kisses from Russia**__ & __**A gentleman and his wife**__). Thanks for your understanding._

**_Response to anonymous reviews: _**

**_Venus1991: _**_Hi sweetie, thanks for your nice review, always a joy to read you all … And yes, Klaus has a big secret that is coming really soon._

**_HRR: _**_Hi sweetie, Caroline was smiling because the slap was only a set up to make belief that they were bickering in front of the fishermen. It's a cat and mouse game between Klaus and Caroline, and she loves it. _

**_EL: _**_Aww… Thanks so much for appreciating this fiction the way you do, sweetie. I'm going back to write Sweet Kisses from Russia today actually. Thanks for the nice review._

**_LILLUBYE: _**_Bonjour toi! Bien oui, comme tu vois, ils se rapprochent tous les deux … Tu avais raison de me faire confiance. Merci pour ta gentille présence au milieu des reviews. _

**_JUSTINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE: _**_Bon en tout premier lieu, je dois te présenter mes excuses pour ce présent chapitre, car je crois que je vais t'avoir à l'usure … lol … Bon, et bien tu vois cela marche tout rond entre nous : Tu prends Klaus et j'aurais Elijah! La parfaite entente …lol… Comme quoi on des vrais âmes sœurs dans cette histoire, toi et moi. Merci ma chérie, toujours une joie de te lire. _

**_Viki: _**_It was totally a husband and wife scene, you got it right … lol … And as for his past, just wait a little longer, it is coming soon. Thanks for your nice review, sweetie. _

**_Kristaxx: _**_Thank you so much, sweetie, it's very nice of you. _

**_If I have forgotten someone, please know that it is not intentional of my part._**


	16. It's Captain Kol for you, damsel!

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 16

"**It's Captain Kol for you, damsel!****"**

* * *

_The cool breeze that surrounds us in the early waking hours of the sea shore, the sunrise entering by the opened window, who's remind us of this heat invading our entire body, and then there is you… "You" and all the space you're taking in my mind, in my soul, slowly wrapping my heart in happiness._

* * *

_The voluptuous lips began their ascent on the back of her delicate ankles, the tip of his tongue sliding behind her calves, with both hands grabbing the tender parts of her thighs. She moaned her pleasure over his loud grunts of arousal, feeling his wandering fingers rose higher on their ascent to please their erotic sense, on the delicious curves of her buttocks, before, slowly, feeling his teeth gently bite into her roundness. _

"_Oh" Caroline panted, clutching firmly to the bars of the iron bed, her hard breasts rubbing the sheet fabric, while biting her bottom lips, prisoner of his delightful erotic assaults. _

"_Yes, love?" He murmured, with his deep English voice. "You like this, don't you?" _

_As only response: her pouting sound echoing the continuous ascent of his lips on her lower back, his right hand slowly sliding between her thighs, before touching her intimacy, inside of the swelling desire of her hot core. _

_She curved her back, flexed her pelvic and opened her legs to finally give him the right to take his rightful place inside of her, which he did with a strong thrust in the deepness of her walls. He encircled her waist firmly with his right arm, and grabbed a hand full of her hair to bend her back near his torso, before accentuating his thrust movements inside of Caroline, his lips tracing a trail of fire on her right shoulder, with his heavy breaths in echo of her moaning. _

"_Klaus" She yelled his name, at the verge of reaching her peak._

"_Caroline!" He exclaimed, while burying his head in the hollow of her shoulder, before releasing himself in a last strong push in the deepness of her silky narrowness._

* * *

_Caroline was resting, her front naked body lying on the mattress, with her head and arms comfortably leaning on the pillow, with the biggest blissful smile on her face. _

_Klaus was lying by her side, his head elevated with his right forearm on the pillow, a smirk twisting the corners of his lips, while slowly sliding his hand on the curves of her thighs, hips and waist, before bending his head near Caroline's and slowly murmuring in her ear: _

"_I wasn't aware of your morning prowess, Miss Forbes; neither was I aware of your extreme flexibility." He murmured to her, while nibbling on her earlobe._

"_I wasn't aware of your morning prowess, either, Mister Mikaelson, neither was I aware of your extreme expertise." She responded, with the biggest smile plastered on her lips._

"_Well, Miss Forbes, I could certainly become your teacher in that area of expertise, if dully compensated for my valuable time and efforts. It goes without saying, would you say?" He mocked her, before placing his body in a spooning position behind her back, his right arm encircling her waist, while his left arm played with strands of her hair._

"_And what do you suggest as compensation, Mister Mikaelson?" She asked, while smiling heavenly, before turning her head and upper body to face him and drowning her sight into his blue eyes._

"_Well … A lot of homework of course that needs to be supervise by me." He replied to her, before bending his head and sweet kissing her lips._

"_But what will your boss think if I do all those homework with you?" She replied, while circling the line of his chest tattoos with the tip of her fingers._

"_Technicalities" He replied in a mocking tone of voice, while grabbing her by the waist and bringing her body in top of his laying one. "I have a secret." He added, in a murmur, in her right ear, his hands caressing her bare back, before tickling the crucible of her waist._

"_Do tell, Mister Mikaelson?" She responded, while giggling, her arms around his neck, her hands sliding into his morning tangled hair._

"_I'm very close with my boss." He murmured more, under a small laugh, before kissing her lips._

"_Well, that should win you some points, Mister Mikaelson." She responded, sarcastically, while returning his kisses, before pushing herself slowly out of his embrace and off the bed. She lowered her upper body to grab his Henley t-shit left on the floor the previous night, and dress herself with it._

"_I love when you're wearing my clothes on you, Love." Klaus smirked, while sliding his fiery sight on her bare legs. _

"_Maybe I love to wear them, simply because I can smell your scent on me?" Caroline replied, while sliding the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" She asked, her body leaning on the arch, while biting her lips and sliding her sight on his naked body. _

"_Please" He replied, while winking at her. "You're looking at me, Miss Forbes?" He mocked._

"_You're exposing your naked body in front of my eyes, of course I am looking, Mister Mikealson." She yelled back at him, while turning on her heels and walking toward the kitchen. "You want sugar, milk?" _

"_Black" He answered her, while getting out of the bed and grabbing his pair of jeans, before sliding them on his legs. _

"_What do you want to do, today, Caroline?" He asked her, while standing under the threshold of the small bedroom, before passing a hand through his tangled hair. _

_She pushed the "on" button of the coffee maker, before swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. Was he talking about passing the all day in her company? This would mean another step in their relationship?_

"_What? I … I don't know." She mumbled nervously, while rubbing her hands._

_Klaus approached her, before sliding his hands on each side of her hips, and finally encircling her waist. _

"_My boss gave us a day off." He informed, sarcastically. "Maybe; you would like to be in my company, Caroline?" He murmured, while kissing the left side of her neck. _

"_Did she?" She answered, breathless, with her heart pounding rapidly and loudly in her chest. Oh my God! He wanted to pass the all day with her? _

"_You have a bathing suit in your suitcases?" He asked more, while leaning his chin on her shoulder._

"_Yes" She responded, while closing her eyes._

"_Yes, for which of the two questions?" He demanded, curious, while smirking._

"_Both." She responded, more nervous than ever._

"_Then you'll need it. Put it under your clothes." He advised her, before adding. "In top, wear a pair of shorts and t-shirt, today I'm kidnapping you." _

_Caroline turned her head to drown her sight in his._

"_Morning Caroline" He murmured, before lowering his lips on hers._

"_Morning Klaus" She responded, before kissing him back._

* * *

_The unperceived click sound of a key turning into the door lock brought the biggest smile on the intruder's face. He slowly turned the door handle while lowering the squeak sound of the door panel being opened, before pushing it closed on its arch, leaning his back on its wood, a quick second after, and closing his eyes with a sigh of pure relief._

_It was early morning, and only the sunrise and the twittering sound of a few birds was disturbing the peaceful quietness of the Rose Garden pub._

_The intruder took his walking steps toward the stairs, while climbing one step at a time, in extreme vigilance. If he could reach the second floor of the pub, and a certain damsel's bedroom, his goal of the day would be achieved, he thought to himself, with the biggest smirk twisting the corners of his lips._

_He finally reached the second floor, before whistling the melody of an old sailor song, while keeping the level sound to a minimum. He reached the said desired bedroom door, before knocking the panel very discreetly._

"_My little cauliflower, are you awake?" The intruder, named Kol, whispered through the wood panel of the bedroom door._

_Unfortunately for him, only the quietness of the upstairs corridor answered his call. He raised the left sleeve of his vest to take a glimpse at his watch: 6:45 a.m. Ok, he needed to admit to himself that it was "perhaps" a bit early, but he was too anxious to finally hook up with this American girl who had put him at arms distance since her arrival in Clovelly. Today he was Kol, the Captain of his own ship. And this said damsel owed him a date!_

"_You know that if you continue of ignoring me, I'll have no other choice but to sing to you again?" Kol whispered more, with a slightly louder voice. _

_Through the fogginess of her deep sleep, Bonnie was able to recognize the distant sound of Kol's voice; she opened one eye, while stretching her left arm from underneath the sheet and blanket to reach the alarm clock placed on the side bed table. _

"_6:45 a.m., is he crazy or what?" She mouthed on her lips, while looking at the luminous red numbers in front of her blurry vision. She took her pillow in her hands, before sticking her head underneath it. "Go away!" She mumbled, angrily._

"_Now, now … I heard that." He responded through the door, before hearing one of the fishermen screaming from his nearby bedroom._

"_Hey! We're sleeping in here… Go away!" _

"_Bonnie, you'll make me awake the enitire Pub now?" Kol, added through the door, while bending his forehead on the wood panel. "Yesterday night, you promised me a date?" _

_Bonnie growled from exasperation, while sighing with her head underneath the pillow, before trying to drift back into a peaceful sleep, as far away as possible from a certain English man's voice. _

"_Well, then … You are not giving me any other choice, Bonnie." Kol shook his head, in defeat, while smirking, before starting to sing from the top of his lungs:_

_Just sit right back  
and you'll hear a tale  
A tale of a fateful trip,  
that started from this Clovelly port,  
aboard this tiny ship.  
The mate was a mighty sailin' man,  
The Skipper brave and sure,  
Five passengers set sail that day,  
For a three hour tour,  
A three hour tour._

_The loud screams of exasperation came to his ears from the row of bedroom doors placed near Bonnie's, but that did not stop our budding singer to continue in a louder voice, while leaning his upper body on the wall placed behind his back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his voice slowly reaching the bedroom in a further reach. _

_The weather started getting rough,  
the tiny ship was tossed.  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew  
The Minnow would be lost.  
The Minnow would be lost._

"_What in the name of God?" Elijah mumbled between his teeth, from the fogginess of his mind, while suddenly straightening his upper body in a sitting position, on his bed, before passing a hand in his tangled morning hair, and stretching his arms to grab a pair of jeans folded in top of a chair._

_He opened his bedroom door widely before stepping shirtless into the corridor._

"_Kol, what are you doing?" Elijah asked, while questioning him of his present actions._

"_Hey Elijah, mate!" Kol saluted, before murmuring. "Bonnie is being reluctant. She promised me a date, and now she is backing down of her promise." He added, to a mouth opened Elijah._

"_What is happening?" Katherine asked, while rushing into the corridor, bare feet, toward their standing positions, before tying the silk belt of her dressing gown, under the appreciative quick glance of Elijah._

"_Our friend, present here, is apparently singing his way to Bonnie, to wake her up, and make her open the bedroom door, in hope to go on "their date"." Elijah explained, while pointing a hand at Kol. _

"_Are you out of your crazy mind?" Katherine exploded, while pointing an accusatory finger at Kol's chest. "My clients are sleeping, Kol?"_

"_Well, hello to you too, Kat." Kol responded to her, while adding to Elijah. "Isn't she lovely in the early morning, Mate?" _

"_Kat, what is going on? It's our day off, and we want to sleep!" Martin, one of the fishermen, exclaimed in anger while opening his bedroom door._

"_I know… I know … I'm sorry, I'll handle this." She replied to him, while gesturing with her hands. "Go back to sleep, Martin."_

"_What is going on here?" Trevor exclaimed, while reaching their positions. "Kol? What in hell are you doing here; it's not even seven in the morning?" _

"_She's not getting out of her room." Kol noticed, while pouting, shaking his head, and ignoring their questions. _

"_How did you even enter the pub?" Katherine asked Kol._

_Elijah leaned his left upper arm on the arch of his bedroom, his forearms crossed over his chest, while lowering his head to hide his amusement. _

"_It's my fault." Trevor replied, while frowning. "Once I've told him where the spare key was hidden if ever he would need it." _

"_Why would you do such a thing?" Katherine asked her brother, while turning on herself to face him._

"_You know why?" He responded to her, under the suspicious eyes of Elijah._

"_Nope, she is as stubborn as you can get. She's not coming out. I'll just need to finish the song." Kol added to himself, while nodding his head._

"_No!" They, all, simultaneously, screamed to warn him, before shaking their heads in defeat while hearing him start the lyrics again:_

_The ship set ground on the shore  
of this uncharted England isle  
With Captain Kol,  
Bonnie too…  
Klaus, the fisherman  
and Caroline…  
There's Kat…  
her brother and the American,  
Here on Clovelly Isle._

"_Is this the Gilligan's Island song?" Elijah asked suddenly, while raising one of his eyebrows and turning his head toward Trevor._

"_Mate, I do believe it is." Trevor responded, while shrugging his shoulders, before bursting into loud laughter with Elijah._

"_It's not funny you two!" Katherine exclaimed, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before noticing all the bedroom doors being widely opened, alternatively, with its load of angry fishermen stepping out of their quarters into the corridor, with loud insults coming out of their mouths. _

_Kol desired bedroom door finally opened on a sleepless, tangled hair, angrier than ever, Bonnie; who narrowed her sight on the young man standing in front of her eyes, who obviously had no intention to stay silent._

"_Bonnie, we had no way of knowing what Kol was up to… We swear!" Kat tried to explain, under Bonnie's angry stare and growls._

_So this is the tale of our castaways,  
They're here for a long, long time.  
They'll have to make the best of things,  
It's an uphill climb._

_The first mate and his Skipper too  
Will do their very best,  
to make the others comfortable  
in their England island nest.  
No phone, no lights, no motor car,  
Not a single luxury  
Like Robinson Crusoe  
It's primitive as can be._

_So join us here each week my friends,  
You're sure to get a smile,  
From seven stranded castaways  
Here on Clovelly Port!_

"_Ta dam!" Kol exclaimed, on the last note, while bending his upper body as a reverence. _

_The present audience stood in silence for a minute or so, motionless in the middle of the corridor, while narrowing their many pairs of eyes on the young man. _

"_What? Not even a thank you Captain Kol or a bit of applause for my morning song? It's not fair, mates, I gave my best artistic performance just now." He added, sarcastically, while stomping his foot on the floor, his left hand placed on the left side of his waist, while saluting like the Captain of his loony ship. _

"_I'm going to kill him!" Bonnie suddenly yelled, while rushing toward the young man, before trying to reach Kol's throat, with her two arms and hands stretch in front of her. _

"_Bonnie, no…What are you doing?!" Katherine intercepted her, while putting herself in front of Kol. "Calm down! It's Kol. You probably know how he is by now?" _

"_Come here scum! I'm going to crash you in pieces with both of my hands, for waking us so early on our day off!" Martin, the very tall, build, muscular, fisherman exclaimed, while rushing to grab Kol by the neck. _

_"Oh, Oh, Oh … Everybody needs to stay calm!" Elijah yelled, with the help of Trevor by his side to protect Kol, while placing their hands on Martin's chest, and retaining others motionless. _

"_The young fellow is …. Well… What are you doing exactly?" Trevor asked, while turning his head to take a glance at Kol. _

"_I'm waiting for Bonnie to come on our date." Kol explained, while pointing a hand toward the damsel. "After winning a date with her, fair and square last night and now she is dismissing me." _

"_What?" Bonnie exclaimed in shock, while feeling all stares on her. "I've never agreed to go on a date with him, "today" of all day!" She added, while shaking her head. "I said one day!"_

"_Well, it's my day off; of course it will be today." He explained, while shrugging his shoulders. _

"_I'm going to kill him!" Bonnie reaffirmed, while trying to push Katherine away from her main goal. _

"_Bonnie, come on!" Katherine said, while grabbing both of her arms. "His intentions are actually kind of sweet, don't you think?" _

"_You think it's sweet? It's not even 7:00 in the morning!" Bonnie enumerated to Katherine, with the help of her fingers. "I did not have my cup of coffee yet, I went to bed late last night … And I am cranky!" She added, while shaking her curly, tangled hair, in all direction. "And this oafish..." She continued. "… Decided that "we" were going on a date, today … Like now!" She mumbled more, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_Oafish?" Kol replied; mouth opened, falsely mortify, and while placing an opened palm in front of his chest. "Oh come on! I'm not that bad … And today, I'm the Captain of our ship, my cauliflower. We must sail away from Clovelly." He added, while blinking an eye at her. _

"_Ok!" Elijah yelled to the audience. "There is nothing more to see in here, everybody can go back to their respective bedroom now, it was a big, huge misunderstanding. We're sorry for the inconvenience." He explained, while pushing the fishermen back to their respective bedroom._

"_Kol … Don't you ever pull this trick on us, you hear me?" Martin warned him, while pointing an accusatory finger at him._

"_He won't, he won't, Kol is very sorry." Elijah assured the man, while gently pushing him into his own room._

"_He better be sorry!" Martin added, before slamming the door in Elijah's face. _

"_Please, enjoy your morning sleep." Trevor added, while giving a helping hand. _

"_Ok…you!" Elijah called, while reaching Kol and crabbing his right forearm "You're coming with me downstairs, to take a cup of coffee." _

"_I'm waiting for you downstairs, my little cauliflower." Kol said to Bonnie, while waving his fingers at her. "I'll have a cup of coffee with my American friend." _

"_Is he for real?" She asked Katherine, who had lowered her head to hide her amusement to Bonnie._

"_If I was you, I would grant him this date." Katherine suggested, while nodding her head. "He can be stubborn and pretty much "Kol", when he wants to be."_

"_Oh…So much for a relaxing vacation." Bonnie sighed, while rolling her eyes, entering back inside her bedroom, before slamming the door close. _

"_You think she'll live?" Trevor mocked Katherine, while reaching his sister's standing position._

"_What I think is that she likes him more than she is actually showing." She responded to her brother, while winking at him._

* * *

_Kol waited for his American muse, outdoor, with his back leaning on the driver's door of the borrowed truck, his hands buried in the front pockets of his jeans, when he suddenly raised his sight toward the entrance of the pub, while smiling heavenly at "Bonnie" early morning appearance. _

"_Ah! You finally came to me, my little cauliflower!" He exclaimed, while approaching her._

"_Don't even!" Bonnie warned him, while raising her chin in the air, and pointing an accusatory finger toward him, before strolling by his side to reach the truck. "And stop calling me that!" _

_She looked "cute" and "sexy", he thought, which was a combination that Kol was not used to see in a woman; usually it was one or the other. She was wearing a red pair of Capri pants, with a white, stretched, t-shirt, with low cleavage, he noticed while smirking and lowering his sight on her breasts. And, as an accessory, an adorable red scarf tied in her hair, with the addition of a pair of white baskets._

"_Let me open the door for you, darling." Kol suggested, while opening the passenger door for her to take her sitting place inside._

"_It's the least you can do after waking me up with the hens and roasters." She replied, slyly, while rolling her eyes and lowering her head and upper body to take her sitting place inside the truck. Kol closed the door behind her, whistling his way back to the other side, before taking his own sitting place._

"_Oh come on!" He said, while turning his head to take a glimpse at Bonnie who was pouting at him. "You love every minute that I gave of my precious time to praise your beauty and your wonderfulness to others." He replied, while starting the engine of the truck. "I'm sure not a single man before me, in your life, ever did that."_

"_Praising? You're praising my beauty to others?" She exclaimed, while turning her head toward him, with a sudden emptiness filling her mind of logical replies to give him. "I don't know what to reply to you anymore." She added, while shaking her head in defeat._

"_But you're smiling." He replied, while raising his left arm, suddenly caressing the softness of her right cheek with the back of his hand, creating a range of delightful shivers in Bonnie's spine. "And I've told you already, you have a beautiful smile, Bonnie….You should smile more often."_

"_I'm still not forgiving you for waking everybody up so early, even if you are somehow decent to me, now." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Oh, come on, my … Oh right, I can't call you that anymore." He remembered, while smiling. "You're already softening your all attitude toward me; I'm that much irresistible, you just need to admit it." He mocked, while reaching the exit highway of the village._

_Bonnie busted into laughter, while burying her head in her hands._

"_I give up with you … Where are we going? And have you stolen this truck?" She asked him, while turning her head to take a glimpse at the picnic basket left on the back seat._

"_I'm kidnapping you for the day." Kol mocked, while winking at Bonnie. "Actually, we're leaving Clovelly. And it's a surprise." Kol added. "And no, I did not steal the truck, I borrowed it. And, as you can see, I made a picnic basket for us." _

"_I've noticed." Bonnie smirked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and drowning her sight at the English landscape outside her side window._

"_And you are not afraid that the big bad wolf could kidnap his little red riding hood, while bringing her into the deep darkness of the wood to eat her alive?" He mocked more. _

"_I know how to defend myself." Bonnie replied, while turning her head to smile at him._

"_That, you do." Kol responded, while smirking back at her._

* * *

_Katherine walked through the upstairs bedrooms corridor; with the single sound of snoring responding in perfect echo to the silent steps she was taking with both of her bare feet. Peacefulness had finally returned into the pub. She could have easily go back to her own quarters for an additional hour of sleep, but she was fully awake now to even think about it. _

_She suddenly felt a strong arm grabbing her by the waist, with an additional hand covering her mouth, forbidding her to scream. _

"_Shh…Don't be afraid it's me…Come." She heard the voice ordering her, while being dragged into Elijah's bedroom. _

_He closed the panel on its arch, before turning and pushing her body on the door, both of his hands grabbing each side of her waist, his chest leaning near hers, before lowering his opened palms on her hips, sliding and crabbing her delicious bottom curves._

"_Good morning." He whispered to a breathless Katherine, with his sight drowning in her wondering pair of brown eyes, and his lips at a near inch of hers._

"_Elijah … What are you doing?" She mumbled, before raising her trembling hands on his naked chest. She was not even able to forbid herself to touch his skin. _

"_I'm enjoying the early wakeup call in your company, Katherine." He whispered, while lowering his lips near her face, before slowly raising her chin with the help of his right hand, leaving a trail of small kisses along her jaw line._

_Katherine closed her eyes, before half-opening her lips, while passing the tip of her tongue on their length._

"_Elijah" She murmured, her hands rising on his neck, before finding the thickness of his tangled hair under her fingers, while feeling an intense fire reaching all her senses and entire body. "We can't…."_

"_I wondered what you're hiding underneath your nightgown." Elijah murmured, while reaching for the two pieces of the belt, before unwound the nod, and sliding the nightgown open on a black, silky, baby doll. _

"_Elijah … Don't…" She whispered, out of breath, while trying to grab the two pieces of the belt from his hands, to redone the nod. "We've talk about this subject already; late last night…I'm not decided…"_

"_Shh…" He ordered her to stay quiet, by putting one of his fingers on her parted lips. "Why are you fighting this, Katherine?" He asked, before sliding both of his hands under the opened fabric of the nightgown; on her nude skin, before rubbing the softness of her back, waist, hips, lower on her thighs. "I know you haven't decided to give us a chance yet, but in the meantime… I want to make out with you? And I know you want to make out with me, beautiful woman." He mouthed the sentences with his lips placed on top of hers. _

_Katherine raised her trembling eyelashes, before drowning her sight into Elijah's, her heart beats racing dangerously inside of her chest._

"_Just kissing, promise me?" She murmured the words, her mouth touching the warmth of his lips._

"_And a bit more…Just for the tease …" He smirked, naughtily, sliding his hands on her shoulders, under the nightgown, before pushing the fabric on the length of her arms, down on the floor. He, then, lowered his hands in the crucible of her back, downward under her bottom, before raising her in his arms, her legs enrolling his waist, her arms around his neck, hers hands buried in his hair, their fiery sight lost in each other. _

_He carried her toward the bed, before lowering her body on the sheet, his own leaning slowly toward Katherine's._

"_Good morning." He murmured, his hands sliding on her legs, upward inside her thighs under her night dress, his head buried in the hollow of shoulder, his lips tracing a trail of hot kissing on the right side of her neck. _

"_Good morning, Elijah." She teased herself, breathless, head turning under his sensual assault, while moaning sound of pleasure, finally giving herself the right of feeling wanted by a real man for a chance. _

_Katherine's hands reached the sides of his waist, before sliding them upward on his back muscle, in a mix of caressing and grabbing the firmness of his manly skin. Elijah growled his pleasure, before raising his head to drown his eyes in hers, while raising his right hand to caress the roundness of her breasts over the fabric of her night dress, before crushing his mouth on hers, in a passionate kiss, to which she responded by opening her own lips and tasting the warm of his mouth, in timid steps, with the tips of her tongue, soon joined by his own in an erotic dance. _

_Elijah turned Katherine's body on top of his, while suddenly lying underneath her delicious feminine curves. _

"_I like to change the angle of things." He mocked more, while lowering the straps of her night dress, before kissing her cleavage, on the soft swell of her breasts._

"_You're crossing forbidden borders, mate." She managed to mumbled, under his expert caresses, while lowering her hands on his chest, caressing his stomach, lower on the leather belt of his jeans._

"_I believe that it is more yourself that is starting to cross borders?" He mocked, while raising one of his eyebrows in amusement. "I am just an innocent victim of your seductive assaults, beautiful Katherine. And if your hand ventured more toward the south, I am not sure that this morning make out session will stay at its first base of kissing?" _

_Katherine blushed, while turning her head to giggle, shamelessly. _

"_Oh Katherine, I love to hear you laugh, you should laugh more often." Elijah smiled, while caressing her hair, sliding curly strands behind her ears, with one of his hands resting on her lower back._

"_We shouldn't do this." She suddenly said, while feeling remorse._

"_Is it hurting you? Aren't you enjoying yourself in my arms?" He asked her. _

"_No, of course not … Yes, I mean … No…I don't know anymore." Katherine mumbled incoherently, while taking a sitting position on the bed, and burying her head in her hands. "I'm not that kind of woman who's cheating on her boyfriend, Elijah." She whispered._

_Elijah straightened his body, in a sitting position, near her own, while sliding his right hand in her back, in a comforting caress. _

"_I know you're not, Katherine." He murmured near her left ear. "I would never think that of you. But, there's something very powerful happening between us, and you know it." _

_Katherine raised her head from her hands, before slowly turning her sight in the one of Elijah._

"_I owe respect to my boyfriend, Elijah." She answered him._

"_And he owe you respect in return but I am not sure that it is exactly what is doing at the present moment, while flirting with your own sister." He responded, while rising on his legs, and pacing back and forth in front of the bed, while passing a nervous hand through his hair. _

"_You don't know anything about us, don't think that you do." She added, while rising on her two feet, before bending her upper body to pick up her nightgown on the floor, and dressing herself with it. _

"_Katherine." Elijah whispered her name, before reaching her standing position, turning her body around to face him, while cupping her delicate face in his hands. "You're an amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman; don't let this man kill all that you have to offer to someone that would treat you with the most respect." _

"_Are you talking about yourself, Elijah?" She asked, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "Today, this is your speech to me, but tomorrow … You'll be gone." _

"_Baby, listen to me." He murmured more, while raising her chin. "Look at me, Katherine, please." He demanded, before drowning his sight in hers. "You're under my skin, woman … Since the first moment I lay my eyes on you, and something is telling me that it's mutual, am I wrong?" _

_Katherine slowly shook her head in negation. _

"_Then you need to be with me, because … Because I can't promise anything, but I want to be with you now, and probably tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that…" He honestly said to her._

"_I need time ..." She managed to whisper, while nodding her head to him._

"_Ok." He agreed, while bending his head near hers, before sweet kissing her forehead, and freeing Katherine of his embrace._

_She silently turned the door handle, before opening its panel. _

"_Katherine?" Elijah whispered her name, before seeing her turn her head to look at him. "Remind me to thank Kol for his early morning call." He added, with a smirk on his face._

"_I will." She smiled back at him, before closing Elijah's bedroom door behind her._

* * *

_After a couple of hours of drive, Kol finally stopped on the side of the road._

"_What is this place?" Bonnie smiled, while getting out of the truck, before putting a hand as a visor in front of her eyes, to block the rays of the sunshine. "It's so beautiful."_

"_It's a creek." Kol informed her, while returning her smile. "It's like the blue lagoon, but English version." He winked._

_He took the picnic basket from the passenger's seats, before joining Bonnie, and handing his opened hand to her. _

"_Come, we'll get down." He informed her, while nodding his head. _

"_I can't go down there? I'll fall off the cliff!" Bonnie exclaimed, suddenly worried for her safety._

"_What? A nature girl like you, No way, you couldn't fell." He mocked. _

"_Stop mocking me, Kol. I'm a dentist, not an alpinist." She replied to him._

"_Take my hand, I'll guide you. The descent is not dangerous. Put your trust in me, Bonnie." He offered, without an ounce of mockery in his voice. "I'll catch you if you miss a step."_

"_Ok." She agreed, while sliding her trembling fingers in his hand._

_They managed to gown down the cliff without any major problems, and finally reached the ground of the small creek. Kol lowered the picnic basket on a rock, before grabbing Bonnie by the waist, while raising her by surprise in his arms and slowly lowering her body near his chest. _

"_Are you, o.k.?" He asked her, while holding her frail silhouette in his arms, with a firm grip of his hands on her waist, before noticing the redness of her cheeks._

"_Yes, I'm fine." She responded, while grabbing his forearms, to keep her equilibrium, before raising her sight in his, and nodding her head._

"_Are the flushed cheeks essentially there because you're extremely attracted to me then?" He asked Bonnie, while smirking, and raising his right hand to caress the roundness of her cheeks. _

_Bonnie swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, before stepping away from his embrace. _

"_Don't flatter yourself, Kol." She replied, while jumping from rock to rock, before drowning her sight in the horizon of the sea, her arms tightly wrapped around her chest, as a fictive protection against her growing attraction to him. _

_Kol jumped the same path to reach Bonnie's standing position, before slowly sliding his own body behind hers, his hands and arms encircling her waist._

_She closed her eyes, while feeling the beats of her heart dangerously increasing inside her chest at his close proximity and near physical contact._

"_Why are you so scared of what could finally happen between us?" Kol murmured the question, while sliding his head in the hollow of her right shoulder._

"_I'm not … I'm just …" She mumbled._

"_You're what?" He insisted, before kissing her right cheek._

"_Careful." She finished her sentence. "I came here to visit my friend, not to have a fling with a hot guy." She explained to him, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_So …. You think I'm a hot guy then?" Kol smirked, proudly._

"_What…Eh…No….I…Well…" She mumbled, while blushing even more, and finally turning her head to hide her shyness from him. "You're impossible!" She added, while smiling._

"_Life is like a box of chocolate, Bonnie … You never know what you're going to get while taking a chance." Kol responded to her, while sweet kissing the top of her head._

_She raised her sight to look at him, while drowning her eyes in his._

"_Forrest Gump quotes? I'm not used to see you this way?" Bonnie told, honestly._

"_Well, as you can see… I can surprise you." He replied, while detaching himself and turning on his heels to pick up the picnic basket. "Come! There's a nice place to have a snack near the creek." He suggested, while handing his hand, and leading her toward the perfect picnic spot._

_They placed a blanket on the grass, before kneeling on it. Bonnie opened the basket, while helping him getting everything out. _

"_Wine, cheese, bread, fruits…" Bonnie listed, before raising a sight at Kol. "I'm impressed." _

"_As you should be, I'm an impressive man." He responded, while blinking an eye at her, before handing a plastic cup fill with wine._

"_Thank you." Bonnie responded, while nodding her head, and bringing the soothing alcohol to her lips. "It's good." She smiled._

"_Glad you like it." He responded, while raising his own cup to his mouth, before drowning his sight in the sea._

"_You like the sea, don't you?" She asked. "I mean, I know you're a fisherman, and it's a part of your job...But, I feel there is more to it than that."_

_Kol suddenly turned his head, surprised, toward Bonnie._

"_You're right, there's more to it than meet the eyes….I love to surf." He nodded, while smiling._

"_You do?" She responded, suddenly very interested._

"_Yes… I hope to pass the upcoming winter in Australia. There's a competition that I hope to participate." He informed her, while nodding his head. _

"_Wow" Bonnie replied, while lowering her head, and staying silent for a moment._

"_From where is this sudden sadness coming from, Bonnie?" Kol asked, while raising her chin with the help of his right hand, and turning her head toward him. "If you won't take a chance with us, you will never know where it could lead." He suggested, before exchanging a smile with her._

* * *

"_This is yours?" Caroline asked, dumfounded and totally surprised, while standing motionless in front of the motor boat moor at a private dock. _

"_Yes." Klaus responded, while handing a hand to Caroline, to help her pass the foot bridge. "You can bring your stuff in the cabin below, if you want to."_

"_But, how…" She mumbled. "And why is the boat so far from Clovelly port?"_

"_Don't ask question, Caroline." He warned her, while pulling the dock rope in his hands._

_Caroline lowered her tote bag on the deck, while rolling her eyes._

"_Not like we're together or anything or that you owe me any explanation." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_What was that, Love?" Klaus asked her, while raising his sigh on her, before smirking._

"_Nothing" She replied, while stomping her right foot. "So, what is this all day together mean? Are we going study?" She mocked, in rage. _

"_Going study?" He responded, amused, while starting the engine of the boat. _

"_It's an American expression." She informed, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_I know what it means, Caroline." He replied, while smirking. "What do you want "this" to be?" He asked her, while turning the boat helm to move the boat away from the dock. _

"_I've asked the question first?" She replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_You've been send to work in Clovelly for a few months, right?" He asked, knowing perfectly the answer. "Do you want to pass the few months in my company or not?"_

_Caroline stood motionless, while raising a hand in front of her chest. _

"_What are you saying?" She murmured, while grabbing the rail of the boat to keep her balance…She was feeling dizzy suddenly._

"_Do you want to go study, Love?" Klaus asked, while smirking and turning his head toward her. "No strings attach, just good fun between consenting adults?" _

"_I … I mean, I … Why are you doing this to me?" She mumbled._

"_I think we're doing this to each other." Klaus responded, while speeding the boat._

"_We need to be discreet, and … I mean…" Caroline tried to explain._

"_Then we'll be." He answered back, while leaving her speechless and with the raising beats of her heart._

* * *

"_A barque ride?" Bonnie smiled, while touching the surface of the water with the tips of her fingers. _

"_Most romantic date ever, you have to admit it." Kol responded, while paddling. "I'm "Kol", the Captain on my humble ship today." _

"_It has its charm." She responded, while giggling. _

_Kol suddenly stopped, while raising the paddles on his laps, before narrowing his sight at a point in the horizon. "Jesus, Marie, God … You have to see it to believe it!" He exclaimed, while bursting into laughter, and shaking his head._

"_What are you looking at with this devious smile of yours?" Bonnie asked, while pointing a finger at him._

"_I'm actually looking at your topless friend, Caroline." He giggled. "She's standing half naked, on a boat deck, with Klaus by her side."_

"_What?" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock, before turning her head._

"_Hey, Caroline!" Kol yelled, before slowly raising himself on his feet, in the unstable barque. "I love the view, sweetheart!" He added, while waving._

_Caroline, who was standing topless, with only the bottom part of her bikini, startled hard at the sound of Kol's voice. She rapidly turned her back at him, and kept her arms tightly crossed over her chest._

"_What is this jerk doing here?" Klaus mumbled between his teeth, while staring, mouth opened, at Kol and Bonnie, before bending his upper body to pick up Caroline's t-shit and handing it to her. "What the fuck are you doing in here, Kol?" Kaul yelled, while gesturing with his hands. _

"_This is so much for discretion!" Caroline mumbled, while grabbing her t-shirt from Klaus's hands and starting to dress herself._

"_Do you think I had any idea that he would show up in the middle of the sea?" Klaus responded to her. _

"_Mate, please calm down." Kol yelled, before adding. "There was nothing wrong with the view, in fact, I highly enjoyed it, Caroline." He mocked some more. _

"_I swear, Kol … When I'll get my hands on you, I'll crush you like the ugly lizard that you are!" Klaus yelled back at him, while walking back and forth on the deck._

"_Hey! Don't blame me. I'm just enjoying a nice date in the company of Bonnie." He exclaimed more. _

"_Oh, this is a nightmare!" Bonnie mumbled, while lowering her head in her hands._

"_Hey Bonnie" Caroline saluted her friend, while turning on herself, her chest now fully covered with her t-shirt._

"_Hey Care." Bonnie responded to Caroline, her head still buried in her hands._

"_Not my fault if your … What is Caroline to you anyway, your girlfriend?" Kol asked more, before adding. "If your girlfriend is strolling half naked in front of my sight, nice breasts by the way, sweetheart." Kol added, while winking. "And since when do you own a boat, Klaus?" He then asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_It's none of your damn business, Kol." Kaul responded, while pointing a hand at him. "Get your ass out of here!" _

"_I'll do as I please; I'm the captain of my boat today." Kol yelled back, before adding. "It's you and your ship that should move away from my sight!"_

"_Ok, you're getting on my last nerves now." Klaus exclaimed, while getting rid of his cargo pants, in preparation of jumping head first into the sea._

"_What in hell are you doing?" Caroline asked Klaus, in shock, while grabbing his left forearm._

"_I'm going to give a beating to that scum!" Klaus responded._

"_Oh for God sake, calm your high horses, Klaus!" Caroline said to him. "It's ridiculous, no harm was done, and it's Kol!" _

"_More reason for me to beat him!" Klaus responded, in fury._

"_Come at me, Mate!" Kol exclaimed, before getting rid of his t-shirt, while making the barque rock dangerously. _

"_Kol, sit down or you will…" Bonnie started, before…._

_Splash!_

* * *

"_This was the most stupid thing I ever saw in all my life!" Bonnie exclaimed, in fury, while sliding the blanket on Kol's shoulders, before rubbing his arms to dry him up._

_They climbed back their way to the road, and were now both standing beside the truck, his back leaning on the passenger door._

"_But it is sexy in hell to see you dry my naked chest this way, my little cauliflower." He smirked._

"_Oh, just shut up!" Bonnie responded to him._

_Of course by making the barque rock, Kol had plunge head first into the sea. She has had to pull him back into the jolly-boat, under the loud laughter of both Klaus and Caroline, before paddling their way back to the crick._

"_You're the most irresponsible, childish man I've ever met in all my life." She busted some more in his face._

"_And fun and sexy …And you're attracted to me." He added, while drowning his sight in her._

"_And…" She repeated, before sighing loudly, closing her eyes, under the racing beats of her heart. "I'm attracted to you." She finally admitted, while sliding her arms on its torso, up on his neck, before kissing him softly._

"_It took you long enough, woman." Kol mouthed on her lips, before sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her firmly into his arms._

* * *

_Tyler rushed to reach Rebekah's standing position in front of the living room bay window of the old castle, her stare lost in the outdoor scenery and also in her deep thoughts._

"_Who gave you the rights to go back there, Sister?" Tyler patronized her, while forcefully grabbing her left forearm to make her turn around to face him._

"_Let go of my arm, Tyler. You're hurting me." She lashed out, while liberating herself from his firm grip._

"_Why did you return to Clovelly? Who did you see, Rebekah?" Tyler yelled at her, while pacing back and forth in front of his sister's standing position._

"_Nostalgia, curiosity, name it whatever you want, Tyler." She responded, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It used to be our home."_

"_Did you see him?" He yelled._

"_No, I did not see "Klaus"." She replied, while sighing loudly. "I saw Trevor." She confessed honestly, while lowering her sight away from the one of her brother._

"_Trevor? You're still hanging on that human guy?" Tyler responded, with disgust all over his face. "You need to couple with one of the man in the pack … Matt seems to be a nice guy. You're old enough now." Tyler ordered._

"_What do you think I am?" She busted at him. "You think that my purpose in life is to procreate?" _

"_No" Tyler replied to her, before adding. "But I think that it is your destiny and obligation as a leader." _

"_Are you're planning your revenge on our brother the next fool moon, I presume?" She asked, nervously, with anticipation of his answer._

"_No, I need more time. Next month will come soon enough." Tyler informed her, in his devious tone of voice, before directing his walking steps toward the exit of the room. _

"_He is our brother, Tyler." Rebekha pleaded. _

"_No, he's not!" Tyler yelled, while turning on himself and pointing an accusatory finger in her direction. "He's the bastard of our mother, who abandoned us. Don't you see the difference?" _

"_Yes" Rebekah murmured, repentant, while lowering her head._

"_Good! Then don't forget about it, ever again… Sister." Tyler responded, before turning on his heels, and leaving the room._

* * *

_I've wanted a longer chapter with humor, feel good moments, and sensuality included in its paragraphs; I truly hope you had the best of time while reading it. To tell you the honest truth, the last episode of TVD depressed me a lot, and the all uncertainty around the spin-off. Most of the time I don't recognize this serie that I used to love so much, and I thought that by writing a fun, truthful, sensual chapter, it would bring the biggest smile to your lips. I hope I've succeeded?_

_Thanks for reading it, and for your awesome presence and support of __**"The Port of Love".**_

_I'm going back to my other fictions now. Love you all very much. _

_**Response to anonymous reviews**__**:**_

_**Lillubye: **__Bonjour toi! Alors là si tu as aimé Kol le dernier chapitre, que diras-tu de lui dans celui-ci? LOL … Et, non bon Klaus n'est pas le genre à se confier, je l'avoue…Mais il prend du mieux quand même …. Et j'ai été touchée que tu trouves que je rends les personnages adorables … Merci pour ta gentille review. Et je rajoute : Non mais! Qu'elle impatiente tu fais quand même :P … Je rigole, plaisir de savoir que tu aimes autant cette fiction et attend avec impatience les chapitres._

_**SweetyK: **__Ah…. Toujours un plaisir de te voir dans les reviews. Alors là, je voulais écrire un chapitre avec notre capitaine Kol ;) Et je me suis bien amusée. Tu sais avec trois fictions en même temps, et ma vie privée, parfois je dois mettre des espaces de temps entre les chapitres et penser à la suite … C'est un processus … Mais je suis contente que tu sois impatiente de les lire. __Merci à toi!_

_**Guest1: **__Ha ha ha … Sweetie, I certainly made a small mistake, and thank you for telling me in the nick of time. The reason being that in my other story,__** Sweet kisses from Russia**__; Elijah is from England, London, and in this one, America… I switched the two… But after you have pointed it out to me, I went and changed it ;) – Thank you for your sweet review, it was really appreciated._

_**Germangirl: **__Hey sweetie! Thanks for the kind words of encouragement and review, I truly appreciate them. So happy that you like all the pairings, I try my best to make them shine their own beautiful way. Take care, and always a joy to see you._

_**Guest2: **__lol … Well, I am sorry, sweetie, but I had no choice but to switch stories, I hope this chapter will compensate for the time you've been waiting for it ;) – I love to take my time while writing chapters, rushing is not good in the writing process. Thank you for your sweet review._

_**Guest3: **__Awww sweetie, no, no, no … This fic is not perfect, but how sweet of you to tell me so. Thanks so much! And it is so nice to see you follow Sweet Kisses of Russia as well. _

_**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you "JUSTINE": **__Non mais quelle présentation je te fais quand même! LOL … Tu sais j'adore ce jeu de chat et de souris dans les trois couples, quoi que bien distinctifs and différents dans leur propre approche et histoire respectives. Oui, Katherine ne se sent pas à la hauteur, petite dame de campagne, sans la sophistication de sa charmante sœur, elle craint d'avoir le cœur brisé par Elijah. Alors là, je suis certaine que Kol t'aura fait rire et sourire tout le long du présent chapitre… Si tu savais combien je riais en face de mon écran. J'te jure, cette fiction c'est un plaisir que je me fais… et finalement, de l'espoir de la part de Bonnie. Pour Klaus & Caroline, on rentre dans une autre étape de leur relation, cette étape qui sera très déterminante. Merci pour ta review, ma chérie, toujours un plaisir de te lire._

_**Ilovetvd: **__Thank you for your sweet review sweetie, Katherine is slowly giving herself to Elijah, so it is a good thing, and as for your question of Klaus being related to Rebekah and Tyler, I think I've just given the answer. _

_**If I've forgotten someone, it was not intentional, thanks!**_


	17. BLANK CHAPTER

**BLANK CHAPTER – TO CONTINUE THE PORT OF LOVE: REDIRECT YOURSELF TO CHAPTER 18 – THANK YOU! **

_This page used to have an author note, now it is essentially used to respond to readers' reviews and messages related to both, chapter 16 and that said note, thank you for your understanding._

* * *

**Love or hate me are both in my favor.**

**You love me; I'll always be in in your heart.  
If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind.**

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

_Hi guys,_

_Let me be quick and sincerely thank you for your reviews of the last chapter and your numerous messages received. I was extremely touched and happy to exchange with a lot of you on a more personal base and to take time to get to know you better. Just know that my door is always opened for your messages._

_I just want to add one little tiny subject about some of you saying that you don't understand why this story seems to take a turn toward the supernatural? First don't mix: __**AU**__ and __**AH**__. __**Alternate Universe **__fan fiction means that you are writing a story that is not related to the story you are seeing on the serie, but still could have supernatural in it. __**Alternate Human **__means that your story is essentially based on the fact that nothing is related to the supernatural world. This said, since the beginning I've always mentioned in the beginning of chapters that this story was an __**Alternate Universe**__, but I've never said that it was only an __**Alternate Human**__ one, that was actually my surprise kept under F.B.I. secret since the beginning (LOL)._

_This said it's now time to move forward and to get back to this story and all its twists and turns._

_Much love and thank you for your support,_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**RESPONSES TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWS**_

* * *

_**Bluesuitharold: **__Thanks for you review, sweetie. Believe me that it is a real joy to write all these characters, but Kol is one of the special one for sure. Give it time to understand the dynamic, and don't forget that this is an Alternate Universe story; therefore the relations of the characters are not like in the serie. As for you message of support and encouragement, thank you so much, I took to heart and soul what you've said to me, and I will certainly put it into good use._

_**El: **__Thanks for the review, sweetie. I think I've answered your concerns in my above author's note. And, OMG, lol, no you did not make a fool of yourself, actually it's the contrary because you saw what was coming._

_**Ilovetvd: **__Yes, it was a heck of a chapter … LOL. Thank you for noticing the effort made in it, and thank you for your presence in the reviews, sweetie. Like I've said in my author's note, I think readers are mixing AH and AU. It was always my intention to turn this story into the supernatural world at some point, and I will stick to my guts about it. As for your personal note, sweetie, thanks for your kind words of encouragement, you've been following me for a while now, and it is highly appreciated, and I love you too, thanks for simply being there._

_**Justine: **__Ma chérie, je t'aime aussi. Et quand je lis tes reviews cela m'encourage toujours à continuer … Quoi que là, j'avoue que j'ai eu un petit problème de parcours, mais je suis de retour avec cette fiction….Plus forte comme tu l'avais prédit. Si tu savais comme j'ai ris avec le passage de la barque … Bon Dieu! J'avais l'air d'une folle en avant de mon laptop à me marrer toute seule comme une idiote. Certains me demandent de ramener cette fiction essentiellement à du Klaroline, et quoi qu'ils aient tous les deux la vedette, la beauté de cette fiction est la relation entre tous les personnages, donc je tiens à rester fidèle à qui je suis en tant qu'auteur. Dis, une suggestion toute bête, tu n'as pas envie de t'ouvrir un compte sur ? Cela serait tellement plus simple d'échanger, mais sinon, je comprends. Pour ton message de soutien, que j'ai lu, je te dis tout simplement, mille fois merci d'être là Justine!_

_**Cracotte: **__Bonjour la miss … Écoute, tu étais sans nul doute un des messages qui m'a fait le plus de bien, et pour cela je t'en remercie du fond du cœur. Tu vois, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de lire beaucoup de fictions, de par mon horaire du temps: famille, vie de tous les jours, et les trois fictions que j'écris, donc je n'ai aucun repaire. Mais me connaissant, même si je n'aimerais pas un style d'écriture, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui descendrait la personne, je prendrais tout simplement la clé des champs, car j'ai du respect en ce qui a trait à l'énorme travail qu'impose écrire une fiction, et à chacun ces goûts après tout. Là, j'en ai un peu marre des commentaires du genre que mon anglais en pourri, pour l'amour de Dieu, il y a des natifs qui n'écrivent pas comme moi! Et je m'améliore de jours en jours, encore plus, alors leurs remarques sont dorénavant inintéressantes pour moi … Je m'en fou. Je continue la tête haute et pour ceux qui apprécient mon travail. __Je t'embrasse et remercie grandement pour tes bons mots._

_**Kat: **__Thank you sweetie, your kind words are highly appreciated. _

_**Sam: **__Thanks for your encouragement, sweetie, and don't worry the story is back for the enjoyment of those who appreciate it so much._

_**Guest: **__Sweetie,__you stayed an entire night to read the fiction? Don't do that again … lol … The chapters are going nowhere, and you need your sleep ;) And it is you and not me that need to be thanked for your kind words and presence aboard this story._

_**Nicole: **__ Yes ma'am, I will do that ma'am, listening to your say ;) You are absolutely right … I did find my peace and now I am back. Thanks for your nice words of encouragement, sweetie._

_**Anna: **__Nice to meet you, sweetie. If I have inspired you to start writing you own fictions/stories, I most have done something well, and I am very happy for you. And please, if I can publish my stories, you can publish yours! Your message was lovely and truly inspirational. _

_**Guest2 from Belgium:**__ Hello there sister! Thank you for your encouragement and appreciation of this story … Awesome to know that you are aboard this ship._

_**JordanJanelleJoy: **__No I would never stop this story for good, sweetie, don't worry about it, as funny as it may seems this all deal did me good, because I took time to stop, rest, figure who I wanted to be, and who I want to be is the one who will continue to write it for the readers who are truly loving this story, and disregard the rest. Thank you so much for your message, it did me good._

_**Guest 3 (French):**__ Hello sweetie,__Merci pour ton gentil message, cela m'a fait du bien, c'est plus que certain. Je suis heureuse de voir tellement de personnes bilingues m'encourager, car elles comprennent mieux que n'importe qui l'effort apporté. __Prend soin de toi, encore merci! _

_**Guest named Mary: **__If my story is able to make you forget about your day to day problems in life, you understood what the story "The Port of Love" is all about, sweetie, for that I am thanking you from the bottom of my heart. Big thanks for your sweet words._

_**Guest 4: **__Who said it would be a long review. Don't worry about leaving reviews or not, sweetie, the important thing is that I know that a lot of you are appreciating what __**"The Port of Love"**__ is all about, which is: bringing you to another world mixed with laughter, amusement and awesome twist in the story. And in a twisted way, in my own life, I think that it is good that this all deal happened, it made me stop and realize that I should literally put aside the ones who are nick picking on everything, instead of taking time to enjoy the ride, and should probably take more time to try to be perfect themselves, which they are far from it. I thank you for your awesome message, and at the time that I had read, it did me a load of good._

_**Dee: **__I will for certain remember what you've said to me, sweetie, and I wish you all happiness in return, Thanks!_

_**Prettynightlock: **__Thanks for your encouragement; I'll keep them in my heart. Much love!_

_**Lovethisfic: **__First, may I comment on the name you put for your guest anonymous message … How awesome is this? Always put that name, because it will put a smile on authors' lips. I've, as of now, noticed the amount of people who truly appreciate TPOL, and thank you for you kind words of support, and I wish you the very best in return in your writing, sweetie, because you deserve it._

_**Guest5: **__Well thank you, sweetie, for wishing me more reviews… But, I am so happy with it the way it is, even if it was on a lower number, it is the good exchange and quality of exchange with my readers that I am searching most of all. But you are a sweetheart for believing in this story, thank you so much!_

_**GermanGirl: **__Sweetieeeee! How are you, darling? Thanks for your words of appreciation, and you are one of the sweetest reviewers also. You understood right… This story is turning a bit supernatural, it was in my mind since the beginning, and all the hints were there also. I explain more of it in my above author's note, if you need more explanation. Much love, sweetie!_

_**Guess name Annie: **__Thank you for you kind message, sweetie, it brought me some peace…Bottom line, I write to put a smile on my readers face, and because when I write: I am happy, the rest can go to H*ll! You are absolutely right, and I wish you the best._

_**Moodyme: **__I appreciated every word you wrote to me, sweetie, because it was honest and pure. Thanks a lot for your encouragement and support. And I can feel by your writing that you are a strong, beautiful individual, don't change!_

_**Candyfloss: **__I think you must be one of the few that is not scary scare about the supernatural effect of this story… And you shouldn't ;) Believe me on this! Yes, I love this story for its multiple ships, without lowering the primer importance of Klaroline. As for your personal note, sweetie, I am smiling now … I know the amount of work I've put into my writing, and I can walk with my head raised on my shoulders. Thanks for your awesome review, you're an angel!_

**_Tvilda: _**_Hello sweetie, I just catch your review at the moment I was updating the new chapter, taking a few minutes to thank you for your kind words of encouragement, and you are right ... I do need to continue and advance one step at a time._****_Your message was a real breath of fresh air into my ears, bless you!_****


	18. Sex bomb

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 18

"**Sex bomb"**

* * *

_**Clovelly village, summer, year 1999**_

_The young man lay naked on the cold ground, his chest under the influence of several bursts of intense pain, jerky breaths and muscular suffering unknown to simple mortal at his young age. _

_The young fifteen years old man groveled his own way in a mix of dirt, mud, and leaves, his fingers nails filled with blood and traces of this red elixir left equally on his hands. Unfortunately, this time around, he had injured himself, and the awakening to his mortal form and appearance was even more painful than the previous time._

_He raised his head and sight to the night sky, while staring at the fullest, brightest moon he had ever seen since his first transformation. This one had been the most painful he had to endure to date. He was fighting his own destiny as a supernatural entity with all the strength he got left in his soul and that only resulted in more pain._

_He managed to straighten his upper body, while standing on his knees and looking at the blurry horizon. A single tear rolled on his left cheek; and he wiped it away with his shaking right hand, while noticing the English white house in front of his sight. This time around he had wandered in too close proximity of the fishing village. But, Clovelly had always been his home, his life, his family…and most of all, his sanctuary._

_ooOoo_

_Rosa lost her sight in the outside scenery through the window glass, while watching the full moon reflecting over the calm waves of the sea. _

"_What are you cooking?" Charles asked his wife, while lowering his head near hers, before slowly, and tenderly, kissing Rosa's right cheek._

"_I'm cooking your favorite fish dish with mashed potatoes, beautiful husband of mine." She replied with a smile plastered on her lips, before asking. "Charles could you bring the garbage bag outside, please?"_

"_Rosa! It's the retransmission of the soccer finale. I did not have the chance to watch it this afternoon!" He grumbled, while sitting at the kitchen table with his eyes fixated on the small TV screen in front of his sight._

_Rosa turned on herself, one hand firmly placed on the right side of her waist, while sighing loudly and narrowing an irritated glance at her husband, who kept his sight in all time on the soccer match._

"_Fine, I'll do __**your**__ house chore, but only this one time, Charles." She responded, as a warning, while pushing the back kitchen door, leading her into the small garden. _

_Rosa reached the garbage can, before opening its plastic cover and throwing the offal inside. She suddenly startled while hearing a small whimper sound into her ears. _

"_Someone's here?" She asked, while scattering the small yard and nervously rubbing her hands together._

_A louder sound came to her and she slowly approached the bushes from where it was coming from. _

"_Oh my dear God, it's the young Klaus!" She exclaimed in shock, while turning several times on herself before pulling a sheet from the clothesline and wrapping the shaking and naked body of the frighten boy. "Charles, come quick!" She yelled at her husband._

_Charles stepped outside the small house while hurrying up to reach his wife._

"_What happened to the young Klaus?" Charles asked, dumbfounded, before helping his wife to help raise the young man on his two legs, while sliding Klaus's left arm around his neck and holding him firmly by his waist. _

"_I don't know, I just found him naked and injured in the bushes." Rosa replied._

_They carried the young man inside the house, before helping him sit on a chair._

"_Bring me a wet cloth from the bathroom." Rosa ordered her husband._

_Charles left the room in a hurry for a few seconds, before returning with a wet cloth, a body towel, and a blanket in his hands while handing them to his wife._

"_What happened to you, sweet boy?" Rose asked Klaus, while wrapping him in the blanket, before washing the blood away from his hands. "Who attacked you? Why are you naked?"_

"_I'm cursed." His trembling lips murmured, before raising his sight in the one of Rosa._

"_What? Why would you say something like that? Of course you're not cursed?" She replied, while turning her worried sight in the one of Charles's._

"_I'm a lonely beast, who will never love … and will never be love in return…It's my destiny now." Klaus whispered, before slowly closing his eyes and drifting into unconsciousness._

* * *

_**Clovelly village, summer, year 2012 **_

_Bonnie rubbed her hands on the cotton fabric of her pants, biting her bottom lip in nervousness, while sitting straight as an "I" on the passenger seat. She took a rapid glance at Kol from the corners of her eyes only to realize that he was keeping his own sight straight on the route while driving the borrowed truck. _

"_So..." She heard him say, while rapidly turning her sight back to the side window. "We've reached the awkwardness part of today's program, as I can see?" He smirked through his teeth._

"_I beg your pardon?" She asked, while turning her head to stare into his eyes._

"_I'm talking to you about the huge, enormous, pink elephant in the room, or should I say in the closed space of this truck?" He added, while blinking an eye at her._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." She added, while shaking her head and keeping her sight on the route, before crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Course you don't know what I'm talking about, darling. I'm sure that you had no idea either when your tongue was playing with mine, in my mouth, earlier." He mocked._

_Bonnie startled in surprise, before turning a blushed face toward the young English man._

"_That is certainly not fair! The pink elephant is certainly not the fact that you've kissed me. I'm not a teenager anymore, Kol, I'm a grown woman and kissing a man is not such a big deal." She protested, vehemently._

"_I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Kol asked, smirking, with his right hand placed as a trumpet near his ear. "The fact that __**"I've"**__ kissed you? My sweet cauliflower, it's "__**you"**__ who kissed me, don't mix the playing cards in this stage of the game."_

"_Is it really that important who kissed who?" She asked, upset, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Well, yes it is." He mocked, while enjoying every second of this verbal joust. "It is considering the amount of energy you've put to pass the message to the entire community of Clovelly, with me included, that I was not your type of man."_

"_I've never said that you were not my type!" She protested once more, while stomping her feet._

"_You've never said that? Damn, what is wrong with me? My bad, forgive me my butterscotch. So I am your type, then?" He asked, while titling his head and smiling deviously to Bonnie._

"_Oh you … You … You're a snake!" She replied, while pointing an accusatory finger under his nose. "I see what you're doing and… It won't work!" _

"_Me?" He replied, falsely insulted, his right palm placed over his chest. "I'm as innocent as a sweet dove." _

"_You Mister Kol, You're certainly not innocent! And in which parallel universe would you be a dove?" Bonnie exclaimed, while rolling her eyes. "You're more a wolf who would carry the poor riding hood into his lair." _

_Kol lost his smile in a fraction of second, at her say, before nervously passing a hand through his humid hair, while keeping his sight on the route. _

"_I didn't me to offend you." Bonnie mumbled nervously, between her teeth, while biting her bottom lip once more. This man was such an enigma to her._

"_I'm not offended, but ….In the future, be careful for what you wish for, Bonnie." He replied, before letting a smile twist the left corner of his lips. "The wolf in me could easily take a bite of your delicious self, and enjoying it immensely." He added, while grabbing, and then bringing her right hand near his lips. He kissed the inside part of her wrist, before kissing each tip of her fingers._

_Bonnie felt an intense fire hitting her cheeks, heartbeats accelerating dangerously inside her chest, with a range of jerky breaths._

"_Don't do that" She begged, while turning her blushed cheek toward the side window, forbidding him to see the effect he had on her._

"_Do what?" He asked, before interlacing his fingers with hers, both of their hands resting now on his left lap._

"_It's not secure to drive with one single hand on the steering wheel." She tried to defend._

"_What is it that makes you so reticent to get close to me, or any man?" Kol asked Bonnie, while keeping his grip on her hand, with a soft caress of his thumb on her skin._

_Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, while keeping silent._

"_Are you're a virgin?" He asked, seriously._

"_What? No!" She exclaimed, frustrated. "I'm not a virgin; I'm almost 29 years old for God sake!" _

"_That doesn't mean a thing." Kol shrugged. "Personal choice in our life is not a question of age, but more a truthful responsibility toward our own beliefs."_

_Bonnie stunned, suddenly turned her head toward Kol while not believing her ears of this sudden grownup attitude._

"_Is this speech really coming from you? Wow, I'm highly impressed." She responded._

"_Why?" Kol asked, while shrugging some more. "You think that there is only the goofy part of my personality and nothing more to discover underneath?" _

"_I didn't say that." Bonnie replied, blushing._

"_It wouldn't change a thing to me if you were inexperienced, except the fact that I would be gentler with you." He added._

"_It's not that … It's just…" She tried to explain._

"_I won't judge." He said, truthfully._

"_I only had one intimate relationship with a man in all my life and it lasted years." She shrugged, while making a large smile suddenly appear on Kol's lips. "See! You are laughing at me now!" She exclaimed, while sighing and rolling her eyes._

"_No, I'm not; I swear I'm not making fun of you, Bonnie." He replied, "It's rare to see so much dedication in a relationship these days." He added. "I'm smiling because, I, myself, the great, amazing Kol, was able to crack the thick walls that you had built around yourself. It's a worldwide Guinness record. Especially after that man hurt you so much." He finally explained, while pulling the truck on the side of the route, and stopping the engine._

"_Why are you stopping on the side of the road?" Bonnie asked, nervously._

"_Why am I stopping on the side of the road?" He repeated the question, smirking, while opening her seat bell in a jiffy, sliding his left arm around her waist, before pulling Bonnie in a sitting position on his laps, her legs opened and placed on each side of his waist. _

_She raised her sight in his fiery eyes, breathless and under a dizzy spell, with her hands placed on his shoulders to keep her balance. _

'_Because I can do this…" Kol whispered the words near her right earlobe, before sliding his lips on her neck while kissing the silkiness of her skin, his hands slowly sliding underneath her t-shirt, to caress her bare back skin, before lowering them on her bottom to bring her in a nearer proximity of his muscular chest._

_She moaned sounds of pleasure, while sliding her hands around his neck, higher in his tick brown hair, while grabbing two hands full of strands, under his ground of sensual satisfaction._

"_And you were right, my sexy thing." He whispered more. "It needs to be "me" who kiss you now." He added, before crushing his demanding mouth on her trembling lips._

* * *

"_This is your entire fault, you know?" Caroline exclaimed angrily, pointing a finger at Klaus's back, while walking on his heels along the length of the dock. _

_They'd come back from their afternoon of sailing. They'd moor the boat to the small wooden deck, and they were now walking toward the road where Klaus's truck was parked, with the intention to go back to Clovelly._

"_How did you come up with this brilliant deduction of yours, Love?" Klaus asked, while lightening a cigarette, before holding his pace and facing her. "I've already told you that I would take care of Kol on my own terms. And it's not like you have to be ashamed of your body, woman, you have beautiful breasts."_

"_That is so beside the point. I've simply ask one single favor from you, to hook, in my back, the top of my bathing suit." She said to him. "But no, you had to lose the said top, where? In the damn sea, how difficult can it be for a man to hook two pieces of fabric together?" She angrily asked him._

"_Well, there were strong gales on the deck, and I have big fingers you know, I couldn't hold the two pieces of fabric together, and because I am a fisherman my intellect faculties are quite limited, and I guess things happen, sweetheart." Klaus smirked, amused, while shrugging his shoulders. "And in my defense don't forget that I swam to recuperate your top."_

"_You couldn't hold two pieces of fabric together because of your big fingers, really?" She fumed, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And as for your limited intellect faculties, how stupid do you think I am?"_

"_You should know by now what my fingers love to grab and hold?" He blinked an eye at her. "And you should know even more that I'll find all the reasons to have you naked in front of my sight."_

"_Seriously… That is your answer to me; the use of your fingers?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I can tolerate you seeing me naked; it's the population of Clovelly that is causing me problem. Kol is one of my employees!"_

"_I'm one of your employees, and I am in your bed or you're in mine, take your pick. Furthermore, you certainly had no problem with my hands placed on your body last night." He replied to her, while angrily throwing his cigarette butt on the deck. "Why are we fighting exactly, Love? Are you going on war with me again? You love this hot and cold thing between us, don't you? You love when I chase you in a never ending story of seduction between us. It gets you hot in your panties, isn't it?" He asked, while taking slow, calculated steps to reach her standing position._

_She startled at his say, while blushing the all range of the color red._

"_What? Oh my God, you're so full or yourself." Caroline replied, while stumbling on her own steps, before taking a few backwards. "Your ego is the size of the planet, Klaus Mikaelson!"_

"_You were certainly happy with me last night." Klaus replied, while rapidly grabbing one of her wrist and bringing her in strong pull into his arms._

"_Let go of me, for God sake, Klaus!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while squirming to free herself from his embrace._

"_You know how much I love it when you're fighting with me this way." He confessed, smirking, bringing both of her arms behind her back to hold her still, while crushing her body on his chest. _

"_You know that I despise you when you are acting this way!" She busted into his face, tit for tat._

"_Bullshit! It's what bringing you and me together, over and over again, this fire and ice, oil and water, attraction between us." He mocked, while holding her face in his right hand. "It's what is making me lose all my strength against you, Love….And sometimes; I hate myself for it… I hate myself for not being more careful … And giving into this game."_

"_Then, let me go!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while squirming some more. _

"_What is it, Forbes?" He asked, sarcastically. "Me, making love to you two times in a row on the boat was not enough for you?"_

"_You're despicable!" She lashed out. "You know that?"_

"_And yet, you always demand for more, and you know why? It's because I make your blood boil." He added, while lowering his head near hers, before crashing his mouth over her loud sounds of protestation._

_She tried to battle her way out of the kiss, keeping her lips firmly closed together, while remaining completely immobile in his arms, but with Klaus's dexterity in matter of seduction, it was a battle already lost in advance. She finally gave up with a moaning of pleasure, before relaxing all her muscles and returning his kisses._

_He, suddenly and abruptly, freed her while pushing her at arm length, before continuing his walk toward the road._

"_You know what? I'll do as you wish, Caroline." Klaus informed her. "You're free of my despicable self."_

"_What is the catch?" She asked, while lowering her upper body to grab her bag left on the dock._

"_You'll go back to Clovelly by foot, so you won't have to endure my presence." Klaus responded to her, smirking, while walking in front of her._

"_Oh, this is hilarious, very funny!" She exclaimed, before raising an eyebrow suspiciously, and asking. "You're joking, right?" _

"_Why would I be joking?" Klaus responded, while shrugging his shoulders._

"_You can't do this to me, Klaus? I'm your boss; you can't leave me in the middle of nowhere?" Caroline pleaded, while increasing her walking steps._

"_Wrong! You're the woman with whom I share an enjoyable afternoon and great sex; therefore you're not my boss today." Klaus responded smirking. "Always thinking of your own agenda, aren't you Love?" He added, giggling, while reaching his truck._

"_I swear to you, you better be joking." She added, while stomping her feet on the road, while trying to open the passenger door. Unfortunately for her, the door was locked! "You can't leave me here on the side of the road. Open this damn, door, it's an order!"_

"_I don't take order, Caroline, so tell me, what will you do now?" He asked, amused, while leaning the left side of body on the truck, at a near inch of her, with his arms crossed over his chest. _

"_You're enjoying this, aren't you, whatever this is between us?" She asked, while raising her chin to him. "You would love to see me helpless in the middle of nowhere?" _

"_You, helpless?" Klaus exclaimed, before lowering his head and bursting into laughter. "Even sharks in the middle of the sea wouldn't be able to tear you into pieces." He added, before opening the passenger door. "Get inside." He ordered her._

"_You were joking?" She sighed with relief. _

"_This time, yes, but, be aware of the next time, Forbes. I could easily leave your ass in the middle of nowhere to get rid of you for good." He mocked, before walking toward the driver's door, and taking his sitting place in the truck._

"_You think? I would love to see that one day." She replied, while sticking out her tongue to him._

* * *

"_Kat, please tell us that Kol has finally sail away from this side of the earth?" Martin exclaimed, while bringing his glass of beer to his mouth, with a disdainful sneer on his lips._

"_Martin, you should be ashamed of yourself." Katherine responded, waving an accusatory finger at him, while standing behind the bar counter. "Kol is …. Well he is Kol obviously, and he is also your fisherman buddy."_

"_A fisherman buddy wouldn't have the audacity to wake us all, at 6:30 sharp on our day off, Kat." Martin replied, growling._

"_I'll prepare a basket of fish and chips for all of you; it will be graciously offered by the house." Katherine replied, under the exclamation of appreciation._

_Katherine turned on herself, while turning her back at the bar counter, with a smile blessing her plumper lips. She placed a few clean glasses on the above head shelves, before feeling two manly hands slide on each side of her hips._

"_What will you give to me as compensation for my early wakeup call?" she heard a velvety voice murmured near her right ear._

"_Elijah" She mouthed the name on her lips, while closing her eyes and grabbing the edge of the shelf to keep her balance._

"_I'm sure you can find something else to offer me?" He mocked, while slowly lowering his head in the hollow of her right shoulder, before sliding his mouth on her neck, leaving a trail of sweet kisses from its base to her earlobe._

"_Elijah" She repeated in a murmur, while feeling his hands encircling her waist. "Someone could see us?" _

"_I doubt it; they are too focused on their game of darts at the present moment. It's their day off, they want to enjoy it." He responded, while pulling her t-shirt from under the waist line of her jeans, before sliding his hands underneath the fabric, on her soft skin._

"_Did you forget what we discussed this morning?" She protested, vehemently, while feeling an intense fire hitting her cheeks._

"_I have the two minutes memory of a goldfish." He answered, while nibbling on her ear._

"_Well, let me refresh it then." She murmured, with jerky breaths. "You are giving me time to sort things in my head, but mostly in my heart."_

"_Interesting, then you mostly and surely need to take care of your body at this moment, if feels neglected, and I am more than willing to help you with that." Elijah whispered, while kissing her cheek, and tickling the crucible of her waist._

"_You're insatiable, head strong, and stubborn!" Katherine exclaimed, while giggling and turning her body around to face him, a hand firmly placed on his chest to keep him at arm distance._

"_And you're a sexy bombshell!" Elijah smirked, while tilting his head._

"_It's beside the point." She responded, while blushing._

"_The point is that you're denying me of my refund for this morning inconvenience." He smirked, while sliding strand of her hair behind her left ear._

"_Well, ask Kol, I'm sure he'll be happy to kiss you for your inconvenience." She mocked, while raising her chin in the air._

"_I beg you, lovely lady to give me just one kiss, for my pittance?" Elijah pouted._

_Katherine giggled, while putting a hand in front of her mouth to hide her amusement._

"_Ok, just one." She responded, before scattering the room. It was obvious that no one was keeping an eye on them._

_Katherine grabbed a hand full of Elijah's t-shirt, before pulling him toward the swinging doors leading them to the back kitchen. She looked around: no sign of the chef … Good! _

_She raised herself on her tiptoes while sliding her hands on his muscular chest._

"_Are you seducing me, young lady?" Elijah asked, with a raised eyebrow, amused._

"_Not really, I'm just reimbursing you for the early inconvenience which occurred in my establishment." She mocked, while crossing her arms around his neck, while nibbling on the left corner of his lips._

"_Well, Miss Katherine, I just want to say that I like this method of reimbursement of your establishment, maybe you should reimburse me some more?" He smirked, before circling her tiny waist of his strong arms to pull her in closer proximity of his chest, before crushing his lips on her._

* * *

"_I'm sorry peasants; may I have a few minutes of your attention, please?" Kol exclaimed while pushing the entrance doors of the Rose Garden pub with Bonnie close on his heels. _

_"Kol!" Bonnie yelled after him, while pulling on his t-shirt sleeve. "What are you doing now?" She whispered, mostly worried by his future intention, while strolling along his side._

_"Well, look who's back?" Trevor informed Elijah and his sister, while nodding his head in their direction._

_Katherine raised her head from behind the bar counter, with a smile appearing on her lips._

_"I'll be damn; it looks like my friend Bonnie is still alive and kicking." Elijah mocked, smirking, while sipping his bottle of beer. _

_"Surprising, I thought Kol would tear Bonnie in small pieces after his romantic date." Katherine replied, smiling, while leaning her upper arms on the bar counter._

_"What do you want, Kol?" Several fishermen yelled at him. "Go away you, troublemaker!" Others added. "Stop bothering us!" Martin busted at him "We are fed up with you!"_

_"Hey, hey, hey … A bit of respect for the man who just came back from a date with this lovely lady." He said, while making a reverence in front of Bonnie._

_"I missed Kol, today." Elijah added, sarcastically. "He brings an element of "je ne sais quoi" into the life of this village." _

_"Yes, it's like having a pet that you find adorable, but don't really want to take care of, or have by your side at all time." Trevor mocked more, while retaining his laughter._

_"Yes, you're right." Elijah exclaimed, while nodding his head. "Like a pet rat or something that you need to keep in its cage." He laughed, while giggling with Trevor._

_"Oh come on, you two." Katherine growled, with a smile twisting the corners of her lips. "Kol is not that bad."_

_"I heard that, Elijah!" Kol pointed a finger in his direction. "But, I still love you, mate, you're like my American brother." He added, his hand placed over his chest, in front of his heart. "You know why?"_

_"Kol, you're embarrassing me!" Bonnie whispered._

_"Shh, sweetheart, __**I got the power**__." He silenced her._

_"Oh…He got the power?" Elijah repeated to Trevor, while holding his laughter._

_"Apparently, he does." Trevor replied, while lowering his head between his shoulders to hide his burst of laughter. _

_"My customers don't have all day, Kol. How was your date with Bonnie? Did you have fun?" Katherine yelled, smiling._

_"Well, obviously I need to sing it, because of my obvious and imminent singing career." He responded, more serious than the pope reciting his speech, while shrugging his shoulders._

_"You don't have a singing career, stop this right now, you're embarrassing me!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

_"You know what you are to me, Bonnie?" He asked her, with all pairs of eyes glued to them, before starting to sing. __**"Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb, you can give it to me when you come along. Sex bomb, sex bomb; you're my sex bomb, and baby you can turn me on."**_

_An outbreak of general laughter was heard in the entire pub, followed by wild applause._

_"Oh my God, I will die of embarrassment." Bonnie murmured to herself, while lowering her head, covering her face with her right hand, before walking rapidly toward the bar counter._

_"**Baby you can turn me on … Baby you can turn me on…" **__Kol continued singing, while following her walking steps, under the clapping of hands._

_"Kol!" A voice called, while yelling and cutting Kol's singing short. "I have the strange urge to put my hands around your neck." Klaus warned, while standing on the threshold of the entrance, both hands on each side of his waist, before starting to walk toward Kol's and Bonnie's standing position near the bar._

_"Klaus… Stop this…this… this ridiculous act!" Caroline ordered, while entering the pub and before walking on his heels._

_"Oh come on, Klaus!" Kol exclaimed, while rapidly positioning himself behind Bonnie, as a war strategy to save his own life. "I can keep the boobs of Caroline a secret."_

_"Marie, Joseph, Jesus, what is going on with all of you? What is he talking about?" Katherine exclaimed, dumbfounded, while shaking her head._

_"It's all a big misunderstanding." Caroline yelled back at her. "I got this, Kat."_

_"I mean, Klaus, I swear I can keep your nudist afternoon with Caroline a secret. My lips are now sealed." Kol yelled more, into the silent room of the pub, while gesturing the motion of a zipped mouth with his right hand._

_"I'm going to kill that scum!" Klaus added, before stretching his right arm on Bonnie's left shoulder, while trying to grab Kol's collar._

_"Oh my God, get him away from me!" Bonnie screamed from the top of her lungs._

_"Klaus, please stop!" Caroline shouted, before retaining his run-up toward the fisherman while holding his left arm. "You're acting like a caveman, nothing happened for God sake!"_

_"Let go of him, Klaus!" Elijah ordered, while grabbing both of his arms, from behind, before pulling him away from Bonnie. "It's Kol, not your mortal enemy. Get a grip on yourself!"_

_"Elijah let go of me." Klaus ordered the American._

_"Not before you lower your temper." Elijah warned him._

_"Oh this is not temper, mate." Klaus mumbled. "Let go of me and you'll see what temper is." _

_Caroline strolled around them, before placing herself in front of Klaus, both closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips, chin raised in the air, while narrowing an angry stare at him._

_"Are you finished?" She asked him, at a near inch of his angry stare. "I… I mean, Mister Mikaelson could you behave like a normal human being in a public place?" She added, while feeling hundred pairs of eyes observing them._

_"I don't know Miss Forbes, why don't you tell me?" Klaus mumbled angrily, between his teeth, while staring into her eyes._

_"What is all this commotion really about?" George, the foreman who just happened to enter the pub five minutes ago, asked Caroline, while approaching their standing positions at the bar._

_"Everything is a huge misunderstanding, George." She explained, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled curls. "It's really nothing to get wrapped around."_

_"Kol I'll crush you like the insect that you are one day." Klaus yelled, while still being retain in the freedom of his movements by Elijah._

_"Come at me brother!" Kol yelled back, while stepping in front of Bonnie._

_"Could you just calm down." She asked him, while grabbing his left arm._

_"Miss Forbes? I am willing to take your word for it, but obviously something disrespectful is going on here." George replied. "And I know that Klaus is known, mostly, for his troublesome attitude." _

_"Oh for God sake, for once I had nothing to do with this." Klaus replied, angrily between his teeth._

_"It's because of Kol, George!" One of the fishermen yelled back from his sitting position, while nodding his head. "It's something about Miss Forbes … *cough-cough*… breasts." He informed more, while blushing._

_"Is this a bad joke?" George asked, angrily and completely dumfounded, while turning his head alternatively from Klaus to Kol._

_"Kol" Caroline begged him._

_Kol frowned, while sighing loudly, before feeling Bonnie's hand squeezing his._

_"Do it for me, I beg you, it's my best friend, and she is so embarrassed right now." He heard Bonnie whisper into his left ear, before turning his head to stare into her eyes._

_"If I do this favor for you, you'll owe me so much later, my cauliflower." He whispered at her._

_"Fine" She responded, while rolling her eyes._

_"I made a bad joke. It's all a lie." Kol reluctantly confessed, while exclaiming his admission to the all assembly, under the general disapprobation of the audience._

_"Ok, now that everybody had a good laugh at this all spectacle, you can go back to your dinner." Katherine yelled, before adding under the wild applause. "And you'll receive a round of free beers from the house." _

_"Are you calm now?" Elijah asked Klaus._

_He nodded his head to the American, before being released from Elijah's firm grip on him._

_"This is inacceptable, Kol, aren't you going to present your apology to Miss Forbes?" George asked the young man, while narrowing his sight on him._

_"Me, I need to give an apology?" Kol asked._

_"Please" Bonnie whispered more into his ear._

_"Miss Forbes, I'm sorry if my …" Kol stopped in the middle of his sentence, while growling. "If my joke was inappropriate, I present you my deepest apology. Never in a million of years would you be topless in front of my sight." _

_"It's ok." Caroline nodded, with a forced smile, while blushing. "Apology accepted."_

_"I'll leave you to your evening, Miss Forbes." George greeted her. "And as for you two, I need to see you both in my office tomorrow morning, 9:00 a.m. sharp!" He added, slyly, with a pointed finger, to both, Kol and Klaus, before walking back to his own table._

_"Now, can you stop acting like children, shake hands, and be friends again?" Katherine asked them._

_"Like that will ever happen, over my dead body." Kol mumbled angrily, between his teeth, his arms crossed over his chest._

_"I'll break all the bones in his hands." Klaus responded, while sighing loudly._

_"Now!" Katherine yelled, in an ordering tone of voice._

_They look at each other from the corner of their eyes, before rapidly shaking hands, under their grunts of disapproval, before placing themselves at the bar counter, while pouting, each in their own corner._

_"See how easy it is to be nice toward each other." She mocked, before serving them cold beers. _

_After serving them, she approached Elijah and the girls who were standing a bit setback from the all scenery. _

_"Thank you for your help, Elijah." She thanked him, while nodding her head and sliding her hands in her back jeans pockets._

_"My pleasure, I had the honors of two of my closest friends in my hands." Elijah mocked, while blinking an eye at her. "And to tell you the truth, Kat, I don't remember having so much fun since college."_

_"Talk about yourself, it was anything but fun." Caroline responded, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's not your breasts they're talking about, obviously." _

_"Well, I can attest that you have, indeed, very nice breasts if this is what you are worrying about." Elijah mocked more, while bursting into laughter, his nose in his glass of beer._

_"Oh, this is really classy, Elijah." Bonnie exclaimed, while punching his right upper arm with her closed fist._

_"Whatever happened today, be aware that I want to hear all the glory details." Katherine added, while pointing a finger at both, Bonnie and Caroline._

_"Were they always like that?" Caroline asked Katherine, while nodding her head in direction of both men. _

_"No, they weren't." Katherine shook her head, before adding. "They were best friends in the past."_

_"What?" The girls exclaimed, in shock. "What happened?"_

_"Life happened." Katherine replied, in sadness, while shrugging her shoulders, before lowering her head._

_"Wow! There are so much actions and entertainment in here." A voice exclaimed, loudly, from the entrance door. "It certainly has changed since the last time I was allowed in this village."_

_A dead silence filled the establishment, all heads turned toward the young man who was standing on the threshold, a sadistic smile plastered on his face, his hands crossed over his abdomen._

_"Trevor?" Katherine called, while seeing her brother reached her standing position. "What is he doing here?" She whispered to her brother._

_"I… I don't know." Trevor responded to his sister, while omitting to say the truth about Rebekah's visit. "But, It'll be ok, Katherine."_

_"By all means, don't stop your amusement on my account." The man added, while slowly walking toward the bar. "Hello brother, it's been quite a long time since we've seen each other."_

_Klaus raised his nose from his glass of beer, while keeping his sight in the mirror placed in front of his eyes, the reflection of Tyler available to his view._

_"Get the fuck out of here, Tyler." Kol growled, while turning his head and body toward the intruder. "Or I'll throw you out myself."_

_"Such animosity, Kol, I thought you two weren't friends anymore, and you're still defend him, with all you got inside of you. That is pure friendship dedication." Tyler replied, sarcastically, while keeping his stare fixated on a motionless Klaus._

_"Against you, I'll protect him until death, Tyler." Kol replied, while closing his fists in anger._

_"Who's that man? Why is he calling himself Klaus's brother?" Caroline murmured to Katherine, her heart pounding loudly in her chest, while bending her upper body over the bar counter._

_"I'll tell you all about it later." Katherine promised to her, while nodding her head._

_"It's a beautiful evening, with a nice summer sunset outside." Tyler continued, in an annoying tone of voice. "Something tells me that it will be a full moon tonight, with its shimmering reflection over the sea, perfect night to entertain your new girlfriends, I guess?" He added, while smiling and nodding his head in direction of Bonnie and Caroline._

_Klaus straighten his upper body, while hitting loudly his glass on the bar counter, before passing the back of his right hand on his humid lips and turning on himself to face his brother._

_"Hello Tyler, it's been a long time, indeed." He replied, before adding. "Where would you prefer that I knock your ugly face out, inside or outside the pub? I would prefer outside as a respect for Katherine's establishment."_

_"You're still the same bastard that you've always been, Klaus; nothing will ever raise you higher than the poor excuse for a human being that you are, not even fucking your American boss." Tyler replied, slyly, to provoke him, while raising a hand toward Caroline's standing position._

_Klaus closed both of his fists in anger, under his loud growling sounds, before taking a walking step to reach Tyler._

_"I don't know who he is, but he is not worth you defending me to him." Caroline murmured to Klaus's right ear, while grabbing his right arm firmly._

_"Enough!" A loud voice yelled into the Pub, making all heads turn toward the entrance door, once more. "I want you out of this establishment, right this second, Tyler." The middle age man ordered the intruder, limping on an injured leg toward Tyler's position, while holding a can in his left hand._

_"Mayor Brownston?" Tyler called, in total shock, while losing all his colors. "You're back?"_

_"As ever a good observer, as I can see?" The Mayor responded, mockingly, before adding. "And you are also back, Tyler, but you're certainly not wanted in this village. I suggest you take your sorry excuse for a living out of this place…Now, it's an order!"_

_Tyler raised his chin toward the older man, while closing his fists in anger, before rapidly walking toward the exit of the pub, leaving under the slam noise of the door and the wild applause._

_"Oh my God, is it really you, Uncle Brownston?" Katherine called, while reaching him, before being pulled into his arms._

_"It's me sweet child, it's me." He responded, while caressing her hair, before raising his head and sight into the one of Elijah._

_Elijah stared into the man eyes for a few seconds, before nodding his head in respect._

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, my dear readers._

_It most have been a huge surprise for the readers who are following my Kalijah saga to certainly recognize one of my main original characters named: __**Charles Brownston**__, for the purpose of this story, he'll be named: __**Mayor Brownston**__. _

_For my complete author's note and responses to all the anonymous reviews of the past chapter 16 and all the personal messages received, please redirect yourself to __**chapter 17**__._

_Lovely Vero_


	19. Full moon

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 19

"**Full moon"**

* * *

_**Clovelly village, summer, year 1999**_

_Rosa closed the guest bedroom door on its arch, before raising her worried look in the one of her husband. _

"_Klaus finally fell asleep." She informed him. "The poor young man was exhausted."_

"_Good" He nodded his head. _

"_Did you contact Mayor Brownston?" She asked, nervously, a hand resting on his left forearm._

"_I did, he should be here shortly." Charles responded, while caressing her hair. "We need to keep this incident under silence, Rosa."_

_They both startled at the sound of a discreet knock on the entrance door of their home. Rosa walked to reach the handle before opening the door, while standing face to face with Mayor Brownston a second later._

"_Thank you for coming, Mayor Brownston." She respectfully greeted him, while inviting him to enter inside their home._

"_How are you my dear Rosa?" He asked polity, before handing his right hand to Rosa's husband. "Charles." He saluted._

"_Mayor Brownston." Charles replied politely, while shaking his hand._

"_Maybe we should all sit at the kitchen table?" She offered, a timid smile blessing her lips, before leading the way into a narrow corridor. "Mayor Brownston, can I offer you a warm tea, perhaps?"_

"_I can't refuse, my dear, if it's not too much trouble of course?" He responded, while taking a sitting place at the kitchen table._

_Rosa boiled the water in the kettle, before serving hot tea and scones on the table, while taking her own sitting position near her husband._

"_Where did you find him?" Mayor Brownston asked, politely._

_Rosa took a quick glance at her husband, who himself grabbed her shaking hand in his to reassure her._

"_He was lying near the bushes in the courtyard." She informed the Mayor. "Naked and incoherent in his say, blood were running on his hands and face."_

"_What is going on, Mayor Brownston?" Charles asked him. "We know that the death of the young Jeremy had put the village under siege and secrecy to protect our own people, but we can see and feel that something bigger than protecting our own is happening inside the walls of Clovelly?" _

_Mayor Brownston rose on his legs, while sighing loudly, before approaching the kitchen window, his thoughts lost in the panoramic view of the sea placed in front of his sight._

"_Klaus will turn sixteen in a few days, but unfortunately, he is still under the protection of juvenile law in the country until his eighteenth birthday." He explained to them. _

"_But, Mayor Brownston, if he is taken away from his home by the child services, what will happen to his mother's house?" Rosa exclaimed in shock._

"_I couldn't say for sure, my dear." Charles shrugged his shoulders, with empathy. "The estate will be taken under the English state I suppose."_

"_We can't allow this to happen, Charles." Rosa said to her husband while squeezing his hands._

"_No we can't." He replied, while shaking his head, before remembering all those past days of summer, when he was teaching the young Klaus to fish. "Can we become the foster parents of this young boy for the remaining two years?"_

_Mayor Brownston turned his head and attention back to his hosts._

"_It could be feasible, I suppose." He replied. "But…"_

"_It could perfectly work, could it? Then we'll do it, we'll keep him with us and we'll raise Klaus until his eighteenth birthday."_

"_It is way more complicated than what you think. Klaus … Klaus is not the young man that you used to know. He changed, and with all the changes come a lot of responsibilities that you may not being able to handle." Mayor Brownston tried to explain._

"_You think we did not noticed, Mayor Brownston?" Rosa replied, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "We'll stand firm in our decision; we will be his guardians until his majority."_

"_But we need to know what exactly we will be dealing with, Mayor Brownston?" Charles added. "What exactly happened tonight?"_

"_Very well, bless you both for your kind hearts." Mayor Brownston said. "It's a full moon tonight, did you notice?" He questioned._

"_We did notice." Charles replied, while turning his head toward Rosa. "Does it have anything to do with … Klaus?"_

"_Yes." Mayor Brownston replied, while nodding his head. "It has everything to do with it, and you deserve to know the truth…"_

* * *

_**Clovelly village, the day after the full moon… **_

_Caroline Forbes stood motionless in front of the bar counter, her hands firmly placed on its edge, while keeping her balance on her shaking legs. What had just happened the previous night? This strange man named Tyler had suddenly appeared in front of everybody's eyes, while creating a dead silence in the room and the strangest atmosphere among the people present in the pub. But more awkwardly, that same man appearance had been able to affect Kol and Klaus in the worst of ways…And basically changed the all aura of an entire village._

_And now, while standing in the pub, a few hours later, she was remembering in her head, in vivid kaleidoscope images, all of the previous evening events..._

_They had greeted Katherine's and Trevor's uncle with warm welcomes; handshakes and loud laughter, then she remembered to have seen the mayor murmuring a few words in both Klaus's and Kol's ears and it is at that moment that she had followed Klaus outside. The lout was leaving, in a hurry, and without even giving her a goodbye._

* * *

"_Klaus, wait for me! Where are you going?" She called him, while pushing the entrance door and stepping outside the pub, before walking on Klaus' heels._

"_Go back inside, Caroline, it's almost night time. I want you safe in the pub." He ordered her, while walking straight toward his parked truck._

"_What you're ordering me around like a six years old child now? It's the other way around __**mate**__, I'm your boss, remember?" She asked, while holding her pace, both of her closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips. "You want to keep me safe of what exactly?" She asked, dumfounded, while raising her sight at the darker day, almost night sky. "Who's the man that we just saw earlier?"_

"_Nothing that should concern you, Caroline; now go back inside before I bring you back while carrying your ass on my shoulder like the cave man that I am." He warned her, while pointing a finger toward the Pub before taking her by surprise while slapping her bottom to give a head start. _

_She looked at him outraged, while rubbing her skin and narrowing her sight on him, before crossing her arms in front of her chest in a confrontational gesture._

"_What a stubborn woman you are, Forbes!" He mumbled angrily, between his teeth, while shaking his head and opening the driver's door._

"_Well, right back at you, Mikaelson!" She replied, before approaching him. "Please talk to me?" She whispered while trying to soften his attitude toward her._

"_Talk to you about what, Love? You think that a few nights and a day in my company as my lover are entitling you to know my every move and thoughts?" He asked, with one raised eyebrow. "Think again woman. It was nice, now I'll go back to my life for the night, and I'll give you a call when the need of getting intimate with you will present itself again." He added harshly, while taking his sitting position on the driver's seat._

"_See, now I know that something is up." She replied to him, while bending her upper body and head inside the truck. "You're acting like a jerk to avoid answering my questions. I have known you long enough, now, Mikaelson, to know that this all macho attitude is most of the time a decoy."_

"_And yet, you're still pushing the issue." He replied, while turning the key in the engine. "Drop it, Forbes, go back inside and stay safe in the pub." He ordered, more firmly, for the second time._

"_Ok, obviously you won't tell me anything, but as your boss, I'll need to get some answers sooner preferably than later." She said. "I just saw a room full of fishermen evacuate the entire pub in the time space of one hour." Caroline added, while looking at her watch. "And it's not even nine o'clock, so if it's not you who will give those answers to me, I'll find a way to obtain them by myself."_

_Klaus put a cigarette at the right corner of his mouth, before bringing the lighter near its tip, and taking his first puff._

"_If I were you, Love, I would drop it. The old stories and rivalries of this village are not of your business; you're here for a couple of months, for the time of your mandate, and nothing more." He explained. "Don't put your nose where it doesn't' belong!" He warned her one more time._

"_It's my concern, Mikaelson, if the men on __**my boats**__ are disturbed by something else than the fact that they could lose their jobs very soon." She busted at his face._

"_Be careful what you could find in the darkness of the night, Forbes." Klaus replied, in serious tone of voice, his sight lost in hers._

"_What? Tell me what can I find, the full moon, mystical creatures of the night, what?" She mumbled, in a mix of impatience, rage and mockery. _

"_Be careful for what you wish for, Love." Klaus replied, before pushing his feet on the accelerator, leaving her standing alone and lost in her thoughts, in the middle of the parking._

* * *

_Kol saluted Katherine and Trevor, who were standing behind the counter, while closing the establishment in an early night, before leading his walk toward the exit of the pub._

"_Kol?" Bonnie called, before grabbing his forearm to retain the young man by her side. "What happened tonight?" She asked, worried. _

"_Nothing happened, just a friendly encounter between old enemies." He replied to her, with a fake smile plastered on his lips, while shrugging and avoiding looking at Bonnie in the eyes. "I have to leave now, Bonnie. I'll see you tomorrow." He added, before sweet kissing her forehead. "Thank you for the lovely date."_

"_Fine, in that case I'm sorry. You're right; it's not of my damn business." Bonnie replied, slyly, while turning on her heels to move herself away from him. _

_Kol sighed loudly, before grabbing her left hand in his and bringing her toward an isolated corner of the dining room, before pushing her on the wall and sliding his hands on each side of her hips to hold her immobile, his forehead touching hers._

"_It's complicated." He murmured with his sight lost in hers. "You're here in vacation, Bonnie; you're here to have a good time. You did not pay good money to hear about the old rivalries and stories of this village." He added. "Let me be the part of your vacation that will make you happy and have fun, ok?" _

"_So what, you came with the all vacation package deal now? Do I need to pay you in extra the next time we'll kiss?" She replied, pissed at him. "It's so nice to know that you are seeing me as the bimbo who's not able to worry about people, or feel empathy for them. Nice one, Kol." She added, while angrily pushing him with both of her hands placed on his chest, before stepping away from the embrace._

"_Stay…Don't be mad, please?" He murmured, while pulling her trembling body near his chest, his arms encircling her waist, his head buried in the crucible of her left shoulder, eyes closed with the sound of his breaths in rhythmic tempo in her ear. "You're not a bimbo." He added in a whisper. "I like you a lot, Bonnie, why do you think I deployed so much effort to go on a date with you?"_

"_It was a simple seductive tactic to bring me into your bed." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Well, there's always that goal in the back of my mind, of course." He mocked her. "But, there's also the fact that I find you different from all the others that I've met before. You're able to calm me down; Bonnie, and for someone to be able to do that, I'm telling you it's like a Guinness record." He added, while making her giggle. "And you bring peace into my heart." He added, his eyes closed, before grabbing her chin, and turning her sight toward his. "It's really complicated, baby, I just … I can't talk about it." He begged her to understand, a veil of sadness covering his dark eyes._

"_Ok" Bonnie replied, while nodding her head, feeling her heartbeats rising dangerously in her chest. Damn this English man…_

"_I'll see you tomorrow, my cauliflower." He murmured, while lowering his head and kissing her quickly on the lips, before leaving Bonnie standing alone, with a feeling of apprehension filling her heart._

* * *

"_Where is everybody?" Stefan asked, while scattering the empty pub, approaching the bar counter and narrowing his sight on Katherine who was cleaning glasses in the sink, with a kitchen towel placed on her left shoulder._

"_Well, look who finally decided to come back?" Katherine exclaimed, emotionless. "And seriously, Stefan, you're really asking me that question?" She raised her sight toward him. "Did you check your calendar lately? The fishermen are in their bedrooms. It's the curfew today."_

_Stefan turned his sight toward the pub windows before noticing the night sky._

"_It's the full moon." He said, while shaking his head in shock. _

"_There, you have your answer!" She replied, pissed at him._

"_I … I completely lost track of the time." He baffled, while passing a quick hand into his hair. "I was all day with Elena, and then …"_

"_You don't say?" She replied, while shaking her head, in disbelief. "I guess she is the only one capable of making you lose track of time now?"_

"_Don't start, Katherine, your dispute between sisters is getting tiresome to me now." He replied to her. "Elena is outside the pub at the moment. I simply suggested to her that we could eat a bite, I did not think before bringing her back into the village that it was the full moon."_

"_My uncle is back." She informed Stefan, toneless, while disregarding his say about her sister._

"_Mayor Brownston is back?" Stefan exclaimed, in surprise, with a smile blessing his lips. "You must be thrilled to see your uncle back in Clovelly after all these months. I'm sure Elena will be happy to hear the news as well."_

"_I doubt it, she can't stand him." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders, before adding. "Tyler is back also." _

"_You must be joking?" Stefan asked, with his mouth opened._

"_I wish I was." She replied, while shaking her head. "But, I'm not."_

"_How…When…Where are Klaus and Kol?" He asked, worried. "They saw him?"_

"_Earlier, he came into the pub, my uncle made him leave, and yes, Kol and Klaus saw him and then they left, as usual…They know the drill by now, Stefan. But, I am worrying about both of them. Not to mention that I don't know how to explain all of this to Bonnie and Caroline." She added, while closing her eyes and sighing loudly. "We have no way of knowing what Tyler wants?"_

"_I'll go find Elena and I'll bring her to safety." He said, while turning on his heels, before starting to walk toward the entrance of the Pub._

"_Stefan?" Katherine called, while holding him on his pace. "I want out of our relationship." She added in a murmur, her heart pounding loudly in her chest._

_Stefan slowly turned on himself, before drowning his sight in hers. _

"_You don't know what you're saying, Katherine, obviously … You're tired, and Tyler happened... You uncle came back… You are all mixed up in your head, and you don't know what you're saying." He replied, in disbeliefs._

"_Yes, I do." She responded, while slowly reaching his standing position, before raising her teary eyes in his. "I want to be free, and I want to set you free as well. There's no baby anymore, Stefan…It's been a long time, you don't owe me anything, you can … You can be with Elena if you want, even … Even if I know that she will break your heart in thousands of pieces." She added, while feeling tears rolling on her face._

"_It's the American guy, isn't it?" Stefan asked her, while lowering his head, both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

"_No." She shook her head, while passing the back of her hands on her wet cheeks. "It is just … I just can't do this anymore, I deserve better and you deserve better also."_

"_If this is what you want." Stefan added, emotionless, while raising his sight in hers._

"_Yes, it is what I want." She nodded. "I'll tell Elena that the pub is close for the night." She added, before walking toward the entrance door._

* * *

"_Elijah, isn't it? You're the American tourist who's visiting the insipid blond that I've met the other day." Elena asked, seductress, while pointing a manicured finger at him. "Well, what a nice surprise." She added, while reaching the front porch of the Rose Garden Pub, perched on her high heels shoes._

"_Miss Gilbert." He greeted her, politely, while crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising his sight at the full moon above their heads._

"_You needed fresh air, as I can see?" She asked him. "Or is my sister too much to handle these days?"_

"_Yes, I was in need of fresh air, and I do realize now that it was a very bad idea." He replied, slyly. "If you would excuse-me, I'll go take a walk now." He added, while taking his first walking steps, before being blocked on his path by Elena._

"_It's not polite to leave a young woman alone, and in need of a knight to protect her, as it is not safe for you to wander around on a full moon night." She replied, while raising her long eyelashes at him. _

"_I'm sure you'll be fine, I doubt that any of the night creatures would be interested at battling the bloodiest of all." Elijah answered, hurtful, while narrowing his sight on Elena. _

"_Mm, you're still arrogant as ever, as I can see." She said, while smiling and slowly sliding her hands on his muscular chest, higher on his shoulders, before crossing her hands behind his neck. "What is it that you don't like in me, Elijah? I'm the spitting image of my sister, and yet, you seem to prefer to be with her." _

"_I doubt you want to hear the answer of that question." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while trying to pull her away from his chest. "Let go of me, Elena." He ordered her._

"_I'm sure if you would taste my lips you could see the difference and enjoy my company way more than hers." She replied, impassive. "You'll see the difference between a peasant girl and a real woman. It's what you're longing for; Elijah, but you don't know it yet." She added, before raising her head, her lips almost touching his._

"_You must be kidding?" Elijah replied, while raising his arms to untie her hands placed around his neck, before feeling her lips crash on his. _

_He forcefully pushed Elena away, spitting on the ground and passing the back of his right hand on his lips a second later, before turning his head at Katherine that was standing speechless over the threshold of the pub entrance._

"_I'm sorry … I wasn't aware that… I mean…" She mumbled the words incoherently, and in shock, before turning on her heels and storming inside the pub. _

_Elijah grabbed Elena's right forearm, before pulling her at close proximity, his head bending over hers._

"_I swear Elena, you're putting one more move like this one, or you hurt Katherine in any way, and you'll finally understand what I am made of." He warned her. _

"_Promises, promises, Elijah, I can't wait for you to deliver." She responded, while raising her chin to stare into his eyes._

"_What happened, what have you done to Katherine?" Stefan asked Elijah, while passing the threshold. "She ran crying into the stairs?"_

"_Look at this; it's the pot calling the kettle, isn't it, Stefan?" Elijah asked, while rolling his eyes, before sighing loudly and with anger. "I think it's the question that you should ask yourself."_

"_Calm down, Stefan, Elijah and I, we were having a civilized conversation between two adults." Elena replied, while sliding her arms underneath his. "I think my sister is simply emotional tonight." _

"_You'll both have to excuse-me, I have enough of this circus for tonight." Elijah mumbled, between his teeth, before walking into the night, in direction of the port. "I suggest that you go take care of your girlfriend, instead of her sister." He lashed out, from afar, as Stefan, before walking away. _

"_Maybe we should warn him about all the danger lurking around on a full moon night?" She raised her sight at Stefan, who kept his own on Elijah's back._

"_Let him rot in hell for what I care." Stefan answered, while making Elena smile perniciously._

* * *

"_Are you crazy?" Bonnie asked Caroline, in a low whisper, before seeing her friend knot the corners of several bed sheets together, while both standing in the middle of Bonnie's rented bedroom._

"_You're asking me if I am crazy, are you serious?" Caroline turned her sight in the one of her friend. "Did you notice Katherine's behavior tonight, since the all fiasco with this Tyler dude, and the return of her uncle? She forbade me to leave the Pub, before closing all the windows' shutters and putting a timber to block the entrance door. _

"_She said that she wanted for us to have a girls' night." Bonnie replied, while shrugging her shoulders. "And that it was a horror movie theme in the Pub tonight…Or something like that."_

"_Girls' night and movie theme, my ass, Bonnie, something is happening in this village and I want to find out what it is exactly." Caroline explained to her friend._

"_I know you're right, it's strange, I can't argue with that, Caroline. Even Kol acted more strangely than usual, that should be a given also." She nodded her head. "But, what will you achieve by jumping from my bedroom window on a rope made with bed sheets?" _

"_I'll accomplish nothing, but I'll be able to reach my car and try to find Klaus." Caroline responded, while solidifying one end of the rope on a heating pipe. _

"_Be careful would you?" Bonnie asked of her._

"_Wish me good luck." Caroline said, before climbing the edge of the window and grabbing the rope made of bed sheets._

"_Only you, Caroline Forbes… Only you…" Bonnie whispered, before signing a cross in front of her chest._

* * *

_Caroline drove on the narrowed and cobbled streets of the village, while trying to find any trace of Klaus; she even stopped at his house, knocking several times on the wooden door, without being answered. No lights in the windows of his home? Only the full moon reflecting its bright rays to guide her walking steps into the darkness of the night. Actually, and to someone very observant, something strange was definitely going on in Clovelly tonight, not a single light could be seen in any of the houses? Not a single passerby with his dog for a late night walk? _

_She finally gave up on this strange day and night and all the events that had filled the past few hours, and decided to drove back to the Fisherman house. After all, it's not a day in his company as … As what exactly? She supposed his girlfriend of the moment, until her departure from England? This day had brought many interrogations into her mind, and as of now, not a single one of those were answered._

* * *

_The car went up the hill of the cliff, before taking the trail that leaded the vehicle directly to the fisherman house, the front car lights clearing the path into the night and on the road. She suddenly narrowed her sight, before frantically pushing her foot on the brakes pedal._

"_Oh my God, Klaus…" Caroline exclaimed, while slamming the driver's door, before precipitating her steps to kneel by his side._

"_Go away, Caroline, leave me alone." He managed to whisper, breathless, while trying to raise his head and chest, his naked and bruised body lying on the ground of this chilly summer night._

"_Baby, what happened to you?" She asked, nervously, while getting rid of her jeans coat to cover his shivering body. "Tell me? Who did this to you? Is it the man that we saw previously in the pub?"_

"_You never listen, Caroline… I'll be fine… I don't want you to see me like this." Klaus repeated, stubbornly, while trying to kneel by himself. _

"_What? You don't want me to see you without clothes? Well, I got news flash for you, Mr. Mikaelson, I already saw what needed to be seen, and next time you don't want me to see your nudist session in the middle of the night, could you just not lay naked in front of my house?" She said, while grabbing his left arm before sliding it around her neck, now firmly placed on her shoulders. She helped him more by encircling his waist and helping him rise on his two legs._

_Klaus raised his sight to take a quick look at his present surroundings. _

"_You must be the most stubborn woman that I've ever met in all my life!" He replied. "I had no idea I ended up here, in all places." He added, short of breaths, while looking at the house with surprise._

"_Where's your truck? Where are your clothes, do you remember?" She asked, while trying to keep her strength for him. "Are you drunk?"_

"_No, I'm not drunk … And I don't remember…" He replied, exhausted._

"_It's OK, you're with me now, let me help you walk toward the house and I'll take care of you." Caroline replied, while helping him walk toward the entrance door of the fisherman house._

_They entered the house, with an uncertain stumbling path of unbalanced walking steps, her arms still firmly placed around his waist, finally reaching the small bedroom. She helped him lay on the bed, before pulling a blanket to cover his shivering body. _

"_Are you prude all of a sudden, Forbes?" Klaus mumbled, mockingly, with his teeth chattering. "Give me five minutes, and I'll be out of your way."_

"_Could you just be quiet for two seconds, Mikaelson? You're cold and I just want to help and make you feel better." She ordered him, while stepping outside the room, toward the kitchen, before coming back with a wet cloth in her hands. "Give me your hands?" She ordered more, while taking a sitting position on the bed._

"_Who's asking the boss or the lover?" He replied, while handing both of his hands, too tired to even think of arguing with her._

"_Both!" She replied, angry. "You should accept the help of a Samaritan, for once in your life." Caroline added, in a worried tone of voice, while cleaning the dirt on his hands and face, before putting her own on his forehead. "You're shivering and you're burning up." _

"_I'm fine." He replied, before pushing her hand away from his face. "I'll leave you alone in no time."_

"_Naked? You'll leave naked in the middle of the night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You want to scare another poor woman out of her mind?"_

"_Is it jealousy I hear in your voice, Love?" He asked, with a timid smirk blessing his lips. "After all I have so much to offer."_

"_Don't flatter yourself, Mikaelson." She replied, rising in a standing position, before stripping off her clothes, while dropping them one by one on a chair and closing the light. _

"_What are you doing now, Forbes?" He asked, astonished._

"_I'm going to bed, it's very late, I'm tired, and so are you." She replied, to him, while grabbing the edge of the blanket, sliding underneath the sheet, before lying naked at his side. "Plus, we're working tomorrow, and I suspect that you won't give me any explanation as what the hell happened in the village, tonight, other than it was the full moon, and people always act very strangely when it is." She added, while gluing her body to his, stroking his blood circulation while rubbing her hands on the length of his arms, before resting her head on his chest._

_Klaus stood immobile, while lying on the bed, speechless and dumfounded for a few minutes, lost in a range of mixed feelings that only this wonderful, stubborn woman could managed to bring into the deepness of his heart and soul._

"_So, you're going to lay down, naked, in the bed, without asking me shit?" Klaus asked Caroline, while glancing at her. "And then you say that it is me who's not feeling well?" He mocked._

"_It's exactly what I am going to do. I know you well enough now to know that __**shit**__ is exactly what you will give me as an explanation." She replied, before rising her head and sight in his. "I will sleep in __**my bed**__, while warming your body with mine, because I have eyes, and I can see that you are disturbed, scared and unhappy at the moment." She added, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, before lowering her head back on his chest._

"_You're a strange, fascinating woman, Caroline Forbes. Most of the times you are making me loose a breath or two." He replied, his chin resting on top of her head, his breathing slowing down, his right hand slowly caressing her hair, his legs rolled in hers, before slowly closing his eyes. "Thank you …Thank you for being there for me…" He whispered, in a blurry state of mind, before falling into the first peaceful sleep, on a full moon night, since the summer of 1999._

_Caroline straightened her upper body, before raising her head and slowly sliding the tip of her fingers on his jaw line._

"_What happened to you, Klaus?" She whispered, a tear rolling down on her cheek, before lowering her head, kissing softly his lips, and falling asleep in his arms._

* * *

_The creaking of the old key turning into the door lock startled Katherine. She turned on herself, while seeing Elijah pass the threshold, before closing the door behind him._

"_Elijah, where have you been? I was worrying sick about you!" Katherine exclaimed, while rubbing her hands nervously together, before taking a few steps to face Elijah in the penumbra of his rented bedroom. _

"_The question should be where I am as of now? I'm safe, you don't need to worry." He replied, with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you standing, Katherine? You do realize that you are waiting for a man, in his bedroom, in the middle of the night. How am I supposed to react to this seductive invitation?" He asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Katherine blushed, the all shades of red, before raising her sight in his. _

"_I was just worrying about you, because of… I mean… There are a lot of things that you don't know, or would not understand about this village, old rivalries, old stories … I just… I don't want you to be cut in the cross fire of all of this, Elijah." Katherine explained to him, before nodding her head, and taking a few walking steps to reach the bedroom door. "But, I'll leave you now. I'm just glad that you're safe."_

_Elijah grabbed Katherine's left arm, before gently pulling her shivering body near his chest, his head now resting in the hollow of her left shoulder, both of his arms encircling her waist._

"_You don't think that you'll be able to sneak out so easily, do you? And that is a lot of "worrying" for a single man. Did you forget that you were mad at me not even a few hours ago?" Elijah asked, while sweet kissing the crucible of her shoulder._

"_After calming down, I've realized that my sister had put her seduction moves on you." She replied, with a trembling voice. "I'm sorry for her actions; it's the way she is… She is always in as state of competition with me."_

"_I'm happy that you finally came to this conclusion about what you've witnessed earlier, because I don't give a damn about your sister, Katherine." He replied, while grabbing her shoulders to turn her around to face him. "You know why, beautiful English girl?" He asked, while sliding a strand of her long curly hair behind her left ear. "Because, I can't stop thinking about you…You're in my head all the time and it's you that I want to kiss, not her." He admitted, his lips whispering the words near her right ear, his hands sliding languorously on her back, in divine caresses._

"_Elijah…" Katherine whispered his name on her parted lips, while slowly raising her hands on his chest, circling the tip of her fingers over his shirt, before resting her head on his chest. "I want to be with you." She murmured, with her eyes closed. "I feel safe with you."_

"_Stefan?" He asked._

_She raised her sight in his, before shaking her head._

"_Damn it! He played me, letting me believe that you were still together." Elijah mumbled angrily, between his teeth, while closing his fists in anger._

"_I let go of him…" She whispered, while shaking her head for the second time._

"_Then …." He whispered, while gently pushing her one step away from his standing position, before passing his long sleeves t-shirt above his head, and dropping it on the bedroom floor a second later. "Be with me…Because I'm longing to be with you, heart, body and soul, woman…" He admitted, while grabbing her hands and slowly kissing each of her fingers' tips. "I'm longing to whisper the words that will make you shiver in my arms…" He added, while pulling her near him, his right hand grabbing a hand full of her hair, giving himself a better access to the skin of her neck. "I'm longing to kiss the silkiness of your skin…" He whispered more, while sliding his lips on her skin._

_Katherine closed her eyes, under her jerky breaths, while slowly sliding her hands on the skin of his back. How long now had she dreamed to touch him this way? It had been way too long … _

"_Longing to raise you in my arms…Like this…" He continued, while taking her by surprise, before raising her body in his arms. _

"_Elijah…" She exclaimed in surprise, before crossing her arms around his neck to keep her balance._

"_I'm longing for you to kiss me…" He said, his lips whispering the words in top of hers. _

"_Me too …" She replied, breathless, before pressing her trembling lips on his, exchanging the air between their own breaths, like love to the soul._

_He slowly dropped Katherine in a sitting position on the bedspread, before grabbing the hem of her blouse and raising the delicate fabric over her head, the fabric soon dropped on the floor in top of his own shirt. _

_She raised her trembling hands on his naked chest, before softly kissing his manly skin, under his grunts of pleasure._

_He, then, gently pushed Katherine to lay down on the bed, with the angelic vision of her wearing a lace black bra, bending his upper body, before lowering his head and mouth over her chest._

"_Longing to caress and kiss your beautiful breasts…" He whispered more, before lowering the straps of her bra on her arms, and delicately pushing the fabric to capture the forbidden fruit in his mouth, under the loud moan of Katherine, who grabbed two hands full of his thick, dark hair, while bringing his head in a nearer proximity of her trembling body._

_With the most sensual dexterity, Elijah got rid of the rest of Katherine clothes, before slowly pushing her legs apart and finding his rightful place at the center of her all being, gently pushing his length into the warmth of her core._

"_But what I'm longing the most … It's to finally be inside of you…" He whispered in a last breath, before slowly bringing both of them to ecstasy._

* * *

"_Kol?" Bonnie called repeatedly, while pushing the door of the old barn and taking a few uncertain walking steps inside, before blinking her eyes several times to accommodate her sight to the penumbra._

_She startled, and a shallow scream almost got out of her lungs, suddenly forbidden by a hand covering her mouth, and another encircling her chest, while bringing her to the other side of the barn._

_The assailant suddenly released his grip on the young woman. Bonnie turned on herself before facing the young English man._

"_Kol, are you out of your freaking mind?" She busted at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack for God sake!" She added, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair._

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you…I'm on edge." He mumbled, nervously, between his teeth, while turning his back to avoid looking at Bonnie in the eyes. He grabbed his t-shirt placed on a hook. "How did you find me, what made you think that I was here?" He asked her, while passing his t-shirt above his head. "The sun is barely up in the sky, why aren't you sleeping in your bedroom?"_

"_I saw… I mean, I've noticed the truck in front of the barn, and I was worrying about you since the spectacle in the pub, yesterday night." She explained to him. "The thought of you did not leave my mind for a second."_

"_I'm fine" He replied, evasive. "You don't need to worry about me."_

_She approached him, before gently grabbing his jaw and turning his face toward her._

"_If you are fine, why are there several scratches on your face, with blood running on your neck?" She asked him._

"_Don't touch, Bonnie…Ok?" He warned her, while pushing the contact of her hand away from his face. "Like I've said, I'm fine; you can go back to the pub now." He added, while wiping the blood off his skin._

"_Is it the man Tyler who did this to you?" She asked, while wrapping her arms around herself, as a safe protection._

_Kol shook his head, before reaching for his shoes left in a corner._

"_No it's not." He answered. "You're not very intuitive, aren't you, Bonnie?" Kol asked, while smirking._

"_It's difficult to be intuitive with something that you can barely understand." She replied._

"_Then let me spit it out for you." He laughed, sourly. "I had a night out with some mate and I drank a bit too much. I was so drunk that I don't even remember ending in this barn in all places, I probably scratched my face without even noticing it…Satisfy, darling?" He asked her._

"_I don't believe you." She replied, while raising her chin. "You're lying through your teeth."_

"_Why would I lie about drinking too much?" Kol replied, while shrugging his shoulders, with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist. "That is unfortunately the part that you are not supposed to see with the all vacation package deal, my cauliflower. You're only supposed to enjoy the fun parts of it."_

"_Go to hell, Kol!" Bonnie replied, before turning on her heels. "Remind me to give a damn about you the next time." She added, while taking her first steps to leave the barn, before being pushed on the wooden wall, both of his hands placed on each side of Bonnie's hips._

"_I'm sorry, Bonnie…" He murmured, while bending his head near hers, with the sound of his jerky breaths in her ear, before raising his right hand and slowly caressing with his thumb the contour or her trembling lips. "Forgive me, Please?"_

_Bonnie raised her sight in his deep brown eyes, heartbeats rising dangerously in her chest._

"_I don't want you to owe me anything, not even an explanation, Kol." She managed to whisper. _

"_You're such a beautiful liar, Bonnie. I owe you much more than you could even begin to imagine." He murmured, while grabbing her chin, and drowning his sight in hers, before slowly nibbling on her bottom lip. "Best wakeup call I had since a long time." He smirked, before kissing her deeply. _

_Kol's hands caressed Bonnie's hips, sliding downward on her legs, before grabbing the hem of her short skirt while raising the fabric on her hips, waist, with his wandering hands caressing the soft skin inside her thighs, his lips sliding on her jaw line, down on her neck, much lower on her cleavage. _

"_Kol" She whispered, with jerky breaths. "We can't …"_

"_Oh we can! But not now, baby. I need to catch a breakfast before leaving for work, the sea is calling." He replied, smirking, while caressing her cheeks. "Next time, we could… perhaps?"_

"_I promise nothing of the sort, sailor." Bonnie responded, while holding her laughter._

"_Well, a kiss for the long day at sea then?" He asked, smiling, before lowering his lips on hers._

* * *

_Elijah woke up at the earliest hour of the morning, before leaving Katherine asleep in the bed, her body still enrolled in the bed sheet, her curly hair scattered on the pillow, her chest heaving with regular breathing._

_He dressed himself, before lowering his head and blessing her forehead of a sweet kiss. He, then, left the bedroom, and took his first silent steps into the upstairs corridor leading him downstairs, without disturbing the peaceful sleep of the fishermen._

_Elijah arrived at the dock, with only the noise of his rhythmic walking steps on the wooden planks disturbing the quietness of the port. He finally reached the older man that was standing in front of the calm waves._

"_Mayor Brownston" He saluted, politely, while grabbing the guard rail, his eyes lost in the view of the sea._

"_Good morning, Elijah." Mayor Brownston replied, while holding the walking cane with both of his hands. "We should keep this exchange short; no one needs to know our connection as of now." _

"_It's nice to finally meet you in person." The American man replied, while nodding his head with respect. "I assume with all logic that yesterday was not the __**night**__." _

"_Your assumption is right, young man." The mayor replied, before turning his sight and head toward Elijah. "And, like wise. It's an honor to meet the heir of the most prestigious family of warlocks and witches in America. Welcome into our land, Elijah!" The middle age man greeted, with a kind smile blessing his lips, while handing his right hand to him._

"_It's nice to be here, sir." Elijah responded, smiling, while shaking his hand._

* * *

_Who saw that one coming? No one! (I'm blinking an eye at all of you.)_

_A more mystical/supernatural chapter with a touch of intensity and sadness into it, that was needed to furthermore the story. _

_Thank you so much for continuing to read this story, chapter after chapter, with such enjoyment, and a special mention to all my new followers: __**Welcome!**_

_To me, writing this present chapter was like running a marathon. It literally left me breathless, because of the intensity of its content, and yet, I'm so damn happy about it._

_Until the next one … Keep safe!_

_Love you all,_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Responses to anonymous reviews**__**:**_

_**Justine Mikaelson: **__ LOL … Bon maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, comment vas-tu? Tu sais ce présent chapitre m'a littéralement épuisée. Je puisais dans le côté obscure de l'histoire, et je fais un 360 degrés vers une autre dimension. En dessous de tout l'humour que j'y ai apporté, et que je continuerais à apporter, se cache un passé lourd de tristesse qui va en surprendre plus d'unes. Brefs, je m'égare là, c'est de ta faute, tu me fais parler … Ahahaha …Merci pour tes gentils commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et ta review, et j'ajoute que Tyler est une bestiole que l'on voudrait bien écraser dans cette fiction, idem avec Elena du coup… LOL… Allez, je t'embrasse, bien hâte de te lire! _

_**Guest: **__Who mentioned being happy about the return of this fan fiction. Thanks to you for staying aboard the ship, and for this nice review._

_**Tvilda: **__Hey sweetie, I've already answered your review of chapter 16, but it was the day that I've posted chapter 18, do I am not sure you saw it. In case not, please redirect yourself at chapter 17, thanks! _

_**Viki: **__Thanks for your review, sweetie, and … lol … I did not bring the supernatural stuff into the fiction; it was always in my head since the first chapter…I doubt that as of now you won't fall in love with it._

_**Germangirl: **__Hello sweetie pie! LOL … Gosh, you are entirely entitled to dislike Tyler … You even have my entire benediction. _

_**Ilovetvd: **__Awww don't worry, sweetie, a lot of TVD viewers gave up on that show for a while, with the withdrawal symptom, I think that the writer/producer made quite a few mistakes along the way in season 4, I only hope that it will be rectify for next years, particularly with The Originals. Tyler is a douche … As you are saying … LOL … And about to get worst! Yes, Kol is a werewolf also. As for Mayor Brownston, he is one of my created fictional characters in my Kalijah saga, except, in that one he is a butler. Thanks for your review, always a joy to read you. _

_**Guess: **__Who talked about London and expressions? Hi! Thanks for both of your reviews, sweetie. I don't know where you saw that this fiction was located in London? Maybe you are mixing it with another fiction that you are reading? It's in a historical fishermen village named Clovelly, if you do a research on the net, you will find information on it. As for expression, it is accurate that in a small remote location as this is, they would use old expression for salutations. And as a __**fan fiction**__, it can be written as wished the author, without necessarily following the day to day, real life standard._


	20. The port of secrets

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 20

"**The port of secrets"**

**PART 1 **

* * *

_**Previously on: The Port of Love…**_

_Elijah woke up at the earliest hour of the morning, before leaving Katherine asleep in the bed, her body still rolled in the bed sheet, her curly hair scattered on the pillow, her chest heaving with regular breathing._

_He dressed himself, before lowering his head and blessing her forehead of a sweet kiss. He, then, left the bedroom, and took his first silent steps into the upstairs corridor leading him downstairs, without disturbing the peaceful sleep of the fishermen._

_Elijah arrived at the dock, with only the noise of his rhythmic walking steps on the wooden planks disturbing the quietness of the port. He finally reached the older man that was standing in front of the calm waves._

"_Mayor Brownston" He saluted, politely, while grabbing the guard rail, his eyes lost in the view of the sea._

"_Good morning, Elijah." Mayor Brownston replied, while holding the walking cane with both of his hands. "We should keep this exchange short; no one needs to know our connection as of now." _

"_It's nice to finally meet you in person." The American man replied, while nodding his head with respect. "I assume with all logic that yesterday was not the __**night**__." _

"_Your assumption is right, young man." The mayor replied, before turning his sight and head toward Elijah. "And, like wise. It's an honor to meet the heir of the most prestigious family of warlocks and witches in America. Welcome into our land, Elijah!" The middle age man greeted, with a kind smile blessing his lips, while handing his right hand to him._

"_It's nice to be here, sir." Elijah responded, smiling, while shaking his hand._

* * *

"_I gathered that you had the time before my abrupt arrival in the village to get acquainted with my nieces and nephew?" Mayor Brownston asked Elijah, while keeping his sight at the sea horizon._

"_Yes I did, you had oftentimes spoken to me about them." Elijah responded, while nodding his head and leaning on the railing of the pier. _

"_About __**Katherine**__ mostly, she is like a daughter to me, a real treasure if you're asking." The mayor added, while coughing discreetly._

"_I certainly had the impression of knowing a few things about her prior our first meeting at the pub, the day I'd arrived at the village." Elijah replied, politely. _

"_And you got infatuated with my niece very quickly, would you say?" Mayor Brownston smirked._

"_I … I'm not sure what you're implying? She's an amazing young woman, I couldn't disagree with that." Elijah replied, stammering on his words, uncertain of the right way to answer Katherine's uncle._

"_I would ask myself a few questions if you had fallen for my narcissist niece Elena instead of Katherine, at least it is showing to me, your own good judgement in women." The middle age man replied, before adding. "Now, what she does with her romantic life is none of my business or concerns, she is a grown woman, but mark my words, young man, if you break her heart, I'll search the earth, if necessary, to make you pay." _

"_I… I couldn't even imagine hurting your niece." Elijah replied. "How did you even … I mean…What made you come to this assumption about us?" He added, while shaking his head in shock, before passing a nervous hand through his tangled morning hair. _

"_I have eyes to see, Elijah, and she mentioned your name numerous times on the phone. You are the American man that she seems to be infatuated with, and obviously can't stop talking about." The Mayor added, while raising the corners of his lips into a smile._

"_I was not even aware that she had even noticed me." Elijah blushed, before lowering his head, a smile blessing his own lips._

"_Oh … She had noticed you, alright, more than you know. In a strange way I think that a nice little romantic fling with my niece will ease her pain from her breakup with Stefan." Mayor Brownston replied, while shrugging his shoulders. "Their relationship should have ended years ago." He added, while lighting up his pipe, and taking his first puffs._

"_With all respect, Mayor Brownston, don't presume to know what is happening between your niece and I, you could be seriously mistaking about my intentions toward her, because they are more than honorable." Elijah replied._

"_I don't presume anything, young Elijah, I just wish for my niece to not be hurt once more." He replied to the young warlock. "Unfortunately, when will come the time that she will learn the truth about your presence in Clovelly, she'll be hurt, and knowing the temper of Katherine, I hope you're ready for the big storm that will come your way." He added, smirking._

"_I don't intend to hurt her, like I've told you." Elijah reaffirmed. "And I'll find shelter when the tornado will hit me." He added to the mayor, with humor._

"_Then, I believe we have an understanding." The Mayor responded, while nodding his head. "Now as for your friend Miss Caroline Forbes and her… We'll call it for the present purpose of our discussion: her private relationship with Klaus…The time will surely come that she will learn the truth about him and the past of this village. But, I prefer if it would be later rather than sooner." _

"_I'll keep quiet, but just know that their relationship is maybe not as casual as you think it is." Elijah replied, the corners of his lips twisting into a smile._

"_Well…You, American people, you certainly have a way of getting acquainted rapidly with the new strangers you meet, isn't it?" Mayor Brownston replied, while shaking his head, in disbelief. _

"_It's a strange follow of events combined with destiny I presume, that my friend Caroline was asked, by the head office of Fish and Sea, to come in Clovelly and to fulfil a mandate at the same time that you had contacted me for my services."_

"_God's plan I suppose?" The Mayor responded, while shrugging his shoulders. "I'll say that it gave you the perfect opportunity to not be questioned for your presence in the walls of this village." The mayor responded, nodding his head. "Your family is known as one of the few who's still bound the laws of nature with the modern time life, and pledge to protect its balance on this earth."_

"_Let's just say that while I'm sitting behind my desk, in my New York office, I pass incognito as one of the remaining warlocks." Elijah smirked. "Our secret circle of the few witches and warlocks remaining in this called sorority is not called for help as oftentimes as it used to be in the past, Mayor Brownston, our world followed the laws of technologies, rapid pace of living, and of course, the call for power via money and corruptions…We don't have the power to go against that, do we?"_

"_And yet, the supernatural world is still as present as it ever been in our materialistic world." Mayor Brownston replied, while sighing. "No, we don't have the power to go against what the world has become, but you could perhaps help me in this present situation."_

"_I'm listening." Elijah replied. "How did the supernatural world became so present in this fishermen village? It's still a mystery, even if you'd already mentioned the big lines of the story to me?"_

"_It all started in 1992, in the walls of this village." The mayor started explaining, while grabbing the dock railing._

"_And if I understood correctly, it involves Klaus's family, and even more so one of the last packs of werewolves existing in Europe?" Elijah asked, while raising an eyebrow. "Which is highly strange? Aren't they usually regrouping near the forests? Why would they live near the water, in a port village?"_

"_You're right, their packs used to be scattered in and around Europe in early 1400, and they also used to regroup near the forests, but the first pack emerged in Hungary, more superficially near the region of Transdanubia, and it was thought that the ability to change into a wolf was obtained in the infant age or latest in their teenagers years, after the suffering of abuse by the parents or by a curse, in this unfortunate case it was a curse."_

"_I gathered it was Klaus's parents who put this curse on him?" Elijah asked._

"_His father, Mikeal Mikaelson, he was one of the last older leaders of the Hungarian clan. Naturally, and with time they integrated the modern life, and had stopped the procreation of their race and when his young children, Klaus, Tyler and Rebekah, all arrived with him in Clovelly all seemed normal to the villagers' eyes." The mayor explained more. "The children integrated school easily, and life took its normal course." _

"_But you knew better, did you?" Elijah asked him, with a raised eyebrow._

"_I sensed Mikael's supernatural presence and I'd talked to him about it, but he assured me that he had everything under control. He was discreetly leaving Clovelly for a couple of days at the full moon, pretesting that it was for work, leaving his children in our walls." Mayor Brownston added. "Klaus, the oldest had the responsibility of keeping an eye on the youngest ones."_

"_And for some reason, one day, an event occurred and turned their life for the worst?" Elijah enquired. "I'm not sure that I understand the reasons why it took a turn for the tragic though, why would a father put such a curse on one of his own child?"_

"_It turned for the worst when he trapped his daughter Rebekah and younger son Tyler into hating and seeking revenge on their older __**half-brother**__, with a devil plan of turning his oldest child as a werewolf." Charles sighed. _

"_Did you just mentioned: __**half-brother**__?" Elijah asked, dumbfounded._

"_Klaus was an illegitimate child, from an affair his wife had with another man." He explained to the young warlock. "We never knew who the mother was, we only knew with time that she had secretly visited Mikael in Clovelly, and she had asked to see her son Klaus."_

"_So, Klaus had the wolf gene inside of him from his mother's side?" Elijah understood. _

"_Perhaps, or father, no one could know? She was from the same werewolves pack and by ricochet – The young Klaus was unfortunately under the slim misfortune of this cursed faith. He was fifteen when Mikael put in place his master plan and easily transformed his illegitimate son into a werewolf, to put the crime on the poor child' shoulders, while taking his revenge for his wife infidelity. What he did not anticipated is that all of these children would turn as well. You see, Elijah, and as you probably already know, to trigger the werewolf curse the child needs to kill another human being. If all of them were involved and present on the scene of the crime, the curse would not take side." Mayor Brownston explained._

"_How can a young man kill another human being in cold blood, it doesn't fit the man that I've met? Klaus is a gruff man but I couldn't picture him as a murderer." Elijah wondered._

"_He is not a murderer. It was an unfortunate incident." The mayor explained, while shrugging his shoulders. "His brother Tyler was more responsible than he ever was."_

"_The man that came into the Pub the day you came back yourself?" Elijah asked._

"_Yes, that same man, it's his half-brother." The mayor responded, while nodding his head._

"_But, then the three teenagers were all involved in the murder?" Elijah shook his head, in shock._

"_Four of them, actually, were transformed that night." The mayor responded._

"_Four? Who's the fourth one?" Elijah asked dumbfounded._

"_Kol." Mayor Brownston responded. "That young man arrived into the village one night, with a backpack on his shoulders. He was hired as a skipper on the fishermen boat. We never knew from where exactly he'd came from, but I figured out later that he must have been coming from the same remaining werewolves pack than the Mikaelson's."_

"_So he was also against Klaus?" Elijah asked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_No, no… He wasn't, they were actually best friends in their young age. But, when the curse occurred, Kol decided to leave Clovelly village with Tyler. Tyler promised him bells and whistles, he would show the world to Kol, he would show him how to be a werewolf, how to be one of their pack. Klaus and Rebekah were left behind. Klaus was taking under the wings of Clovelly village, and the unfortunate incident of a young boy falling from a cliff stayed as such: an incident"_

"_They killed a teenager?" Elijah asked, sadly, while shaking his head._

"_Jeremy was his name… He was an orphan from the convent." Mayor Brownston replied, a veil of sadness covering his eyes._

* * *

_**Clovelly 1992 – High school**_

"_Did you talk to the guy?" Tyler asked his young sister Rebekah while firmly grabbing her left arm, before pulling the young woman into a dark corner of the school corridor._

"_You're hurting me, Tyler!" She lashed out at her brother. "No I haven't talk to him yet. I don't know if this is such a good idea. I find father's plan extremely cruel." She mumbled, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

"_It's the only way to trigger the curse, and it's what our father wants, Rebekah, revenge on our mother and on Klaus." Tyler mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before hitting his closed right fist on the wall behind her. _

_The young woman startled with fear, before closing her eyes and sighing loudly._

"_Ok, I'll do it." She replied, while reopening her eyes, and staring into Tyler's dark ones. "Where do you want me to bring him?"_

"_Ask him to meet you at the cliff." Tyler answered him. _

"_At the cliff… But, Tyler…" She tried to make him change his mind. "And Klaus, how am I supposed to bring him there?"_

"_Jeremy is there now. He's standing in front of his locker." Tyler informed his sister, while nodding in direction of the young man who was standing in front of his opened locker door, while sliding books on a tablet. "Go talk to him. I'll take care of our bastard brother." He added perniciously._

_Rebekah nodded her head, while pushing herself away from Tyler's grip, before closing her eyes, taking a few deep breaths into her lungs, and finally walking toward the young man._

* * *

"_Hey Jeremy, how are you?" Rebekah asked the young man with her back casually leaning on the bricks wall, while holding the school books near her chest._

"_Hi, Rebekah, isn't it?" Jeremy mumbled the words, while suddenly lowering his head and blushing. He couldn't believe that one of the most popular girls in school was talking to him._

"_Yes." She replied, while seductively smiling back at him. "I was wondering if you would be willing to walk with me after class." She suggested._

"_Me? I …" He stammered the words. "Are you sure?" _

"_Yes, of course, I'm sure. You're handsome, and I like you Jeremy." She complimented him, while slowly sliding her fingers on the bare skin of his left forearm._

"_You do?" Jeremy replied, without believing his own ears. "Where do you want us to meet?" He asked, excitedly._

"_We could meet near the cliff, perhaps?" She suggested, while bending her head near his, whispering the words into his left ear._

"_Ok…Ok, sure. But isn't it dangerous to walk near the cliff? They closed the premises for security purposes." He responded, while drowning his sight in the one of Rebekah's._

"_I like to live dangerously." She responded, while blinking an eye at him. "I see you then, Jeremy." She added, while detaching the syllables of his name, before walking away from him, her hips balancing on the rhythm of her walk._

* * *

"_Tyler, what are you doing?" Klaus asked his brother, while reaching the highest point of the cliff, with Kol's close on his heels._

"_Hey mate? What is this?" Kol asked, not believing his own eyes, while gesturing with his right arm, holding a football in his left._

"_This!" Tyler yelled, viciously, while holding Rebekah prisoner of his grip. Her hands were tightly tied behind her back, with a handkerchief placed over her mouth to silence her. Jeremy was standing at a near inch of the cliff, prisoner of his own movements. "This? It's a game, Klaus. It's the game of how you will become a werewolf and will soon be abandoned like the bastard that you are by the entire world." _

_Klaus raised his angry stare in the one of his half-brother, while closing his fists in anger, and taking slow, calculated steps to reach him._

"_Oh gosh, Tyler, what are you doing, we've talked about this!" Kol exclaimed, while hitting the football on the ground, before grabbing his hair with two hands. "Did you lose your mind, Mate?"_

"_What do you mean you've talked about it?" Klaus asked his best friend, while turning his head toward him. "You knew about this, Kol?"_

"_No, Klaus, I did not knew about this insane set up. I just knew that your brother was a freak show." Kol tried to explain. "Let Rebekah and the boy go!" He implored Tyler. _

"_Tell him, Kol, tell him that it's been weeks that I am planning this little game." Tyler replied, proudly, while holding Rebekah who was squirming in his arms to get free of his grip on her._

"_What is he talking about, Kol?" Klaus asked, while trying to retain the rage inside of him. "Let go of Jeremy and Rebekah, Tyler!" He ordered him. "It's me you want, let settle this, between us."_

"_See, I've planned all of this with father to make you turn and disappear of our life for good, isn't it right, sweetheart?" Tyler murmured into the left ear of his sister, who moaned sounds of protestation under the small fabric placed over her mouth. "See, it is simple, Klaus, you'll push this poor orphan, Jeremy, off the cliff, or I'll push Rebekah? What do you think?"_

"_I won't kill either of them, Tyler." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "You're disturbed, you need help. I'm not a beast; I'm your half-brother for God sake!"_

"_No, you're worse than a beast. You're the shame of our family. The bastard child of a whore, no one loves you, Klaus, and after this, not a single girl will ever will. I hate you, and now you're going to pay!" Tyler yelled back at him. _

"_I'm going to find help." Kol mumbled, between his teeth, while nodding his head to his friend._

"_What, leaving so soon, Kol?" Tyler mocked. "You don't want to witness your friend being turned into a werewolf with a curse?" _

_Rebekah managed to push herself away from Tyler; at the same time that Kol grabbed her, before lowering the handkerchief on her neck. _

"_Stop this, Tyler! It's not funny anymore!" She cried out, to her brother._

"_It was not meant to be funny, Rebekah!" Tyler yelled back at her. "It's meant to be Klaus's faith!" _

_What followed Tyler's last sentence took them all by surprise into a sequence of kaleidoscope images that would haunt their life and nightmares for years to come, leading them all into their fatality of becoming a supernatural entity._

* * *

"_What happened?" Elijah demanded, anxious._

"_Klaus and Tyler struggled for several minutes, Kol and Rebekah untied Jeremy's hands, with success, but Tyler managed to free himself from Klaus's grip. Klaus pushed him on the ground to have a strong hold over his brother, they all stumbled and Jeremy lost his balance. Kol and Klaus rushed to the cliff to try to save him. He was, at that moment, hanging for his life with a single hand, but they couldn't save him soon enough, he fell on the rocks near the sea."_

"_Oh my God, this tragedy could have been avoided in so many ways." Elijah whispered, while rubbing his eyelids._

"_If only Jeremy could have known that this false romantic "rendez-vous" was leading him into a trap and his own death. Klaus, Rebekah and Kol did their best to save the young man life, but Tyler was set on this revenge on his older brother. Like I've said, it was an unfortunate incident." Mayor Brownston sighed loudly, after reciting this old story to Elijah._

"_The village kept this secret in its walls for all these years?" Elijah demanded. "All the villagers are aware of it all?"_

"_Yes, and it is Rosa and Charles who raised the young Klaus until his majority." He added. "Rebekah was taken under the nearest convent care; the nuns helped her cope with the shock of Jeremy's death, her sadness and turmoil … and… Trevor helped her also; he took Rebekah under his wings." _

"_Trevor, you mean your own nephew?" Elijah asked, with a mouth opened expression plastered on his face._

"_Yes, the same and only nephew. They fell deeply in love, but she left the convent and left him behind one day without goodbye." The mayor continued explaining. "Maybe a strong coffee would have helped digest all this information." Mayor Brownston smirked._

"_You think?" Elijah replied, while shaking his head._ _"And with Klaus, their sister –brother bound was forever gone?" Elijah enquired._

"_He visited her several times at the convent, but she declined each time to see him." Mayor Brownston explained. "For what she told Trevor, she couldn't face him and her involvement with Tyler, but at the same time, she felt that Klaus was the reason of the curse."_

"_She thought wrong for her young age, it was their father fault that the curse had occurred in the first place." Elijah said. "And one day Rebekah left with Tyler, did she?" He asked more._

"_Actually, it's him who came back for her." The Mayor shook his head. "He came back with Kol, but Kol decided to stay in Clovelly. He showed his face each summer to fill his pockets with money, hired as a fisherman on the boats, before disappearing for the winter time. As for him, Tyler had become the worst version of himself, obstinate, arrogant, to name just a few of his worst traits." _

"_And their father, this Mikael Mikaelson, you've never heard from him after the incident?" Elijah enquired._

"_No, we never heard of him afterward, he left Clovelly, leaving all his children behind him." The mayor replied._

"_What a bastard!" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "He created an awful turn of supernatural events and left his children to this unsettling faith."_

"_As for the estate of the house, Klaus received the entirety of his mother's fortune at his eighteenth birthday." Mayor Browston informed him. "A lawyer presented himself one day at Rosa's and Charles' home, and informed them that Klaus was now the legitimate heir of a colossal fortune."_

"_What?" Elijah exclaimed in shock. "He's rich?"_

"_Technically, yes, he is." The mayor answered, smiling. "But he almost never touched one pound of his inheritance. He kept the house, though, as a way for him to get his independence. He wanted to reimburse Charles and Rosa for their kindness, but they both refused his help. They accepted to help him because they loved that young boy, not in hope to get money retribution." He explained. "Little they know that the majority of Rosa's medical treatments are paid by Klaus, not only by the company insurance."_

"_Klaus could have easily left Clovelly and start his life elsewhere with his inheritance." Elijah said, while shaking his head._

"_In Clovelly he was accepted for what he had become, he was never judged and always respected. Where would he find the same treatment in this bitter world, Elijah, especially if his werewolf secret would be discovered one day?" Mayor Brownston shrugged his shoulders._

"_You're right." Elijah nodded in approval._

"_So he stayed. He learned how to become a fisherman, and he became rapidly one of the best, and it made Rosa and Charles proud of him." The mayor smiled._

"_And now the past is coming back to haunt Covelly and its villagers, isn't it?" Elijah asked, sighing loudly._

"_Tyler wanted to perpetuate the curse and to create a brand new army of the werewolf's specie which was endangered at that moment." The mayor explained._

"_And by telling me this, are you telling me that he has succeeded?" Elijah asked, in shock._

"_He has succeeded, Elijah." Mayor Brownston responded, while nodding his head. "They are now nearer than you think. Tyler's pack is located at Hartland forest. He's living with his sister in an abandoned old English castle." He added as crucial information._

"_How many of them are there?" Elijah asked him._

"_It's difficult to say, Elijah." The mayor shrugged. "There is maybe a hundred of them, two, perhaps three at the maximum."_

"_And Tyler's main goal is to take his revenge on his brother, is it?" Elijah asked._

"_Yes, he desperately wants to have his revenge on his brother Klaus. In his head he transformed as a werewolf because of Klaus, his father abandoned them because of Klaus, and their mother left the inheritance to Klaus, but his revenge is also directed to Clovelly village, and to its villagers." Mayor Brownston sighed, with despair. _

"_And as for your prediction, when will Tyler put his devious plan into execution?" Elijah asked him._

"_I would say, probably in a month, next full moon." The mayor replied, nodding. "His visit to the pub last night was only a way to prepare us for the inevitable." _

"_We certainly have our work cut out for us, would you say?" Elijah replied, sighing._

"_Indeed, we have, young man." Mayor Brownston replied, before nodding his head to one of the fishermen that was walking on the deck in direction of the boat._

"_Good morning, Mayor." The man addressed himself, politely._

"_Good morning." The mayor replied, nodding and smiling, while waiting for the man to move away from their standing positions. "We'll meet again, soon." He added to Elijah, before walking back to the direction of the village, limping with his cane at hand, while leaving the young warlock, his trouble mind, and sight lost in the sea horizon._

* * *

_This is a double chapters/update; I hope you enjoyed the first part._

_Thanks for reading!_

**_Lovely Vero_**

* * *

_**Responses to anonymous reviews**__**:**_

_**Justine: **__Merci pour avoir apprécié l'entrée en la matière de surnaturel. J'espère que ces deux chapitres te feront plaisir, car là je rentre droit dans le sujet dans le premier, et je retourne dans le côté espiègle romantique dans le deuxième. Tu sais que cette histoire me surprend toujours de plus en plus, et me bouche un coin à moi-même… lol … Il faut le faire! Allez gros bisous et encore merci d'être présente._

_**Pinkrocks: **__ Bonjour toi – French Canadian sister! Thanks for your kind words of appreciation, sweetie, I'm so happy that you are enjoying yourself so much while reading this story. I've starting writing in English only three years ago, on this site actually, and since then I made drastic improvement, but I have so much more to learn, but when I read such encouragement like yours, it is certainly pushing me in the right direction. Much love!_

_**Ilovetvd: **__No, Elijah and Klaus, they are not brothers sweetie that is a common mistake that readers make with alternate universe story, they oftentimes think that the characters are going to be related the same way than the serie, but not necessarily, and in this present story, it is not the case for most. Well, I don't hate Elena for say, but I am not a fan of her character anymore, as TVD goes, though, I love her way more in the books. Much love to you and thanks for the review, sweetie._

_**Guest - Viky: **__I've told you that you would get wrapped into the supernatural part of this story, sweetie, and you did! I think readers were afraid of me dropping the funny/romantic part of it, and focusing more on the supernatural, and it is far from being the truth, I am able to balance both of them. Thanks for your awesome presence in the review, hugs! _


	21. The port of secrets - Part 2

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 21

"**The port of secrets"**

**PART 2**

* * *

_Elijah pushed the entrance door of the pub, before walking toward the bar counter where Trevor was serving breakfast plates to a bunch of hungry fishermen._

"_Trevor!" Elijah saluted while waving his right hand in his direction. "Where's Katherine?" He added, as a question._

"_Good morning mate!" Trevor greeted, smiling, while waving back at Elijah. "Try the pantry backroom; I think I saw her strolling that way."_

"_I got you, thanks." Elijah replied, nodding._

"_Elijah, can I get you something for breakfast?" Trevor retained him, while yelling the question._

"_Just a cup of coffee, black, thanks!" Elijah replied, pushing the swinging doors of the kitchen, before entering the pantry, closing the door silently behind him, while turning off the light switch._

"_What is happening?" Katherine startled with fear, standing in the pitch black pantry room, before feeling two manly hands encircling her tiny waist, with the musk scent of man cologne teasing her nostrils. _

"_Good morning, my beauty." Elijah whispered, near Katherine's right ear, his head bending near hers, his lips softly brushing her earlobe._

"_Elijah…" She murmured, realizing his close proximity in her back, while closing her eyes, a range of intense shivers hitting her body all at once. She suddenly regained her common sense, while pushing herself away from his embrace. "I'm not in the habit of meeting a handsome man in a lightless pantry room."_

"_You think I'm handsome? I'm highly pleased." He smirked, while sliding his lips on the silkiness of her neck. "And it is not that dark now." He added to her, both being enlighten by a small light under the door. _

"_You left me waking up alone in __**your**__ bed, as I could only presume a message from your part of a one night stand between us." She snapped at him, while trying to untie his hands from her waist, the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest at the touch of his lips on her skin._

"_Come here, silly woman." He murmured, before turning Katherine's body in his arms, his demanding lips finding hers in the penumbra of the pantry room, while making her moan her pleasure under the sensual assault of his lips._

_Katherine grabbed the fabric of Elijah's t-shirt to help her keep her balance in his arms, before pushing her mouth and body away from his embrace._

"_If this is the way the American men are presenting their apologies to their women after dropping them like garbage, it is poorly done. Here, in England, the men have a little bit more decency." She lashed out, before turning her back at him, her hands firmly placed on each side of her waist, eyes closed, while counting to ten to calm down._

"_I love when you're acting like this hot chick that's mad at me; it makes my head spin, Katherine, because you're sexy as hell." Elijah mocked, while sliding his hands around her waist, once more._

"_Well, I am mad at you, Elijah. I didn't know what to think this morning?" She mumbled, while blushing at his compliment. "You left me in an empty bed, alone."_

"_Do I seem like a foolish man to you?" He asked her, while grabbing a hand full of her curly hair, before pushing their silkiness away to softly kiss the base of her neck._

"_At the present moment, perhaps…" She played him, intentionally. _

_Elijah grabbed her chin, before turning her head and sight in his. _

"_I'm not a foolish man, Katherine, I perfectly know the treasure I found in you, and I'm not about to let it slip away from my hands so easily." He murmured to her, his sight lost in her eyes, before lowering his head and blessing her lips of a sweet kiss. _

"_I'm far from being a treasure." She replied, while lowering her long eyelashes away from his insistent gaze. _

_Elijah took Katherine by surprise by elevating her body in a sitting position on a column of cardboard boxes, his hands now firmly placed on each side of her hips. _

"_Do you even know the effect you have on me, woman?" Elijah asked. "Each time you're standing by my side, my heart is skipping a beat." He added, while brushing the tip of her nose with his fingers. "You have to stop lowering your self-esteem down this way, Katherine; any man would be blessed to have you by his side." _

"_And that is why you left me alone in your bed this morning, because I have this effect on you?" She replied to him, tit for tat, arms crossed over her chest, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_I left you alone because as you will learn about me, I'm a "wake up early" kind of man." He informed her, while pushing a strand of her hair, behind her left ear. "I woke up, and you were still asleep, and I simply let you recuperate while taking a walk on the pier." He explained more._

"_You could have left a note." She shrugged, while raising her trembling lashes and drowning her eyes in his._

"_I thought that after the night we had shared together, that we had put down all the barriers, and all the uncertainties, and that no words were needed anymore between us." He explained, while slowly caressing her bottom lip with the tip of his thumb._

"_I'm scare, Elijah." She whispered, trembling. "I don't know where __**this**__ is going?" _

"_I don't either; I just know that I'm so drawn to you, beautiful English woman." He murmured, while bending his head near Katherine's, and slowly kissing her forehead. _

"_I can only be: __**me**__, this common brunette named Katherine, and you're so, you!" She exclaimed, with so many uncertainties filling her heart._

"_Oh… silly woman, you're everything but common to me." He responded, while caressing her cheeks. "Don't you know the spell you had put on me since the first day I lay my eyes on you?" _

"_No, I don't. But, I know that you are this handsome American man who entered my life without even announcing himself and you're making me nervous when you are around me…And you're also so …" She whispered back to him. _

"_I'm so what?" He smirked, while slowly pushing her legs apart and invading her personal space, sliding his hands on each side of her hips, before grabbing her bottom and bringing her in full contact with his muscular chest. He lowered his head near the left side of her neck before starting a trail of hot kisses from its base to her earlobe._

"_Sexy…" She let the word slip out of her mouth, in an almost unperceivable whisper, while bending her head to give more access to his demanding lips on her skin. "And not shaved …" She added, under a nervous and sudden laugh._

"_I did not have time to shave this morning." He responded, laughing himself, while capturing her lips into a kiss. "I'm sorry."_

"_I have a sensitive skin; it will leave red spots all over, Elijah." She explained, smiling, while sliding her hands upward on his chest, before crossing them behind his neck, slowly caressing the base of his neck and hair._

"_I want to leave red spots all over you skin, I want to put my mark on you, woman." He added, while sliding his hands under her t-shirt, while slowly rising the fabric and caressing the soft skin of her back. _

"_Elijah, we can't!" She protested, while burying her hands into his tangled hair._

"_Shush…" He murmured, near her left ear, while nibbling on her earlobe, slowly raising his right hand on her chest, to caress the roundness of her breasts. "Let me caress what I am longing to touch." He whispered more, while sliding his fingers under the lace of her bra._

"_Oh, Elijah…" She moaned his name, on her parted lips, while lowering her hands on his back and sliding her own under his clothing to feel his manly skin under her fingers._

_A sudden discreet knock on the pantry door made them startle._

"_Hey you two, I'm all for the making out in the pantry room stuff, I've been there, and I've done that, but..." Trevor yelled through the door. _

"_Oh God…It's Trevor?" Katherine whispered to Elijah, while raising her right hand over her mouth._

"_But sister, we have a dining room full of hungry fishermen." He added. "So if you don't mind, you two, you could hold the raising hormones for a couple of hours, I would gladly appreciate the help. And by the way, Elijah, your coffee is on the counter."_

"_Thanks Trevor!" Elijah replied, smirking, while lowering his head._

"_No problem, mate! Katherine?" He called the name of his sister._

"_I'll be there in a second." She yelled back to her brother, while blushing._

"_We were seriously caught in the act." Elijah whispered, while smiling, lowering Katherine's t-shirt on her chest, before sweet kissing her lips._

* * *

_The cold water tore Klaus away from the best restful sleep he had in years. He raised his body in a sitting position on the bed, a mouth opened expression plastered on his face. He scattered the room in a semi-sleepy state, before quickly passing a hand over his wet hair and face that were now dripping with water._

"_What the bloody hell is this?" He exclaimed in shock, drops of water now covering his bare chest and the bedspread. " Ca/ro/li/ne?" He detached the syllable of her name, while raising his angry stare in hers._

_She was standing under the arch with a small empty bucket in her hand, which, he logically presumed, must have been filled with water not even a minute earlier._

"_Love, if it is your way to "gently" ask me to remove my ass from your bed, a simple request would have sufficed." He mumbled the words, angrily, between his teeth._

"_But this wakeup call is so much more enjoyable for me." She replied, toneless, before bending her upper body, while grabbing a set of clean clothes placed on a chair, before throwing them, one by one at his face, a second later._

"_Get dressed!" She ordered him. "And it's not Caroline who's ordering you around, it's your boss: __**Miss Forbes **__from __**Fish and Sea**__." She added. "So, move your ass, and get on my boat." _

"_My boss, Miss Forbes, really, you don't say?" He smirked, while pushing the sheet away from his naked body before sliding his legs in his pair of jeans. "And just to be sure, sweetheart, by saying __**"Get on my boat",**__ you are not implying to get into your panties, aren't you, because if this is the case, I'm more than happy to be on or in your ship." He mocked her, before being hit on the head by one of his army boots. "For God sake, did you lose your mind, Caroline?" Klaus asked, while catching the second boot in his hands._

"_Caroline left the house; you should get up to date with today's program, mister Mikaelson." She replied, while standing at the foot of the bed, both of her closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips._

"_She left? You don't say? And it's the bitchy boss who took her place as I can see." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while sliding his left foot in his boot. "Are you into role playing, sweetheart?" He asked, while rising on his legs, before slowly walking to reach her standing position. "Because you're certainly dressed today, Miss Forbes, to overdrive my naughty imagination." He added, while sliding his burning gaze, on her high heels shoes, her very tight pencil skirt, and her low neckline silk blouse. "You want to do the sexy secretary, while I'll play the plumber?" He mocked, before grabbing her left forearm, before pulling her into his strong embrace. "I'm all for a naughty wake up, Love." He added, while smirking deviously, before bending his head near the left side of her neck to leave a trail of hot kisses on her skin._

"_Let me go, Klaus, or I swear…" She squirmed, her way out of his arms, before raising her right knee and hitting him hard in the crutch._

"_Why the fuck did you do that for?" Klaus yelled, under the pain, while bending his upper body, and raising both of his hands over his pelvis parts._

"_I'm so angry at you… I think that I could literally make you infertile at the moment!" She yelled back at him, while pacing back and forth, in the small kitchen._

"_You don't say!" He replied, while slowly strengthening his back. "Did you lose your mind, Forbes?" _

"_No, I'm very sane thank you, though; I can't say the same about you, Mikaelson!" She replied, while pointing an accusatory finger at him._

_Klaus closed his eyes, while sighing loudly._

"_Caroline, about yesterday…" He tried to explain, before being cut in the middle of his sentence._

"_Don't even try to explain yourself with lies!" She started, while waving her right hand at him. "You know what I did very early this morning? Do you?"_

"_No." He replied, while raising his sight in hers._

"_Well, this morning, I drove to your house to pick up some clothes, you know why?" She added._

"_Because you'd found me naked in front of your house, yesterday night." He mumbled, between his teeth._

"_See, you're not that stupid after all, there is actually a brain that is placed in top this sexy body or yours!" She responded, madly, while gesturing with her arms. _

"_You think I'm sexy?" He replied, smirking, while taking a walking step in her direction._

"_Don't even think of taking another step toward me!" She warned him. "I am in one of those moods."_

"_Well, if I want to keep my virility intact, I'll stay where I am standing now." He added, mockingly, while nodding his head. "Still, we could have time to have a quickie if you were not so moody." _

_Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest, while narrowing her sight on him._

"_Ok, I get it." He sighed, while rubbing his closed eyelids. "There are things from my past, and those things are not for you to know, Caroline, can you leave them as they are, and don't put your nose in the middle of what is private to me?" Klaus asked her, in a serious tone of voice, while turning his back at her, before grabbing his t-shirt on the bed, and dressing himself._

"_Are you serious?" She exclaimed in shock. "No, I can't leave them as they are, Klaus, you know why? Because I care … There I've said it! I care about this village, about the people, about the Rose Garden Pub, but most of all … __**I care about you**__." She let the words escape from her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "There, I've said it also." _

_Klaus stood motionless for a few seconds, eyes closed, while hearing the beats of his heart rising dangerously in his chest._

"_Don't care! It was not in our agreement." He replied, slyly, while turning his body to face her._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, excuse-me for being a human being and caring about the low life jerk that you are." She replied, angry at him. "My apologies for feeling sick to my stomach while wondering what could have happened to you yesterday night?"_

_He reached her standing position, his eyes searching for hers, before bending his head near Caroline's._

"_I thought we understood each other, I thought that this arrangement would suit you fine, Caroline?" He asked. "Two grown-up adults, having a sexual agreement between them, I've never wanted more and you knew that about me from the start." _

"_I only see one grown-up adult standing in the room at the moment, and it's not you." She replied, slyly, while raising her chin. "You are a little boy who's so scare of letting someone care. I understand that about you, Klaus, I just want to help you deal with your pain the best way that I can." _

"_Well you can't!" He lashed out at her, his jerky breaths raising his chest. "I've never asked you to care for me, Forbes. I don't need a baby sitter in my life."_

"_Right…You only want me to fulfil your sexual needs for the next two months, and after all I'm available at the moment." She said, while shrugging her shoulders. "So, where do you want to fuck me today?" She asked him, vulgarly, while turning her back at him. "Do you want on the table, the bed, the floor? Take your pick?" She proposed, while pointing the emplacements with her right hand. "Today, why not do the deed on the table?" She suggested, while opening, one by one, the buttons of her blouse, before dropping it on the kitchen floor in a small pile of silk fabric._

"_Stop this, Caroline." Klaus mumbled, angrily, the words, between his teeth._

"_Why? Isn't it the agreement after all, Klaus?" She responded, while slowly lowering the zipper of her pencil skirt, before letting slide the fabric on her legs. "Perhaps, you want me to keep my high heels shoes to keep things interesting?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow, while taking a sitting position on the table, each foot placed on a separate chair in a suggestive, erotic way._

"_I'm leaving." He said, while sighing loudly. "There's an early departure of the boat today." He added, while walking toward the front entrance door._

"_You're leaving? There's still plenty of time, I'll get you there, don't worry about that." She replied, while unhooking her bra, before dropping the small piece of fabric lace over the small pile of clothes left on the floor. "Don't you want me? Don't you want sex?"_

_Klaus hold the door handle in her right hand, with his eyes closed, while breathing heavily._

"_You should dress yourself, Caroline." He ordered her._

"_Why?" She pushed him even more to his tolerance and limits._

_He turned his sight toward her, before walking to reach the pile of clothes left on the floor and throwing them at her. _

"_I've said dress yourself, Caroline!" He yelled at her, while pacing back and forth in front of the table, before passing a hand through his tangled morning hair._

"_I thought you liked me this way, available to your low sexual instincts, not having feelings except the ones of pleasing you, and acting like a whore." She lashed out._

_He reached her, before grabbing her chin in his right hand, his head bending over hers._

"_Don't say that, don't say that you're a whore!" He warned her._

"_Why not…It is what I am to you, no?" She replied, angrily, her sight lost in Klaus's._

"_No, it's not!" He yelled at her._

"_Then what am I to you?" She yelled back._

"_You're … You're the woman … You're the woman that I have deep feelings for…" He whispered, short of breaths, before crashing his mouth on hers, in a demanding kiss. _

_He suddenly pushed himself away from Caroline, while standing motionless and in shock of his revelation to her, before turning his back and storming out of the fisherman house._

_Caroline raised her shaking right hand over her mouth, her fingers touching her lips, his last sentence playing in her head like a broken record._

_**You're the woman I have deep feelings for … **_

_As she was having deep feelings for him …It was obvious to Caroline Forbes, now; that she had falling deeply in love with this man of mystery named …Klaus Mikaelson_

* * *

"_Mister Trouble is walking toward you, my dear Bonnie." Trevor mocked, while bending his upper body and head over the bar counter, before winking at her. _

_Bonnie turned her head toward the entrance of the pub, before rolling her eyes at Kol._

"_O.K., you're obviously avoiding me, probably wishing I would rot, like a rat, in a dark corner, my little cauliflower, which can't be good for your health, I hope you know that?" Kol murmured into Bonnie's right ear, smirking, while bending his head near hers, his upper body leaning on the bar counter. "But see we can't know everything about each other, it wouldn't be healthy either, secrets are good, it keeps things interesting in __**casual**__ relationship."_

_Bonnie kept quiet and expressionless, without giving the young English man the time of the day, sipping her cup of coffee that she was firmly holding by the handle._

"_I'll be gone on the boat for the all day; but we'll find time to go on another date, tonight at my return." He added in a whisper, while slowly caressing the crucible of her right arm with the tip of his fingers. "What do you say?" He leaned forward, while biting softly her right earlobe. _

_Bonnie suddenly lowered her cup of steaming coffee on his left hand, placed on the counter, while making him scream with the burning sensation._

"_Ouch! What the hell, why did you do that for?" He yelled, while blowing on the skin burn._

"_Oh, I'm sorry; are you talking to me, I didn't notice that you were standing there?" Bonnie said, slyly, while turning her body on the bar stool, before taking a glimpse at him. "I thought you were kind of busy these days, you know… Playing hide and seek in a barn…Disappearing for a few hours…Playing me for a fool…Those kind of things." She added, while rising on her legs, before crossing her arms in front of her chest, in a confrontational gesture. _

"_Oh come one!" Kol moaned. "Don't be like that, Bonnie. Sugar pie, you can't be mad at me?" He added, while lowering his head, with a puppy sad look in his eyes._

"_But you were right for something, though." She added, with a devious smile blessing her lips._

"_I was?" Kol gained hope, while smiling._

"_Yes." Bonnie agreed. "I wish the rat that you are would rot in a corner!" She exclaimed, before strolling by his side, while walking away from Kol's standing position. "Trevor, put the breakfast on my tap would you?" _

"_Yes, my lady." Trevor nodded respectfully, while giggling behind the corner._

"_Could you stop enjoying my misery so much?" Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

"_Fat chance, mate, I'm happy that for once, a woman is able to put your ass where it belongs." Trevor replied, smirking, while cleaning the counter of its dirty dishes. _

"_I'm not defeated so easily so you know." Kol replied, while straightening his shoulders, like a warrior who goes to war. _

"_Don't even think about going upstairs to Bonnie's room." Trevor warned Kol, while pointing a finger in his direction. "Don't you act like a jerk, Kol!"_

"_I'm leaving with the boat in thirty minutes, what bad can I do in this short amount of time?" Kol shrugged, smirking, while walking backward in direction of the staircase leading to the upstairs bedrooms. "Prepare me a breakfast sandwich, please Trevor! I owe you and I love you, mate!" Kol yelled, while blowing a kiss at him, before pushing the door and disappearing behind it._

"_Kol, come back here you jerk! Bonnie doesn't want to see you!" Trevor yelled, foolishly, at a closed door._

* * *

"_Bonnie can I enter your bedroom, please?" Kol asked, through the bedroom door, with his forehead leaning on its wood panel. "I'm leaving with the boat in thirty minutes, but I don't want to leave things unspoken between us."_

"_The door is opened." He heard Bonnie's respond as an invitation._

_Kol smirked while grabbing the handle and pushing the door, before entering inside and closing the panel behind him. His opened jaw almost dropped on the floor while standing in front of a Bonnie who wore nothing else but her lace panties and matching bra. _

"_I hope you don't mind I was hot." She shrugged. "I'm thinking of wearing something lighter today, but I don't know what yet? They say at the radio that it is supposed to be a hot, sunny day today." She added, while smiling at him._

_Kol stood motionless at her view for a few seconds, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, and lowering his sight._

"_I don't mind." He responded, with a hoarse voice, while shaking his head._

"_I thought you wouldn't." She responded, while taking two hangers from the small wardrobe. "I don't know which one to wear though?" She thought out loud, while looking at both dresses._

_What had, this devil woman, in her devious mind now? He thought to himself, with drops of sweat rolling on his forehead. _

"_You wanted something, Kol?" Bonnie asked, casually._

"_I … This morning in the barn, I'm sorry, Bonnie….You see…" He started explaining, before getting cut in the middle of his sentence._

"_You know, Kol, I like that our relationship will be so__** casual**__ as of now, and for the remaining of my vacation in Clovelly, because it means that I'll be able to simply don't give a damn about you, and use you as distraction with the all vacation package deal." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders, while throwing one of the dresses on the bed, and lowering the zipper down on the other._

"_Ok, darling, I see what you're doing, now." He mumbled, between his teeth, while pointing a finger at her direction. "You know why, Bonnie, because I was the one who invited the all "I give a damn about you" speech." He said to her, while stomping his right foot nervously on the wooden floor._

"_Oh? And what am I doing exactly, Kol?" Bonnie asked, while tilting her head, crossing her arms and narrowing her sight on him. "I'm acting casual like you wanted me to act." She shrugged._

"_Bonnie, there are boundaries that I can't cross, there are things in my past that … I can't talk about those things. It's better for you to know the funny jerk that I am, than to know the truth." He tried to explained, while nervously passing a hand through his hair. "We should have fun together for the short time that you are staying here, and not think about anything else." _

"_Well, I'm not able to do that, Kol!" She lashed out at him. "That is not who I am. I don't do casual; I am not able to not care for someone because I do care about people. I was worrying sick about you yesterday night, and this morning in the barn when I saw you covered with blood all over your face and hands." _

"_Well, don't care, Bonnie, not in that way, not in any way… I don't deserve it." He yelled back at her._

"_Wow!" She exclaimed, while holding the dress in front of her chest. "And I thought that I was the one with the low self-esteem between the two. Apparently I made a mistake." She added, while drowning her sight in Kol's. "You know what else I think? I think that today you're playing the nice guy, and then in the following days you will start to avoid me, pretesting that you are busy with things, because… Because, in the short amount of time I've known you I was able to care for you and that is something that you don't want me or others to do. And you're hiding yourself behind this persona that you've created for yourself to put people at arm length, and mostly to protect yourself."_

_Kol chest raised up and down over his jerky breaths, his teary sight drown into the one of Bonnie._

"_What am I doing here, standing in your bedroom, then?" Kol finally asked her._

"_I don't know, playing the seduction game a little bit further, I guess?" She responded, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "The persona that you showed me would have kissed me already, instead of staying glued to the bedroom door." _

"_What makes you think that I won't kiss you?" He asked, while biting his bottom lip._

"_Because you won't…" She responded to him, with a trembling voice. "You want me to prove it to you?" She asked, while throwing her dress on the bed, soon followed by her bra, before sliding her panties on her legs, standing naked in front of his sight._

_Kol kept his sight in hers, before passing a quick hand through his hair._

"_It's not fair, Bonnie!" He exclaimed, while pacing back and forth in front of her. _

"_What? What is not fair? You wanted to jump my bones since the first day of my arrival, now I'm offering my naked self on a silver platter and you are refusing, why?" She asked. "What is making you so scare?"_

"_Because… I'm … I'm leaving with the boat." He mumbled the excuse, while holding his pace, his hands firmly placed on each side of his waist. _

"_It doesn't forbid you to kiss me, does it?" She pushed him a little bit further. "Or is it that I'm right, and that you don't want to get close to me since yesterday night?"_

_Kol took a glimpse at her, before swearing between his teeth, grabbing the handle and opening the bedroom door, giving just the necessary time for Bonnie to cover herself. _

"_Damn you! It's not fair, Bonnie!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before slamming the door at her face, leaving Bonnie motionless and breathless, with a hand raised over her chest to keep the fabric of the dress from falling on the floor._

_What have just happened, Bonnie asked herself, while passing a quick hand through her hair? Kol had barely looked at her naked body. One sure thing, she thought to herself, the man was scare of something bigger than him, and this place has certainly become the port of secrets._

* * *

_I'm sending you all my thanks and love for reading this two chapters / update._

_For those on the side of the planet who are entering the beautiful, sunny days, I wish you a fun summer ahead._

_Until the next update,_

_**Lovely Vero**_


	22. Dinner at Rosa

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 22

"**Dinner at Rosa"**

Part 1

* * *

_**Previously on: The Port of love … **_

_(…)_

"_Elijah, we can't!" She protested, while burying her hands into his tangled hair._

"_Shush…" He murmured, near her left ear, while nibbling on her earlobe, slowly raising his right hand on her chest, to caress the roundness of her breasts. "Let me caress what I am longing to touch." He whispered more, while sliding his fingers under the lace of her bra._

"_Oh, Elijah…" She moaned his name, on her parted lips, while lowering her hands on his back and sliding her own under his clothing to feel his manly skin under her fingers._

_A sudden discreet knock on the pantry door made them startle._

"_Hey you two, I'm all for the making out in the pantry room stuff, I've been there, and I've done that, but..." Trevor yelled through the door. _

"_Oh God…It's Trevor?" Katherine whispered to Elijah, while raising her right hand over her mouth._

"_But sister, we have a dining room full of hungry fishermen." He added. "So if you don't mind, you two, you could hold the raising hormones for a couple of hours, I would gladly appreciate the help. And by the way, Elijah, your coffee is on the counter."_

"_Thanks Trevor!" Elijah replied, smirking, while lowering his head._

"_No problem, mate! Katherine?" He called the name of his sister._

"_I'll be there in a second." She yelled back to her brother, while blushing._

"_We were seriously caught in the act." Elijah whispered, while smiling, lowering Katherine's t-shirt on her chest, before sweet kissing her lips._

_**ooOoo**_

_(…)_

"_Because you won't…" She responded to him, with a trembling voice. "You want me to prove it to you?" She asked, while throwing her dress on the bed, soon followed by her bra, before sliding her panties on her legs, standing naked in front of his sight._

_Kol kept his sight in hers, before passing a quick hand through his hair._

"_It's not fair, Bonnie!" He exclaimed, while pacing back and forth in front of her. _

"_What? What is not fair? You wanted to jump my bones since the first day you have seen me, now I'm offering my naked self on a silver platter and you are refusing, why?" She asked. "What is making you so scare?"_

"_Because… I'm … I'm leaving with the boat." He mumbled the excuse, while holding his pace, his hands firmly placed on each side of his waist. _

"_It doesn't forbid you to kiss me, does it?" She pushed him a little bit further. "Or is it that I'm right, and that you don't want to get close to me since yesterday night?"_

_Kol took a glimpse at her, before swearing between his teeth, grabbing the handle and opening the bedroom door, giving just the necessary time for Bonnie to cover herself. _

"_Damn you! It's not fair, Bonnie!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before slamming the door at her face, leaving Bonnie motionless and breathless, with a hand raised over her chest to keep the fabric of the dress from falling on the floor._

_What have just happened, Bonnie asked herself, while passing a quick hand through her hair? Kol had barely looked at her naked body. One sure thing, she thought to herself, the man was scare of something bigger than him, and this place has certainly become the port of secrets._

_ooOoo_

_(…)_

"_I've said dress yourself, Caroline!" He yelled at her, while pacing back and forth in front of the table, before passing a hand through his tangled morning hair._

"_I thought you liked me this way, available to your low sexual instincts, not having feelings except the ones of pleasing you, and acting like a whore." She lashed out._

_He reached her, before grabbing her chin in his right hand, his head bending over hers._

"_Don't say that!" He warned her._

"_Why not…It is what I am to you, no?" She replied, angrily, her sight lost in Klaus's._

"_No, it's not!" He yelled at her._

"_Then what am I to you?" She yelled back._

"_You're … You're the woman … You're the woman that I have deep feelings for…" He whispered, short of breaths, before crashing his mouth on hers, in a demanding kiss. _

_He suddenly pushed himself away from Caroline, while standing motionless and in shock of his revelation to her, before turning his back and storming out of the fisherman house._

_Caroline raised her shaking right hand over her mouth, his last sentence playing in her head like a broken record._

_You're the woman I have deep feelings for … _

_As she was having deep feelings for him …It was obvious to Caroline Forbes, now; that she had falling deeply in love with this man of mystery named …Klaus Mikaelson_

* * *

_**Dinner at Rosa…**_

_Was she obstinate, stubborn? No, no…No! Well, yes sometimes. Ok, oftentimes! But today was not one of those times. Today, Caroline Forbes was ….was …. Determined! Yes, that was a better word for it. But, "determined", wasn't it also a synonym of stubborn and obstinate? She shook her head, while closing the driver door of her borrowed car. To this point, she couldn't care less, she was on a mission, and if it was considered being obstinate, for her to push the issue this way, then be it, she was an obstinate woman! _

_She pushed the entrance door of the Rose Garden Pub, while directing her walk toward the bar counter where a few of familiar faces where exchanging smiles and pleasantries while enjoying their breakfast time. In a short time, the boat would leave the port to go at sea, and it was the perfect timing to put her plan in actions._

_She narrowed her sight on two individuals that were, at the moment, standing at the far end of the bar counter, before strengthening her shoulders, taking a deep breath into her lungs, and walking directly toward her targets._

"_Hey! What is this snobby attitude, you're avoiding us now, Caroline?" Trevor exclaimed, sarcastically, while elbowing his sister who was standing by his side, behind the counter, to inform her of Caroline's arrival. _

_Katherine and Elijah turned simultaneously their heads toward their lady friend, while waving a hand at her, a smile plastered on their faces, before standing with a speechless expression while being completely ignored by her._

"_Not now, Trevor. I am on a mission!" Caroline replied, while raising a forbidden finger at him, before continuing her walk with determination._

"_Oh, that can't be good." Elijah smirked, while shaking his head and winking an eye at Katherine. "Miss Caroline Forbes on mission is never good."_

"_Mate, when a woman is on a mission, it's a calling for disaster to happen." Trevor added, before hitting his closed fist with Elijah's in a brotherly gesture._

"_Are you for real, Trevor?" Katherine asked, while shaking her head in disbelief. "And you!" She exclaimed, while pointing a finger at Elijah. "You're not better than him."_

"_What have I done?" Elijah replied, with a hand of honor placed over his heart, while trying to hide his amusement._

"_Don't act like you don't know already?" She suggested, with a narrowed sigh, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And you, I'm ashamed to have you as a brother. The simple fact that you have two sisters is implying that you should know better about women." She replied, outraged._

"_Are you kidding it's because I have sisters that I know better." Trevor replied, while winking at Elijah. "And by the way, sister dearest, it's not me who was on a "mission" this morning while making out with my new boyfriend in the pantry." He added, before turning his back at her, while giggling his way toward a customer._

"_I … What… I …" She stammered the words, while blushing, before turning her sight toward Elijah. "What are you looking at with this smile of yours?" She asked, while wiping the counter._

"_Me? Nothing in particular, I'm enjoying my coffee at the moment." Elijah replied to the brunette, while lowering his head and smirking into his cup of coffee, before discreetly glancing from the corners of his eyes at Caroline's mission. _

_ooOoo_

"_George" Caroline greeted the foreman, who suddenly turned his head and sight to face her at the sound of his name._

"_Oh, Miss Forbes, good morning… What a lovely surprise, was I wrong about the time of our meeting? We are supposed to meet at nine thirty if I am not mistaken?" _

"_Good morning, George. And, no, you are not mistaken." She nodded her head, while keeping her sight narrowed on Mayor Brownston, who was standing beside George, near the bar counter, at the present moment._

"_Mayor Brownston." She greeted, while straightening her upper body, with her hands crossed over her chest._

"_Miss Forbes, if I remember correctly." He replied, while keeping his sight on the newspaper that he was holding in hands._

"_You remember correctly." She responded, while not feeling defeated by his coldish attitude. "I need to require your help in an urgent matter." _

_Mayor Brownston kept his sight on the opened newspaper, before slowly turning the page with one hand and grabbing his cup of coffee with the other, while taking a long sip at the hot beverage._

"_You know I'm a very patient woman, Mayor Brownston." Caroline added, slyly._

"_I would opt more for "determined" young woman, Miss Forbes." He replied, while lowering his cup on the bar counter, before lowering his reading glasses as well._

"_It's funny that you are mentioning it to me." She smirked._

"_And why is that?" Mayor Brownston responded, before finally turning his sight toward her, before crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Simply, because I believe also that I am a very _**determined **_woman, Mayor Brownston." She confirmed to him, while crossing her own arms in front of her chest._

"_Then, you will certainly understand that I am as determined as you are to eat my breakfast in peace without any mental interruption, Miss Forbes." He answered her, while grabbing his breakfast plate from Trevor's hands. "Thank you my dear nephew." _

"_My uncle is actually your mission, Caroline?" Trevor smirked at her. _

_She turned her head toward the young man, before narrowing her sight at him._

"_And if I value my life, I'll step away, right now, toward the other side of the bar." He added, while running away from this strange encounter between Caroline and his uncle._

"_Maybe I can help you instead?" George asked Caroline, while glancing nervously at the Mayor, before rubbing his hands together._

"_No, I believe, Mayor Brownston is the one who could help me." Caroline replied, focused on her target._

"_Then it will have to wait after my breakfast." The Mayor added, before pouring salt on the food placed on his plate._

"_I want to have an access to the old prints of Clovelly local newspapers, for let say … The last 20 years." Caroline demanded. "But, I'm willing to wait, and let you finish your breakfast, Mayor Brownston." She added, perniciously._

_The Mayor raised his sight in the one of the nervous foreman, George, before lowering his eyes back on his plate, while taking a big bite of his omelet. This Caroline Forbes would definitely be hard to handle._

_ooOoo_

_Kol descended the stairs, before pushing the door leading him into the dining room, his mind left in a tormented blur, his guts in a twist… That Bonnie chick had just made him feel things that he had never felt before, and he wasn't sure, to this point, if he liked it or not. He directed his walking steps toward the entrance door, before being hit in the face by the door panel. _

"_Hey watch where you're going, Mikaelson?" He exclaimed to the fisherman._

"_Better the door than my fist in your face, Kol." Klaus responded, before scattering the dining room. "She" was here, placed at the far end of the bar counter, and in what seemed to be a verbal discussion between her and the Mayor. Damn you Caroline….That nosy woman and her quest to answers! _

_After their heartfelt morning encounter, it's in a dead silence that Caroline had brought him back to his house, and the minute he had stepped out of the car, she had left him on the sidewalk on a grinding tires' noise, while speeding toward the port. _

"_You want to try this again, Mikaelson, I'm actually in one of those weird moods when I would love to physically fight with you." Kol suggested._

"_What got your mind in a twist, young sailor?" Klaus mocked, what used to be his best friend._

"_What got me in a twist are women and their nosy attitude!" Kol responded._

"_Well, finally something we can agree on." Klaus responded, while rolling his eyes, before strolling his way toward the far end of the bar counter._

"_Hey, mate … Kol!" Trevor yelled at the moment Kol was passing the threshold of the entrance door. "You forgot your breakfast sandwich." He added while raising a wrapped sandwich in a paper bag._

"_Damn!" Kol replied, while turning on his heels, before walking back himself, toward the bar counter._

"_Good morning, Klaus!" Trevor greeted._

"_Not now, Trevor!" Klaus responded, while raising his right hand at him, before directing his walking steps toward the blonde target._

"_What is it with people today?" Trevor asked Elijah and Katherine, while shrugging his shoulders._

"_I think they fought again." Katherine responded, while leaning her forearms on the counter, her right hand slowly reaching Elijah's, before interlacing her fingers with his._

"_It's seems to be their "thing" of predilection." Elijah smirked, before bringing Katherine's hand to his lips, slowly kissing the tip of her fingers while keeping his sight lost in hers. "I have other "things" of predilection in mind." He added, seductively._

"_Not the time, nor the place." Katherine whispered back, while blushing and lowering her sight._

"_Oh, for god sake, get a room you two!" Trevor exclaimed, while rolling his eyes at them._

_ooOoo_

"_And why would you need those old copies of newspapers, Miss Forbes?" Mayor Brownston asked her, with a detached voice, while wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin._

"_It has come to my attention that …" She paused. "Some strange events are taking place in the village." She responded to the Mayor. "And I want to dig into the past of Clovelly."_

"_Maybe you're drinking too much wine or beer at night, young lady, and you are starting to hallucinate? You are away from your own country and home and you are building a fairy tale in the walls of Clovelly." The Mayor responded, smirking, while sipping his coffee. "And even if this village transformed itself as _**Neverland**_, why is this any of your concerns, if I may ask?"_

"_It's becoming my concerns when it came to my attention that a few of my men on the ship, were wandering naked in the street of Clovelly, Mayor Brownston." She responded to him, while raising her chin at him. "I fear for their safety."_

"_It's their personal life, Miss Forbes; they are not on your company boat after a day of labor, you can't forbid a few drinks and fun to those fishermen, or is it that you are too uptight in your New York city office to understand the simple fact about men, they enjoy to have a few drinks and a good time." The mayor responded to her, before pushing his plate one the counter._

"_I'm not stupid, Mayor Brownston, don't treat me like I am." She protested, smoke coming out of her eyes._

"_Caroline?" She recognized the hoarse voice calling her. "I need to have a word with you, now!"_

_She turned on herself, before facing the subject of her investigation, her angry stared drown into his own._

"_Yes, mister Mikaelson, what can I do for you? Or maybe it's more what you could do for the Fish and Sea Company, like directing yourself on the boat deck in about …." She added, while raising the sleeve or her blouse on her delicate wrist. "Ten minutes!"_

"_Nobody asked you to put your nose in my personal life, Forbes, or to bother everybody with it!" He warned her, while grabbing her left forearm, and lowering his head near hers, the warm of his jerky breaths caressing the skin of her cheeks, his sight drawn to her neckline, where her chest was raising over her deep breathing._

"_Mister Mikaelson you seem to forget to whom you're addressing yourself at the moment." She fumed with anger, while pronouncing each word. _

"_Oh, I perfectly know to whom I am talking to, Miss Forbes." He responded, while releasing his hand grip on her, before pacing back and forth in front of Caroline's standing position. "It still doesn't give you the right to go digging into my … Into the past of this village."_

"_Klaus, you're going too far, that is enough, lower you tone of voice, young man!" George exclaimed, while stepping away from his sitting position on the barstool. _

"_Why? Are you afraid of what I could find, Mister Mikaelson?" Caroline spilled her guts in his face, while sliding her closed fists on each side of her hips, her fiery glance lost in his. "You seem to forget that I am your superior and my duty as such is, at the present time, to restructure the organization chart. Therefore, I am entirely justified to make sure that the employees aboard the boats are suitable for the job."_

"_Don't go there!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while breathing loudly. "We never asked for your pretty bottom to be here, you and your snobby attitude could go back from where there coming from; you know nothing about Clovelly and its people, Miss Forbes!"_

"_Klaus it's enough!" George yelled, louder, while making all the customers present in the pub, turned their heads in their direction, in a sudden awkward silence._

_ooOoo_

"_Thanks!" Kol said, while grabbing the paper bag from Trevor's hand, before turning on his heels and bumping into a frontal collision with Bonnie, who was directing her walk toward the bar counter. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He apologized; unaware of whom he was addressing himself to, before raising his sight in the one of the young woman, his left arm firmly placed around her waist to help keep her body balance._

"_Well, watch where you're going next time, would you?" Bonnie replied, pushing on his chest with both of her hands, while stepping away from his embrace, under the watchful eyes and dumbfounded expressions of both Katherine and Elijah. _

"_Good morning you two, you seem to be in a cheerful mood?" Katherine greeted them, mockingly. "Can I offer you a cup of coffee, _**very black**_, perhaps?" She suggested, to them, while trying to hide her amusement._

"_What have twisted your mood this morning, Bonnie?" Elijah asked his friend, while winking at Katherine._

"_I've already had my breakfast and my cup of coffee, thank you." Bonnie replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Nothing, Elijah … I'm perfectly fine." _

"_Seriously, I can't start to figure you out?" Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while dropping his paper bag on the bar counter before grabbing his head with two hands and stepping in front of her sight._

"_Well don't figure me out then and go on your boat and leave!" Bonnie exclaimed, while pointing the entrance door of the establishment with her right hand._

"_You see the way she talks to me, it's like I'm a bag of dirt?" Kol said to Elijah. "Man you're the luckiest one to have hooked up with Katherine." _

"_We did not hook up." Katherine replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest and lowering her reddish cheeks._

"_Well, it's kind of debatable, don't you think?" Elijah replied, while tilting his head, with a smirk plastered on his face._

_ooOoo_

"_Miss Forbes, as enjoyable and entertaining your love quarrel with Mr. Mikaelson is at the present moment, you'll have to excuse my abrupt departure, but I have a busy day in front of me, as well as all these fishermen." Mayor Brownston declared, while scattering the dining room, before sliding a few pounds bills on the bar counter._

"_Then I'll come with you, and I hope you can help me with my present request." Caroline reaffirmed herself. _

"_You'll have to ask the police station, Miss Forbes." The Mayor responded, while grabbing his walking cane left on the barstool. "But, I believe that today they are closed, no luck for you then."_

"_Then, I'll ask later." She replied._

_Klaus forcefully grabbed her left upper arm, before dragging Caroline to the other side of the counter._

"_Let go of me!" She lashed out at him, while pulling on her arm._

"_You're acting like a spoiled brat at the moment while putting your nose where it doesn't belong, sweetheart." Klaus lashed out, while pushing her toward the bar counter, each of his hands placed on each side of her body, to keep her in his imprisonment._

"_Oh look! It's Klaus, having girl' problems, like I'm experimenting at the moment!" Kol exclaimed, while narrowing his sight at Bonnie's. _

"_I'm not your girl, so it's doubtful that your problems are related to me!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_What in the name of God is happening today?" Trevor asked both Katherine and Elijah, while standing speechless in front of both quarrels, with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

"_Whatever this is, I won't even dream to be in the middle of it." Elijah replied, while shaking his head._

"_Elijah?" Katherine asked, while tilting her head, with imploring eyes. "Please?"_

"_No, no, Katherine… Don't even try to flash your adorable smile; it won't work on me...Well, not this time that is." Elijah replied to her._

_In the middle of the lashing and yelling, a shallow feminine voice could hardly been heard._

"_I'm sorry…" The voice tried to break several times through the voices._

_Elijah turned his head, before suddenly shouting:_

"_Enough! Could you let this nice lady place a word for God sake?" _

_The two couples concerned by the calling finally turned their heads toward Rosa and Charles that were standing near their standing positions at the bar, with a timid smile plastered on their faces._

"_Oh, thank you, young man, you're so thoughtful and nice to give me a hand." Rosa thanked Elijah._

"_Rosa? Is there something wrong?" Klaus asked her, while detaching himself of Caroline, before strolling by her side._

"_No, don't you worry; my health is still the same at the moment." She reassured Klaus, while squeezing his hand. _

"_Charles" Klaus greeted, while nodding his head in respect at the eldest fisherman._

"_I don't want to keep you, I know the boat is leaving the port in a few minutes, but I'm actually here to invite you, Klaus and Miss Forbes to a dinner at my home, and now that I see all of this group of charming young people, I am wondering if Kol could accompany this charming lady, and maybe you, young man you could be the escort of Katherine?" Rosa addressed Bonnie and Elijah. "That is, if Trevor can hold the fort for the evening, of course?" _

"_Not even a problem." Trevor replied, smiling, while lowering his upper body on the bar counter._

"_I don't think …" Caroline started, before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

"_We'll _**all**_ be present." Klaus responded, firmly, while bending his head near Rosa, before kissing her frail left cheek. "Miss Forbes, I suggest you keep your nose away from Clovelly business." He added, harshly, while glancing rapidly at her direction._

_Caroline glanced at him with anger, her chest rising under her jerky breaths, her fists tightly closed, before sticking her tongue at the back of this boor._

"_We need to move our ass on the boat, Kol?" He suggested, before directing his walk toward the entrance door, with Kol on his heels._

"_Well, that is going to be an interesting dinner." Elijah smirked, after seeing Charles and Rosa leave their sides. "Would you say?" He added, while glancing at the three women. "Though, it will give me the chance to finally see you in a dress." He winked at Katherine._

"_Who says that I'll wear a dress for you?" She asked, while biting her bottom lip, before winking back at him._

"_How did I even put myself in the middle of yet, a second date with Kol?" Bonnie asked, while pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest, before triggering a general laugh in her friends._

* * *

_Elijah was pacing back and forth, outside and in front of the entrance door of the Rose Garden Pub, his hands buried in his trousers' pockets, while waiting for Katherine to come out. He finally held his pace, while facing the port, and losing his thoughts in the calm water and sunset placed in front of his sight. He closed his eyes, while taking deep breaths of the sea air, tormented more than what could be seen at first sight by the last turn of events, his previous private conversation with Mayor Brownston, but even more … By his deep feelings for Katherine._

"_Elijah…" He heard a soft voice calling his name._

_He turned on himself, before feeling his heartbeats raise dangerously in his chest, simply captivated by the vision of beauty in front of his sight. _

"_God, you're beautiful…" He managed to mumble the words out of his mouth. "No wonder I had this fantasy to see you in a dress."_

"_Thank you." She responded, humbly, before blushing. "You look very handsome yourself." She added, while appreciating to view of the young American in a dashing man suit._

_She was wearing a beige summer dress, in a mixed of lace and crochet fabric, her hair were styled in big, lustrous curls on her shoulders, and her feet were dressed with a pair of high heels sandals that were flattering her long, beautiful legs. _

"_It's … I made the dress myself, but I never had the chance to wear it." She confessed, while nervously touching the fabric, before raising her sight back in his, with a timid smile blessing her lips. _

"_You did?" Elijah responded, in surprise, while taking a few steps to reach her standing position. "You're very talented and it's a beautiful dress, but not nearly as beautiful as you." He added, before rising his right arm and hand on her left shoulder, sliding his fingers under her hair, at the base of her neck, before bending his head to softly kiss her forehead._

_Katherine closed her eyes, a range of delightful shivers hitting her spine all at once; she startled even more when she felt his manly lips touching hers, while nibbling on their corners, before capturing her mouth in a deeper kiss._

_He detached his mouth from hers, before stroking the tip of her nose with the tip of his finger, slowly interlacing his fingers with her own, while pulling Katherine toward his car._

"_What do you have in your bag?" She asked Elijah, while walking hand in hand by his side. _

"_What do you have in yours?" He replied, while winking at her._

"_A pie, I thought it would be appropriate to bring dessert, to give a hand to Rosa." Katherine replied, while smiling._

"_I'm bringing a couple of bottles of champagne." Elijah replied, while reaching his rented car._

"_Mm… The sophisticated business man from New York is bringing the good stuff." She replied, while smirking._

"_Yes, all that I bring with me is the best stuff out there, and not only in my paper bag." He smiled, while sliding his right hand and arm around her waist before pulling her into his arms._

"_Elijah, stop!" She giggled, while feeling his mouth devouring the left side of her neck._

"_I'm just proving my point, you're absolutely delicious." He responded, while slapping her bottom, before entering his key in the passenger door._

"_Elijah?" She called._

"_Yes?" He responded, while turning his head to drown his sight in hers._

"_Could we walk? It's only a twenty minutes' walk, and look at the sunset, it is so beautiful tonight." She suggested, while shrugging._

"_Sure, but can you walk with those heels?" He asked, gentlemanly. _

"_Yes, I can." She responded, while pulling on his right hand to make him follow her._

"_Ok, we'll walk, then." He responded, smiling, while grabbing the pie from her hands. "Let me carry this for you." _

"_Thank you." She responded, before grabbing his right arm with both hands, and lowering her head on his shoulders, while walking slowly by his side along the quay._

_Oh, Katherine, she thought to herself, what was this delightful knot you were feeling in your guts, the redness on your cheeks, and the sweat on the palms of your hands? _

_She was not nearly ready to admit this well-known feeling to herself…_

* * *

_Kol arrived in front of Bonnie's bedroom door, with flowers in hands, while pulling on the knot of his tie that was literally cutting the circulation of his neck. He took a big breath, eyes closed, before hitting the door panel with a discreet knock._

"_What do you want?" He heard Bonnie angry voice through the panel._

"_I'm picking you up for our date." He responded, in a lower voice. "I left you at least ten messages telling you that I was coming, already."_

"_This isn't a date." She added more. _

"_Well, how do you want me to call it then?" Kol mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

_He stood in front of the closed door, while hitting his fingers on the arch door, to pass the time, before finally seeing the door open on an expressionless Bonnie._

_She stood in front of his sight, with her arms crossed over her chest. Damn, she looked good! She had curled her hair, and they were cascading freely on her shoulders and naked back, she was wearing a black, adjusted, summer dress with a low neckline that left nothing to the imagination, and her delicious mouth was colorized with a deep red lipstick. _

_To summarized: The woman wanted him! It was more than obvious that she was trying to seduce him, but she was too damn stubborn to admit it to herself. _

_Bonnie startled a little, while lowering her sight on Kol. Damn him! He looked so dashing in his man suit._

"_I am not interested in receiving your flowers." She finally said to him, while glancing at the bouquet he was holding in his left hand._

"_Well isn't it your luckiest day, then, sugar pie." He snapped back at her "These are not for you, the bouquet is actually for Rosa." He added, while noticing her discomfiture._

"_Oh, of course the flowers are for Rosa." She blushed, before nervously sliding a strand of her hair behind her right ear._

"_Yes, they are … But this single one if for you." Kol smirked, seducer, while bringing from behind his back a single red rose wrapped in a transparent paper, with a colorful ribbon placed around the rod._

_Bonnie glanced at him for a few seconds, with her chin raised as a confrontational gesture, before snapping the rose from his hand._

"_Well, this isn't counting as an excuse for anything." She finally said, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_But it's a start, isn't it, my cauliflower?" He tilted his head, while pouting adorably._

"_If you enter in the room, close the door behind you." She responded, while rolling her eyes, before grabbing a pitcher, pouring the liquid into a glass, before emerging the rod of the rose in the water. _

_Kol did not wait to hear the invitation a second time; he stepped inside the bedroom, while pushing the panel on its arch with a good kick of his left foot, before dropping Rosa's bouquet on the bed. He approached Bonnie's position in front of her dresser, before sliding both of his hands around her waist, his lips finding the glorious curb of her neck not even a second later._

"_Kol, what are you doing?" She asked, while glancing at him in the mirror placed in front of both of their sights._

"_I've dreamed about this moment all day." He murmured to her, while nibbling on her earlobe._

"_Kol, we are still in the middle of a big fight, you and me." She tried to argue, while feeling her strength against him evaporate with each of his caresses on her burning skin._

"_Are we?" He mocked, while lowering his hands on her thighs, lower on the hem of her dress, before raising the fabric on her hips, his wandering hands rubbing her exposed skin. "Then I love the way we fight." He added, while kissing the roundness of her shoulder._

_Bonnie, Bonnie … Think of something, quick! _

"_We need to leave… Rosa's dinner, remember?" She whispered the words, breathless, while feeling his hands caress the tender parts of her inner thighs. _

"_Mm… sure, we'll leave in a minute, or two, or three…" He responded, before turning her body in his arms, and suddenly lowering his head to capture her lips, under her loud sounds of protestation._

_But she couldn't protest much longer while feeling his lips tease hers this way, she finally returned his kisses while moaning underneath his mouth. _

"_We need to go, please." She implored, while murmuring the words._

"_Ok…" He finally accepted, with a last kiss. "In one condition, could you do the knot of my tie, it's killing me, please?" _

_Bonnie smirked, while pulling on the narrowed fabric._

"_You tightened the knot too hard." She explained, while redoing the knot. "You need to loosen the fabric near the throat, like this." _

"_I see." Kol replied, while sliding both of his hands on her bottom._

"_Kol, remove your hands from my bottom." Bonnie warned, with a raised eyebrow._

"_What? Damn … It was such a nice place for my hands to be." He smirked, before lowering his lips on hers for a last kiss._

* * *

_Caroline lowered her head under the rear hood of her car, while searching frantically for the spared tire, which seemed not findable. She passed her right hand on her forehead while sweating like a pig , and not to help the present situation, her car has fallen down in the middle of one of the village streets, at what should not even be a ten minutes of walk to Rosa's and Charles' home._

"_I can't believe the bad luck I have today!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

_She suddenly raised her head while hearing the distinct sound of someone biting into an apple, before hitting her head on the hood._

"_Damn!" She cursed even more, while rubbing her skull, before taking a glance at the intruder and swearing even more. "What do you want? You want to have a good laugh at a damsel in distress? It's your thing I suppose, Mister Mikaelson" She asked Klaus, who was leaning his back on the passenger door of the car, while eating a green apple. _

"_Did you say a damsel, where? I can't seem to find one, Love?" He asked, teasing._

_She narrowed her angry sight at him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before raising an eyebrow in appreciation, against her good intention to stay disinterested, of course. _

_He had cleaned himself good. He was wearing a pair of white trousers, with a black leather belt, a black man shirt with a few buttons opened on his chest, and with the sleeves rolled on his forearms. He was also casually holding with a few of his left hand' fingers, a white matching jacket on his left shoulder, with, as final touch of this ensemble, a black pair of matching shoes. Caroline finally understood the modern expression: Sex God on legs! _

_Actually, to a passerby, they could have easily been mistaken for the perfect matching married couple. She was wearing a bohemian white dress, with a black braided leather belt on her waist, and matching black heels shoes. Her hair was styled in a loosed ponytail, with a few strands framing the delicate features of her face._

"_You cleaned well." She said, from the tips of her lips, while shrugging her shoulders like she couldn't care less._

_As a response Klaus lowered his fiery sight from her head to her toes, before bringing a hot fire to her cheeks, while undressing Caroline with a single look attached to a smirk plastered on his lips._

"_Now that you've enjoyed the view, you can leave whenever you want!" She lashed out at him, while closing the hood of the car on a shrill noise._

"_You have a flat tire?" He concluded, while lowering his sight on her present back luck. "What a shame, with your white dress and all, it could literally ruin the evening for you, if you get your hands dirty, that is." He analyzed, while shaking his head, smiling._

_Jerk! Caroline thought with the sudden need to rub off the pretentious smile away from his face._

"_I don't have a spare tire, and move your ass; I would like to open the passenger door of my car to get a few items from inside." She asked him, while fuming her rage internally. _

"_Please Klaus?" He pronounced the two words, in a perfect imitation of her voice. _

"_ .Hell!" She replied, while pushing him out of her way and opening the door, before bending her upper body and head to grab her things: purse, jackets and a few pastries for dinner._

"_What is it with you today, Forbes?" He asked, while appreciating the sight of her delicious behind. "You've splashed me with cold water in the morning, you battled my say in the pub while putting your pretty nose where it doesn't belong, and now that I am gentlemanly waiting to accompany you to our evening, you're avoiding my presence."_

_Caroline suddenly strengthened her body, while glancing madly at him._

"_Stop looking at me from … from behind." She warned him, with a forbidden finger, while blushing._

"_Well, you've asked me to move my ass; I thought it was only fair that I take a look at yours." He said, mockingly._

_She closed the passenger door, on a loud "bang" noise, before starting to walk in the street. _

"_Tell me, how will you drive back home with a flat tire?" He asked her, strolling by her side, while carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hand._

"_It's none of your damn business." She replied, while mumbling the words in anger._

"_Or is it that your pretty ass will find its way back to my home and bed tonight?" He added, pretentiously._

"_ .God! You're so pretentious, it's unbelievable!" She exclaimed, while grabbing her head with both hands. "Listen to me, and listen to me well, Mikaelson!" She lashed out at him, before turning on herself, while pointing a finger at him._

"_Oh, Love, bring it to daddy." He mocked, while lowering his upper body and head near hers._

"_Whatever we had between us, this … It's done, finished, a thing of the past, Gone with the wind, Hasta la Vista baby!" She busted into his face._

"_You don't say, sweetheart?" He replied, with a smile twisting the corners of his lips._

"_Yes, I say!" She yelled at him._

"_Let's test this new theory of yours, shall we?" He retorted, while sliding his right arm around her waist and forcefully pulling Caroline into his arms, before lowering his head and crashing his demanding lips on hers._

_She mumbled sounds of protestation under his demanding mouth, while trying to push her body away from him, before finally dropping her defenses with loud moaning sounds of pleasure. She raised her hands from his chest to his neck, her fingers finding the curly base of his hair, while caressing and grabbing at the same time._

_He lowered his mouth on the right side of her neck, before leaving a trail of kisses on her burning skin. _

"_Klaus…" She whispered his name, her eyes closed, while passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lip. "We need to stop; please…We need to go." She begged the plea more to herself than him._

_He held her in his arms for her few seconds, her head resting on his left shoulder._

"_Did you hear me this morning when I … When I've said that I had feelings for you?" He asked, abruptly, while leaving her breathless and speechless at the same time._

_She raised her head from his shoulder, before drowning her sight in his, the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest._

"_I…" She started, under his insistent glance._

"_Hey, you two" They suddenly heard the voices calling them, before rapidly detaching themselves from the embrace, and turning their heads toward Katherine and Elijah that were walking toward them, hand in hand._

"_You've decided to walk also?" Katherine asked, a smile plastered on her face._

"_Something, like that…" Caroline responded, while bending her upper body to pick up the bags that she had dropped when Klaus had pulled her into the embrace. _

"_Did you call each other, before dressing yourselves tonight?" Elijah asked, smirking, while looking at Klaus' and Caroline's black and white dress code theme._

"_Really, It's so funny, Elijah!" Caroline busted at him, while marching furiously in front of them._

"_Care, come on, it's a joke!" Elijah yelled back at her._

_Caroline kept walking toward Rosa's house, while feeling Klaus's burning and persistent sight fixated on her back, with her heartbeats still rising in her chest._

* * *

_Trevor locked the entrance door of the pub, before turning the "close" sign on the window, while lowering the store. The evening had been quieter than expected, with only a few regular customers to keep him occupied, and he had been able to close before the late evening. All considered, it was certainly calmer than the diner at Rosa, he thought to himself, while smiling and thinking about the others at the present moment. _

_He directed his walk behind the bar counter, before grabbing a kitchen towel and starting to clean glasses, while pushing the start button of a CD player to listen to old romantic songs._

"_You and me, we used to be together, every day together, always …" He started singing from the top of his lungs, while gulping a bottle of beer, and following the tempo of the music with two knifes hitting their blade on the bottom of glasses, before holding immobile at the sound of a singing voice … At a few feet of distance from him...This particular voice… That he could recognized among hundreds._

"_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend, I can't believe it could be the end …" He heard the lyrics in his ears, while closing his eyes for a few seconds._

_Trevor raised his head, before suddenly turning his body and head to face "her"…Her being: Rebekah Mikaelson._

"_What are you doing back here? Are you out of your mind?" He exclaimed, angrily, while shutting the music sound off. _

"_Well, hello to you too, Trevor." Rebekah responded, before crossing her arms in front of her chest, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. _

"_You can't be back here, Rebekah, not after the appearance that your brother pulled in the Pub." He explained, while gesturing nervously with his arms._

"_Remember when we were teenagers, we used to listen to romantic songs for hours." She tried this new approach, with a timid smile blessing her lips._

"_No I don't remember." He lied through his teeth, while passing a rapid hand through his long hair. "You need to leave now, Rebekah … You need to leave, Clovelly, and never come back." He added, while shaking his head in disbelief._

"_I thought you would be happy to see me again?" She shrugged, disappointed, before losing her smile._

"_Well, you thought wrong, obviously." He replied, while grabbing, with both of his hands, the edge of the counter, before bending his head and closing his eyes to help him maintain his calm._

"_So, that is it then? It's a final goodbye?" She asked him, on the edge of a nervous breakdown, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

"_It was a _**fucking**_ final goodbye when you left me behind years ago, or did you suddenly forget all about it?" Trevor lashed out at her, while pacing back and forth behind the counter._

"_No, I never forgot about it, I thought my heart would break in thousands of pieces when I left you behind, Trevor." She replied, while feeling tears filling her eyes. _

"_This is a nightmare." He mumbled, between his teeth, while shaking his head. _

"_I had nothing to offer you at that moment, no future … I was a mess, and … And Tyler offered me to discover who I really was after … You know, after the curse." She tried to explain to him._

"_It was not __**your**__ decision to make, Bekah!" Trevor lashed out, while turning on himself and pointing a finger toward her. "It was _**our**_ decision to make … Ours, you and I, but you took this right away from me."_

"_I'm sorry…" She replied to him, while closing her eyes, tears rolling fluently on her cheeks. "In all those past years, did you … Did you have a lot of girls?"_

"_What kind of question is that?" Trevor asked, dumbfounded, before walking away from his position behind the counter. "What? You want me to tell you that I've lived like a priest all those years? Sorry to disappoint, Baby, I'd my share of women in my bed."_

"_No, I … I only wanted to know if a woman had been able to give the joy and love that you deserve." She replied, while taking slow walking steps to reach him, before standing in front of him, with her heartbeats raising her chest under her loud breathing._

_Trevor glanced at her for a few seconds, before turning his sight away from the temptation standing in front of his sight. Damn her … Damn her … _

"_You are not entitled to ask those questions anymore, Rebekah." He answered her, while sighing loudly._

"_I … I don't know why I came back here?" She stuttered the words. "I just … I needed to see you one last time." She added, while taking an additional step toward him, raising her body on the tips of her toes before kissing his left cheek and say in a last whisper. "I'm sorry… Find you happiness."_

_Rebekah pushed herself away from Trevor, while taking her first walking steps toward the entrance door, before being suddenly retained by a grip of his right hand on her forearm._

_Trevor pulled Rebekah into his arms, before drowning his sight in hers, his right hand slowly rising to grab her chin, before closing his eyes and lowering his lips on hers._

_She startled at the soft touch of his lips on hers, before moaning sounds of pleasure. He lowered his hands on the crucible of her back, before finding the hem of her t-shit and sliding his soft fingers on her bare skin. She raised her hands on his chest, before burying her fingers in his hair. _

_And like two lovers who finally find their way back to each other, they kissed up to be breathless, with their mutual hands rubbing each other bodies, in remembrance of their past love making. And it's carried in Trevor's arms that Rebekah found her way back into her lover's bed._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading "Dinner at Rosa" Part 1, guys! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it? **_

_**Until the next update,**_

_**Much love to all of you,**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Tauruskch: **__ Let me tell you something, if the village of Clovelly was really full of men like the ones in my fiction, I would pack my luggage and be in the first plane available (lol). I love Kalijah too, I always did, and I've been writing them for a long time now, and it is still a joy. And it was time for Caroline to push Klaus a bit more to reveal his emotions. Cheers, back at you! _

_**Justine: **__LOL … Bon Dieu, j'ai relis ta review dernièrement, et quand j'ai lu : _**Mikael est un gros fumier**_, j'ai éclaté de rire. Je crois que tu es sa plus fidèle admiratrice. Écoute, si tu veux qu'il refasse surface, je peux le faire juste pour toi? Tu me laisses savoir, ok? Pour ce qui est du moment qu'elles vont apprendre le pot aux roses, cela va être plutôt rebondissant, je te le dis tout de suite. Pour ta deuxième review de la dernière fois, non … non … Je suis certaine que je ne t'ai pas encore achevée tout à fait, donne-moi du temps encore (lol). Je suis contente que tu as une nouvelle fois apprécié les trois couples, et que tu te doutais qu'au moins une d'entre-elles allait fouiner, tu avais raison, ma chérie! _

_**Guest Vicki: **__I know my dear, a lot of secrets in that small village, you can't be bored that is a given. And you are probably right, that Katherine will be the one to act with a very "head strong" attitude when she will discover the truth about Elijah._

_**Ilovetvd: **__Sure! See when they killed Jeremy, the young man was placed in front of the cliff. They all had in their body the werewolf genes, and therefore, they were all under the possibility one day to turn as one, if they would kill someone of course. The tricky part is that one stumbled and fell, the other one fell also, and they all fell. They basically all pushed Jeremy over the cliff. This said the curse is not going to start: Mini mani mo on them, to choose one over the other, so, automatically the werewolf gene was triggered, and they all turned. I hope this helped you? About the pregnancy question … MY LIPS ARE SEALED – I will keep my peace, but I am winking at you._

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it!**_


	23. Dinner at Rosa - Part 2

**THE PORT OF LOVE**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Caroline & Klaus

With the participation of:

Elijah & Katherine / Kol & Bonnie

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 23

"**Dinner at Rosa"**

Part 2

* * *

_**Previously on: The Port of Love … **_

_(…)_

"_What kind of question is that?" Trevor asked, dumbfounded, before walking away from his position behind the counter. "What? You want me to tell you that I've lived like a priest all those years? Sorry to disappoint, Baby, I'd my share of women in my bed."_

"_No, I … I only wanted to know if a woman had been able to give the joy and love that you deserve." She replied, while taking slow walking steps to reach him, before standing in front of him, with her heartbeats raising her chest under her loud breathing._

_Trevor glanced at her for a few seconds, before turning his sight away from the temptation standing in front of his sight. Damn her … Damn her … _

"_You are not entitled to ask those questions anymore, Rebekah." He answered her, while sighing loudly._

"_I … I don't know why I came back here?" She stuttered the words. "I just … I needed to see you one last time." She added, while taking an additional step toward him, raising her body on the tips of her toes before kissing his left cheek and say in a last whisper. "I'm sorry… Find you happiness."_

_Rebekah pushed herself away from Trevor, while taking her first walking steps toward the entrance door, before being suddenly retained by a grip of his right hand on her forearm._

_Trevor pulled Rebekah into his arms, before drowning his sight in hers, his right hand slowly rising to grab her chin, before closing his eyes and lowering his lips on hers._

_She startled at the soft touch of his lips on hers, before moaning sounds of pleasure. He lowered his hands on the crucible of her back, before finding the hem of her t-shit and sliding his soft fingers on her bare skin. She raised her hands on his chest, before burying her fingers in his hair. _

_And like two lovers who finally find their way back to each other, they kissed up to be breathless, with their mutual hands rubbing each other bodies, in remembrance of their past love making. And it's carried in Trevor's arms that Rebekah found her way back into her lover's bed._

* * *

_**Dinner at Rosa … Part 2 … **_

"_Flowers, pastries, bottles of champagne, you're all making me blush with all these presents, and this was certainly not necessary. Did you see what all these young people have brought me, Charles? Isn't it thoughtful of them?" Rosa exclaimed, while turning her sight toward her husband, her right hand resting on his forearm._

"_Yes, it certainly is, but it wasn't necessary, you know." Charles added, while shaking his head, traces of redness on his cheeks. "But, the gesture is appreciated by both Rosa and me." _

"_You're welcome; it's certainly an honor to be included as one of your guests in your home, Rosa, Charles." Elijah thanked, while nodding his head._

"_Oh, don't even mention it." She responded to Elijah, while leading the four guests into the dining room. "I will put these flowers in fresh water, and go take a quick look at my casseroles." Rosa informed. "Charles you want to give me a hand." She addressed her husband._

"_Certainly, my love…" The eldest fisherman responded, while taking some bags from her hands. "Please, excuse-us?"_

"_Klaus, be a gentleman, and pull the chair for Miss Forbes, to help her sit, would you?" Rosa asked, a smile twisting the corners of her lips, while passing the threshold leading to the kitchen. "And I took the liberty of attributing the sitting positions at the table." She added, before leaving the room with her husband on her heels. _

"_Well that is exciting, I wonder if I'm sitting near you, Katherine." Elijah murmured, mockingly, near her left ear, with a big smirk plastered on his face. _

"_Stop making fun of things, Elijah." Katherine warned him, while pointing a finger to his nose._

"_I'm not! I swear…It's just adorable because we are obviously three couples, but I guess Rosa wanted to make sure that I wouldn't sit with Klaus or Kol." He shrugged._

"_Spare me the agony, Mate." Klaus responded to Elijah, amused._

"_And I say, right back at you, man." Elijah added, sarcastically._

"_Miss Forbes, would you put your ass on this chair, please?" Klaus asked, while pulling the chair for her and showing the seat with his right hand._

"_Seriously, those are your good manners toward a lady, Mister Mikaelson?" Caroline asked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before raising her chin and sight at him, a small smile blessing her lips._

"_I pulled the chair, did I?" He shrugged. "And where do you see a lady?" He added, while scattering the room, a smile up to his ears._

_Caroline narrowed her sight on him, while growling sounds of indignation, before finally taking her sitting position at the table._

"_Let me push the chair for you, __**my lady**__." Klaus murmured near Caroline's left ear, while slowly pushing her legs underneath the table. "There, are you comfortable? Can I do something else for you?" He asked, sarcastically, before adding in a low murmur into her ear. "As for my good manners, they improve drastically the minute you are sharing my bed."_

_Caroline slowly turned her head, while staring at this unbearable smirk of his, her eyes finally meeting Klaus's._

"_What you could do is finding a siting place at the far end of the table, far, far away from me." She responded, while mumbling the words between her teeth._

"_Oh come on, you don't mean that, love, you would miss me too much." He replied, while sliding his right hand underneath the table, before slowly raising the fabric of her dress on her legs, and sensually caressing her thigh._

"_**Get your hand away from my thigh as of now**__, or I will break all your fingers." She whispered to him, before crushing his fingers, and pushing his hand away from her leg a few seconds later. _

"_Ouch! Damn you, Forbes!" He murmured, angrily, while shaking his right hand and suddenly turning his sight at the plate placed near Caroline's, before noticing his name calligraphically written on a small card. "Oh, look Miss Forbes, I'm sitting right beside you. We'll be able to hold hands the all duration of the dinner." He added, smirking, to infuriate her more._

_Caroline grabbed her napkin on the table before angrily throwing the square piece of fabric on her lap. Damn him and his over the top sex-appeal!_

"_Klaus is surprisingly sitting at Caroline's side." Elijah said to Katherine, while pointing toward them. "Could it be that I am sitting by your side, Miss Katherine?" Elijah wondered, sarcastically, while taking the card in his right hand. "I am!" He exclaimed, scoffer, like he had won the lottery, before pulling the chair for her to sit. "After you "mademoiselle", please take your sitting position." He invited her to sit. _

"_Is he oftentimes acting like this?" Katherine asked Caroline, while smiling and taking her sitting position._

"_Elijah? It depends; he can have his crazy moments. But, when he is in his three pieces suit at work, he can transform himself as a very serious business man, with his teeth sharped like Jaws." Caroline mocked her friend Elijah._

_Elijah pushed Katherine's chair before taking his own sitting position at her left side._

"_What are you saying now, Forbes, I can be cool as a cucumber and have some fun, when my hectic work life give me the chance." Elijah frowned while putting his own napkin on his lap. _

"_To tell you the honest truth I've never seen him so relax than since he has arrived here." Caroline expressed, while winking at Katherine. "Could it be the nice company?"_

"_It must be the fresh air of the sea." Katherine replied, while taking a quick glance at Elijah, before suddenly blushing._

"_Or the beautiful view." Elijah added, while winking at the young lady. _

"_What is your area of expertise, Elijah?" Klaus asked, while grabbing a bottle of wine placed on the table, before pressing the corkscrew on its cork. _

"_Import-Export actually, I'm managing a multi-national company, with the head-office located in New-York." Elijah replied, while nodding his head._

"_What are you selling?" Klaus inquired, while pulling the cork out of the bottle, before asking. "Ladies, what will it be red or white wine?" _

"_Red, please…" Both Katherine and Caroline replied, politely._

"_We specialized in sport clothes and shoes; our brand name is actually distributed in more than a hundred of countries worldwide. At the moment we want to expand our expertise into surfing." Elijah explained to Klaus. "Red, please…" He added, while handing his empty glass to Klaus._

"_I didn't know that?" Katherine said to Elijah, surprised, while turning her sight toward him._

"_You never asked." Elijah replied, smiling, while caressing her left cheek. "I would have told."_

"_You certainly seem to be on a successful and lucrative road." Klaus replied, while handing the filled glass back to Elijah, with Caroline glancing at him from the corners of her eyes._

"_I can't complaint; the profits were actually good this year." Elijah replied, before grabbing the glass from Klaus's hands. "Thank you. We managed to open new factories in a few of the main cities in America." _

"_It's kind of rare these days to hear that the management of a multi-national company is not exploiting the Asian market of factories?" Klaus replied, while shrugging his shoulders._

"_How do you know all of this?" Caroline asked, while turning her head to look at him, with a glimpse of amazement in her sight._

"_Why are you asking? You think that I am only good at fishing and drinking beers, Love?" He replied, while winking at her, before lowering his back on his chair, his right arm sliding comfortably around Caroline's shoulders, with his left hand bringing the glass of wine to his lips. "I've studied a few years of marketing, economy and world market, if you need to know." He added, as a simple explanation, before slowly caressing the base of her neck with his thumb, while creating a range of delightful shivers in her spine. _

"_I had no idea." She replied, surprised._

"_You never asked, love." He repeated Elijah words. "So, Elijah, where are you locating now?"_

"_Well, we actually have a few factories located sporadically in Asia, but with the world crisis on our hands, we're trying to rebuild the economy in America while creating new jobs in local factories." Elijah replied to the fisherman._

"_You're trying to make a difference, it's honorable." Klaus nodded his head._

"_People, don't fear, we are finally here!" Kol exclaimed, while entering the dining room, with Bonnie on his heels. "The front door was opened."_

"_Rosa left it opened for you." Katherine explained._

"_Oh, look it is Kol and Bonnie, we had actually forgotten that you were supposed to be here." Elijah exclaimed, sarcastically, while raising his class of wine at their arrival._

"_It's very funny my American friend!" Kol replied, while reaching the table, before patting Elijah's shoulders. "Hey! What is this? You are already drinking without us?"_

"_Hi!" Bonnie said, while smiling and waving a hand at everybody._

"_Hey, Bonnie!" They all greeted her. _

"_What kept you both?" Elijah added, while winking an eye at the sitting parties._

"_Well, we were making out in Bonnie's bedroom, so that explains the late arrival, please forgive us?" Kol shrugged, honestly, before being hit by a slap on his head, at the base of his neck. "Ouch! What is this for?" He exclaimed at Bonnie, while dropping the flowers and wine on the table, before holding his head with both hands, under the laughter of the others._

"_Like you need to ask?" Bonnie replied, while blushing and mumbling the words, between her teeth, before narrowing an angry stare at him, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. "We were late, because … Because I couldn't decide what to wear." She explained, shyly._

"_Oh come on, my cauliflower, it's not suiting your style to lie." Kol exclaimed, before grabbing in his hand, the small card placed on a plate beside his own. "Look we're sitting together, sugar pie." He added, smiling, while showing the young woman her name. "Let me pull the chair for you." He suggested, while grinning. "Our host is actually very thoughtful, could you imagine the evening of horror if I had been sitting beside … Let say, Caroline, as an example?" He mocked._

"_Don't even mention it, Kol, I am already sweating at the idea." Caroline replied, while laughing._

"_Exactly" Kol replied, while winking at Caroline, before taking his own sitting place._

"_See how adorable he is with you, Bonnie?" Elijah mentioned, before lowering his nose and smile into his class of wine._

"_Imagine Kol as a jelly fish, Bonnie." Klaus added, while laughing. "Once he grabs your leg, he'll never – ever let go." _

_Bonnie raised her sight in Klaus's, before busting into laughter._

"_Oh, it's really funny, Mikaelson!" Kol exclaimed, nodding, before pointing a finger at him and Caroline. "It's hilarious, actually….But, by the way you two?" Kol addressed the issue. "Was it white and black theme tonight? Did you call each other before dressing yourselves or what?"_

_Another trigger of laughter was once more heard in the dining room._

"_You're asking for it, jelly fish." Klaus warned Kol, while showing his closed fist to him, but without being able to hold his seriousness for long, a glimpse of a smile showing on his lips. _

"_Kol, Bonnie, glass of red?" Elijah asked them, while wiping his teary eyes. _

"_Yes, please." They both replied, smiling. _

"_So, which of the penguins did you rob of his suit tonight?" Klaus asked Kol, in a mocking tone of voice. _

"_Aww, don't even mention it; brother….Take a picture, because you will never see me wearing a suit, ever again." Kol exclaimed, while shaking his head, before pulling on the knot of his tie. "Thank God for Bonnie, she was able to loosen up my tie." _

"_Oh come on, Klaus, Don't be too harsh on him." Katerine added, smiling. "Kol you look very dashing and handsome."_

"_Thank you my darling." Kol responded. "Finally, I have found a woman who's able to recognize a handsome man when she is seeing one, you should learn a thing or two from her, Bonnie." _

_Bonnie shook her head, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling._

"_And I'm sure the tie is not the only thing that Bonnie will loosen up tonight either." Elijah added, while creating another round of laughter._

"_I'm going to kill you, Elijah, I swear!" Bonnie exclaimed, while bending her upper body on the table, and glaring at her friend. _

"_Here, take a glass of wine in the meantime." Elijah proposed, while handing his friend a glass. "That should relax you mood."_

"_So where are Rosa and Charles?" Kol asked, while scattering the room. "Thanks." He added to Elijah, while grabbing his own glass. _

"_They went into the kitchen to put the flowers in water and take a look at the diner." Caroline informed, while nodding her head. _

_A moment of awkward silence filled the room, for a few minutes._

"_So, awkward silence, someone wants me to start singing to break it?" Kol asked, while nodding his head._

"_No!" They all shouted in synchronization, before bursting into laughter once more. _

"_Well…Before Rosa and Charles, come back, a toast then." Kol exclaimed, while rising on his legs. "To Clovelly and the gorgeous visitors we've received in our walls this summer." _

"_First time someone is actually calling me __**gorgeous,**__ I'm touched." Elijah raised one of his eyebrows, smirking._

"_Mate, I only have eyes for those lovely ladies: Caroline and Bonnie." Kol replied, while holding his laughter. "To Clovelly…"_

"_To Clovelly…" They all raised their glasses, cheering._

* * *

_An atmosphere of enjoyment and relaxation, exquisite wine, good food, and more laughter had been the pleasurable content of Rosa's dinner._

"_I'll help you with the dishes." Caroline offered, while rising on her two legs, soon followed by Bonnie and Katherine._

"_None sense, sit on your chairs, my ladies, let Klaus come and have a little chat with me. Why does it always have to be the women who are washing and wiping the dishes?" Rosa replied, while winking at the girls. "Charles? Could you go downstairs with Elijah and Kol and bring a few bottles of digestives alcohol from the cave?"_

"_I'm all for that way of thinking, Rosa." Katherine replied to her, while winking at Caroline and Bonnie._

"_Yes, my love." Charles replied, while inviting the men to follow him, with a hand gesture of his part. _

"_I'll make coffee and we'll eat the dessert afterward." Rosa suggested. "And we'll finish the night with Elijah's champagne."_

"_We are right behind you, Charles." Kol replied, while following Charles, with Elijah on his heels._

"_I'll go, stay with Katherine and Bonnie" Klaus ordered Caroline, while lowering his head near hers, before softly kissing her forehead and following Rosa into the kitchen corridor, under the speechless expressions of both Katherine and Bonnie._

"_What was that?" Bonnie murmured to Caroline, while bending her upper body on the table._

"_What was what?" Caroline replied, while blushing and shrugging her shoulders._

"_Caroline Forbes, you're blushing?" Katherine replied while approaching Caroline, before taking Klaus's sitting position, at her side. "Tell us, for God sake, what is going on between you and Klaus?" _

"_Nothing's going on!" Caroline objected firmly._

"_He just kissed you on your forehead." Katherine exclaimed. "I've never seen Klaus Mikaelson kiss a woman on the forehead before."_

"_So?" Caroline shrugged some more. "He was being polite and considerate for a change."_

"_Well, if you want to call that polite? Then he is usually "polite" to his female friends when he slaps their bottoms, he kisses them with his tongue out, or …" Katherine started explaining, before being cut in the middle of her sentence by Caroline._

"_That is enough information in my ears, thank you!" Caroline showed Katherine her opened palm._

"_Caroline Forbes, I recognize the signs" Bonnie exclaimed, while pointing a finger at her friend. "You're jealous and you're falling hard for the man."_

"_What? No… He's one of my company's employees, and we had a short "thing" together, or call it whatever you want, and it was a monstrous error. Now it's done, finished, in the past." Caroline replied, while nodding her head several times, to convince herself more than her friends._

"_Mm…" Both Katherine and Bonnie hummed the sound, while nodding their heads._

"_Why are you humming this way?" Caroline asked, while narrowing her sight at both of them._

"_Well, you've been literally fighting like cats and dogs this morning at the pub." Bonnie shrugged. "It's the sign of a complicated but passionate relationship, if you're asking me."_

"_You've always been against me having this kind of passionate relationship!" Caroline busted at her friend._

"_I know, I know … But, the man is growing on me, I think he's changing you and you are changing him." Bonnie explained, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_You were fighting yourself with Kol!" Caroline exclaimed._

"_Irrelevant." Bonnie responded, while shaking her head._

"_How can this be irrelevant?" Katherine asked Bonnie, while smirking._

"_Well, Kol is Kol … I fight all the time with him, because … Because, he is him!" Bonnie tried to explain._

"_Mm…" Both Katherine and Caroline hummed the sound, while nodding her heads._

"_Oh that is really funny!" Bonnie rolled her eyes, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_You know what I think; I think that you're both in deep denial." Katherine addressed the issue to the girls._

"_Look who's talking, Miss "I won't have an affair with an American man"." Bonnie responded. _

"_Well, I know… But, we're together now." Katherine confessed, while lowering her head and blushing._

"_What do you mean you're together?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded. "I mean, I know you've been flirting with him, and he's been flirting with you, but?" _

"_Well, we're together – together." Katherine shrugged. "We've decided to give a try to this long distance relationship and see where it could lead us. In the meantime, he's here, and... We take it one day at a time." _

_Bonnie and Caroline stood speechless and motionless in front of Katherine._

"_Well, obviously I should have refrain myself from sharing this news." Katherine added, while lowering her head away from their glances._

"_What? No, no, no …" Both Caroline and Bonnie exclaimed simultaneously, while shaking their heads. _

"_We are just so … What are we?" Bonnie asked Caroline, while turning her head to look at her friend._

"_We are … Surprised, happy, and ecstatic for you both!" Caroline listed, honestly._

"_I know that you were… in the past.' Katherine added, embarrassed._

"_Oh my God, Katherine … Believe me, it is ancient history." Caroline reassured her, while grabbing both of her friend's hands._

"_It's prehistoric to be exact." Bonnie added, mockingly, while making Katherine smile. _

"_It won't work." Katherine suddenly depressed._

"_What? Why?" Caroline exclaimed, surprised._

"_New-York, Clovelly … I'm not stupid, it's meant to fail miserably." Katherine explained. "And look at me, it's not like I'm a city girl, I still don't know what he is seeing in me, maybe it is just a fling and nothing more."_

"_You don't know that." Bonnie responded, while shaking her head. "No one knows what tomorrow hold for us, and we've known Elijah for a long time now, if he is serious about giving it a try, it's because he cares deeply for you." _

"_Furthermore, he's not playing the playboy card in New-York; he's always buried in his work, working late...And rarely having time to socialize." Caroline tried to reassure the young woman. "And he's wealthy, therefore he has the money to travel, so he could see you oftentimes, Katherine."_

"_And as for why he is crazy about you? Damn girl did you take a look at yourself in the mirror, recently?" Bonnie added, while making Katherine blush._

"_Ok, ok … I hear you both, and I've already invested my heart in this, I can't go back now." Katherine replied. _

"_Then we are really happy for you." Caroline smiled._

"_Could it be the time for the both of you to listen to your own advice?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. _

"_There are too much secrets about Klaus's past that he is not willing to give the answers to me." Caroline replied, while shaking her head, stubbornly. "You know, don't you?" She asked Katherine, in hope of learning more._

"_Even if I knew bits and pieces of Klaus's past, Caroline, it wouldn't be my place to tell you." Katherine responded, with a timid smile blessing her lips. _

"_Then what is the point?" Caroline replied, sadly, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Listen…" Katherine begged, while grabbing Caroline's chin, with her right hand, to turn her head toward her. "I've known Klaus since we were children, Kol a bit later in time, but…" She started explaining, while taking a glance at Bonnie. "I can swear that I've never seen them so attracted to girls before, it was always short and day flight relationships. So, you do as you wish, but I don't think they are playing with you in any ways. They were just abandoned children who have suffered a … A complicated childhood, with complicated events attached to it." She concluded, before seeing Caroline and Bonnie stare at each other for quite a long moment._

* * *

"_I'll wash and you'll wipe, like in the old days?" Klaus suggested to Rosa, while smiling, before dropping the dishes in the sink. "Here, sit! You must be exhausted with all the days of chemo-therapy?" Klaus noticed, while pulling a chair for Rosa to sit on._

"_There are better days than others, and vice-versa." She replied to the young man. "You know, I've lost all my hair, this is a wig." Rosa added, sadly, while touching the synthetic hair._

_Klaus turned his glance toward Rosa, while losing his smile, before bending his upper body and giving his foster mother a hug. _

"_You are still beautiful; Charles can't take his eyes away from you." He murmured, while closing his eyes._

"_My husband is a fool." She mumbled the words, tears in her eyes._

"_You'll be ok, you hear me?" He whispered to her._

"_It's in the hands of God now, Klaus." She responded, fatalist. "You remember the old days, when we were doing the dishes together?" Rose asked him, a smile blessing her lips._

"_I'll always remember the time I've passed with you and Charles, always Rosa." Klaus responded, while strengthening his body, before rolling the sleeves of his man shirt and burying his hands in the water._

"_You turned out to be a handsome man, Klaus." Rosa said, proudly. "Kol became one also."_

_Klaus shrugged his shoulders, keeping quiet after hearing the compliment, before handing a washed plate to Rosa._

"_And you're a man now, with emotional needs." Rosa continued, while wiping the plate and keeping her focus on him. "You're a man who's slowly falling in love with a beautiful young woman."_

_Klaus startled, while closing his eyes, motionless for a few seconds, before returning at his task in hands._

"_Chemo-therapy is that strong as I can see, you're hallucinating, Rosa." He responded, with a mocking tone of voice._

"_And, my sixth sense is telling me that she is falling in love with you also." She added, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Listen Rosa…" Klaus started, while grabbing the edge of the kitchen counter with both hands._

"_No, you listen, my dear boy, life is too short." Rosa cut him in the middle of his sentence. "There isn't a single man present in the dining room tonight that is not infatuated with the lovely lady he had brought as a date, I have cancer, but I am not blind."_

"_You know … Things are different now from when you and Charles were dating. A man and a woman can have …" He tried to explain._

"_Casual sex … Yes, I've heard." Rosa nodded her head, while deposing the plate on the kitchen table. _

"_How it is even possible that I am having this conversation with you?" Klaus shook his head in disbelief, redness on his cheeks. _

"_Well, there is nothing wrong with sex; it's a normal and beautiful thing between two adults in love." She replied. "And I perfectly know that you've been having …" She added, before coughing discreetly. "…A few lady friends over the years, but Caroline is different, I see the way you look at each other." _

"_You're mistaking what you're seeing." Klaus replied, while swallowing a nervous lump in his throat._

"_Klaus" Rosa called, while rising on her shaking legs, before sliding her right hand on his forearm. "Give Caroline the chance to show you that she can understand…She is strong, fearless, full of the same fire that you have inside of you." _

"_You perfectly know that it is impossible… Any…" Klaus started explaining, before closing his eyes, and breathing loudly. "Any romantic relationship with a woman in my present situation is impossible."_

"_Why? You think that any kind of romantic relationship is not coming with its load of problems?" She told him. "Klaus, look at me?" _

_He turned his blurry sight in the one of Rosa._

"_People love you in Clovelly, even after knowing the truth about the curse. Let her decide, give her the choice." Rosa suggested. "I just need to know that you will find your happiness if ever God is calling me back to heaven."_

"_Don't say that!" Klaus exclaimed, while shaking his head and feeling tears filling his eyes._

"_Give her a chance, would you? Open yourself up to her." Rosa suggested. "Could you try for me?" She added, before kissing his left cheek._

* * *

_Trevor pushed the sheet while rising on his two legs in the penumbra of the bedroom, before starting to dress his naked body with a pair of jeans. _

"_You need to leave, Rebekah." He suggested to the young woman._

_Rebekah strengthened her upper body in a sitting position on the bed, before raising the sheet on her naked chest. _

"_How come you were left alone tonight? I mean, where's everybody?" She shrugged, while questioning and passing a hand through her tangled blonde hair._

"_They … I mean, Katherine, Kol and Klaus were invited at Rosa's and Charles's house for dinner." He responded, vaguely._

"_Oh…I see." She responded, before pushing the sheet at her feet and raising on her legs herself. _

_Trevor turned his head while glancing at her naked body from the corners of his eyes, her long blonde hair cascading on her back with the exterior light to illuminate her silkiness, the curve of her back leading into the view of her long legs, the roundness of her breasts. Trevor shook his head, this had been a mistake … He shouldn't have slept with her … But, she was without a doubt his sin._

_Rebekah dressed herself, before reaching his standing position in the bedroom._

"_What do we do now; we shake hands before walking toward different roads?" She asked, slyly, while raising her chin._

"_We forget that this ever happened, Rebekah, and you keep quiet about it as I will." He responded to her, while lowering his head away from her sight._

"_Fine" She responded, while reaching the bedroom door and turning the handle, before closing her eyes and holding immobile for a few seconds. 'Have a nice life, Trevor." She finally said, before leaving the young man's bedroom._

_She descended the stairs in silence, before finally stepping outside the Rose Garden Pub. She stood immobile wrapped by the darkness of the night. She closed her eyes, while taking deep breaths into her lungs, a smile blessing her lips, before raising a hand over her belly, and her sight toward the night sky._

"_God, please, bless me with Trevor's child before my brother forces me into mating with one of the men from his pack."_

* * *

_They, the six of them, walked their way back from Rosa's and Charles's house in a comfortable silence, through the cobbled streets of Clovelly, under the night sky filled with stars. Elijah and Katherine in front of the other four, with his right arm firmly placed around her shoulders, and her left arm placed around his waist._

_Behind them, in a row, Bonnie, Kol, Klaus and Caroline were strolling along while smiling at them. _

"_Since when are they…Or am I seeing things?" Kol whispered into Bonnie's left ear, while sliding his right arm around her shoulders. _

_Bonnie turned her sight into Kol's, before lowering her head near his._

"_They've decided to give a try to the long distance relationship." Bonnie informed him, in a low murmur._

"_Wow!" He responded, impressed. "Hey Katherine, you've just hooked up with Elijah, I've heard?" He yelled at them._

"_Kol, for the love of God, can you keep your mouth closed for once in your life?" Bonnie exclaimed, while pushing herself away from him._

"_What?" He shrugged. "What did I do wrong now?"_

"_We are not hearing you, Kol!" Elijah yelled, amused, from the front._

"_Jelly fish … I've told you, no way to get rid of him." Klaus repeated, under the general laughter, before lowering his head near Caroline's, the softness of his lips barely touching her left earlobe. "Heading directly to my home and my bed, sweetheart?" He asked, in a murmur, with his right hand placed on her lower back, before playfully grabbing her bottom._

"_I prefer to sleep under the night sky in the back of a bush while being attacked by wild dogs!" Caroline responded to him, a sarcastic smile plastered on her lips. "Get your hand away from my ass." _

"_My hand will be disappointed." He mocked, while removing it, before raising his head and suddenly holding his pace while retaining Caroline with a firm grip on her left forearm. "Elijah!" He called._

"_Yes?" Elijah responded, before turning his head toward Klaus._

"_Take a look in front of you." Klaus warned him._

_Stefan was standing in the middle of the street while holding a bottle of beer in one hand, and a hosepipe in the other, his car parked at a near walking distance, with Elena, Katherine's twin sister, leaning the left side of her upper body on the passenger door._

"_Well, if it's not the American man in all his glory and my girlfriend. No, wait. .. It's not my girlfriend anymore, because he stole her from me." Stefan said, treacherously, while gulping his bottle._

_A dead silence filled the night air for a few seconds, before being broken by Kol who took a few walking steps toward the drunken young man._

"_Come on, Stefan, be cool, mate, nobody is asking for trouble tonight." Kol tried to calm the atmosphere._

"_This is not your damn business, Kol, keep your nose out of it." Stefan replied, slyly, while pointing a finger at him._

"_You want to have it with me, I'm here." Elijah said to Stefan, while pushing Katherine toward Klaus. "Go with Klaus, leave!" He ordered her._

"_What? No … I'm staying." She battled Elijah's order, while grabbing his arm. "Stefan? What are you doing for God sake?" She yelled at her ex. _

"_Katherine, come with me." Klaus pulled her away from Elijah, while pushing the three girls toward an adjacent street before lowering his head near Caroline's. "Leave with the girls!" He ordered her._

"_You'll be ok?" Caroline raised her worried look into his, the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest. _

"_Well what is this, Miss Forbes, you're worrying about me, now?" He mocked, before kissing her forehead. "I'll be ok." He added, with a smile. "Elena, why aren't you following the girls back to the pub?" He finally suggested, while yelling at her._

"_Are you crazy, Klaus? I'll have four men in front of my eyes, battling for the honor of my peasant sister; I don't want to miss this." She responded, with a snobbery tone, while taking a sitting position on the hood of the car._

"_Klaus…" Katherine begged her friend, one last time, with a worried look._

"_He'll be fine … They need to battle this once in for all, like men. Me and Kol, we'll stay here to keep an eye on them." Klaus assured her, before pushing them into the street._

"_So, Elijah, you want to battle this like a real man?" Stefan asked, before throwing his bottle of beer on the street._

"_A real man wouldn't carry a hosepipe in his hand; he would battle this with his bare fists." Kol yelled back at Stefan. _

"_Fine …" Stefan responded, while dropping the pipe, before raising and showing both of his hands. "Ready to fight, Elijah?" He asked, while approaching him, with an unstable walk._

"_I don't want to fight you." Elijah responded to Stefan, while keeping his hands buried in his trousers._

"_Not a problem, Mate, let me start then." Stefan responded, before throwing his closed right fist into Elijah's face._

* * *

"_Sit on the bed." Katherine ordered Elijah, nervously, while pointing a finger and rushing toward the small toilet, before wetting a washcloth in the tiny sink and grabbing the first aid kit._

"_Katherine! I'm fine … Believe me Stefan looks far worse than I do. You don't need to fuss around me; it's certainly not my first bare hands fight at my age." Elijah replied to her, before sitting on the bedspread in his bedroom._

"_It's not? So, it's a habit of yours to fight in your New York Office then?" She asked, while reaching his sitting position, before grabbing his chin to raise his head, slowly passing the washcloth over the traces of blood left on his left cheek._

"_I used to be in a football league, back in college, I've share a large amount of injuries both caused by the sport in itself and the after fights." Elijah explained, while staring at her gorgeous face. "I can take care of myself, beautiful."_

"_If it's a way to boost your male ego, I'm not finding this reassuring." She responded to him, while looking at the wound near his left eyes. "You're lucky, you won't need stitches, but you'll probably have a black eye."_

"_Mm… I like the way you're taking care of me, Nurse Katherine." He smirked, while slowly sliding both of his hands on each side of her hips. _

"_Could you hold still for a minute, Elijah?" She asked, with a mad stare directed at him. "This is all my fault, Stefan reacted in a childish way because of me." She added, in despair, while placing a bandage on his skin._

"_No offense, but your "ex" reacted this way because he is an ass." Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "And in more ways than one, firstly by taking your sister side over yours… She holds him in the palm of her hand." _

_Katherine shrugged, before dropping the washcloth on the nightstand. _

"_But… Elena is sophisticated and her style would certainly be a better fit to your own." She told him, while blushing and lowering her head, before stepping away from his sitting position._

'_Come here, silly woman, how can you even doubt yourself this way? I would prefer to have my hands emerged in an aquarium filled with Piranhas than to endure your sister by my side." Elijah told Katherine, while grabbing one of her wrists to pull the young woman near the bed, before encircling her waist with both of his arms, his head now resting comfortably on her belly. "I love your delightful smell." He confessed, while closing his eyes, a blissful smile on his lips. "I'm happy when I am able to be near you, Katherine."_

"_Elijah…" Katherine murmured, while closing her eyes, before sliding her hands on his head, with her fingers burying in the thickness of his dark hair._

"_I'm crazy about you. The dinner at Rosa was a nightmare; I was suffering the worst hell on earth, while not being able to touch you the way I wanted." He whispered, smiling. _

"_Stop it!" She blushed._

"_My head was filled with impure thoughts about you, Nurse Katherine; maybe I need a fool medical checkup to verify my mental health." He asked, teasingly, while raising his head, his sight meeting hers. _

_Elijah grabbed the hem of her dress and very slowly, raised his wandering hands, upward, on the tender skin of her thighs. "I think I need my medication now?" He mocked, softly, while raising the skirt of her dress on her hips, his hands following the delicious curves of her buttocks, his lips finding the taste of her skin, while leaving a trail of kisses on the left side of her neck._

"_Oh Elijah…" She moaned his name, before pushing his head in a nearer proximity of her skin, while grabbing two hands full of his hair, an intense fire reaching her core, in delightful erotic waves. _

_Elijah groaned sounds of contentment before slowly lowering the zipper of her dress on the bare skin of her back. _

"_Kiss me…" He implored her, under a shortness of breaths, before crashing his demanding mouth on hers, leaving Katherine breathless herself._

_He lowered the dress on her forearms, raising his hands on her chest, before caressing the roundness of her breasts over the lace fabric of her bra._

"_You're so perfect." He murmured, his lips nibbling on her right earlobe._

"_So are you." She whispered back, while lowering her hands on his man shirt, opening the buttons, one by one, before slowly sliding her hands on the softness of his muscular bare chest. She pushed the shirt on his arms, down on the wooden floor, with her lips nibbling on his neck._

"_Well, Nurse Katherine, I believe you're bringing me back to good health." He mocked, his lips murmuring the words in top of hers, before kissing her._

_Katherine pushed Elijah in a laying position on the bed, before seductively lowering the fabric of her dress on her feet, standing in front of his sight in her panties and bra. She kicked her high heels shoes in the room, before straddling Elijah's hips on the mattress. She lowered her head over his chest, with her lips kissing his manly skin, her hands rising on each side of his pectorals, under his groan sounds of pleasure and heavy breathing. _

"_I'll do whatever my patient needs to be brought back to life." She played her Nurse's role to perfection, while smiling and raising her head, before meeting his fiery sight._

"_I'll be eternally grateful, Nurse Katherine." Elijah murmured, while sliding his right hand at the base of her neck to grab a hand full of her hair, before capturing her lips with passion._

* * *

_Bonnie pushed the door, while entering inside the barn, before taking her first walking steps inside, with the only help of several candles' lights, sporadically placed on boxes, to help her see more clearly into the penumbra of the place. She scattered around her, before noticing a set of blankets thrown on the ground._

_She had changed her dinner dress for a pair of short and a tank top … Something …A strong, undeniable feeling had pulled her outside of the pub and made her walk toward the barn in the middle of the night, well was it something or "someone"?_

_She knew by instinct that "he" would be here, and now, while standing with her back glued to one of the wooden wall, with the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest and the shivers of excitement invading her body, she couldn't remember the logical reasons of her presence here._

_Kol was standing with his back turned to her sight. He finally turned his head and glance toward Bonnie, with a smile blessing the corners of his lips._

"_You came." He said, softly, like he had always known that she would, while lowering an additional candle on a box that he had just lighted up with a match. He had rolled the sleeves of his shirt on his forearms, and a few buttons were opened on his bare, muscular chest._

"_I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." She stammered the words, in panic, while walking rapidly toward the barn door, before startling at Kol's body blocking her path. "Kol, please let me go?" She begged him._

"_You perfectly know that you want to be close to me, Bonnie … You did not make any mistake by coming here." He murmured to her, while grabbing both of her hands in the warmth of his own, slowly rubbing the skin to calm her down. "It's me, baby, why would you be so afraid?" He asked, softly, while sliding both of his hands on her hips, before bending his head to kiss her forehead. "You're shivering." He noticed, before gently rubbing the length of her arms._

"_I… I'm a grown up woman and … I'm afraid…" She tried to explain to Kol, while lowering her head and sight away from his. _

"_What are you afraid of?" Kol asked, while raising her chin in his right hand, his dark sight meeting hers. "Mm…"_

"_I'm afraid of being hurt." She confessed to him._

"_Bonnie, I would never hurt you intentionally, but if you are here, it's because you have listened to you heart, you knew that I would be waiting for you. That is strong stuff, baby, you can't fight these feelings." He explained to her, while caressing her bottom lip with the tips of his thumb. "Now drop these walls that are imprisoning the sensual woman that you are and give yourself to me….Trust me." He whispered to her. "Tell me what do you want?" He asked her, before helping Bonnie raise her arms around his neck, his hands resting now on her lower back, his forehead leaning on hers, with his ardent gaze lost in hers._

"_I want…" She whispered, making a pause, before swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "I want you." She finally confessed. "God, I want you, Kol." She let her inhibitions suddenly fly by the window._

"_And I want you, baby … So damn much." Kol murmured, before lowering his head to leave a range of kisses on the right side of her neck, in an unbearable mix of licking and nibbling her sensitive skin, under her loud sounds of moaning. "Wait." He murmured softly, while suddenly taking a step away from her, before frantically getting rid of his man shirt. He dropped it on the barn ground and stood bare chest a second later. "Now, that is much better." He smirked, while lowering his fiery sight on Bonnie's chest. "It's your turn, girl...Trust me." He pushed Bonnie's into her mental limits._

_She stood motionless in front of his sight for several minutes, with her jerky breaths as only sounds to fill the silence of the barn, before passing her tank top over her head, dropping it in top of his man shirt left on the ground, soon followed by her lace bra. _

"_You're so sexy." Kol whispered, his own heart skipping a beat or two, with his fiery sight sliding on her honey skin. "Tonight you're mine, Bonnie, and I'm yours…Who cares about tomorrow, or the fact that you will leave soon." He added, motionless, while giving her the time to accommodate herself to the intimacy factor between the two of them._

_She approached him, before raising his opened palms on the roundness of her breasts. _

"_Caress me." She begged of him, before rising herself on her tip toes to kiss his manly lips. _

"_It'll be my entire pleasure, baby." He smirked, murmuring the words in top of her lips, before returning her kiss, his hands cupping her small but perfect breasts, while slowly playing with her hard nipples. "Like this?" He teased, while hearing her breaths intensifying. _

"_Yes" She managed to whisper the sound of the word._

_He suddenly raised her in his arms, while carrying Bonnie toward the blankets._

"_Yes? Yes what? What do you want now?" He murmured into her ears, while feeling her hands caressing his hair at the base of his neck._

"_I want to fuck with you." The words came out of Bonnie's mouth without her own realization, under the wide eyes and amazed expression of Kol._

"_What did you just say?" He asked, teasingly, while laying Bonnie's body on the blankets. "Oh my God, Kol … Mate, you should be proud of yourself, you've managed to let out of the box a hot naughty woman into your arms." He laughed. _

"_Oh my God…Stop teasing me!" Bonnie said, while shamelessly realizing her own say, before burying her head in the blanket. "What have I just said?" _

_He kneeled on the blanket, near her, sliding his body in top of Bonnie's, before grabbing both of her wrists, while pushing her arms above her head. _

"_Look at me." He asked her, amused. "That is what I've always wanted, for you to let out your erotic, sensual self out of the box. I'm so lucky to be the one who've succeeded." _

"_I'm petrified." She replied, while blushing._

"_Don't be, because I want to __**"fuck"**__ with you too." He mocked her, gently, while making her burst into laughter. _

_After relaxing all her tension under a few minutes of laughter, Bonnie raised her sight in Kol's, her hands now free to caress the beard on his jaw line and chin. _

"_Kol" She murmured the name, while drowning her sight in his._

"_Yes, baby?" He asked._

"_Make love to me." She said the "Lady like" request, a smile blessing her lips, before sliding her naked leg around his waist._

"_I'll do that with great pleasure, darling." He answered her, smirking before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss._

* * *

_Five…Four…Three…Two…One, Klaus counted mentally, with his eyes closed, and suddenly…_

_The bells of the entry door were finally heard!_

_With a large smirk blessing the full curves of his lips, Klaus turned the handle, before opening the entrance door of his house. He leaned his left forearm on the arch, slowly raising his bottle of beer to his mouth while gulping the amber liquid, before letting his sight slide on the sensual curves of Caroline's body. He knew how nervous and furious she could become when he was undressing her this way. _

"_It took you long enough, Love, where you lost?" He asked, mockingly, while raising one of his eyebrows._

"_No, I wasn't lo… Lost …I …" She stammered the words, while blushing and crossing her arms in front of her chest, before raising her chin as a confrontational gesture. "I've decided to pass the night in my car, and I was just wondering if you could be kind enough to call for car services in the morning." She asked, in one breath, before lowering her own sight on him. He had changed his clothes for a pair of tight dark jeans, with the shirt he had worn previously widely opened on his naked chest, sleeves rolled on his forearms, and while standing bare feet. _

"_Mm… It's very interesting, Miss Forbes." He shook his head, while passing the tip of his tongue on the length of his bottom lip to wipe any trace of beer._

_Devil man he was! Caroline thought while closing her eyes and sighing loudly to maintain her calm._

"_I really don't see what is so interesting about it?" She lashed out at him, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Well, the fact that you have a cell phone for starter, you could easily call the service yourself." He replied, smiling._

"_I don't have their phone number, Mister Mikaelson." She fumed, while stomping her foot on the patio._

"_And as for second option, you could have easily passed the night at the Rose Garden pub, and in the morning having Katherine called the service." He added, while rolling his eyes, mockingly. "Instead you came back to your car, in the middle of the night, before magically strolling in front of my house door."_

"_I was worried about Elijah; so, I made sure he was ok before walking back to my car." She mumbled the words, in anger, while blushing._

"_It would be easier for you, Love, to finally admit that you had so many naughty thoughts about me during the all duration of Rosa's dinner that you are standing in the middle of the night, in front of my house, with the most bogus reason that I ever heard, in the only hope to finish the night in my bed." He added, with the biggest smile blessing his lips._

"_Oh!" She exclaimed, mouth opened, with her closed fists placed on each side of her waist, in a state of fury. "You're despicable…You…You… You're a pig, that what's you are." She pointed a finger at him._

"_Perhaps" He agreed, smirking, "But a sexy one."_

"_Oh! You're so full of yourself!" She yelled, while grabbing her head with both hands. "I don't even know why I think there is a glimpse of decency inside of you, because there is none." She lashed out more. "You know what, forget about it!" She added, before turning her back at him, and stepping away from the front porch, while walking toward the street. _

"_At least I'm not a hypocrite, and at the moment I know what I want." He yelled at her._

_Caroline held her pace, while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath into her lungs, before suddenly retrace her own walking path toward the porch._

"_And what is that?" She asked, while raising her sight in his._

"_At the moment, I want to bring your ass inside, before crashing my mouth on yours until your lungs will hurt under the shortness of breaths. Then I'll drop you on the hard wooden floor of the stairs, while raising your dress skirt on your hips, before savagely taking you until you'll scream my name from the top of your lungs and beg me for more." He responded to her, in one single breath._

_Caroline stood immobile and speechless in front of his sight, an intense fire of redness reaching her cheeks._

"_But, don't let me hold you much longer, Miss Forbes, I wish you a good night." He added, smirking, before closing the entrance door at her face._

* * *

_Five…Four…Three…Two… One… Klaus counted mentally, with a smile plastered on his lips, and suddenly…_

_A discreet knock on the entry door was finally heard!_

"_What took you so long?" He mocked, while opening the wooden panel, before grabbing Caroline's waist to pull her inside, and closing the door with a firm quick of his bare left foot._

"_This doesn't mean that I want what you just said." She mumbled the words, while being firmly pushed on the wall._

"_That is exactly what it means, Love." Klaus responded, while sliding his hands on her lower back, before grabbing Caroline's bottom to raise her in his arms, her back leaning on the wall, her legs encircling Klaus's hips. "You're such a stubborn woman." He mumbled, between his teeth, while sliding his hands under her dress to caress her thighs, with his mouth devouring the tender skin of Caroline's neck._

"_I say, right back at you, Mikaelson." She responded, under a sudden shortness of breaths, while burying her hands in his curly strands. She pulled his head backward with a firm grip on his hair, before crashing her mouth on his, under his load groans of satisfaction. _

_Klaus carried Caroline toward the stairs, before gently dropping her body on a step._

"_You want to play rough, Forbes?" He asked her, while raising the skirt of her dress on her hips, before rolling down her panties on the length of her legs. _

"_It's you who suggested the idea, Mikaelson?" She replied, while pushing the sleeves of his shirt on his forearms, before throwing it on the floor._

_He pushed the straps of her dress on her upper arms, before lowering the front fabric and her lace bra down on her upper waist, smiling with satisfaction at the view of her naked breasts while lowering his head to capture one of these forbidden fruits in his mouth, while cupping the other with his right hand. _

_She let out a loud squeal, while curving her back toward his pelvis bones. He groaned loudly, while very rapidly opening the button and lowering the zipper of his jeans, before pushing his hard length into the narrowest of Caroline, in deep, fast thrusts that left her breathless and wanting for more._

"_I bless God to have you put into my path of life, Caroline." He mumbled the words, while releasing his pleasure in her, before giving the same intense blessing to Caroline._

* * *

"_What?" Caroline asked, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She blushed, under his insistent glance, while sitting on Klaus's bed, with the sheet rose on her chest._

"_You're beautiful." He simply admitted, with his right upper arm togged underneath his head on the pillow. _

"_I'm not use to hear so many compliments coming from your mouth, Mister Mikaelson." She blushed more, while raising her sight in his._

"_First time I had seen you, I thought that you were beautiful, you must have sensed that somehow?" He replied to her._

"_You spat tobacco on my expensive shoes, if I recall correctly." She rolled her eyes, with annoyance._

_Klaus busted into laughter, before stroking his teary eyes._

"_Yes I do remember, and since then you fought your many ways against me, Love." He replied, smiling._

"_I still do." She added, mockingly, while pushing the sheet at the feet of the bed, before rising on her legs. "Where can I find something to wear?" She asked him._

"_You'll find something in the first drawer straight in front of you." He responded, watching Caroline dress herself with one of his t-shirt. _

_She returned sitting at the far edge of the bed, her bare feet tucked underneath her thighs._

_Klaus pushed the sheet at his own feet, while grabbing his pair of jeans left on an armchair, before dressing himself and taking a sitting position beside her. He raised his right hand, softly caressing the curve of her left cheek._

"_Klaus?" She called, while rubbing her hands nervously._

"_Yes, Love." He responded, before sliding a strand of her hair behind her left ear._

"_Eric, Roger, Richard, Louis, Gilles…Those are the names of the five fishermen who will be lay off next week." She confessed, with tears in her eyes._

_Klaus lowered his hand, while closing his eyes and sighing loudly. _

"_What if you lay off me and Kol instead? I have money put aside, I'll be able to take care of myself, but … These are good men, Caroline." Klaus suggested, hopeful._

"_I know!" Caroline exclaimed, while rising on her feet, before pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "Kol is a replacement therefore he's not on the regular payroll, as for you, if I take you off the boat, it will lower the productivity and I'll be looking at hiring more men instead of laying them off. It's them or it would have been Charles, and with Rosa sick. Klaus, I couldn't do it…And, I've tried to change the outcome in my head so many times, while trying to find other solutions but it's the best that I could come up with… They are young men, and they have no family to take care as of now, please don't be mad at me?" She begged him, with pleading eyes. "I've been killing myself with this all week."_

"_Love, no, no … I couldn't be mad at you, I couldn't …You're doing your job." Klaus shook his head. "Though now, I understand more your raging hormones." He added, mockingly._

"_Not funny!" She pointed a finger at him._

"_I know … Do you have an idea how much money it would cost to buy from the Fish and Sea Head Office, the affiliate part of Clovelly?"Klaus enquired._

"_I'm not sure I could make an estimate, but who would be able to buy it anyway?" She shrugged her shoulders._

"_But, that would save the jobs of the fishermen. Could you make this estimate for me, I'll look at it." He asked her._

"_Yes, I will." She nodded._

"_Caroline, now listen to me." He asked her, while grabbing both of her hands. "You can't snoop around the village and in my personal life, it's … It's complicated and I don't want you to get hurt, ok, Love?" He mumbled the words, in a low whisper, while swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. _

_She drowned her sight in his, before nodding her head in approbation. _

"_I don't want you to get hurt either." She whispered to him, while feeling the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest. "I got attached to Clovelly and I got attached to the Pub, the people, to Katherine … And…" _

"_And…" He asked, while holding his breath._

"_I got attached to you." She confessed. "But, this is not my home, Klaus, I'm just here temporarily and I need to learn to not put my nose where it doesn't belong."_

_A smirk twisted the left corner of Klaus lips._

"_Don't' smirk!" Caroline warned him, with a raised eyebrow. "It's not going to happen in a day, I know that, it will take a bit of adjustment from my part." _

"_You don't say." He replied, amused. _

_Caroline lowered her head, smiling, with only the silence of the bedroom to fill the air._

"_I got attached to you too, miss Forbes." She heard him murmured, before raising her sight in his. "And I'm not used to that feeling." He added, before suggesting. "I want to be with you, Caroline, for the rest of your mandate, with you …exclusively." _

"_Why? You weren't … I mean, you weren't exclusive before tonight?" She managed to ask, her heart beating faster, while anticipating his answer._

"_You perfectly know that I did not touch a single woman other than you since your arrival in Clovelly." He replied, while reassuring her._

_He rose on his legs, while taking a few steps toward the window, before standing in front of the dark sky of the night. _

"_Caroline?" He called._

"_Yes?" She replied, curious._

"_The … The man who came into the Pub the other night, you remember?" He asked her._

"_Yes?" She responded, while holding her breath. "Tyler if I remember correctly?" _

"_Yes, it's complicated … He's my brother." He admitted._

_Caroline stood motionless on the bed, while biting her lips to forbid herself to ask the one hundred questions that had suddenly pop up in her mind at the moment. Klaus was taking a leap of faith with her; she needed to respect it._

"_We … We parted life a long time ago, he left with my sister." He continued._

_Oh Lord! He has a sister … Caroline thought, speechless._

"_Mm … Mm…" She managed to hum the sounds, while still biting her lips._

"_We … I mean, in the past, at school, we were, the three of us with Kol, in the middle of an unfortunate and tragic incident, and someone died." He confessed, tears filling his eyes. "No one was accused, but … It stayed buried inside of our souls, and in the walls of Clovelly." He added, while thinking that the small omission of the curse couldn't hurt her this way. "My … My siblings couldn't handle the pressure, they … They left the village."_

_Caroline rose on her legs, before reaching his standing position in front of the window, while sliding her left hand in his right. _

"_I am so sorry, Klaus." She whispered, while rising on her toes to softly kiss his right cheek. "So sorry, and I was foolish, I wanted to dig into your past and the past of the village, and it wasn't my place to do so. Now, I understand the reluctances of Mayor Brownston to give me information. The village wanted to protect all of you." She added as explanation. "I don't know what I thought, but as crazy as it may sound I wanted to protect you all also, and in my heart I was doing the right thing."_

_Klaus nodded his head, while keeping silence._

"_It was an unfortunate incident; but you need to let it go." She suggested, before encircling his waist of her arms, her head resting on his bare chest. "You need to forgive yourself, I'll help you." She suggested, while kissing the softness of his skin, where his own heart was beating so fast._

_Klaus wrapped Caroline of his arms, while lowering his chin on top of her head, his hand caressing the softness of her hair, before closing his eyes and realizing that for the first time in his life, he felt at peace with himself._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading "Dinner at Rosa" Part 2, guys! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this second part? **_

_**Going back to two of my other stories, as of now,**_

_**So, until next time…**_

_**As always … Much love to all of you,**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Guys; please don't forget to put a fake name if necessary, because it's getting difficult to answer to a bunch of guests named guest … lol …Thanks! **_

_**Guest1: **__Fire/Ice – Ying/Yang, is certainly the right way to see Klaus and Caroline in this story. I'm so happy that it is bringing joy to your life to read them in this fiction. _

_**Guest2: **__It's interesting that you are seeing it this way, Caroline not having self-respect of her own self. I think it's more a game of cat and dog between them, but if they were not respecting each other in a weird, under silence way, they would not be together. They are too heads strong that is their problem._

_**Vicky: **__You're very welcome for the update, sweetie. I'm writing complex – long chapters in almost all my stories, that is the reason why it takes more time, and also … Sometimes, you need a time off between the stories, to simply enjoy a bit of your own life. Blame it on my stupid self … lol… Who can't just write a single one, and need to write a bunch of them at the same time. But, I like them all and couldn't imagine it any different. _

_**Ilovetvd:**__ Sweetie, I'm going to rename you my little __**"nick-pick"**__, you see everything, lol, thanks by the way. It's a small omission from my part … I'd put Lockwood instead of Brownston… Poor mayor, what an insult! LOL… That what happens when you have too many characters and when you are writing twenty-five pages long chapter, you mix everything (blink at you). I think you are the anti-Klaus favorite fan of this story … lol … No; he's not a pig … Well, yes, sometimes, but not that much. He's trying to protect himself, Caroline, and the village. Don't forget that they covered the past accident. Yes, Kennett was adorable, and this chapter was finally their time._

_**Justine: **__Coucou ma chérie! Ils sont mignons Kol/Bonnie, hein? J'imagine que tu vas flotter avec ce nouveau chapitre. Ahahah, ce que tu as raison avec Klaroline, un vrai couple marié sans vraiment l'être. Pour ce qui est d'Elijah … Il est un séducteur né le petit malin. Dis? On s'égare là avec des envies de caresses en dessous de la table, non mais, miss Justine, c'est quoi ces manières… Comme si j'écrirais cela moi, LOL ? En passant, je blaguais complètement avec Mikael tu sais, je te taquine, rien de plus._

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it!**_


End file.
